


Reality Check

by lexassmirk



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Drama, F/F, Humor, RPF, Soulmates, behindthescenes, feelingsmutty, jrataintshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 104,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexassmirk/pseuds/lexassmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Taylor and Alycia Debnam Carey are filming the last few scenes they have together. They know their time is limited. They've become accustomed to each other's company when they realize Alycia won't be back for season four. Eliza and Alycia are having trouble differentiating between their professional relationship and their characters' relationship especially after their sex scene. Are they really starting to form feelings for each other? or are they just too deep in their characters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Cherry Chapstick

"So do you wanna rehearse the scene or wing it?" Eliza asked Alycia as they sat in Eliza's trailer going through the script.  
"Well we didn't really rehearse the first kiss." Alycia said grinning at Eliza from across the couch with Alycia's legs on top of Eliza's lap.

Eliza glimpsed up from the script and automatically locked eyes with Alycia as she smirked at her then looked back down at the pages. Eliza felt heat rush to her cheeks thinking about the first time her and Alycia kissed. At first, Eliza didn't know how she felt about kissing Alycia, but kept telling herself _Clarke is Lexa's soulmate. She just doesn't know it yet. I have to make this convincing for the audience._ Eliza would never admit it, but she was nervous about their first kiss. Eliza walked around the set and exuded confidence. She never second-guessed herself in a scene and just went with whatever her gut told her which always ended in amazing results.

Her first kiss with Alycia wasn’t passionate. It wasn’t something that screamed “ _Holy shit I wanna fuck the commander till her legs gives out.”_ No. It was nothing like that. Clarke hadn’t even known the kiss was about to happen until she stared into Lexa’s eyes. Those green eyes that were accentuated by the black war paint. When Alycia leaned in to kiss Eliza, it felt as if the world had stopped and they forgot they were even filming. Eliza let herself relax into the kiss convincing herself

 _this is Clarke relaxing into this kiss, not me. Clarke would at first be surprised then ease into it and feel the safety that was Alycia’s lips_.

 _Shit. I mean Lexa’s lips. Clarke and Lexa._ These were the thoughts that were running through Eliza’s mind as she let the scene consume her. It was, in Clarke’s mind, a way to forget everything that’s happened/happening even if it was just for a few seconds. It was Lexa kissing Clarke that gave Clarke an escape from reality even if it was just for a few minutes.

 _It was a simple, sweet_. Eliza thought day dreaming about their first kiss. “It was literally sweet.” Eliza whispered to herself. Alycia put on cherry chapstick and brushed her teeth right before the scene and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Eliza when they shared that sensual kiss.

“What?’ Alycia perked up from the couch and looked at Eliza deep in thought staring at the script.

“Huh?” Eliza’s cheeks were pinker than a monkey’s ass when she looked up from the script and saw Alycia staring at her with this confused and concerned look on her face.

“I thought you said something” is all Alycia responded looking back down at the script.

Clarke shook her head then leaned over Alycia’s legs that were still propped up on her lap to grab her water bottle. Her throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert and she was thirsty as fuck. Alycia saw what was happening and was about to take her legs off Eliza’s lap when Eliza held them down tight and looked at Alycia.

“You’re fine. I got my water bottle. You don’t have to move.” Eliza said as she took a big gulp of water and put the cap back on.

“You could’ve asked me to hand you the water bottle you know..” Alycia smirked then ran a hand through her brown locks.

“True. But you looked so comfortable and focused. I didn’t wanna interrupt whatever wheels were turning inside that head of yours” Eliza gestured to her head and let out a small chuckle.

“Well how considerate of you, Eliza. I am, indeed, very comfortable and focused.” Alycia said enthusiastically and returning a soft chuckle of her own.

Little did Eliza know, Alycia was actually thinking about the first time they kissed too and pondering about ways to make this scene the most convincing and heart wrenching sex scene of all sex scenes to exist.

Alycia felt Eliza’s thumb gently caressing her shin as she was flipping through the pages. She won’t lie, it was a little distracting, but felt content and relaxed at the feeling. She thought about the scene some more and came to the conclusion that making the scene convincing wouldn’t be an issue at all.

When Alycia kissed Eliza for the first time in that tent, she felt comfortable. It didn’t feel like she was kissing someone of the same sex or someone who wasn’t her significant other. It felt natural like their chemistry on the set was way more than just _on the set_. She didn’t know if Eliza was just a _really good_ actress or if maybe Eliza too felt the same way when their lips connected. Alycia shook these thoughts from her head and tried to get back to focusing on the scene in front of her.

Alycia glanced up and saw Eliza's thumb slowly making shapes on her shin of what looked like infinity signs as she read her script. It was an adorable site to watch. _And feel._

 _Shit now I'm thirsty._ Alycia turned her head slightly to see a water bottle in her peripheral vision standing on a drawer behind the arm rest she was leaning on. She didn't wanna move positions because she seriously was comfortable. It was a little farther back under a lamp shade. Alycia didn't want to turn around and grab it from fear that Eliza would stop what she was doing seeing her contorting her body to twist and grab the bottle then drop her legs on the ground. She did what she thought was her only option. Alycia arched her back extending her arms behind her trying to grasp the water bottle. She could feel the plastic and decided to arch her back a little bit more to grab it.

Eliza, on the other hand, was reading the lines when she glanced up and saw what was happening. Alycia's red top was sliding up her torso revealing her belly button. Alycia's skin looked so smooth and it took everything in Eliza's willpower to not lean over and grab her hips .Alycia's stomach was toned and flat. Eliza stared trying not to let drool escape her mouth as the brunette arched her back to the point that Eliza's thoughts began to wander.. _that's how she would look like if she c-_

**_CRASH_ **

Eliza looked over and saw the lamp fall from the drawer as Alycia grabbed the bottle then brought it over her head and had to find out the hard way that the cap was not on all the way spilling water all over her.

'OHMYGOD THATS COLD" Alycia cried out as she straightened up and Eliza let go of her legs to take the script off of her lap so it wouldnt get wet.

"Sure save the script who cares that there's water all over me" Alycia said sarcastically wiping the waters from her eyes and face

"Calm down Leashy I'm gonna get you a towel" Eliza couldn't hold in the grin that was begging to come out thinking about how sexy she thought Alycia was one second then her thoughts were literally _cleansed_ a second later as she saw Alycia dump water on her own head. 

 _"Nice one you clumsy bitch_ " Alycia whispered to herself as Eliza disappeared to get a towel

Eliza sat back on the couch and handed her a towel. Eliza watched her dry herself off and couldnt contain her laughter anymore.

"What the hell were you doing?" Eliza said wiping tears from her eyes trying to stop her laughter

"I was thirsty and saw a water bottle behind me....so i tried to grab it" Alycia responded hesitantly as she was trying to dry her hair with the towel

"You could've asked me to hand you a water bottle you know?" Eliza said mockingly and with a smirk as she remembered that's what Alycia said to her when she tried to get the water bottle from the table

Alycia glared at her, but couldn't help grin a little looking at Eliza's smile flash before her eyes.

"Don't make fun of me" Alycia said as she stood up and smacked Eliza on the arm with the wet towel

"Ow! don't smack me with your wet towel" Eliza fired back and tried to grab the towel from Alycia's hand

"Don't be a baby it doesn't even hurt" Alycia said in a mocking tone trying to hit Eliza again with the towel

This time, though,  Eliza was prepared. She caught the towel in her hand and pulled it thinking Alycia would let it go. But actually, Alycia kept a tight grip on the towel and Eliza ended up pulling Alycia on top of her on the couch. Both of Alycia's legs were on the side of Eliza's hips as they laughed and stared at each other not realizing the proximity of their faces. Alycia swallowed what little moisture she had in her mouth as she looked down at Eliza watching the blonde intently.

Eliza's lips parted, but couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind was racing. Her heart was palpating. _What the fuck. What the fuck. What do i do. Do i kiss her? Do i push her off. God she smells nice.  
_

Finally, Eliza was knocked out of the daze she was in when she suddenly felt cool water on her chest.  
"Your wet hair is dripping on my chest" Eliza muttered the words loud enough so that Alycia can hear them

"Sorry" Alycia said as she got up off of Eliza and sat on the arm rest trying to compose herself.

_What just fucking happened.. I was straddling her. I was straddling Eliza Taylor. I'm wet. **My hair. My hair** is wet .  
_

Eliza grabbed the towel and wiped the wetness off her chest and Alycia looked up at the ceiling trying not to gawk at the blonde trying to get every drop of water before it slipped down her cleavage.

 _God is testing my ass. I just know it._ Alycia looked back down and saw that she was done.

Eliza looked up at her and smiled. "That was a nice break. Lets get back to memorizing our lines." Eliza said joyfully and patted the empty space next to her signaling Alycia to sit down and continue going over their lines together

"That was so not a break, Eliza." Alycia said taking a seat next to her and grabbing her script off the table.

The two girls smiled at each other and began flipping pages.

\---

 

“So” Eliza said in a hesitant voice looking over to Alycia.

The blonde doesn't know what came over her, but she missed the weight of Alycia's legs on her lap. She ended up grabbing Alycia's legs as if it was on instinct and hovered them over her lap allowing Alycia to position herself so her back was leaning against the arm rest again. Alycia smiled and her shoulders looked way more relaxed sitting this way then they were sitting boringly next to each other.

“Are we going to rehearse this scene or wing the shit out of it and impress our fellow co-stars and producers yet again?” Eliza said with a half grin and confidence in her voice

“Let’s wing it. It’s what we do best anyway.” Alycia said slyly winking at Eliza.

 


	2. My money maker

After the sun set, Eliza and Alycia parted ways and went back to their apartment to get a good night's rest before the big day. As Eliza reached her apartment, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.

 **Lindsey M:** I'm hungry got food at your place?

 **Eliza:** By food do you mean vegemite and toast??

 **Lindsey M:** I said food Eliza not vomit.

 **Eliza:** GIVE IT A CHANCE PLEASE

 **Lindsey M:** I'll think about it. Anyway I'm gonna pick up pizza. Have you eaten yet?

 **Eliza :** Not yet. You can come over afterwards and feed me :)

 **Lindsey M:** yeah yeah. I'll see you in 15

Eliza and her cast mates lived pretty closed to each other. They were all renting out apartments in Vancouver that was close to the set so they wouldn't have to worry about driving miles and miles to get to work everyday. It was also convenient when the cast would want to hang out afterwards or even grab dinner. Lindsey and Eliza have gotten close after spending so much time together on set. The duo would plan pranks on the boys and always end up on the sour end of the deal when Ricky and Bob would prank them back ten times harder. One time, Lindsey thought it would be hilarious to switch out Bob's shampoo and Ricky's soap with mayonnaise. Eliza distracted the two boys while she made the switch and after a long day of shooting, the girls waited outside their dressing rooms to hear the simultaneous "WHAT THE FUCK" coming out of their showers. Eliza and Lindsey ended up running towards Lindsey's room trying to contain their laughter when they heard loud banging from outside their door.

"You get it" said Eliza

"I really don't wanna get punched in the face. This is my money maker" Lindsey gestured to her face and grinned

"I thought THAT was your money maker" Eliza responded pointing at Lindsey's ass

"You right" Lindsey winked at Eliza before hearing more loud banging on the door

"OPEN UP GIRLS" Ricky yelled from behind the door

"fuck fine I'll get it" Eliza got up and took a deep breath before opening the door.

As she unlocked and cracked the door open, she got a big whiff of mayonnaise radiating from the two boys standing there in their towels not looking very amused.

 _"Can we help you Mr. Whittle and Mr. Morley?"_ Eliza tried to say innocently.

The two boys looked at each other and revealed both bottles filled with mayonnaise behind their back before barging in. They ended up squeezing copious amounts of mayo on both girls' head as they yelled and pleaded

"MARIE, ALYCIA, DEVON CHRIS HELP HELPPPPPPP " Lindsey tried to yell but Bob, with his accurate aim, sprayed mayo in Lindsey's mouth which caused her to gag and spit it back on his towel.

Marie and Alycia heard the yelling from across the hall and went running towards Lindsey's dressing room. Alycia still had her black war paint and armor on. Marie was in the middle of changing and had shorts and a tank top on.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Alycia yelled as if she forgot they weren't filming anymore and she was still the Commander.

"Oh shit she's in Commander Leashy mode." Ricky whispered to Bob as both boys were clutching onto their towels as if their lives depended on it.

"Why does it smell like sandwiches in here." Marie speculated looking around at her four friends who had white creamy crap all over their heads

"Ricky and Bob came out of nowhere and started spraying us with mayonnaise." Eliza blurted out

Lindsey pursed her lips and covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter. The four cast mates stared at Marie and Alycia like they were just caught by their parents.

"Sure Eliza" Alycia glared at Eliza like she could see right through her soul

"Well if you excuse us" Bob started. "I've become aware that there's a breeze wafting through my towel, so I'm gonna go and take ANOTHER shower with REAL shampoo." Bob finished glaring at Eliza and Lindsey.

"I'm gonna soap my head with REAL soap" Ricky added before both boys excused themselves from Lindsey's dressing room

"I hope there's mayo left for when I make myself a sandwich in the morning" Marie said looking at both girls. " Or Alycia and I will kick both of your asses while we wear our Grounder outfits."

Alycia and Marie exited the room and Eliza and Lindsey couldn't help, but bust out laughing.

"That was your worst idea yet" Eliza said as she lightly punched Lindsey on the arm

" What happened to "THIS IS A GENIUS IDEA LINDSEY, I'LL DISTRACT THE BOYS WHILE YOU MAKE THE SWITCH"" Lindsey mocked Eliza in return

"Whatever I need a freaking shower this is gross " Eliza tried wiping some mayo off her head as she walked towards he dressing room.

Eliza grinned at the memory as she cleaned her apartment before her friend arrived with the pizza. Before she knew it, she heard a knock on the door and a suspicious "Pizza delivery for a hot blonde"

She opened the door to a smiling Lindsey leaning on the door frame with pizza in one hand and beer in the other.

"Are you trying to reenact the beginning of a porno scene or something?" Eliza quirked an eyebrow

"That is exactly what I was going for" Lindsey smirked and walked past the blonde into the apartment

Lindsey plopped down on the couch and handed Eliza a beer before digging into the pizza. Eliza turned on the TV and sat next to her friend. Both girls ate happily and chatted about work for the next few hours.

\---

"So are you and Alycia ready for the big scene? " Lindsey asked curiously before taking a gulp of her beer

" I mean I guess. We talked about it, but we didn't actually rehearse the scene" Eliza answered picking at the letters on her beer bottle

Lindsey looked at Eliza and paused before saying anything. Eliza looked up to see Lindsey staring knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"YOU DIDN'T REHEARSE THE SEX SCENE?" Lindsey blurted out

"HOW DO YOU REHEARSE A SEX SCENE??" Eliza said in the same loud tone

" Well you don't rehearse the sex part obviously. But like everything leading up to it. The lines. The emotions. You know all that stuff" Lindsey tried explaining

"Lines aren't a problem. It's the emotional aspect. We kinda talked about it. We just wanted it to look natural and not scripted which we've done before. I don't know i hate talking about this whole love thing it's the hardest part of acting for me. " Eliza confessed

"But you're so good at it. Honestly, if I didn't know you and Alycia, I would've thought you two were dating off screen too. That's how convincing you both are" Lindsey nudged Eliza's shoulder and drank her beer

Eliza swallowed at that thought. She tried to focus all her attention on the beer bottle in her hand so she wouldn't freak out about not rehearsing the scene with Alycia

"fuck. we probably should've gone over it" Eliza put her head in her hands and Lindsey rubbed her back

\----

Alycia made it to her apartment and showered before microwaving the leftovers she made the night before. She stared at the script on the table and flipped through it waiting for her food to heat up.

"You have to go back to your people."

"That's why I--"

"That's why you're you."

_Fucker. Just confess your love for her dammit_

Alycia repeated the lines out loud thinking about how she probably should have rehearsed the scene with Eliza before the big day tomorrow. Alycia thought about the emotion in this scene and it terrified her. She knew was gonna die right after having sex with the love of her life, but how was she gonna pretend like she didn't know? How was she gonna bask in the moment of being there with Clarke and have happiness spill over her just for that moment before the death scene.

_This is such bullshit. I couldn't have died in the next episode? like seriously?_

Alycia took a deep breath and continued skimming the pages. Even though she didn't agree with how things would play out, she was gonna act her ass off and give everything to this scene.

_I wonder how she's doing?_

Alycia picked up her phone and decided to text Eliza

 

\--

Eliza was cleaning up after her friend left when she heard her phone buzz on the coffee table

 **Leashy:) :** Nervous about tomorrow?

 **Eliza:** kind of. should we have gone over the lines instead of being over-confident asses? lol

Alycia chuckled after reading Eliza's response

 **Leashy:):** I was actually thinking the same thing...

Eliza was thinking of a response when her phone buzzed again

 **Leashy:) :** But i want it to look natural. I feel like it wouldn't be natural if we planned it out you know?

 **Eliza:** I agree. You already make it so convincing that Lexa is in love with Clarke how hard can this scene be??

_It's not hard ..._

**_Leashy:) :_** It's not just me Eliza. You make it very believable as well.

Eliza grinned at her phone reading Alycia's response

 **Eliza:** We just have great chemistry. It won't be difficult persuading our audience that we love each other when we actually do

Eliza pressed sent before re-reading the text and her face turned white. _FUCK That's not what I meant_

Alycia opened the text and her heart stopped for a second. Her thumb grazed the screen as she re-read the text over and over again. _Don't be stupid you know what she meant._

 **Eliza:** Clarke and Lexa. Clarke and Lexa love each other

_Nice save idiot_

**Leashy:** I know what you meant Eliza haha. Anyway we need to get some rest we have a big day tomorrow. We have each other in the scene. There's no reason for us to be nervous. Sweet dreams Eliza

 **Eliza:** You're right. You make acting out love scenes easy. Sweet dreams, Alycia.

Alycia read the message right before drifting off to sleep and couldn't help but smile at Eliza's response.

_It's easy when it's not acting  
_

 

 

 


	3. Showered and ready

Her _heart was racing. The fur-lined blanket was being thrown off the bed. The feeling of metallic armor against her skin sent shivers down her spine. Her lips. God, those pink lips sucking at her pulse point sent heat to her core. Their fingers intertwined as she thrusted her hips upwards as the need for friction grew greater and greater with each descending kiss. A soft moan escapes her mouth as her fingers began to loosen the straps and buckles that accompanied the armor. The sound of crashing metal on the ground was enough to cause her to open her blue eyes and see those green orbs staring down at her. She’s so fucking gorgeous. The sun beaming on the intricate tattoos on her arms and hips lead her fingers to trace those shapes caressing her arms up and down sending shivers down the green-eyed beauty’s body. The brunette couldn’t stop the soft moan as she felt those fingers tracing the tribal tattoos on her arms. She leaned down staring straight into the blonde’s eyes. The ends of her brown locks that swayed over her right shoulder were brushing up against the blonde's chest causing goose bumps to rise the closer the brunette hovered.She felt her hot breath on her lips wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them as she held her biceps in her hands.The brunette never closed the distance, but instead leaned closer to the right hovering right above her ear lobe. She felt soft lips caressing the outer lobe and closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of those plump pink lips brushing up against her ear. She bit her lip and grasped onto the sheets beneath her. She was about to saying something, but no words dared to escape her mouth. Her fingers made their way up the thighs of the Commander before landing on her hips. Her heart felt like it was about to explode when she a heard her voice ..._

_Wake up, Prisa._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**7:00 A.M.**

Her eyes jolted open, sweat dripping down her forehead. She sat up with her back against the headboard as she ran her hands over her face. She leaned over to press her alarm off and laid back down.

“Motherfucker” she said out loud staring at the ceiling. “It’s hot. So hot” _So fucking hot_

Eliza ripped off her blankets and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror.

“What the hell just happened??” She asked herself thinking about the steamy dream she just had.

“It was just a dream. Just a really sexy dream” She told herself. She took the towel next to her and patted her face dry.

 _I need a fucking shower._ Eliza turned the shower knob waiting for the water to heat up. She stripped dropping her clothes on the floor and watched the steam fill up the bathroom as she stared at herself in the mirror. Eliza stepped into the shower and tried to wash herself of these dirty thoughts before heading over to the set to face the green-eyed commander.

_It was just a dream you horny bitch_

_\------_

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**7:00 A.M.**

Alycia leaned over to press the off button on her alarm. She was tossing and turning all night thinking about the scene today. She walked over to the kitchen and started up her Keurig machine before staring at the script on her dining table. She sat down and flipped through the pages not really reading the words that were on them. She put her head down on the table and groaned.

“Why am I so nervous?” She asked herself tapping her fingers on the table

She took the mug that was placed beneath her Keurig machine and started sipping on it. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket trying to decide if her blonde friend was handling this morning better than she was.

_She’s an amazing actress. I doubt she’s freaking out right now_

She stared down at her coffee and wanted nothing more than to head over to the blonde's apartment to see if she was just as nervous as she was. Her inner monologue told her that shes being crazy. There's nothing to worry about. It'll be quick. It'll be beautiful. It'll be over with.

_But what if I don't want it to be over with_

"UGGGHHH" Alycia let out grabbing her phone and unlocking it. She decided to type out a message and send it before she hopped in the shower

\-----

 

“You can do this shit.” Eliza paced around her room in her towel trying to calm herself before leaving her apartment. She blasted music on her surround-sound system trying to block out her thoughts when she saw her phone light up on her dresser

 **Leashy:) :** Good morning :) Ready for the big scene?

_Ready to make out with you and make love to you then watch you die in my arms? Not really._

Eliza tried to decide whether she should be honest or go with the cocky response that she’s sure Alycia’s expecting.

 **Eliza:** I’m nervous honestly, but I think we got this

She went with the latter. Eliza started to get dressed and look for her keys before heading out the door.

 **Leashy:):** Don’t be. We got this Sky Prisa ;)

She looked down her phone and her heart skipped a beat. _Did she just…_

Her phone buzzed again

 **Leashy:):** Wanna meet me in front of my apartment so we can walk together?

Eliza couldn't even respond right away. She just re-read the text message with her eyes wide making sure that that's what she was reading. _She just...Prisa... you can't.. did she know.. the dream.. what the fuck_

 **Eliza:** On my way now :)

Eliza locked the door behind her before letting out a loud groan

\----

She met up at Alycia’s apartment with her script in her hand. Alycia handed Eliza a thermos and Eliza looked at her questioningly

“It’s coffee. 12 pumps of vanilla and cream just like you like it” Alycia smiled letting go of the thermos so Eliza can take it

“Thank you. I’ll need this today” Eliza took a sip of the coffee and hummed at how perfect Alycia made it

They reached the set and saw Lindsey by the bagels and Marie sitting in a chair a little farther away reading the script. Lindsey was obviously trying to decide which one she should eat but Marie looked focused like she was still trying to memorize her lines.

“Hey love birds someone split a bagel with me” Lindsey said looking over to her left to see both girls approach her.  

“Only if I get the top” Eliza said as she moved closer to the table

“Hmm…I took you as more of a bottom” Lindsey grinned spreading cream cheese on the bagel

Alycia spit her coffee out of her mouth and tried to stop the laughter that inevitably came out hearing Lindsey’s response. Marie let out a loud “HA” and turned her head towards the girls signaling Lindsey to give her an air high five from where she was sitting.

“Don’t encourage her” Eliza glared at both Alycia and Marie

“That was a good one you have to admit” Lindsey handed over half her bagel to Eliza and smirked

Eliza shoved the bagel in her mouth and mumbled “I don’t have to admit shit”

_I was very much a bottom in that dream though…_

She shook the thoughts from her head when she heard a voice from across the set telling all the girls they needed to get hair and make-up done before starting the day

“I’ll see you in a little bit” Alycia smiled before parting ways with Eliza

_This is gonna be a long day_

_\-----_

Eliza sat in the chair while the make up artist began her daily regimen of making Eliza look phenomenal adding a couple of bruises and the infamous cut above the right eye brow for good measure. The hair dresser began the task that was fixing her hair and making her look simultaneously clean and dirty all at the same time. 

"You're gonna look great for the scene Hun" one of the older ladies said as she applied make up to her face

"Thanks to you guys" Eliza let out a small smile as she kept her eyes shut 

"We don't have to do much. We have to make this all look subtle. I don't know if Sephora existed after the apocalypse " the make up artist said. All girls chuckled at the thought. Everyone always looked amazing whether they were beaten and battered or soaked in blood. They were a great looking cast no matter what was being thrown at them despite the show taking place post end of the world. 

_Well it is a show. Of course everyone's hot especially ..._

_"_ Alycia's getting a different look today" the make up artist told her. 

Eliza opened her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek before opening her mouth 

"What kind of look??" She tried to ask nonchalantly 

"Theyre trying to go for the whole "showered and ready to be fucked look" the make up artist put on the finishing touches before standing back 

"And what look are you two going for with me?" Eliza quirked and eyebrow 

"The "I kinda showered and am ready to fuck look obviously" she answered sarcastically 

Eliza laughed and lightly smacked her make up artist on the arm while the hair dresser spun her around so she can look at herself in the tall mirror. She liked the look. It was simple. Her hair looked as if they were forming dreadlocks but it suited her. Anything was better than the cheap red dye that was used to disguise Clarke from everyone in the beginning of the season. She got up and thanked the hair dresser and make up artist then made her way over to the costume area to find her outfit of the day. 

"Clarke Griffin" she read on the hanger then brought the outfit to the dressing room. 

"Black long sleeve v neck that brings out my boobs. Of course." She looked the outfit up and down before putting it on. 

\-----

"You are gonna look hot as hell, sweetheart" Alycia's make up artist said as he started drawing on the eyeliner around her gorgeous green eyes. 

"Thanks. It's always nice to look good to your own funeral" Alycia said in a light yet condescending tone 

He smiled and continued her make up while the hair dresser began curling her hair. 

"We're gonna miss you on set, Alycia. I always loved braiding your beautiful brown locks" her hair dresser said as she ran her fingers through it. 

"Don't bum me out I have one more episode left remember?" Alycia said trying to lighten the mood.

"True. But Clarke and Lexa made a fierce ass couple. Power couple of the year for sure" he said enthusiastically as he put mascara on her eye lashes 

She smiled before saying anything. "We are a pretty hot couple huh?" 

He winked and finished her make up while the hair dresser continued working on her hair. He blew her a kiss and she thanked him before he left her and the hair dresser alone.

"You have so much hair, Alycia. Its great for pulling during the se---"

"Don't finish that sentence" Alycia tried to hold in a smile 

"Are you nervous?" Her hair dresser said before taking more strands in her palm to curl 

"Very" she answered honestly. 

"You are gonna look amazing. It won't even be acting. She wont able to keep her hands off you, Hun" 

Alycia grinned at that thought and started fiddling her thumbs.  _We are acting. We're actresses. That's it. Why do I feel like I'm going on a freaking date..._

"All set, Hun. Go ahead and get changed" 

She waved goodbye to her and thanked her before heading over to the outfit rack. "Commander Lexa" she read before taking it to her dressing room.

She sat on the couch and stared at the outfit on the hanger.  _You know what would've made this outfit look really good? A bullet proof vest._

She glanced at the clock above the mirror. "10:30". "Well better try this on" she said out loud as she stripped and started putting the outfit on piece by piece. 

"Woah" she looked in the mirror and turned. "I look..." She knew she looked amazing. She ran her hands through the chest piece and brushed her hair over her shoulder. 

_Eliza is going to love this._

_CLARKE._  Her mind corrected itself. _Clarke is going to love this._

Before she knew it she heard banging on her dressing room door. 

"WE NEED YOU ON SET IN 5 ALYCIA" a man yelled 

"Well. Nice knowing you Commander hot stuff" she said to the mirror before leaving her dressing room.


	4. Saddest back story

Eliza walks on set and filming is well under way. She walks behind the camera man and spots Murphy getting his ass beat yet again by Titus this time. She walks around the set looking for her friends in hopes she’ll run into the beautiful Commander. She spots Marie on the other side and decides to sit by her until their scene together. Marie is dressed in an all black Grounder ensemble. Her hair has sections of braids and her make-up made her look disheveled, but beautiful as always.

“You look like shit” Eliza grinned sitting next to her friend with her legs crossed

“Can’t be worse than our boy over there.” They look over and watched Murphy begging for Titus to stop taking his fury out on his face as he tries to explain the mystery that is Polaris. Both girls laugh thinking about how Richard was complaining last week about how getting beat up was a weekly thing for him in the show. The entire cast was eating dinner at Bob’s apartment venting about work when Richard brought up the fact. All cast mates teased him and told him he should’ve read his character description a little closer before accepting the role.

\----

“Kid that gets his ass beat by everyone” Bob said mockingly out loud pretending to hold up a script and read the character description

“Sounds fun. I’ll take it” Devon tried to mimic the voice of Richard.

Richard tried to throw lettuce at both guys when Paige scolded him to not to throw food around. He apologized while the cast laughed and talked about their roles.

“Pretty sure I have the saddest role on set” Lindsey said out loud so everyone’s attention was on her.

“No feeling in leg, in pain all the time, boyfriend cheats on me with blonde bombshell on the ground while catapulting myself out of space through the fiery atmosphere in a makeshift drop ship.” Lindsey said confidently as if she was proud to take the award for saddest back story of the group.

“On the contrary, Lindsey!” Devon began speaking.

“MY CHARACTER--"

He was cut off before even finishing his sentence.“Your girlfriend of two days died and now you’re depressed. You’re out. Next contender.” Chris spoke up. Bob almost spit his food out of his mouth trying to contain his laughter. Everyone laughed at Chris’s sudden outburst and even Devon nodded his head in agreement.

“Okay. My turn.” Bob said to the cast “Killed hella people on the Ark after destroying the radio so no one knew that Raven made it to the ground. Killed even more people on the ground siding with Pike cause my girlfriend got killed and I was bitter. Can’t come to terms with it. Everyone hates me” Bob put his hand through his hair waiting for everyone’s reaction.

Before he knew it, he felt bread being chucked at his head by Paige. “You’re almost worse than Devon.” Everyone laughed at Paige’s reaction and Bob’s man pain but he couldn’t help but look a little confused.

“IT’S HARD WITH ALL THAT LIVING IN YOUR CONSCIENCE” Bob tried to defend himself.

“Just stop Bob.” Eliza said picking at her food with her fork and shaking her head.

“I’m the sister of an idiot. Game over. I win saddest back story. Where’s my award???” Marie said out loud.

“Agreed” Henry said giving Marie a high-five from across the table.

“Wait!” Alycia raised her hand trying to signal everyone’s attention on her. She stood up and started walking around the table with wine in her hand and everyone grew silent.

“Girlfriend’s head gets cut off and delivered to bed. Chosen to lead people who don’t give a shit about her well-being. Can’t love someone without my people talking shit and trying to stop me. Is about to die after having sex with the new love of her life cause of a stray bullet triggered by one of her most trusted companions” Alycia set her glass down and looked around the table with her chin up grinning.

“Well, shit” Devon said under his breath.

“I think we have a--“

"I HAD TO EAT CLARKE’S PUSSY AFTER SHE WAS IN THE WOODS FOR THREE MONTHS WITHOUT A SHOWER RIGHT AFTER SHE SLAUGHTERED A PANTHER” Jessica blurted out loud enough for the LGBT Gods to hear.

Before they knew it, everyone spit whatever they had that was in their mouth busting out into a fit laughter. There were tears in Ricky’s eyes from laughing. Alycia had her hands on her knees trying to stay standing cause she couldn’t breathe and her stomach started to hurt. Marie and Bob were laughing so damn hard Marie had to smack Bob’s back cause she thought he was choking on something. Paige and Henry tried to stay composed bringing their glasses to their mouths, but couldn’t help smiling and giggling into it. Devon and Chris went over to grab Jessica and give her the biggest high five obviously agreeing that she had it worse than all of them. Eliza put her head down because her face was just as red as her nasty hair during that scene and knew that Jessica was absolutely fucking right. Eliza got up and walked over to Jessica and gestured for her to stand up next to her. She grabbed her wrist and raised it up in victory. “Winner of the worst life, Niylah, you poor fucking soul.” Loud clapping and whistling came from the room and Jessica Harmon bowed at her triumph.

\----

Marie and Eliza were laughing at the memory of Jessica's sudden outburst when they heard a voice telling them it's time for their scene with Alycia where Octavia is captured and the people want her to answer to the deaths of the massacre caused by Pike. Marie walks over to get in position in the middle of the set while someone behind her puts fabric in her mouth and ties it around her head to gag her. Eliza hops off her seat when she suddenly feels heat radiating next to her. She looks to her right and sees the most beautiful sight standing beside her. She stared at her and couldn't help her jaw drop, but no words came out of her mouth. She was a fucking deer in head lights staring at the profile of this goddess beside her. She was pretty sure there were gonna be two funerals today. Her and Lexa. Alycia was gonna be the fucking death of her. Alycia turned her head and smiled. Eliza is pretty sure that her heart just fell out of her vajayjay and her inner monologue is begging her to say something. Anything. But her thirst for Alycia was so real at that moment she couldn't even muster a word before she heard Alycia break the silence.

"You ready Ms. Griffin?" Alycia quirked an eye brow and pointed to the set where they're supposed to be standing.

"I..Uh.. I need to use the restroom really quick" Eliza yelled to the crew before she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands trying to compose herself for the beginning of their scene together. _Holy shit. She looks amazing. How are they gonna make her look that good for her death?_

She took a deep breath and came to a realization. _They made her look good for Clarke. Not her death. Lexa you extra ass hoe._

She suddenly heard soft knocking on the door.

"Eliza?"

She knew that voice. _Fuck._

"Eliza? Are you okay?" She heard her voice again

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and mumbled an "I'm fine"

She had her head in her hands when she heard the door knob turning. Before she could even react to lock the door, Alycia was in the bathroom bending down so she was eye level with Eliza. She put her hand on her knee and looked at her with nothing, but concern in her eyes.

"Hey" Alycia said trying to get her head out of her hands

"What's wrong? "

Eliza looked up to see the green eyes staring at her and her breathing evened out. She wanted to tell her she looked so gorgeous she's pretty sure she forgot all her lines. She wanted to tell her she didn't want her character to die. She wanted to tell her she was gonna miss her so much that she didn't even give a shit about her contract. She didn't want to do the show without her in it. She wanted to tell her so many things, but couldn't. She couldn't do that to their friendship and professional relationship. It was a lose-lose situation she was in and she felt defeated. They hadn't even done the scene yet and there she was, in the bathroom freaking out because her co-star looked too beautiful for words.

"I'm okay" Eliza tried to give her a half-ass smile and attempted to stand up, but felt Alycia's grip tighten on her knee.

"I'm nervous too" Alycia confessed.

Eliza looked at her and saw that Alycia was trying so hard to comfort her. Eliza couldn't help, but put her hand on Alycia's. Her fingers made their way to her wrist to find her pulse point. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right. She felt her pulse and it was racing. It was almost too fast to count.

"Your heart is racing" Eliza muttered

Alycia smiled. "I was just worried about you." She only half lied.

Alycia felt like she was gonna pass out looking at Eliza. She saw concern in her eyes. She didn't wanna tell her her heart was racing because she thought Eliza was so beautiful looking this vulnerable right now. She didn't wanna tell her she was gonna miss working with her. She didn't wanna tell her she was gonna miss her even though she knew they were going to hang out outside of work. There were a hundred reasons her heart was racing but they all had a common denominator. Eliza.

They sat there not really knowing what to say. With each passing moment, it felt like their faces were just inching closer and closer together. Eliza was still tense and Alycia rubbed her thumb on her knee trying to calm her down. Eliza never got this way. When she found out she was going to make out with Jessica Harmon, she wasn't even a little bit nervous. Her and Jessica talked about it and she just told her "Hey I'm gonna let you grab my boob while I eat your face. Cool?" She never really felt nervous about acting in general. It wasn't until after her first kiss with Alycia that she started to feel the nerves whenever they had scenes together. Eliza tried to concentrate on her breathing when both girls heard footsteps and muffled yelling outside.

  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE ELIZA AND ALYCIA" one man said listening to the static of the walkie talkies

  
Eliza was gonna say something when all of a sudden she felt a palm against her mouth . Alycia put a finger to her own  gesturing for her to be quiet. Alycia felt her lips against her palm and swallowed before removing her hand. When they no longer heard voices or foot steps, both girls stood up.

  
"We should go back" Eliza said trying to grab the door knob behind Alycia. Alycia then grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

  
"Not until you tell me you're okay" Alycia said facing her with both her forearms in her hands.

  
Eliza's eyes became glossy staring into the green eyes of the gorgeous girl in front of her. Her shoulders were tense. Her hands were balled into fists and Alycia definitely noticed. Before Eliza could react, Alycia began pulling her into an embrace. Alycia wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight. Eliza stayed tense but only for a few seconds. Eliza started to relax and she wrapped her arms around Alycia burying her face into the crook of her neck. She took in the scent of her hair and let out a deep breath onto Alycia's neck causing goosebumps.

  
"We're gonna kill it today. Don't think about the cameras. Don't think about everyone around us. It's you and me okay?" Alycia said rubbing her back. She felt Eliza nod then went to release the embrace then look at her.

  
"Sorry" she looked down feeling silly for acting this way  
She tilted her chin up and looked at her.

"Don't be"

They smiled at each other when they heard more footsteps  
"Anyone find them yet?" a man called out

They laughed and Eliza leaned her head against Alycia's shoulder. It was adorable and Alycia couldn't help but wrap her arms around her waist again. "We better go before we get fired"  
  
Eliza lifted her head up to find Alycia's eyes.  
"Would that be so bad?" Alycia winked and went to turn the door knob so the girls could start their day

\---  
The day was going by smoothly after the girls got a little lecture from a producer for disappearing. Every time Eliza wasn't in a scene she'd watch all her friends on set and be in awe at how amazing everyone was at portraying their character. Of course, she was mostly impressed by Alycia and her ability to show every emotion on the spectrum without even trying, but she watched Marie and couldn't help but smile seeing her interaction with Adina. Both girls had great chemistry. She loved them both. Indra and Octavia were not a duo to be messed with for sure.

"Let's take a break everyone good job" someone called through a megaphone

"You did awesome Marie" Eliza said catching as she approached her.

"I know" she winked and went to grab a water bottle

"You've been hanging out with me and Lindsey too much" Eliza laughed and took a gulp of water

"So where were you and Alycia earlier? Everyone thought you guys ran away " her friend asked.

"I .. Uh.. I went to the bathroom" Eliza said grasping onto her water bottle tighter

"What about Alycia?"

"She..." Eliza started

"I was eating a sandwich in my trailer" Alycia interrupted walking in between the two girls.

"That must've been a good ass sandwich if you were gone for that long" Marie said eyeing both girls suspiciously

"The best" Alycia grinned staring down Marie.  
  
"Can we go over lines Alycia?" Eliza blurted out

"Of course." And at that note both girls waved to Marie and headed to Eliza's trailer to eat and chat.

" I have my scene where I yell at Titus then it's all us after that."

"I know. I can't wait for you to scare the shit out of him" Eliza laughed and leaned back onto the couch.

"I know one minute I'm yelling the next minute I'm some softy cause I have a huge lady boner for a certain blonde" Alycia pointed at her with a smirk

"What can I say? Im charming as hell" Eliza replied winking at her co star

"I won't argue with that" Alycia said without thinking. She tensed up at first thinking she just made her friend uncomfortable but saw the smile that makes her heart jump

"I thought we were gonna rehearse lines" Alycia grabbed the script off the table and put it between them

" I actually just wanted to get away from Marie. Thank you by the way. I never told you it meant a lot to have you there while I was freaking out " Eliza hesitantly told her friend

"I'm glad I helped" Alycia smiled back

Both girls went to grab the script in front of them and accidentally grabbed each other's hand instead. Neither girl let go right away and just stared down at their hands. They both had the smoothest softest hands they've ever felt. Eliza was grazing Alycia's fingers looking at how long they were. They started to cup their hands together and neither of them dared to make eye contact.

_Holy shit. Her fingers are so long. They would probably feel amazing in---_

**BANG BANG BANG**

" WE NEED YA'LL BACK ON SET" someone said from outside the trailer

Both girls jumped up looking everywhere but each other.

" Well too late to rehearse lines huh?" Alycia stuttered and turned around to open the door.

"I think we got yelled at enough today" Alycia hopped outside and looked up at Eliza still in her trailer.

Eliza nodded looked a little disappointed but managed to smile at her friend and walk back with her to the set. "It's now or never I guess"  
  


 


	5. Taco blocko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love everyone :)  
> we're getting there!
> 
> Enjoy :)

"We're gonna start it off with Alycia meditating on the floor at the end of the bed." The director explained.

"Then I'll have you walk into the room to begin the scene" He pointed at Eliza.

Both girls nodded in agreement and took their places waiting for their signal. Eliza stood outside the door clenching and unclenching her fists. Alycia sat on the ground and closed her eyes focusing on her breathing.

_Relax. You got this._

_Relax. You got this.  
_

Both girls thought almost in sync with each other. They waited as the entire crew got into place and gave a thumbs up to the director. Both girls nodded in his direction.

**ACTION!!**

Clarke walks in stopping to the left of Alycia and stares.

_Goddammit. She's fucking beautiful sitting there. Try not to look flustered. What are my lines again?_

Alycia hears the door squeak open and feels a breeze. She smells the sweet scent of the blonde getting stronger as she walks towards her. Her senses are heightened. She hears footsteps approaching then stops. She waits for her to say her line.

_What is she doing? Say something. I'm here. Don't be nervous_

Eliza tilted her chin down to look at the Commander.

"Someone tried to kill you today." She says in a stern voice. "How are you this calm?"

_There's my girl._

It takes a moment for Alycia to open her eyes and respond trying to channel her inner Lexa.

"You're angry about the kill order." She says without looking at the girl beside her and confidently knew that's exactly what Clarke was thinking.

She slowly looks to her left letting her green eyes pierce through Eliza's soul.

_That voice. Those eyes. Stop looking at me like that. Wait, this is what I'm angry about right?_

"Yes." Eliza finally answers.

"How else would you have me enforce a blockade?" The brunette asks.

_I hope that didn't sound too sarcastic. Please Clarke if you have any other suggestions I do actually wanna know. Like how do I not die today._

Eliza finally felt Clarke taking over the scene. Her shoulders relaxed realizing there's no other option, but for Lexa to form a blockade.

"So when do we have to leave?"

Alycia stood up and Eliza couldn't help, but follow every single one of her movements with her eyes no matter how small.

Alycia couldn't make eye contact at first knowing she would get a little distracted by the cleavage in front of her, but shook the thoughts from her head and started to speak.

"We may be drawing a line, but"  Alycia took a slow deep breath. She stared into her eyes and softened the features on her face feeling legitimately nervous to ask her this question.

_I'm not nervous asking her to stay with me. Lexa is nervous. I'm purposely looking nervous cause this is how Lexa would feel. Yup. Lexa._

"Who's to say you can't choose to stay on this side of it?" She finished off her line waiting for Eliza to respond.

_She's fucking flirting with me. Lexa is. Lexa is flirting with Clarke. God she's smooth as fuck._

They stared at each other, but only for a moment before they heard the biggest taco blocko in the world about to enter the room.

Eliza listened intently like she was trying to decipher the words of the man behind the door. 

"I know someone who might."

Alycia smirked and Eliza grinned. Eliza was the first to break eye contact looking down as she heard the door swing open.

_Fuck this guy_

_Fuck this guy_

Alycia immediately brought her walls back up knowing that the only time Lexa was not on guard was when she is with Clarke. She is the Commander to everyone else. Clarke is the only exception. Alycia put her arms behind her back symbolizing authority.

"Wanheda." He began. "The blockade goes into effect at dawn. I've made arrangements for you to take one of our fastest horses."

"Thank you." She responded trying to sound grateful

"Actually I've asked Clarke to stay in Polis as my guest." The brunette blurted out.

Eliza looked at her shocked knowing Clarke would be. It's like she didn't know she would be so open telling people she had these feelings for Clarke and wanted nothing more than to keep her safe.

_Telling people about us already, sweetheart? God you're fucking adorable._

"Clarke. Will you excuse us?" Titus asked politely

_No asshole. You literally clam jammed us. Clitorference. You ran a fucking scissorception between us while my girlfriend here tried to get me stay home with her._

Eliza nodded and looked at Alycia before making her exit.

Alycia watched her leave not taking her eyes off the girl until she's completely left the room.

_Wow those pants on her make her ass look really goo--_

Her thoughts were interrupted hearing the door creak as the guards closed it.

She turned around and took a few steps forward.

"On this sacred day. I beg you to remember my teachings." He pleaded.

She turned around to stare this asshole down and it took everything in her to not knock his ass out.

"Love is weakness."

_This bitch has the audacity to fuck up my game trying to ask my girl not to leave. Then call me out on it. I wonder if I looked as annoyed as I feel.  
_

"The Commander is to be alone." He continued.

"I will not hear this again." She said walking past Titus.

_Same shit. Different day._

"Yes, you will." He demanded.

_Oh hell no. Try me bald headed bitch._

"Your feelings for Clarke put both of you in danger. Your kill order must be fully enforced. If you care for Clarke, you will send her home and it is the only way that she will be safe." He tried to explain to the almighty Heda.

Alycia stared at the flamekeeper. Breathing deepened. Jaw clenched. Looking infuriated, but at the same time like she understood where he was coming from.

_I fucking get it. You might be ri--_

"Dont make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did." He concluded.

_I take it back. Your words are about to be shoved so far up your ass you're gonna be vomiting till the morning._

"My mistakes" She began letting the fury escape her mouth. She started walking towards him. The usually composed Commander is about to freak the fuck out.

"Azgeda cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed." Her voice obviously getting angrier and louder.

"And still I let them into my alliance." She never broke eye contact. She wanted him to know he was nothing short of wrong for even mentioning the ex-love of her life and insinuating that the new love of her life was gonna share the same fate.

"I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF SEPARATING FEELINGS FROM DUTY." She yelled loud enough making sure he would be able to hear those words ringing in his ears for months.

"I'm sorry, Lexa" He muttered looking like a defeated puppy.

_Thought so. douchebag._

Eliza watched the interaction between her co-stars from the side lines. She was in awe of the actress in front of her. She could've sworn she was channeling some inner passion for the scene that was about more than just Lexa's feelings towards Clarke. She watched Alycia keep her composure one second and saw her gradually let loose as Titus kept testing her patience. It was brilliant. She couldn't keep her eyes off her. She felt like a fan girl watching her friend's ability to change emotions in a blink of an eye and couldn't help, but think about how she was gonna handle their intimate scene together. She was scared knowing how good Alycia was at being in the moment and didn't know if she'd match up. She saw them wrapping up the scene and walked over to her cast mate to tell her how amazing she did. Before should could get to Alycia, she felt a hand on her wrist and saw Marie standing next to her.

"Come on. They said we're running late and we need to finish our scene together now to get back on track." Marie started pulling her towards the opposite end of the set. Eliza locked eyes with Alycia for a moment and Eliza smiled winking at her. Alycia talked to the camera men for a little listening to what they were saying, but watched Eliza being pulled by Marie. After they were done talking, she asked them where Marie and Eliza were shooting their last scene then headed over there to support her friends.

\---

Alycia made it just in time. She heard the director yell "ACTION" right before she made it behind one of the camera men to spot Marie entering the scene. She saw Eliza standing behind a window looking out intently.

"She told you you can stay didn't she?" Marie said disappointed walking towards the blonde

" What did you say?" She questioned.

 Eliza kept her stance staring worriedly out the window. "Nothing."

_I wanted to say hell yeah babe_

Eliza didn't feel nervous at all filming this scene with Marie. She was back to her old confident self and knew exactly how to play out this confrontation between Clarke and Octavia.

"Clarke, we both know that Pike won't obey the blockade. We need to stop him before more of our people get killed." She pleaded staring at Eliza waiting for her to react

" What if I can do more for them by just staying here?" knowing like it sounded like a stupid question to the girl in front of her. She wanted it to sound believable hoping Octavia would somehow let her stay with Lexa.

"You can't ClarKe." Octavia responded sternly making sure to enunciate the K in Clarke.

_Damn that was good, Marie. Kudos._

She shook her head. " We don't have time for this." Marie sounded flustered

Eliza lowered her head in defeat and felt her hand being grasped by her friend in front of her.

 _"_ Look. We need you."

"The kill order goes into effect at dawn." She said looking into her blue orbs never breaking eye contact and still holding onto her hand.

Alycia watched the interaction feeling a tinge of jealousy as Marie grabbed Eliza's hand. She knew it made the scene so much better and more sincere so she didn't know why she felt her face heating up. She tried to blame it on some left over anger during her scene with Titus, but knew that wasn't the case. _I'm literally gonna be making out with her in a few minutes. What's wrong with me??_

Eliza didn't have to respond to Marie when the look on her face answered for her.

"You have an hour to say your goodbyes."

She thought about Alycia. That's all she needed to do in order to convey disappointment, intimidation, remorse, hope and acceptance all in a matter of 5 minutes.

" If you're not there" She looked at Eliza before exiting the room.

"You're not the person I thought you were." She finished and left the room.

" **CUT"** the director yelled.

"Marie amazing job as always." He shook her hand and made her way to Eliza.

"You don't need many lines when the emotions on your face says it all " He winked and put an arm around her shoulder.

Eliza saw Alycia talking to Marie when she suddenly found herself walking towards them.

"Alycia and Eliza take a quick break then make your way to hair and make up for touch-ups. It's almost time." He said before walking away from the girls.

"I thought you were gonna bite my head off" Eliza said pulling Marie into a hug.

"Good. That's what I was going for" She smiled.

"Both of you guys did awesome" Alycia put her arms around both girls.

"Alycia, you were fucking amazing in your scene. Even I got goosebumps watching you yell at that bald bitch." Marie said honestly.

"I'm gonna get a snack then go over to where they're shooting your scene. Good luck you guys. You'll do great." Marie said patting both girls on the back

Eliza and Alycia looked at each other without saying anything. It was almost time.

"It's really loud out here. Wanna go back to my trailer to talk for a little?" Eliza leaned over and said into her ear.

"That sounds good." Alycia nodded and walked to her trailer.

\--

 "You know you were incredible during our scene together." Eliza said while they sat on the couch both girls leaning against opposite arm rests with their legs crossed and eating their lunch.

"It wasn't just me. You were amazing as well" She pointed her fork at the girl across from her

"Yeah, but I'm talking about your scene with Titus. Like how do you convey such raw emotion? You were fine, obviously irritated nonetheless, but fine one second. Then the mention of Costia threw you off the edge. " Eliza straightened her back and scooted a little closer to Alycia while she tried explaining how she felt about the scene. It was really adorable. Alycia just watched the girl in front of her waving her fork in the air while she talked about how great she thought she was.

"Well." She swallowed the small bite she took of her pasta before continuing.

"It's easy when you think about something you actually do care about and you put it in its place." Alycia said looking at her friend.

"Like when he basically blamed me for Costia's death.  He even went to take it so far as saying that my new love was going to die the same way. I thought about how I would really feel if someone blamed me for the death of someone I truly loved." Alycia took another bite of her food.

"So who did you think about when he talked about Costia?" Eliza put her bowl on her lap and waited for her response.

"Clarke." She said without even thinking.

"You thought about Clarke?" Eliza's eyes widened 

"No..yes.. I mean. It was the thought of Clarke dying the same way Costia did that really did it for me" She explained trying not to sound so obvious about her feelings for her friend.

"Okay so..who did you think about as your "Clarke" ? " Eliza asked.

"My "Clarke?"" Alycia quirked and eye brow and let out a chuckle

"Yes, like you know, your person you put in place of her in that scene." The blonde tried explaining so she can find out if Alycia was dating someone.

Alycia stopped chewing for a moment and stared at the fork in her bowl twisting it around the food. _Do I tell her I thought about her? I always think about her._

She swallowed and wiped the corners of her mouth as if she was trying to stall. She didn't know what to say. She had to say something the air was getting thin and Eliza was waiting for an answer.

"Oh you know. Just...someone." Alycia said vaguely making sure to keep her head down.

"Just..someone huh? Must be a pretty special someone if you were able to release all that emotion just by putting that person in place of Clarke and Costia." Eliza still kept her eyes on Alycia trying to figure out a way to get a real answer out of her.

Alycia swallowed and bit her lip. _Does she know? Holy shit she knows._

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." Eliza mumbled trying not to sound too nosey as she put another bite of food in her mouth.

Alycia looked up to see the girl in front of her almost looking at her like Clarke looks at Lexa. _Wishful thinking._

"I'm not." She put her bowl down in her lap.

"Come on, Leash, You can have whoever you want. Why wouldn't this person want you back?" Eliza smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I..dont know. I just. We're just friends." Alycia started to feel uncomfortable. She was feeling hot and she knew her face was starting to get flushed when Eliza scooted even closer so their knees were touching.

Eliza lifted her hand up and Alycia froze watching it getting closer and closer to her face. She stared at the blue eyes of this girl and swore she forgot to breathe. Eliza's thumb grazed the corner of her mouth then Eliza brought her hand back bringing her thumb to her lips and sucked on it.

"Pasta sauce" She grinned and let out a soft hum signaling how delicious it tasted.

Alycia was probably blue by now because her involuntary instinct to breath has disappeared completely. Alycia managed to blink a few times before finally exhaling.

"You okay?" Eliza put her hand on her knee and it made Alycia jump off the couch.

Eliza put her hands up like she hurt her friend and she kept space between them.

"Woah, Alycia what's wrong?" Eliza stood up not really sure if she should step closer to her.

"I..I .. I need to pee." Alycia turned around before the blonde could respond and locked herself in the bathroom gripping her hands on the sink.

_I need to tell her. After our scene today. I'm gonna tell her._

 


	6. Bad Vagina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big scene!!  
> Hope you guys like it :)

Eliza sat there trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She let her emotions get the best of her and felt like she fucked up big time. She paced back and forth waiting for Alycia to get out of the bathroom to apologize.

 _Why did I think it was a good idea to lick the damn pasta sauce off my finger? BAD VAGINA._ She pointed her finger to her crotch and silently cursed to herself.

She finally heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and saw Alycia walking towards her looking down and running her hand through her hair.

"Hey, I'm..uh.. really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I should've just handed you a napkin" Eliza stuttered hoping Alycia would know how sincere she was.

Alycia looked up and looked a little confused before responding.

"Oh, no you didn't make me uncomfortable. I just really had to pee." Alycia tried to explain, but knew it came off sounding like a lie.

Alycia frowned at the fact that Eliza thought she made her uncomfortable. She didn't want her to think she messed up. If anything, She was extremely turned on thinking about how she licked her finger right in front of her and just couldn't handle it.

_It's not that I didn't want you to lick your finger. I actually wanted you to lick something else._

"Are you sure? You just kinda jumped up and ran to the bathroom after it happened and I--" Eliza was interrupted

"Eliza. We're literally gonna be making out in a couple of minutes. Trust me it didn't make me uncomfortable." Alycia smirked and sat back down on the couch.

Eliza relaxed a little bit after Alycia reassured her that things weren't awkward between them, but started to tense again thinking about the scene they were gonna be filming soon. She had to keep reminding herself that this is nothing more than just a scene between two characters.

_Two FICTIONAL characters are madly in love and that's all there is to it. You'll be kissing Lexa. Not Alycia._

"We should probably talk a little bit about this scene" Alycia broke the silence.

"Okay" Eliza nodded and turned to face the brunette.

"So whats off limits? What're our boundaries? Where are we allowed to touch? Do we use tongue? How do we go about it that way I know you're comfortable." Alycia started rambling.

Eliza melted at Alycia's genuine concern for her. She wanted Alycia to be comfortable too. She wanted to tell her nothing is off limits, but knew that was unrealistic.

"Well, I want you to be comfortable too. I guess no tongue and here let's do this." Eliza stood up and put her hand out to Alycia so she can grab it and help her stand up. 

"The first time we kissed, you had your hand cupping my face towards the back of my neck." Eliza grabbed her right hand and put it up to her face.  Both girls stared into each others' eyes never faltering. Alycia swallowed and waited for Eliza to continue. 

"But since that was just the first kiss, I feel like Clarke would want more. She wasn't sure about her and Lexa before, but now she is." Alycia lifted her other hand and cupped her other cheek.

"How about this?" Alycia's thumbs grazing over the soft skin of Eliza's still looking into those blue eyes.

"Subtle, yet powerful." Eliza said in almost a whisper. They found themselves lost in a trance forgetting that were even rehearsing the scene. Eliza's hands made their way to Alycia's hips hesitantly. She heard her breath hitch in her throat. She waited for Alycia to back up thinking she made the brunette feel uneasy. Alycia, however, stood there, hands still on her face, facial expression unchanged, lips parted.

"This okay?"Eliza asked looking at Alycia's lips.

Alycia couldn't even speak. They were both close. _So damn close._ She just nodded in agreement until she felt herself being pulled forward. Eliza tiled her head to the side inching closer and closer to the brunette.

**Beep beep beep**

"Goddammit" Both girls said out loud in unison. They laughed and looked at Eliza's phone on the table watching her alarm go off meaning their break was over.

They let go of each other and Eliza pressed the off button on her alarm. Alycia already missed the contact of Eliza's skin on hers. She put her hands through her hair and Eliza walked towards the brunette.

"We're ready." She grinned. Eliza picked up the script and handed it to the brunette before both girls made their way out of the trailer.

"So no tongue. Maybe we should keep a little distance between us too? Oh and I wanna be on top when we end up on the bed." Alycia reiterated while they walked over to hair and make up.

"What? no I'm on top. The script says so." Eliza looked over at the brunette.

"No it doesn't. It says both girls end up on the bed kissing passionately. It says nothing about you being on top. It would make sense for the Commander to be on top." Alycia raised her eyebrows as both girls sat next to each other with make-up artists and hair dressers working diligently to do touch-ups.

"What do you guys think?" Eliza spoke to the crew around her. "Should Lexa be on top in the sex scene or Clarke?"

Muffled conversations of random people saying Clarke and Lexa rang through their eyes. Both girls chuckled as no one came up with a unanimous decision.

"You girls are all set. Make the gays proud." One man said before wishing them good luck on their scene.

"I'm gonna be on top." Alycia whispered to Eliza as they made their way to the set.

"We'll see about that." Eliza's voice was low and husky and didn't dare look at the girl next to her as they approached the director.

"Good both of you are here on time." He started. "Let's begin."

\---

"Both of you come here. I need to speak to you before we get started." The director asked both girls to come and join him by the director's seat as the crew got in their places making sure to get the best lighting possible.

"This scene is near and dear to my heart. I want you both to put your all into it. No reservations. Clarke is about to leave Polis. Lexa is gonna miss her. I want to see love without hearing them confess it. Got it?" He gave both girls a thumbs up. Eliza and Alycia looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright everyone get into your positions."

Before Eliza went to stand behind the door, Alycia gripped her wrist and leaned into her ear. "Fuck the boundaries."

Eliza's eyes widened and she froze in place for a second watching Alycia walk away from her.

\---

Both girls hearts were pounding, eyes shut trying to steady out their breathing. Eliza waited behind the door while Alycia stood on the opposite end around the corner.

 _Fuck the boundaries._ The voice of the brunette chanted through her mind.

 _Fuck the boundaries._ The brunette repeated over and over again staring at the ceiling shifting her feet from left to right.

Eliza and Alycia relaxed waiting for the signal. The anticipation was killing them. They were ready. They wanted to hold each other. They wanted kiss each other. They wanted each other.

" **ACTION"**

Eliza let out a deep breath and opened the door entering Lexa's room. She looked worried as she scanned the room for her co-star. She made her way to the end of Lexa's bed and looked across from it just as the brunette rounded the corner and made it to the head of the bed with her hands in hair. They froze. They looked at each other and it was just Alycia and Eliza in the room. They completely forgot there were people around them. Blue eyes stared into green and she let herself get lost into Clarke's character as Alycia did with Lexa. They weren't themselves anymore. Clarke and Lexa have entered the scene.

Lexa took a few steps forward. "When do you leave?" Her green eyes have darkened. She asked with a hesitance in her voice not really wanting to know the answer.

Lexa kept walking towards her because she didn't answer right away. Clarke was mesmerized with the woman in front of her. This gorgeous woman that everyone knows as a stoic emotionless leader. She didn't see heda in this moment. Clarke saw right through that facade. She saw Lexa.

Clarke paused before answering. "Now."

Lexa looked defeated. Her shoulders slumped forward as she nodded trying to accept her answer.

_Don't leave. Please don't leave_

Clarke finally moved forward so both girls were standing in front of the window that shined a light so bright both girls saw right through each others' soul. Their expressions filled with regret and longing.

_I don't want to leave. God, I don't want to leave_

"I'm sorry." Clarke said sincerely.

"Don't be. You have to go back they're your people." Lexa's voice was low and alluring.

Clarke couldn't look at her. She felt tears starting to form. She couldn't handle the raw emotion on Lexa's face. She wanted to be with Lexa. She wanted to love her. She wanted nothing in this shitty world except for the beautiful girl that was in front of her.

"That's why I--" Lexa's voice got caught in her throat. She knew that if she finished that sentence, it would break the both of them. She didn't want to finish that sentence because it would feel like goodbye. Instead, she wanted her to feel how much she meant to her. She stared at her, the last two words begging to escape her mouth.

Clarke looked at her waiting for her to finish that sentence. The light shined highlighting those blue eyes gazing at the woman in front of her.

_Please. I need to hear you say it  
_

"That's why you're you." She finished trying to let out a smile, but it only appeared broken.

_I can't. Not like this_

Clarke looked at her disappointed. She wanted nothing more than to hear those three words escape her mouth. She wanted to hear them so bad. She wanted to say them back to her. It was heart- breaking for Clarke.

She nodded. "Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people." She tried to instill hope. She didn't know if she was saying that for herself or for Lexa, but both girls needed to hear it, nonetheless. One day, they would be together. No limitations. No boundaries.

 _One day, we won't have to hide, Alycia._ Eliza's heart started pounding out of her chest.

Lexa smiled, but you could see it in her face that it really was a long shot. She admired Clarke for always being the one to see beyond the pessimism. It was one of the many things she loved about the blonde. She always looked for another way. She always had faith. Faith that everyone could live in peace. Faith that they could all survive the ground. And faith that her and Lexa could live happily ever after. Lexa was too realistic to have these thoughts. She knew by being the Commander that she would never have a happy ending, but the girl in front of her gave her a glimmer of hope that maybe some day. One day. It might just happen.

Lexa held out her arm. Clarke looked down and gripped her forearm staring into the the green eyes of the goddess in front of her.

"May we meet again."

 _I'm sorry it has to be this way, Eliza._ Alycia has to keep reminding herself to breathe.

Clarke tried to smile to stay strong for the both of them, but it was impossible. She was saying goodbye. There was no other way. Clarke had to leave and she wished she didn't. She looked into her eyes then down to her lips before stepping forward. Their lips met and the world stopped. Lexa's hands were in Clarke's hair and Clarke held her close. The kiss was slow and passionate, neither girl wanted to let go, but Lexa pulled away for a second to see if Clarke really meant to kiss her. She saw no signs of regret and her heart felt like it was about to explode. She didn't know what to do next. So many emotions flooded her heart and mind. She was in love. A tear slid down her cheek.

_You don't know how bad I've wanted to kiss you again. Feel your lips again. It killed me._

Clarke watched the tear fall and her heart broke. She was in awe of this girl in front of her and wanted to nothing more than to show her how much she loved her back.

She leaned forward again to capture the brunette's lips.

_I know. I know it's hard. I promise I'll make it better._

They kissed like their life depended on it. It was desperate and endearing and they wished they could stay in this moment forever. Lexa wanted to be held. She pushed her chest forward changing the position of her head and Clarke chased those lips never wanting to let them go. Their breathing became ragged as Clarke found herself wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck and untying the knot that held up her top. Clarke held Lexa's forearms bringing her as close as possible. Lexa's lip quivered as she gasped for air inhaling the scent of the girl in front of her. Lexa found Clarke's hands as she slowly backed up onto the bed.

Clarke looked down at the brunette in front of her. She looked like an angel. The light shined perfectly onto her face bringing out her features emphasizing her eyes.

_You don't know how much you mean to me._

Lexa gazed up waiting for Clarke to make the next move. She was giving her everything. All of her. It was up to Clarke to accept her for who she was at the moment. Vulnerable and scared.

_Then show me._

Clarke captured Lexa's lips and brought her forward onto the bed. Lexa's hand entangled her hair as Lexa laid back.

**"CUT"**

The kiss lingered when finally Eliza pulled back and separated her lips. She stared down at the brunette in front of her and Alycia stared back. They had no idea what the director was saying in back of them. They were too caught up in the moment. It was in this instance that they both realized something. Clarke and Lexa never entered the scene.

It was Eliza and Alycia the entire time.

"Fucking brilliant." The director yelled clapping his hands. Both girls were brought back to reality as loud chatter behind them were telling them they needed to get ready for the next scene.

Eliza realized she was still on top of Alycia and blushed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to pin you down." Eliza awkwardly hopped off her friend.

"Sure, you didn't." Alycia smirked and let out a soft laugh

Eliza lightly smacked her on the arm and laughed.

"You were..uhmm.. wow." Eliza couldn't even think of the words to describe Alycia in that scene.

"You weren't bad yourself." Alycia looked at the floor and bit her lip.

"You know..." Eliza turned herself so she was facing the brunette

Alycia looked up and watched Eliza step closer to her. She looked at her lips and swallowed.

"I know what?" She said questioningly.

"I told you I was gonna be on top" Eliza said teasingly.

Alycia smiled and grabbed her hand to squeeze it. "We're not finished yet."

Eliza's eyes widened and realized they needed to do the after-sex scene too.

Before either girl could even process what just happened, the make-up artists, hair dressers, and costume designers were at their side pulling off their clothes and touching up their faces and hair. Someone was pulling Eliza to one side of the bed and covering her with the fur blanket. Alycia stood in front while the team covered her breasts with pasties and someone was highlighting the tattoos all over her body. Eliza laid there with her mouth wide open at the bare back of this woman in front of her.

_I don't know how much more my heart can take today._

"Alycia I'm gonna have you lay on your side with your back to Eliza." the man said pointing at the bed.

She nodded and looked at the girl on the bed before getting in.

_OhmyGod I'm half naked and I'm gonna be laying next to her.  
_

"One sec." The director said walking over to a camera man and gesturing to him what he wanted him to do in that scene.

"So..." Eliza said looking up at the ceiling not daring to move or stare at the girl standing on the side of the bed.

"It's getting cold..I'm just gonna...you know.. hop in." Alycia reluctantly lifted the blanket and saw Eliza laying there as stiff as a rock. She spotted her wearing shorts and pasties on her breasts. Alycia turned bright right and laid next to her making sure their skin wasn't touching.

"Alycia." Eliza called out as both girls laid there not really knowing what to do with themselves.

"Yes?" Alycia responded eyes fixated on a corner on the ceiling.

"Why couldn't we wear like corsets or something instead of just pasties on our nipples??" Eliza asked still not making eye contact with the girl next to her.

Alycia let out a laugh and covered her face. "That's a really good question."

"I'm getting so cold my nipples are gonna cut through the pasties and then what?" Eliza said laughing.

Alycia let out a loud laugh and both girls finally started to relax in bed.

"Here." Alycia propped herself up on her elbow and finally faced the blonde next to her. She held part of the blanket close against her chest and commenced tucking Eliza in bed trying to help her get warm. She hovered over Eliza's face and the blonde stared at her lips feeling the fingers of the girl next to her trying to shove the blanket under her shoulders.

_She's literally tucking me in. God I fucking lov--_

_"_ You ladies ready?" The director came back and saw the girls in the bed.

Alycia stopped what she was doing and nodded. Eliza propped herself up and nodded as well.

"Cool. Everyone this will be the last scene of the day. We'll continue with the death scene tomorrow." He shouted.

"Places everybody!"

Alycia turned over and thought about the death scene. She closed her eyes and tried not to look upset.

 _**"** _ **ACTION"**

Eliza held herself up with her elbow and caressed Alycia's arm. She was thinking about the death scene too and a tinge of guilt flashed over her face which is ironic because that's the kind of expression she needed during this scene. She was caught up in the moment when she realized she had lines to say.

"If Octavia and I are gonna get behind the blockade by dawn--" She was interrupted.

"Shhhhhhhh" Alycia's lips curled up.

_We really don't have to be talking about this right now._

Eliza smiled and her fingers moved from her arm to her back hypnotized by the tattoo in front of her.

She traced down her spine and Alycia was trying really hard to stay focused.

_Her fingers are so soft. I wouldn't mind feeling them on my skin every night_

"This is beautiful." Eliza stared at the tattoo spitting out her line.

_God her back is smooth. Her skin is as soft as her lips._

"I got it on my ascension day." Alycia's eyes still closed taking in the feeling of the blonde's fingers stroking her back.

She finally opened her eyes to say the rest of her lines. "A circle for every nightbleda that died when the Commander chose me."

"Seven circles. I thought you said there were nine officiates at your Conclave." Eliza asked never taking her eyes off the brunette's back. 

"There were." Alycia responded knowing Eliza wasn't gonna drop the subject.

"What happened to number eight?" Alycia turned around and locked eyes with the blonde next to her. Nothing, but love and curiosity filled her blue eyes and she got lost for a second.

_How did I get this lucky?_

"Can we talk about something else?" Alycia said in almost a whisper.

Eliza studied the girl in front of her. She wanted her to drop the subject. She felt spellbound by the green eyes that were focused on her.

"We don't have to talk at all." Eliza said in a low and husky tone.

_Was that me responding or Clarke?_

Both girls smiled at each other waiting for someone to make a move. The script said "Kiss." It didn't specify how or what to do and the girls didn't think this part through. Lucky for Eliza, Alycia decided to take the lead as she watched her prop herself up on her elbow and capture the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss full of desire. Eliza forgot they were filming. She was so mesmerized by Alycia's lips she legitimately forgot they were filming. She let her tongue escape her mouth to graze the top lip of Alycia's.

Alycia was not prepared to feel her tongue, but smiled even harder into the kiss. _Fuck. If only she stuck it in my mou--_

If she wasn't prepared for the graze of her tongue, she definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something on her chest.

Eliza was stuck in the moment. She didn't stop her right hand from wandering when she felt a lump in her palm.

_Wait, is that.. oh shit. I'm grabbing her boob. Uh..keep kissing her she won't notice._

_Is she...grabbing my boob? It feels good, but maybe I should just..._

Alycia found her hand and held onto it still kissing the girl below her.

" **CUT."**

"THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE.  FANTASTIC JOB. EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ELIZA AND ALYCIA." Everyone whistled and applauded, but Alycia still hovered over Eliza. Both girls still in the moment. Alycia bent down and placed a kiss on Eliza's cheek letting it linger there for a second.

"Told you I was gonna top." She whispered in her ear.

Eliza shivered feeling the breath of Alycia on her ear. Before Alycia got off the bed, she felt herself being pulled back down. Eliza leaned forward so her lips were right below Alycia's ear grazing the outer lobe.

 _"_ **We'll see next time.** " Eliza hopped of the bed and the crew draped a robe around her before she made her way to the dressing room never looking back at the girl still on the bed whose eyes were wide, face was red, and jaw was dropped.

  _This girl is gonna be the death of me.  
_

 

 


	7. Sweaty hand genes

Eliza was in her dressing room with a glass of champagne in her hand trying to process what had happened during the day. She was standing in front of her mirror looking at herself with a white robe still draped around her. She sat down and crossed her legs sipping on her champagne. She needed to be alone right now. She had gotten the scene done and over with, but it felt like something was missing like it was unfinished business. She started thinking about Alycia. _How was she so good?  She cried. That wasn't in the script._ She took another sip of champagne. _But neither but untying her top I guess._ It felt so real. The stares between them .The kisses shared. The delicate touches between the girls. There was something bothering Eliza, but she couldn't quite figure it out. She was dreading the scene tomorrow. She should feel happy they didn't have enough time to shoot it today because that would honestly be too much for the girl to handle. She took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth while her eyes were closed thinking about Alycia's lips. She thought about the way they felt on hers and how soft they were. She thought about the feeling of her skin against hers as they made out in bed. Alycia had pressed her breasts against Eliza's leaning down to kiss her and it felt nothing short of amazing. She was getting lost in thought, her right hand still holding the glass of champagne while her left hand slid between her crossed legs. The thought of her hand on Alycia's breast for a second flashed through her mind. She felt her hard nipple on her fingertips through the bed sheet that was covering her chest while their lips were connected. Her left hand started sliding up her thighs while she leaned back on the chair. Her breathing staggered and she licked her lips while her mind wandered aimlessly before she heard a knock on the door.

"ELIZA OPEN UP" A familiar voice yelled as she continued the banging on the door.

Eliza opened her eyes and jolted forward spilling some champagne on her robe. "Shit" She mumbled as she put the glass down on her dressser. 

"Hold on." She said in a loud voice so the girl could hear her through the door.

She got up and found some clothes in her closet. She picked out a plain white T shirt and some jean shorts in her drawer. She downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp before opening the door.

"YOU DID AMAZING OUT THERE" A very cheerful Lindsey jumped on her wrapping her arms around the blonde almost knocking her backwards. Eliza laughed and returned the embrace. Before she knew it, a bunch of people started entering her dressing room. Bob, Marie, Richard, Ricky, Devon, and Chris all entered with an unopened bottle of champagne ready to pop the top.

"I see you started without us." Ricky saw the opened bottle of champagne on Eliza's drawer.

"I needed a drink and didn't know where you guys were." She didn't even try looking for her friends after the scene.

"Where's Alycia?" Eliza asked looking around seeing everyone except the girl she spent most of the day with.

"We stopped by her dressing room and told her to come here so we can have a drink, but she said she was exhausted and wanted to head back home." Lindsey explained why her co-star was missing.

Eliza nodded looking a little disappointed. She hadn't even talked to Alycia about their scene today and knew something was wrong if she didn't wanna celebrate how great they did.

"I think she might be a little upset knowing what's to come tomorrow." Marie said honestly. "You should go check on her before you head home."

"Why me? You all are her friends too." She gestured to everyone now scattered around her dressing room.

"Yeah, but you're shooting the death scene with her tomorrow. I'll be in the scene, but I won't be in the moment if you know what I mean." Richard said with his hands in his pockets walking towards Eliza.

"Speaking of tomorrow." Richard continued. "How do you feel about it? I mean we're all close to Alycia, but you're obviously the closest one. You guys had a very intimate scene today and tomorrow's gonna be even more intense."

They all focused their attention on Eliza. Her face started to turn red realizing everyone's eyes were on her. She didn't know what to say. Of course, she was fucking upset her favorite person on the set was gonna get shot and she couldn't do anything but watch her die. It was complete and utter bullshit. Her character could've saved her. There were healers in Polis. She literally could've done so much more than watch her die in her arms. It didn't make sense.

_Fucking plot holes_

"What do you guys want me to say?" She began running her hand through her hair making her way back to the chair.

"It's bullshit you know? I was able to save Jasper from getting speared in the chest." She gestured at Devon.

"I was able to save Finn after his ass got stabbed with a poisoned knife." She continued

"Hell, I had open back surgery wide awake and my ass is still alive." Lindsey pointed at herself.

"I know. It's ridiculous." Bob muttered crossing his arms.

"We should plan a party tomorrow night for Alycia. I know she still has one more episode left but we won't be shooting that till next week. It's gonna be hard for everyone tomorrow, but it's gonna be ten times worse for her." Chris suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Those who aren't in the scene tomorrow should head over to my place so we can plan a surprise party for her." Ricky offered his place to plan the party for one of his good friends.

Eliza smiled at how supportive her friends were. She thought she was gonna be alone handling all these emotions, but this moment right here made her think otherwise. She loved her cast mates. They weren't only amazing actors, but even better people. 

"Okay everybody let's bring it in I think we need a group hug." Ricky opened his arms wide knowing he was the largest one of the group.

Eliza stood up and joined the big embrace. "So Eliza, who's a better kisser Alycia or Jessica." Devon blurted out while everyone was still locked into the hug.

"DUDE THAT'S MY SISTER I DON'T WANNA KNOW." Richard let go and everyone laughed.

"Let's pop this bottle!" Bob started shaking it before popping the cork off the champagne bottle and everyone cheered. They all grabbed glasses and shared a drink in honor of Eliza and Alycia for their amazing performance today before heading home.

\--

She was on the side walk where her apartment was when she looked across the street to see the building Alycia lived in.

"Shit. Should I check on her or not? What if she wanted to be alone?" Eliza asked herself pacing back and forth. She probably looked a little crazy talking to herself holding a half empty bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Fuck it." She said before walking across the street and into the building.

She inhaled before knocking on the door. She could see a light shining through the cracks so she knew the brunette was awake. She heard footsteps approaching and the locks on the door turning.

"Eliza?" Alycia opened the door and she was wearing a black night gown.

Eliza looked at the brunette in front of her and she suddenly forgot how to speak. She looked just like Lexa did after the Roan fight.

"Did you steal that night gown from the set?" Eliza tried keeping her eyes up trying not to glance down at the cleavage staring straight at her.

Alycia looked down and realized what Eliza was talking about and smiled.

"No, this is actually mine. It's shorter look it doesn't have the slit." Eliza looked down and she wished she hadn't. She saw Alycia's perfectly tanned smooth legs. The gown stopped mid thigh and Eliza tried to clear her throat now recognizing how dry it was.

_Did she just shave? She could be in a fucking Venus razor commercial_

"You..uh.. left earlier and everyone came to my room to celebrate. I wanted to check on you." Eliza finally found the words that were caught in her throat.

"Yeah, I was really tired. A lot happened today." Alycia tried to sound like she wasn't emotionally exhausted.

"Oh, I can go so you can rest if you want. I'll just see you tomorrow." Eliza started walking away when Alycia grabbed her hand.

"No, it's okay you can stay." Alycia started pulling her inside the apartment and Eliza followed.

She closed the door behind them and realized she was still holding Eliza's hand. Alycia looked down and finally let go letting out an awkward, yet, adorable laugh.

Eliza looked at her hand and put it in her back pocket. _Fuck my hands are sweaty. Fuck you dad for your sweaty hand genes._

She almost forgot she had champagne and and held it up. "We saved some for you."

"You saved half the bottle for me alone?" Alycia quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes. I figured you'd wanna be a little hungover for tomorrow." Eliza let out a soft laugh.

"Well, you're not completely wrong." Eliza went around to the kitchen knowing exactly where the glasses were cause she's been there a hundred times. She picked up two glasses and turned around to see Alycia walking around drinking straight from the bottle.

"Oh. Well, I guess we don't need these then." Eliza put the glasses back in the cupboard.

Alycia walked over to the kitchen and stood next to Eliza with her back against the counter. She handed her the champagne bottle and Eliza took a sip of it before handing it back to Alycia.

"Let's sit." Alycia tilted her head towards the couch.

Eliza followed behind her, her eyes memorizing every curve of Alycia's backside. She watched her head tilt back taking another drink from the bottle and couldn't help but think of how sexy the girl in front of her was. She could pierce a hole in that gown by how hard she was staring.

_Good thing she doesn't have eyes in the back of her head or she'd think I was the biggest creep right now_

Both girls made it to the couch. Alycia put her legs on top of Eliza's lap instinctively and Eliza hesitated before placing her hands on top of her knees. Alycia tried to straighten her dress knowing that in this position Eliza could see something very... _private_ if she were to turn the wrong way. Eliza sat with one leg under herself and the other on the ground slightly tilted towards the brunette.

Alycia smiled at how close they were while she leaned on the arm rest and took another big gulp of champagne.

"Wooooaaahh there. Let's slow down a little bit." Eliza took the champagne bottle away from Alycia's hands and lifted it up to see how much she's drank.

"Alycia."

"Mmmhmm?" She said eyes half closed with a smile still on her face

"This bottle was half full when I walked in. There's barely any left." Eliza pointed at the bottle in her hand.

"You told me you saved it for me." Alycia's eyes were now dark and piercing as she leaned her head on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Not all of it." Eliza couldn't help but grin. It was actually the bottle she opened by herself in the dressing room that she brought over.

"Give it back. I'm gonna finish it." Alycia leaned forward and tried to grab the bottle.

Eliza moved the bottle so Alycia couldn't grab it but the girl was determined.

"Alycia. Stop it." Eliza couldn't really move because her legs were on her lap. She tried using her other arm to stop the brunette from coming closer.

"Pleeeasseee Eliza. There's not much left." Alycia pouted and Eliza's heart melted.

_You're good, but not that good_

"You've had enough." Eliza grabbed her wrists with one hand and placed them on Alycia's thighs.

"You know...if you wanted to restrain me, I have a tie in my room." Alycia teased and smirked.

_....And she really thinks she's a top????_

Eliza's face flushed red at her friend's words and she swallowed. Little did she know, Alycia was just trying to distract her. She lunged forward and tried to grab the bottle. Eliza, being way more sober than the brunette, saw her coming and swung her arm back. Alycia landed right on top of her and extended her arm trying to grab the bottle. Her breasts were now in Eliza's face.

_You fucking cheater_

Eliza quickly flipped her over without realizing there wasn't much couch left beneath them. They both fell off the couch and Eliza landed on top of Alycia.

"OW." Alycia yelled with her eyes shut as her back hit the floor.

"Fuck, are you okay?" Eliza cupped her cheek with her free hand. They stared into each other's eyes until she saw Alycia's eyes glance at the bottle in her hand.

Eliza pushed herself up and straddled Alycia. She put the bottle to her own mouth and tilted her head back. Alycia, without realizing, placed her hands on Eliza's hips watching her drink the rest of the champagne.

_What I would give to be that bottle of champagne right now_

Eliza wiped her mouth with her forearm and slammed the bottle on the coffee table beside them.

"There. Finished." Her breathing was heavy as she stared down at the girl beneath her.

"So...why are you still on top of me then?" Alycia smirked and squeezed Eliza's hips.

Eliza almost let out a soft moan. She bit her lip before standing up. She let out her hand to help Alycia stand up. As she stood, her head felt fuzzy and she blinked hard realizing that she may have drank a little too much too fast. She stumbled, but Eliza caught her.

"Hey. You're a little drunk. Let's get you to bed, yeah?" Eliza tilted her chin up so Alycia could look into her eyes.

"Wait. I wanna talk about what happened today." Alycia said slightly slurred.

"We can talk tomorrow, love. Come on." Eliza wrapped her arm around her waist and held her tight as they walked over to Alycia's bedroom.

Alycia giggled the entire way and Eliza couldn't help but smile at the adorable sound that came from her mouth.

She sat her on the bed and bent down to lift her legs up so she could lay back. She placed the covers on top of her and knelt down beside her head.

"You're safe. You can sleep now." Eliza brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Alycia's eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

Eliza watched her for a few seconds and couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Without a second thought, she placed a soft kiss to her forehead and stood up.

She turned around to walk away when she heard something behind her.

"Don't go." Alycia's eyes were still closed.

"You want me to stay?" Eliza asked not really sure what the brunette wanted.

Alycia nodded and that's all it took for Eliza to decide to stay.

"Okay. I'll sleep on your couch. Let me know if you--"

"No. Here" Alycia patted behind her. Her eyes were still closed and Eliza didn't know what to do.

"You wanna share a bed?" Eliza's eyes were wide open and she stood there frozen.

"Well, we technically already did earlier." Alycia grinned. Eliza's heart was beating so fast she thought she was going into cardiac arrest.

_She's just drunk. She needs someone right now._

"I know what you're thinking." Alycia's voice was soft and low.  Eliza swallowed as she made her way towards the bed looking down at the girl tucked in.

"I'm not drunk. I just really want you with me tonight." Alycia confessed.

"You couldn't even walk straight into your room, Leashy." Eliza let out a soft chuckle.

"Okay, I'm a little tipsy, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to stay." Alycia finally opened her eyes and glanced up at the girl in front of her.

"Alright, but I'm gonna borrow shorts if that's okay." Eliza started looking through Alycia's drawers.

"You know.."Alycia began.

_Hoe don't do it._

"You can just sleep in your underwear. I know you don't like sleeping in shorts." Alycia blamed it on the liquid courage for being so bold.

_I really should never drink ever again_

Eliza mouthed an "ohmygod" before turning her head. " You don't think you've seen enough of me today?" Eliza raised her eyebrow at the girl in the bed.

"Not at all." Alycia said confidently and smiled closing her eyes again.

"Well since you offered." Eliza made her way to the other side of the bed and dropped her shorts. Her underwear was pink and the bottom of her ass peaked out hugging her curves ever so perfectly. She left her white t-shirt on knowing there was no way she was gonna sleep without it while she was in Alycia's room.

Eliza laid on her back with the blanket tugged over her chest. Both girls remained silent. Eliza was still trying to calm her heart that has been beating faster than ever for about 10 minutes now. Eliza thought Alycia had fallen asleep when suddenly she felt movement next to her. Alycia turned over and moved closer to Eliza. Her eyes were still shut as she laid her head on Eliza's shoulder and draped her arm over her stomach. Eliza impulsively wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

_I must be dreaming. I know this can't be real._

"Good night" Alycia whispered into her neck.

"Good night" Eliza closed her eyes even though she knew she wasn't gonna be getting much sleep tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stall. I don't wanna write the death scene :(


	8. Breasts and Butter

The sun started beaming through the curtains and Eliza slowly opened her eyes. She probably got a maximum of two hours of sleep last night. Alycia didn't move from her slumber. Eliza thought her left boob must be flat by now, but didn't dare wake the sleeping beauty beside her. She looked around for the clock to check what time it was.

5:00 A.M.

_Two more hours till we have to get up. I really need to pee_

Eliza debated on getting up and peeing then leaving to her apartment. She didn't want the brunette to wake up wondering what happened to her though. She also wondered if she would regret having her sleep over. They used to have sleep overs all the time, but they never cuddled. Both girls stayed on their side of the bed and it never felt this intimate. Eliza's thoughts were interrupted feeling the urge to pee grow stronger. Eliza carefully tried to slide her left arm out from underneath Alycia's neck while she held her breath. Alycia stirred around a little bit, but only moved closer to the blonde feeling her leg swing over her encasing her like she was a body pillow.

_Shit. This is gonna be harder than I thought_

Eliza laid on her back and started caressing the brunette's arm up and down.

_She looks so peaceful. I really don't want to get up_

Alycia was breathing down Eliza's neck and it made her shiver. Eliza closed her eyes and let the feeling of Alycia's breath take over he senses.

_Fuck. This is not okay._

Eliza tried to create some space between them, but heard a grunt escape the brunette protesting the movement of the blonde.

_I guess my bladder will just explode. That's fine_

"Why do you keep moving?" The brunette said in a sleepy voice still holding onto Eliza like she was afraid the blonde was going to run away from her.

"I..I..really need to pee." Eliza stuttered wishing she didn't have to let go of the girl on top of her.

Alycia kept her hold of Eliza, but brought her left arm over to the dresser next to the bed. Alycia's eyes were still shut when she picked up a cup and handed it over to Eliza.

"What do you want me to do with this? Bring you some water?" Eliza questioned the beautiful girl in he arms.

"Pee in it. That way you don't have to get up." Alycia smiled and tried to hold in her laugh.

"ALYCIA. THAT'S DISGUSTING." Eliza pulled her in tighter and squeezed her arm.

"I'm just trying to help." Alycia laughed like she was proud of the joke she just made.

"Help who? Me or you?" Eliza raised her eyebrow at the girl on top of her.

"Both of us. You're so comfy." Alycia smiled into Eliza's neck.

Eliza couldn't help her heart flutter hearing Alycia's sleepy voice. It was so endearing and Eliza was addicted to the feeling of her arms wrapped around the brunette while she laid on top of her.

_Stupid bladder. I never hated you more_

"We won't be comfortable if the bed is wet cause my bladder exploded." Eliza let out a chuckle

"Ew..okay fine." Alycia let go of her friend and laid on her back. She immediately missed the warmth of the blonde.

Eliza sat on the edge of the bed and Alycia looked over as Eliza tied her hair in a messy bun.

Eliza stood up completely forgetting she wasn't wearing shorts. Alycia's mouth gaped open at the bottom of Eliza's butt cheeks saying "good morning" to her.

_They look just as comfortable as her boobs_

Eliza rounded the bed and exited the room looking for the restroom leaving a very frustrated brunette in bed alone.

_I hope she comes back_

Eliza opened the restroom door and closed it behind her. After she peed, she splashed water on her face and wanted to brush her teeth. She opened the cabinet to find an unopened toothbrush deciding to use it before getting back in bed. After her mouth smelled minty fresh, she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Should I go home?" She asked herself. "I really should." She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Eliza heard noise coming from the kitchen knowing it was probably the brunette. She made her way to the kitchen and started to speak before getting there.

"Hey, Leashy I think I'm gonna---" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw the brunette wearing her glasses and still in the night gown holding plates in her hand.

Eliza swallowed and her eyes wandered thinking about how this girl in front of her looked simultaneously sexy and adorable all at the same time.

"I'm making breakfast." Alycia said staring at the blonde still in her white t-shirt and underwear.

"Oh..umm..I was thinking about heading back to my place and washing up before heading to work." Eliza tried not keep her voice from stuttering.

The look on Alycia's face caused Eliza's heart to stop for a second. Alycia pouted and her eyes frowned at her words.

_Shit no don't look at me like that. Okay I'll stay_

"I'm hungry though. What're you making?" Eliza sat down and propped her elbows on the table.

Alycia's eyes lit and smiled at the blonde sitting at the table.

"Well, what do you want?" Alycia bent down and placed her elbows on the table so that her cleavage was eye-level with Eliza. She swore she saw lust in her eyes.

Eliza turned bright red, her eyes not being able to falter from the cleavage in front of her. " _Butter and_ _Breasts."_ Eliza said out loud without realizing.

"BUTTER AND BREAD." She blurted out so loud it echoed through the apartment. She found Alycia's eyes and Alycia quirked an eyebrow grinning.

_Did you just fucking say you wanted butter and breasts for breakfast what the fuck is wrong with you?_

"I'll toast you some breaD." She enunciated the D in bread then stood up straight and smirked before turning around putting two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Want me to bring out the vegemite too?" Alycia asked opening her cabinet.

"Is that even a question?" Eliza smiled and got up from the table.

Eliza turned on her Keurig machine and started brewing coffee for both of them. They fell into a comfortable silence. It felt very...domestic. Both girls smiled as they set the table and brought over the mugs and plates. Eliza watched Alycia spread the perfect amount of butter and vegemite on a piece of toast and handed it over to Eliza.

"Thank you" Eliza said taking the plate from the brunette's hand

_If this isn't wifey material I don't know what is_

Alycia smiled and started working on her own toast spreading more butter on it than she did on Eliza's. Eliza sipped on her coffee and watched the brunette from across the table. She noticed something was a little off about her friend.

"You okay? You're awfully quiet." Eliza bit into her toast and waited for the girl to answer.

"I'm just tired." Alycia lied. She probably had the best sleep of her life last night.

"Really? Cause I thought by the sound of your snoring last night, you'd feel pretty well-rested this morning." Eliza grinned taking another bite of her toast.

Alycia smiled, but didn't say anything to Eliza's remark.

"Leashy, please talk to me." Eliza pleaded not taking her eyes off the girl in front of her.

Alycia couldn't stop thinking about the scene today. She didn't want her character to be killed off. She knew she was just a guest-star, but wanted to be back for the fourth season. She completely disagreed with the way her character was gonna leave the show. She believed there was unfinished business between Clarke and Lexa .She believed their relationship was just getting started and could've easily made time to shoot both the 100 and FTWD. It was all politics and Alycia felt lost. The brunette looked up and leaned back into her chair making eye-contact with the blonde in front of her.

"Today's gonna suck" Alycia finally told Eliza.

Eliza couldn't help but feel sympathy for the green-eyed beauty in front of her. She felt the same way. She hated that they were gonna be shooting this scene today, but knew that at least there would be a surprise party tonight to lift her spirit afterwards.

"What're you afraid of?" Eliza asked in a concerned tone.

Alycia lifted her mug up to her lips and blew into her coffee first before answering.

_I'm scared we won't hang out as much anymore. We won't see each other when I leave. You'll forget about us_

"I'm just scared I won't be able to bring the right emotions out and it won't do justice to how Lexa really feels about leaving the love of her life" Alycia half-lied.

"Alycia, you're always so amazing when it comes to expressing Lexa's feelings." Eliza tried to give the brunette confidence

_It almost feels real the way you're able to show Clarke how much Lexa loves her_

"It just... it sucks you know? Lexa doesn't have to die. Clarke could've just gone back to her people and left Lexa in Polis. That could've been her exit from the show. She didn't have to fucking die and break Clarke's heart like that." Alycia blurted out and put her head in her hands

Alycia felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even hear the blonde get up from her seat. Eliza knelt down in front of her and took her hands in hers.

"I completely agree with you." Eliza said softly staring into the brunette's eyes.

"Today will be heart-breaking, but just know Clarke loves Lexa just as much as Lexa loves her. They're soulmates. No writer, director or producer can take that away from us no matter what bullshit romance story line they come up with next." Eliza squeezed her hands then pulled her into an embrace.

"You know they're gonna push Clarke and Bellamy to be together. It's only a matter of time." Alycia said laying her head on Eliza's shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna have to act my ass off when that happens." Both girls laughed into the hug.

"Are you telling me you weren't acting your ass off during our love scenes?" Alycia teased the blonde

"We were acting during those scenes??" Eliza teased back knowing that a lot of their intimate scenes together were pretty genuine.

"Shut up." Alycia laughed again and let go of the hug to look at the blonde kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know? Who else am i gonna steal candy and snacks with on set? Who's gonna have sword fights with me then get in trouble with me when one of us gets injured on set?" Eliza smiled at the memories they had together.

"That was one time, Eliza! You were supposed to duck when I swung the sword at your head!" Alycia explained for the thousandth time knowing the girl would never let this one incident go.

"You came running towards me spinning around and tumbling like you thought you were the Commander in real life. I didn't know what to do!" Eliza laughed remembering how she froze and felt a thump on her head before she could even think about ducking.

"I didn't hit you that hard..." Alycia muttered under her breath.

"We had to stop filming for 30 minutes while I iced my head." Eliza reminded her.

"I'm sorry! It was plastic I didn't know I was gonna hurt you." Alycia apologized to the blonde for the hundredth time.

"You're still not completely forgiven." Eliza stood up and smirked.

"Well how do I get you to completely forgive me?" Alycia stood up too and looked into those blue orbs.

Eliza remembered she had to come up with an excuse to bring the girl over to Ricky's apartment tonight. 

"You can take me to dinner tonight." Eliza grinned hoping Alycia didn't have plans already.

"Deal." Alycia immediately accepted.

"First, we'll have to go over to Ricky's apartment cause I forgot something at his place" Eliza tried to say nonchalantly.

"Okay." Alycia smiled and took the plates over to the sink to wash.

"If you want, you can just get ready here and borrow some of my clothes. It's already 7:00 and we have to be on set by 8:00." Alycia offered Eliza.

Eliza thought about it and decided that was the best choice not really wanting to go back to her apartment anyway.

"Cool. I'm gonna take a quick shower." Eliza took her hair out of the messy bun.

"No problem." Alycia smiled at the blonde before watching her turn the corner to go to the bathroom

 While Alycia waited for Eliza to get out of the shower, she cleaned up the kitchen then went back to her bedroom to lay in bed for a little bit. She laid on Eliza's side of the bed and closed her eyes.

_My pillow smells like her_

She laid there for a little while then remembered she needed to get some clothes for Eliza to wear. She went through her dresser to find some shorts and a top to wear. Unfortunately, Eliza was a little more "blessed" in the chest area than Alycia was so she tried to find a bigger shirt for her to wear. She found a flannel that was too large for her and decided this might fit her.

Eliza turned the shower off and grabbed the towel on the rack. She dried her hair as best she could then wrapped the towel around her torso.

_FUCK. I forgot to get clothes first._

Eliza paced around the bathroom before deciding that she should sneak out of the bathroom to Alycia's room and steal some clothes from her closet instead of yelling her name to ask her to get clothes for her.

_Maybe she's still in the kitchen cleaning. I'll just be really quiet_

Eliza slowly opened the door and clutched onto the towel wrapped around her. She tiptoed down the hallway looking behind her for any trace of the brunette. Alycia came out of her room looking at the clothes in her hand and made her way down the hallway. Neither girl paid attention to what was in front of them when both bodies collided and Alycia went crashing down.

"FUCK, ALYCIA I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU" Eliza automatically put her hand out to help her up forgetting that was the same hand holding up the towel.

_Holy motherfucking shit God help me I really don't wanna go to hell for this but Lord give me strength for I am about to sin so fucking hard right now if you don't send an angel down to scoop my thirsty ass up and cover my eyes_

"OHMYGOD" Eliza yelled out trying to grab her towel off Alycia's legs. Alycia, being the useless frozen mess that she was, laid there with her mouth up and hand to her forehead forgetting the pain of her head from banging into each other when they collided. Eliza's body glistened still being a little wet from the shower she just had. Her nipples were hard from how cold she felt without the warmth of her towel wrapped around her. She was shaved from head to toe and mentally thanked herself for shaving the day before. Her stomach was flat, but she had curves for days. She really did have a magnificent body. 

Eliza wrapped the towel back around her wishing she could just go back in time and fucking pay attention to what was in front of her instead of looking back towards the kitchen.

_I don't think they'll need me in work today. If I gave Lindsey an obituary that said "Eliza Taylor dead from embarrassment" to give to the crew do you think they'd be okay with that?_

"Alycia. Are you okay?" Eliza looked at the girl that was still on the floor.

"I...I..clothes.... Bringing you....I was." Alycia couldn't even speak. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the blonde completely naked in front of her. 

"Alycia you're not making any sense. Did my big head hit you so hard you got a concussion?" Eliza bent down to look at the part of Alycia's head that was covered by her hand. A huge bump was forming and Eliza was immediately concerned.

"I need to get you ice." Eliza stood up and held her OTHER hand to help Alycia up from the floor.

Eliza brought Alycia to her bedroom still holding her hand and sat her on the bed.

"Wait here." Eliza disappeared to get some ice in the kitchen for the girl to put on her head. She looked in her freezer and all she found was a frozen pack of peas and decided that'll do.

_How ironic that our friendship has been officially ruined the same day her character dies on our show_

Eliza made her way back to the bedroom with the bag of peas. "Here put this on your head. I'm gonna go get changed before I start charging you for the free show." Eliza tried to lighten the mood. An awkward silence filled the air. Eliza left the room and picked up the clothes on the floor that Alycia dropped when she crashed into her. She walked into the bathroom and locked it. She stared at herself in the mirror and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't asleep and this wasn't some nightmare. _Nope wide awake._ She looked at the clothes Alycia found her and put on the bra she was wearing last night. She didn't have any clean underwear so she decided to go commando and not tell the brunette. She lifted up the flannel and already knew her breasts were not gonna fit in this. She tried it on anyway and could only button it up a little more than halfway. If she tried to button it up past her breasts, the buttons would inevitably explode causing more embarrassment for the blonde. She was showing way more cleavage than she wanted, but had no choice.

 _Well she's already seen you girls completely naked so a little cleavage won't hurt._ She thought to herself looking down and holding her breasts in her hands.

Eliza walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where the brunette looked like she hasn't moved from her spot on the bed. The peas were still pressed onto her head.

"The bathroom is yours" Eliza said to her friend walking inside not making eye contact.

Alycia looked up to see the blonde in her clothes and her heart almost stopped at how snug the flannel looked on her.

_If the writers really wanted Lexa dead all they had to do was send Clarke in wearing this outfit and she would've died of a heart attack instantly. That's way more believable than the stray bullet bullshit anyway  
_

"I'm just gonna wash my face and change then we can head out." Alycia said to the blonde while she was brushing her hair.

"Sounds good." Eliza muttered. "How's your head?"

"Hurts" Alycia smirked putting the peas down.

Eliza smiled in the mirror looking at the brunette behind her before she left to get ready for their day.

"Fuck." Eliza said out loud after her friend left the room. "I should've gone home. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next scene will the be death scene I promise!


	9. Altoids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments :)
> 
> I really tried to lighten this chapter up. Fuck it was hard lol

Alycia and Eliza made their way to work making sure not to bring up the events that occurred during the morning. They made their way to hair and make up and Eliza felt more comfortable than yesterday knowing Alycia was gonna be wearing the same outfit. She walked over to the dressing room when they were done fixing her hair and make-up then changed into her outfit. She sat down on the chair and tried to put herself in the zone before walking back out to the set.

"What happened to your head?" The make- up artist said to Alycia and attempted to touch the bump.

"Ouch. Don't touch it. Eliza and I banged into each other this morning at my apartment." Alycia explained hoping it wasn't gonna be noticeable on camera.

"How did you both manage that?" The hair dresser asked. "Were neither of you paying attention?"

"She just showered and I was gonna give her some clothes, but she was already walking towards me when I didn't notice." Alycia tried to erase the memory of the naked blonde, but also didn't wanna forget.

Both hair dresser and make-up artist looked at each other before speaking again. " You know what we're about to ask right?"

"What?" Alycia said innocently.

"Why was Eliza showering at your place this morning? She's rich she got her own shower." The sassy make-up artist decided to be the one to ask.

"Well..she slept over then I made breakfast for us then offered for her to just stay and get ready at my apartment cause it was already 7." Alycia told them both as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"So, those clothes. They're yours. Not hers?" The man said as he worked on her eyeliner.

"Yes." Alycia tried to sit still while he had the pen around her eyes.

"I just thought Eliza was trying to show off her girls this morning. It makes more sense that she's wearing your clothes." Her hair dresser said behind her.

"Her boobs look phenome--"The hair dresser was trying to talk to the make-up artist but was interrupted.

"Please stop talking about her breasts..." Alycia begged trying to compose herself for work today.

_They are the nicest pair of boobs I've ever seen in my 22 years of living_

"What's got you so testy this morning, hun?" The man said as he did her mascara.

"Nothing. Just don't wanna work today is all." Alycia to keep her voice steady.

"I know, honey. For what it's worth though. No one's ever gonna look this good getting shot." Both make-up artist and hair dresser finished and wished Alycia good luck. The make- up artist, however, grabbed her wrist before she went to leave to her dressing room and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"You better tell Eliza how you feel before the season ends." And with that he turned around and left before Alycia had time to react.

\----

"Hey Richard" Eliza said as she walked on set.

"Eliza, how's it going? You ready for this?" Richard said looking up as he sat on the floor.

"No, I'm not ready, but whatever." She said without trying to sound rude.

"By the way, how's setting up the party tonight?" Eliza asked trying to brighten her mood knowing there was gonna be a party tonight.

"Ricky, Bob, Marie and Lindsey are starting to prepare for tonight. Chris and Devon are picking up the alcohol later." Richard explained.

"Ugh you guys put those two in charge of alcohol duty? I'm not trying to die of alcohol poisoning tonight." Eliza groaned

Richard laughed and reassured her that he told them to get beers too, not just hard liquor.

"EVERYONE. LET'S START SO WE CAN FINISH UP THE DAY EARLY." The director said through a megaphone.

Eliza turned around and saw Alycia talking to a crew member wearing a headset and holding a clipboard. She didn't know her name, but recognized her as the pretty girl with tattoos on her arm and a stud in her nose. She saw Alycia laugh at something she said as the girl leaned in close to whisper something in her ear.

_What the fuck. Get your own Leashy, bitch_

Eliza started to walk over there, but the director cut her off and pulled her to where she was supposed to be standing. She looked behind her to see the tattooed girl slip a piece of paper into her hand and Alycia placed it into an opening of her chest piece. Before her thoughts could catch up with her she heard the director again through the microphone.

"PLACES PEOPLE." He yelled

"Eliza tried to compose herself as quickly as possible when she heard the man's voice again.

**"ACTION"**

Eliza walked through the door and spotted Richard tied up and gagged.

"Murphy?" Eliza ran over to him and tried undoing his shackles when she heard a voice appear.

_This asshole. I have very little patience today okay._

"He's alive." The bald-headed douche said walking over to her as she knelt down on the floor.

"What did you do to my friend?" Eliza asked sternly.

"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market." He answered with his hands behind his back.

Richard huffed and moved his head around when Eliza tried to steady him and untie his gag.

"Hey, hey. You're okay." Eliza said looking at Richard.

"Please don't do that." He interrupted Eliza and revealed a gun in his hand.

_Can I borrow that? I'd really like to hit a certain tatted bitch in the head with it_

"Titus, what is this about?" She stood up with her arms up in surrender.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly I am." He started walking closer to the blonde.

"Look. I'm leaving. Right now. Octavia's waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy and we'll go" Eliza's breathing was heavy as she begged for Titus to let her go.

"Wish I could. Lexa will never execute her duty while you live." He raised the gun and pointed it at the blonde.

_Why do you have to be such an asshole??_

"Titus. Think. She's gonna know it was you." She pleaded with the bald idiot in front of her.

"She's gonna think it was him." He gestured to Richard next to her. "Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief."

_You think you're so fucking clever don't you?_

"SHE MIGHT EVEN BE ANGRY ENOUGH TO DECLARE WAR" He fired the first bullet and Eliza ducked for cover.

_Nice shot bitch_

Eliza ran around the room and picked up a chair. She threw it at his head and ran to the door.

_Best part of the scene right there_

Another shot fired. Alycia opened the door and felt the impact.

"Lexa." Eliza's eyes widened and searched for the eyes of the beautiful Commander realizing she just got shot.

Alycia looked over at the bald-headed bitch on the floor with the gun in his hand and touched her stomach. Black blood spewed from the wound.

_K. Show's over can I go home now?_

"Heda.." He crawled over to her.

Alycia finally found Eliza's eyes and she broke. Alycia collapsed as Eliza tried to grab her.

"No...No! HELP ME GET HER TO THE BED." Eliza yelled as tears started to form.

He put his arms underneath her and carried her over to the bed as he panicked realizing he just shot the one person he swore to protect.

"What have I done?" He said regretting the predicament he put himself in.

_YOU FUCKING SHOT HER YOU DUMB ASS_

"I NEED SOMETHING TO STOP THE BLEEDING!" Eliza yelled frantically searching around the room for nothing.

Eliza finally placed her hands above Alycia's abdomen and Alycia placed her hands above hers. Their eyes met and Eliza's mind wandered to the tattooed girl slipping a note into Alycia's hands.

"You'll be ok.. just umm..don't move" Eliza muttered.

**"CUT"**

_Fuck_

"Eliza, what the hell was that? That's not the line." The director jogged over to her.

"Sorry. Let's do it again." She said standing by the bed. The director nodded and walked back to his seat.

"You okay?" Alycia squeezed the hands that were still on her stomach.

"Fine." Eliza said without looking at her.

"Girls, you ready?"

"YES!" Eliza yelled before Alycia could even say anything.

"Starting on your line Eliza." Eliza put more pressure on Alycia abdomen and Alycia winced.

_What the hell is she doing?_

" **ACTION"**

"You'll be ok. Just lie still ok? Lie still" Eliza said in almost an angry tone.

_Focus. You can do this._

Alycia squeezed her hands tight as she squirmed in the bed. Alycia's breathing was staggered as she trembled uncontrollably.

"Don't be afraid." Alycia looked into the eyes of the blonde above her.

_Something is bothering her._

"You're gonna be fine just stay still" Eliza tried to say her line convincingly when she felt someone behind her.

_Why the fuck are you so close to me?_

Titus put a bowl with a rag in front of her. Eliza looked at it then ripped Alycia's top so that it revealed her stomach.

_If I wasn't so angry right now I would think this was super hot_

Eliza took the rag and bowl of water and poured it on top of her. She saw the man next to her pulling out a red cloth that wrapped around medical items.  Before she could apply pressure to the wound, she tilted her body and her shoulder bumped into the man next to her making him drop the items in his hand.

**"CUT"**

"WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME?" Eliza freaked out and he looked surprised. He tried to apologize, but said he needed to be this close for the scene.

Alycia tried to grab Eliza's hand, but she walked away from both of them.

"What is her problem? She is so tense. I didn't feel like I was that close to her." The man looked at Alycia.

She got up from the bed. "I'll see what's wrong."

Eliza was talking to the director and she clearly looked flustered. She saw her mouthing the words "I'm sorry" and "I just need air" before the director decided a 5 minute break would be good for everyone. The brunette followed her as she made her way outside the set away from most people.

Eliza was taking deep breaths with her eyes closed facing the trees in front of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Alycia covered in black blood. Eliza couldn't even look at her for more than a minute before turning her face back to the trees.

"What's going on with you today?" Alycia was concerned for her friend and wanted nothing more than figure out what was wrong.

_I saw you flirting with that girl and now I can't focus_

"Nothing. I just want to get the scene over with" Eliza still couldn't look at the girl beside her.

"Eliza, look at me" Alycia tried to turn her head, but her stubborn ass shook her fingers away from her face.

_Seriously? What did I do?_

 Alycia took a deep breath and tried not to let Eliza's response get to her. She stepped in front of Eliza's view forcing her to look at her.

"Eliza. Please." Alycia begged not knowing what to do with her hands so she messed with the ripped fabric on her stomach

Eliza finally looked at Alycia who's only trying to help her and she felt like shit.

_She doesn't know. You're being unreasonable. She can flirt with whoever she wants  
_

"I'm sorry" Eliza said in almost a whisper. She realized that she shouldn't let her personal feelings affect her work.

"For what?" Alycia stepped a little closer to the blonde.

"It's hard. Seeing you dying and all I can do is pour some water on your bullet wound and press a dirty rag to it" Eliza poked Alycia's stomach and Alycia giggled.

Eliza smiled at the laugh that escaped Alycia's mouth. It was her favorite sound.

"If the bullet didn't kill you, infection would have." Eliza chuckled and Alycia laughed harder.

"Seriously though, I'm the Commander of the 12 clans. Titus couldn't give me a clean towel at the least?" Alycia shook her head and smiled.

"He should definitely be fired from being flamekeeper. Not for shooting you, but for failing to find a clean rag in the fucking mansion that Lexa lives in"  Alycia shoved her friend and both girls laughed at how stupid they thought this entire scene was. They both looked at the open space in front of them and smiled being comfortable in each others' company.

"So you're okay, then?" Alycia nudged her shoulder into Eliza's.

"Yes I'm fine." Eliza nudged back

"Good cause our co-star over there thought you were gonna rip his head off." Alycia gestured to the set behind them.

" He was super close to me! I'm just trying to save my dying girlfriend and here he is trying to prepare some rusty tools to rip something out of your neck." Eliza pointed at Alycia and Alycia's smiled grew bigger.

_Her girlfriend. That sounds--_

"ELIZA AND ALYCIA WE NEED YOU BACK ON SET" Both girls heard from behind them.

Eliza started to walk away when Alycia grasped her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Eliza didn't know what it was for, but returned the embrace and both girls stood there like that for a few moments.

"Let's make them cry by how good we are in this scene, yeah?" Alycia said into Eliza's ear.

Eliza smiled and nodded.

Both girls walked back over to their positions. Alycia laid in the bed and Eliza stood above her. She grabbed the bowl with water in it and the dirty rag then smiled at the gorgeous girl laying down.

"Everyone ready?" The director said through the megaphone

All three actors gave him a thumbs up.

**"ACTION"**

Eliza poured the water over her stomach and the man next to her started preparing the items on the bed.

_He's definitely not as close to me anymore_

She placed the rag on top of Alycia's stomach and pretended to apply pressure. Alycia's breath hitched feeling the hands of the blonde on her bare abdomen.

"SHE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD." Eliza yelled. Alycia looked at Eliza's face then down to her stomach.

"Stay with me." Eliza pleaded. 

_Please please please stay with me_

The man next to her took out what looked like an altoids box and uncovered it.

_I agree that you need a breath mint, but there's nothing in there asshole_

"What the hell is that?" Eliza spit out her line to him

_Seriously though._

"Titus, what are you doing?" Eliza kept her hands on Alycia's stomach while she faced him.

 _Being completely useless as always_  

Alycia's breathing got more staggered and the pain got worse. She had tears in the corner of her eyes while black blood spilled in the corner of her mouth.

Eliza faced the brunette. "I will fix you, Just stay with me." Eliza's eyes were wide and full of hope and promise. 

Alycia glanced over to the man now standing at the head of the bed.

_Oh hey Useless what do you want now?_

"Oh, no get away from her" Eliza didn't even realize that was the correct line. She just blurted it out loud seeing him get closer to Alycia.

He put his hand out to silence her.

_I will bitch slap you with your own hand_

Alycia looked up at him and her face changed from pain to disappointment in a blink of an eye.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"Forgive me. Heda."

_God you need a breath mint. Eliza re-check that altoids box_

Alycia started to speak Trigedasleng.

"You will never again attempt to hurt Clarke. Swear it." Alycia glared at him.

"I swear it." He had tears in his eyes

_I hate you, but you're really good at this_

Alycia nodded and closed her eyes thinking about her last few moments alive. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Then do your job." Alycia said to the flamekeeper. "Serve the next as you have served me, Flamekeeper"

He walked away from the bedside so the blonde can be in her view again. Alycia's entire body trembled thinking about how the natural body would react to losing this much blood.

"Hey, Heda, don't you dare give up." Eliza shook her head staring down at the brunette.

_I don't wanna fucking lose you_

"I'm not" Alycia's voice barely audible. Her lip quivered staring at the love of her life knowing it wasn't too long till it was good bye.

_Just a few for minutes with you. That's all I need_

"My spirit will live on--" Alycia's words were not comforting

"NO. I'm not letting you die." Eliza hands were not shaking on Alycia's stomach.

_I'm not letting you go_

"There's nothing you can do now." Alycia sounded defeated and squeezed Eliza's hands.

"The next Commander will protect you." Alycia's body has calmed down staring into the blue orbs of her soulmate.

_Please don't_

"I don't want the next Commander." Eliza's eyes were locked onto Alycia. Both girls said their lines, but knew there was a hidden meaning to them and only they knew what it was. It's like they could read each others' minds. Eliza was able to say things to Alycia without her really knowing that's how she felt and it almost felt like weights being lifted off her shoulders.

Eliza's lip trembled. Her voice started to crack. It was getting to be too much for her. She let the tears start to flow that she originally tried to stop. Her facial expression changed. She gazed into the green eyes of Alycia.

"I want you."

_I want you. I want you. I want you_

**"CUT"**

"HAIR AND MAKE-UP" the director yelled and before they knew it people came rushing to their side.

Eliza turned around and tried to rub her eyes. "Hey." The make-up artist said. "You're doing awesome."

She nodded and inhaled through her nose as people messed with her face and hair.

Alycia laid there staring at the ceiling, her face emotionless as people tediously works on making the black blood look perfect around her mouth.

As the make-up team left, the director motioned for everyone to get back into position to continue shooting. Both girls couldn't look at each other before they heard the signal to continue the scene.

**"ACTION"**

"I'm ready, Heda." the man said looking over at her on the bed.

_Get it fucking over with._

Eliza looked at him then looked at Alycia and released the pressure on her stomach knowing it was time. He placed her fingers on her stomach and grazed the ink over it before starting the ritual.

"Clarke.." Alycia looked over wanting her to come closer

_Eliza_

Eliza placed her hand over her hair brushing it out of her face.

"I'm here." Eliza's voice cracked staring down at her.

_I'm here._

She swallowed, not being able to say her line at first. Eliza looked at her like she was really losing her and Alycia felt broken. She couldn't believe how incredible Eliza's acting was. She held her breath before saying her line.

"Ai gonplei nou ste odon" She said the famous line in a whisper so that Eliza was the only one to hear it.

_You are absolutely everything to me_

"No, no. I won't accept that." Eliza shook her head not wanting to let her go.

_This isn't good bye. Please stop._

"You were right, Clarke." Alycia smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Life is about more than just surviving." Alycia said her last line in the scene.

_I love you_

Eliza felt lost. She knew this was going to be emotional. She knew it wasn't real, but it felt like she was really losing her. She thought she was really losing this girl before she could even be hers. She didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to say her next lines.

"In peace, may you leave the shore." Eliza tried to keep it together.

"In love, may you find the next." Her voice continued to shake.

"Safe passage on your travels." The tears were getting harder to keep in.

"Until our final journey on the ground." She was trying to speed this process up.

"May we meet again." Eliza crumbled.

_I love you_

Alycia's eyes never stopped looking at her. She didn't want to stop looking at her. She wanted Eliza to know she was right there and it was gonna be done and over with soon. She knew Eliza needed her strength. It was so hard for her to not jump out of bed and grab her and hug her. It took all her willpower to stay right there and act like she was dying.

_We're almost done, my love._

Eliza let the tears fall. She let the scene take over her completely and watched the girl in front of her pretend she was dead. She leaned down and kissed those lips as she cried. The tears fell on the gorgeous girl's face and mentally apologized for it. The kiss was chaste and devastating. One moment, they were in bed making love and being happy they were finally accepting their feelings for one another. The next moment, she was gone. Eliza couldn't take it. It took everything in her to keep her stance above the bed and not collapse on top of her. She bawled her fucking eyes out as she closed the eyes of her love.

"I must complete the ritual."

_I'm gonna fucking kill you._

Eliza shook her head no. She didn't wanna accept it was over. She couldn't even see clearly with all the tears that filled her eyes.

"Please. The Commander's spirit must be passed on. This is my purpose"

_Your purpose was to fuck up the show entirely and kill the best thing to ever happen to it? Good to know._

"You must allow me to complete the task. It is what the Commander wanted." Eliza tried to calm her breathing. She tried to stop sobbing, but it was nearly impossible. She just wanted to get this over with.

 _I DIDN'T WANT SHIT._ Alycia mentally screamed as she laid there listening to the bullshit come out of his mouth.

"Come on. We should go okay?" Richard tried to grab her to leave, but Eliza pulled herself off his grasp.

_I completely forgot your ass was here_

"No!" Eliza walked to the end of the bed and stared at the lifeless brunette.

Richard and Eliza watched as he cut the A.I. out of her head. He lifted Alycia up from the bed and spoke Trigedasleng to the guards.

_Just speed this shit up. I'm so done with this. I don't even care if he drops my ass on the floor right now._

_"_ The Commander is dead. May her Spirit choose wisely" He yelled while he walked down the hall as the guards locked the doors.

Eliza stared at the bed helplessly while Richard began pulling on the door handles 

_Fuck you Jason Rottenbitch._

**"CUT"  
**

Eliza was still stuck in the scene. Her eyes never left the bed. She heard clapping and people whistling from behind her, but her body couldn't catch up with her. She was emotionally exhausted. She heard running behind her, but still couldn't move until she felt herself being pulled and a body being pressed against hers.

"Hey. Hey. I'm here. The scene's over okay? You can snap out of it now." Alycia tried searching for Eliza's eyes, but they were still on the bed.

"Eliza. Look at me. I'm right here." Alycia was cupping her face trying to bring her back.

Eliza finally looked up at Alycia and the tears started to form again. She brought her back into the embrace and placed her head in the crook of her neck. Richard didn't know what was going on so he hugged both girls and even most of the crew including the director came in to join this group hug. Alycia and Eliza had barely noticed all the people around them. It was just the two of them in this moment and they couldn't care less about the amount of bodies that surrounded them.

"You both did amazing. We'll see you next week for the last episode. We're gonna shoot your last scene first." The director spoke to Alycia with Eliza still in her arms. She nodded not really giving a fuck about what he was saying.

"THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE. GREAT JOB"

Alycia pulled Eliza off the set and quickly made her way to her own dressing room. She was extremely concerned about the blonde. She still hasn't said a word. Alycia sat her down on the couch and locked her door. She bent down and placed her hands on Eliza's cheeks.

"Eliza. Please say something." Alycia stared at the girl in front of her

Alycia knew that Eliza could get carried away sometimes. She knew that when she got lost in a scene, it took her a little while to come back. It's what made Eliza an amazing actress. When she had to murder Finn, it took her about 5 minutes to get back into reality. Alycia remembered having to shake her until she said something. It was taking much longer this time and Alycia's concern grew greater by the minute. 

"Eliza. Eliza! Look in my eyes. I'm right here okay. It wasn't real okay?" Eliza moved her head and looked down at her hands. All she could see was black. She, then, looked down at Alycia's stomach and placed her palm to where the bullet was supposed to be. Both girls were still in their outfits and Alycia still had black ink all over her abdomen.Tears were sliding down her cheek.

"Fuck." Alycia stood up straight and started taking her clothes off. She grabbed a towel and wet it before wiping her stomach and face down trying to get rid of all the black on her skin. She took off the chest piece with the ripped shirt underneath then took off her pants not caring if the blonde stared at her or not. Eliza still wasn't herself. She barely noticed the brunette stripping in front of her. Eliza just leaned back on the couch and stared at her hands while Alycia threw the clothes in the corner and searched for something to wear. She found a gray muscle tee and some shorts and put it on as fast as she could. She took the towel she used to wipe her stomach and bent down in front of Eliza.

"Give me your hands." Alycia started cleaning her hands wiping between her fingers making sure she got every spot. She was being a little bit rough, but she just wanted to get Eliza back.

"Hey. Look all gone. Eliza look at me. The scene is over." Alycia tried to show her that she was wearing normal clothes and wasn't covered in black blood.

Eliza blinked a couple of times and looked into the eyes of the brunette.

"Alycia?" Eliza rubbed her eyes.

Alycia grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I thought I lost you. You weren't saying anything and you weren't looking at me or anyone" Alycia explained as she held onto her tight trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Eliza buried her face in her neck and her heart started to beat at a normal pace.

"Don't be sorry. This happened once before remember? With the Finn scene?" Alycia let her go to look at her.

"I remember you being there for me too" Eliza looked into the brunette's eyes.

"You're the only one who's able get me out of that hole. What am I gonna do without you?" Eliza asked as she cupped the face of her friend in front of her.

Alycia thought about making a joke, but decided not to as she looked at the expression on Eliza's face. She was completely serious. Eliza's hands were shaking like she couldn't believe she was alive and in front of her. Alycia took both of her hands and held them in her own.

"You don't have to worry about that okay? I'm right here. I don't care if we only have one more episode to shoot. If you need me. Call me. I don't start shooting for FTWD for months. I'll be on set supporting you and our friends till the end of the season." Alycia squeezed her hands. She was so enamored by the girl in front of her. She would do anything for her. 

"And what about next season?" Eliza's eyes were still locked onto hers.

"Don't worry about that now okay?" Alycia pulled her back in for another hug and rubbed her back.

"You're right. Who says there will be a fourth season now that you're gone?" Eliza sniffled and chuckled.

Alycia laughed at the blonde's comment and hugged her tighter.

"Come on." Alycia stood up and held her hand out for Eliza to grab. Eliza stood up and smiled at Alycia now realizing the girl was half naked just moments ago.  Eliza's cheeks turned pink at the thought.

"I'm guessing we did well today?" Eliza raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Pretty sure the entire world will be sobbing when this episode airs." Alycia grinned at her friend.

"That's not necessarily a good thing" Eliza blew her nose into a tissue that Alycia handed her.

"I know, but we didn't write the shitty scene" Alycia laughed.

"We did our best with what we were given." Eliza said out loud.

Alycia nodded in agreement. Even though they didn't agree with how things turned out, they really did give it their all. Their characters deserved that much.

"I believe I owe you dinner, Miss Taylor." Alycia grinned and stepped closer to the blonde.

"I believe you're right Miss Carey." Eliza smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunette without even thinking. She remembered the surprised party they had to attend tonight and started to feel excited. Alycia wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. Eliza leaned in, but avoided the brunette's lips. She kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"Your shirt is on backwards" Eliza purposely let her lips touch the brunette's ear.

Alycia's face turned bright red as she looked down. The blonde walked out the door yelling "I'll call you when I'm ready" behind her knowing the brunette was frozen in place.

_Yup she's definitely back to her old self_

 

 

 


	10. Peach Bellinis

Alycia watched Eliza walk away from her dressing room still frozen in place after feeling Eliza's lips on her ear lobe. She sat down on the arm rest of the couch in the dressing room and looked down to the floor. She spotted her Lexa outfit covered in black ink in the corner. She saw a piece of paper hanging out of the chest piece then remembered the girl with the tattoos. She walked over to the outfit then bent down to pick it up. She unfolded the piece of paper.

"Hey Leashy have you seen my pho--?" Eliza came walking back in to see Alycia bent down on the floor holding a piece of paper in her hand. Alycia immediately hid it behind her back and shoved it into her back pocket. Alycia stood up and kept her hands in her back pockets.

"Seen your what?" Alycia cleared her throat trying not to look suspicious.

"Just my... umm ..phone" Eliza looked at the girl front of her questioningly.

_What the hell was that?_

"Oh yeah, I think I saw it on the table where we had our hair and make-up done" Alycia was starting to sweat and could no longer keep eye contact.

"What's in your hand?" Eliza moved closer, but Alycia took a step back.

"Nothing" Alycia's heart was beating fast. For such an amazing actress, she was a terrible liar.

_Shit this looks so bad_

Eliza scrunched her eyebrows at Alycia's response to step backwards not wanting to be close to her. It made her heart hurt.

"Okay..I''ll just go." Alycia saw the hurt on Eliza's face. She wanted to go over to comfort the girl, but stood her ground instead.

"Text me when you're ready for dinner, okay?" Alycia tried to lighten the mood.

Eliza just nodded and walked out the door without saying another word.

Eliza was walking towards where they did hair and make-up when she spotted a certain tattooed bitch cleaning around the area and picking up props off the floor.

_Oh look who it is_

Eliza tried to avoid the girl as she spotted her phone on the table. She sped-walk over to it then turned around to leave.

"Eliza!" She heard from behind her.

_Son of a bitch_

Eliza turned around and managed to smile the fakest smile she's ever smiled.

"Hi." That's all Eliza could come up with.

"Hey, I just wanted to say amazing job today. I really felt the connection between you and Alycia." The girl said to the blonde smiling while she held some props in her hand.

_You bet your tatted ass we have a connection_

"Thank you I appreciate it." Eliza only sounded a little sarcastic as she tried to walk away.

"My name is Ashley." The girl stuck her hand out for Eliza to shake.

"Pleasure" Eliza shook her hand making sure to tighten her grip around the girl's palm to show dominance.

"Can I ask you something?" The brunette asked innocently.

_No. Now leave me alone._

"Sure. Can you make it quick though? I have somewhere to be." Eliza started to feel antsy in the presence of the attractive girl she knew was flirting with Alycia on set earlier.

"Yeah sure. I just know you and Alycia are really close. Do you know if she's single?" Ashley questioned the blonde with hope in her eyes.

Eliza turned bright red feeling anger build up inside her. _Who does this chick think she is?_ Eliza looked at the girl in front of her and debated on whether to lie or tell her the truth or be a bitch and tell her to go ask Alycia herself. She knew the brunette was single, but didn't want to tell her fearing she'll try and make a move on her if she hasn't already.

"I think so. Not sure though." Eliza's answer was vague and unhelpful.

The girl nodded and smiled thanking her for her time.

"Okay, I really gotta go. It was nice talking to you" Eliza lied. She hated their brief interaction with one another. Eliza turned around to walk away when she heard her say something else.

"I'll see you at the party tonight." Ashley smirked and Eliza turned around.

_What did she just fucking say_

"How do you know about that?" Eliza's eyes were now wide and curious.

"Devon invited me and a bunch of other people from the crew." Ashley took her phone out to show her the text from Devon.

_I'm gonna murder his skinny ass_

"Oh okay cool. I'll see you then." Eliza turned back around and walked away towards the exit.

The blonde took her phone out and immediately went to text Devon.

\--

Devon was in the middle of putting up a banner that read "HEDA LIVES ON" in the dining room at Ricky's apartment when he felt a buzz in his pocket.

"Hold on I got a text." He said out loud to Chris who was holding up the other end of the banner. "It's Eliza" He sounded excited then went to click on the text box.

 **E-DAWG TAY TAY:** Do you know Ashley on set? Tattoos, brunette, passably attractive.

Eliza was walking home and staring down at her phone waiting for Devon's reply.

 **D- BOSTICK:** Yes! She's super chill. I invited her and a bunch of other people. We wanted to make the party big! And she's way more than passably attractive.

Eliza rolled her eyes at Devon's response.

 **E-DAWG TAY TAY:** I met her earlier. She was kind of irritating.

Eliza pressed sent knowing the girl did absolutely nothing to purposely piss her off.

 **D-BOSTICK:** Really? What did she do?

_Nothing she's just trying to hit on my Leashy_

**E-DAWG TAY TAY:** Nothing in particular. Anyways, how's setting up the party? What time should we be there?

 **D-BOSTICK:** It's going great!. Be here at like 9.

Eliza originally planned on telling Alycia they were going to get something from Ricky's apartment first before "dinner" and have her walk into the big surprise party everyone planned, but thought that 9 was kind of late. She didn't actually plan on eating dinner with Alycia, but looks like she might have to now to kill time. She decided to grab dinner at 7 then go over to Ricky's afterwards.

 **E-DAWG TAY TAY:** Sounds good. I'll text you when we're on our way.

 ---

Eliza walked into her apartment feeling like she hadn't been there in forever. She put her things down then plopped herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She took her phone out and scrolled through twitter. She was scrolling down when her heart stopped at a close up picture of a certain gorgeous brunette. "Boom out #Heda"

_Her smile, those lips, those fucking cheekbones_

Eliza let her thumb graze over the picture of Alycia and got lost in thought. She couldn't believe she's had her lips on hers. She felt lucky to even play alongside such an amazing actress let alone be her love interest. She opened the dresser beside her bed and took out a wrapped present. She sat up on bed and laid the present on her lap thinking about what Alycia's reaction will be when she opens it. She started to get nervous.

_What if she doesn't like it_

Eliza stared down at the gift on her lap and picked up her purse by her bed. She put it inside and put the purse back down on the floor. She grabbed her phone and went to text Alycia.

\---

Alycia was in her apartment cleaning when she felt a vibration in her back pocket.

 **Eliza :):** Dinner at 7?

Alycia smiled at the text thinking the blonde hated her after what happened in her dressing room earlier.

 **Leashy:** Sure! Where did you wanna go?

Alycia continued cleaning her bedroom when she spotted something peaking out from under her bed. She bent down to pick it up. It was Eliza's shorts she left from the night before. She smiled and put the shorts down on her bed making a mental note to return them to her later.

 **Eliza:** You're taking ME out remember? You decide.

Alycia thought of places to eat. She didn't want to go somewhere too popular thinking too many people may interrupt them for autographs or pictures. Not that Alycia didn't love the attention her fans gave her, she just wanted some alone time with Eliza.

 **Leashy:** Okay miss bossy pants. Didn't you say you had to pick up something from Ricky's too?

Alycia walked over to the bathroom with her phone in her hand and decided to take a bath. She turned the water on letting it fill the tub checking the temperature every so often. She took all her clothes off and put a white cotton robe on. She went back to her room to pick up some candles. When she made it back to the bathroom she spotted something pink behind the tub. She went over to look at what it was.

_Holy shit_

She bent down and picked up the small piece of fabric.

_Eliza's....underwear??_

She stared at the underwear in her hand with her back to the tub not realizing the water rising rather quickly. She held it in front of her face using her thumb and index finger and got lost in thought.

_Wait, I didn't give her underwear to wear when she changed this morning..._

Alycia's eyes widened at the epiphany she just had.

"She went commando in my shor--"

Alycia's phone vibrated on the sink counter and she jumped dropping her candles. Water pooled down at her feet forgetting the faucet was running.

"MY PEACH BELLINIS. FUCK" Alycia looked over to the tub over-flowing and carefully, but quickly ran to turn it off almost slipping in the process. She sat on the corner of the tub and looked at the mess on the floor she just made because she was too focused on someone's _...privates_ rubbing against her clothes. 

She stood up and grabbed a towel off the rack next to her then threw it on the floor wiping down her wet floor. She dropped to her knees dramatically and started to pick up the shards of glass from her now broken candles.

"These were my favorite" Alycia frowned looking like she was about to plan a funeral for these two peach bellini candles.

After she thoroughly cleaned her floor, she opened up the cabinet below her sink revealing a mini bath and body works. She took out two more candles and placed them on the mini table beside the tub then lit them. She drained the tub a little bit before dropping a bath bomb in there. She stepped into the tub and relaxed into the soap bubbles. She grabbed her phone from beside her and opened up the text from Eliza. 

 **Eliza :):** Yes, but he's not home right now. I told him we'll go over after dinner.

 **Leashy:** What did you have to get anyways?

 **Eliza :):** Just a book amongst other things

Alycia raised her eyebrow at Eliza's response.

 **Leashy:** Vague, but okay

 **Eliza :):** Don't get sassy with me or I'll have to order the most expensive bottle of wine at dinner knowing you're gonna pay for it

Alycia chuckled and started typing out a response

 **Leashy:** Like I wasn't going to do that already

 **Eliza :):** You think you're fancy huh?

Alycia didn't even realize how flirty they were being with each other. She placed her heels on top of the end of the tub revealing her smooth legs. They glistened as the water and soap bubbles dripped off of them. She let her body relax as she texted Eliza.

 **Leashy:** Only the best for you, love ;)

Alycia closed her eyes for a moment before feeling a buzz in her hand.

 **Eliza :) :** Keep talking that way Miss Carey and you might get lucky tonight

Alycia moved forward so quickly reading the text that some water splashed out of the tub. She didn't care that she had to dry her floor again. Alycia re-read the text about 50 times. Her heart skipped beats. Her eyes were wide and were starting to get dry because she hasn't blinked. She started to type out a response, but kept deleting it not really know what to say. She decided to play dumb.

_Is this real life_

**Leashy:** Lucky how??

Alycia kept the conversation open watching the three "..." appear on the corner of the screen. She waited for what felt like years.

_She's doing this on purpose_

**Eliza :):** Oh you know. Like I might share my dessert with you. And I never share my sweets

_I'm interested in a different kind of dessert_

Alycia leaned back to the back of the tub letting her shoulders relax again. She knew Eliza could be a tease and it was all in harmless fun. Sometimes she would watch Eliza interact with other people and she knew she wouldn't purposely flirt. It was kind of her nature to be witty and quirky. Everyone was always drawn to her like a magnet. Her laugh, her personality, her demeanor, everything about her was captivating and Alycia couldn't help herself.

 **Leashy:** Well, I'll keep the sweet talking going if that means getting that privilege

 **Eliza :):** ;). By the way, I left my shorts at your place. Can you bring them when you come over?

Alycia face started to heat up thinking about how that's not the only thing Eliza left at her place. She was debating on telling her she left her underwear here too and it turned her into a sexually frustrated mess, but decided she'd just throw it in the bag with her shorts and never speak of it.

 **Leashy:** Of course. When should I come over?" **  
**

Alycia looked at her phone to check the time. 4:30. They decided on getting dinner at 7 so she didn't really have much else to do but soak in the tub until she had to get ready.

 **Eliza :):** Whenever:) I'm just gonna shower, but I'll leave the door unlocked in case you wanted to come over early. Are we going anywhere fancy? Do I have to look nice?

Alycia smiled as she began typing out a response

 **Leashy:** Okay I'm in my bath right now, but I'll come over afterwards. You always look nice, Eliza. It's not super fancy. You can dress casual.

The water in the tub started to get cool so Alycia decided it was time to get out. She stood up and let the water drip down her body. She stepped out of the tube and walked over to the shower and turned it on. She washed her hair rinsed off the rest of the soap from her body rather quickly thinking about Eliza telling her she can come over whenever. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach yet feel nervous at the same time.

_It's not a date. We've had meals together before. Why does this one feel so different?_

Alycia stepped out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her head. She put her white robe back on and blew out the candles by her bath tub. She walked into her room and opened up her closet staring at the options she had for outfits to wear for their not date. Alycia wanted to look good, but not like she was trying too hard. She wanted to impress Eliza. She stared for another few moments shuffling through the hangers then decided on a blue and black dress that stopped mid thigh. She grabbed the dress and laid it down on her bed. She walked over to her shoe rack and placed her hands on her hips trying to decide which pair of heels would look best. She picked open-toed black heels and placed them on the floor by the dress.

_I think she'll like this outfit_

Alycia went back to her bathroom and started on her make up before blow drying her hair.

\----

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT 60 PEOPLE ARE COMING" Eliza yelled into the phone. She had a towel wrapped around her head and a red robe on as she commenced throwing possible outfits from her closet onto the bed to try on.

"Well..we got kind of carried away." Lindsey didn't know what to tell the blonde. It was supposed to be a small get-together of Alycia's closest friends, but knowing her cast mates, she shouldn't have expected anything less than a huge party. Eliza pressed speaker on her phone and threw it on the bed looking at the clothes that were now scattered everywhere.

"I can fucking see that. Who the hell is coming? You better not have invited Jaso-"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK WE'D DO THAT?" Lindsey yelled through the phone sounding disappointed that that thought would even come across Eliza's mind.

"Just checking! Considering you invited half the city to come to this party" Eliza exaggerated as she picked up shirts and pants and threw them behind her eliminating them from her choices of outfits to wear to dinner.

"It's not that many people. Besides, Alycia will love it. All these people will be here to support her." Lindsey tried explaining why they invited so many people.

"Or...they're there for the free alcohol" Eliza countered back.

"Regardless! It will be fun. She'll love it. What're you guys gonna do until then?" She questioned the blonde as she stood in front of her closet.

"We're gonna get dinner. I told her I forgot something at Ricky's apartment so we're gonna head over afterwards" Eliza explained as she held up a green jump suit to the mirror. She shook her head then threw it over to the rejected pile.

"Smooth one. You finally grew some balls to ask her out on a date?" Lindsey said with a hint of sarcasm, but was definitely being serious.

"What? We're just friends grabbing food." Eliza expected her to drop the subject.

"HAHA sure. And I'm not the funnest one on set" Lindsey said even more sarcastically.

"You aren't. I am" Eliza quickly responded to her friend and laughed.

"You wish, honey. Anyways, on a serious note, you and Alycia." Lindsey started to explain and Eliza was still frantically trying to find an outfit.

"What about us, Lindsey." She picked up the phone and held it below her mouth.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU DON'T HAVE A LITTLE GIRL CRUSH ON HER." Lindsey yelled causing Eliza to move the phone away from her face so her ear drums wouldn't bust.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eliza tried to play dumb.

"You are so full of shit." Eliza tried to ignore her friends because her nerves were starting to build up again.

"I bet you're in your room right now freaking out about what you should wear and there's a pile of clothes on the floor cause you just can't decide." Lindsey said confidently knowing Eliza all too well.

"You.... don't know shit." Eliza looked to her left at the pile of clothes on the floor and her face turned red.

"HA! YOU HESITATED I'M SO RIGHT. If you could see me right now I'm giving myself a high five" Lindsey felt victorious at her correct assumption of what Eliza was doing.

Before Eliza could say anything back to her friend, she heard a voice coming from the living room.

"FUCK! Lindsey, I have to go she's here." Eliza wanted to press the end button but the Lindsey kept talking and Alycia's voice got closer and closer.

"Okay honey. Have fun. Don't stay out too late. Remember to use protect--" Lindsey said with her best mom voice impersonation.

"BYE BITCH" Eliza hung up the phone and heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Eliza shouted through the door. Alycia walked in with a bag in her hand wearing her blue dress and heels. Alycia stood there not expecting the blonde to be in a robe. Alycia looked around her room to see clothes scattered everywhere and her heart melted knowing the girl in front of her was trying to pick something out to wear. She put the plastic bag on her bed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It looks like a tornado hit your room and only your room" Alycia laughed looking around.

Eliza stared at the gorgeous brunette sitting on her bed and couldn't bring herself to say anything for a few seconds. She let her eyes wander over her friend's legs and didn't even try to hide it. Her lips parted and she licked them without muttering a word.

_Say something you creep_

"I.. can't decide what to wear." Eliza finally remembered how to speak English.

Alycia smiled and crossed her legs placing her arms behind her so she can lean back without laying down. She pushed her chest out and Eliza's knees got weak.

_Mother of God is she trying to kill me?_

"I told you casual." Alycia smirked and kept her gaze on the blonde.

"You don't look very....casual" Eliza placed her hands on her hips.

"What do I look like then?" Alycia questioned her friend as she looked down at Eliza's smooth legs knowing she had just shaved.

"Gorgeous" Eliza spit out without thinking. She didn't even regret saying it out loud. Alycia really did look amazing and Eliza wanted her to know.

Alycia blushed and started fidgeting with Eliza's sheets on her bed. She smiled and put her hands through her hair.

"Thank you" Alycia said looking down not being able to keep eye contact with the blonde anymore.

"I'm actually glad you came over early so I could match your outfit. I didn't wanna look like a bum walking next to my model best friend over here" Eliza gestured to the girl on her bed. Eliza's mouth had no filter tonight. She couldn't help but think that the brunette was the most beautiful girl that she's ever laid her eyes on. Tonight was going to be interesting. 

"You never look like a bum" Alycia stood up and started picking up Eliza's clothes on the floor to fold them. She bent down and Eliza's mouth gaped open as she gawked at Alycia's ass.

_She is so not playing fair. Two can play this game_

Eliza walked over and placed her hand on Alycia's lower back and Alycia straightened up. She swallowed and stared at the girl next to her.

"You don't have to pick those up" Eliza took the clothes out of her hands making sure their skin touched in the process. Eliza turned around and took the towel off her head letting her hair flow knowing Alycia was watching her.

Alycia watched the girl brush her hands through her damp hair and let her eyes look her up and down.

_Fuck. She's doing this on purpose._

Alycia picked up more clothes off the floor and walked up to the blonde.

"If I don't pick these up.... Who will?" Alycia lightly shoved the clothes into the stomach of the blonde and made sure to keep her hold of them as Eliza placed her hands on top of hers. They stared at each other blue meeting green neither one's gaze faltering. Both girls smirked knowing they were waiting for the other to break eye contact. Alycia knew what Eliza's weakness was. Eliza's complimented Alycia more than a handful of times on how full her lips looked. Alycia looked down at Eliza's now parted lips and she slowly licked her own lips. She bit her bottom lip and smirked knowing that this simple gesture would break Eliza's defense.

Eliza stared at the bright white teeth biting down on that bottom lip.

_NONONONONO GOD GIVE ME STRENGTH_

 

Eliza cleared her throat and blinked a few times turning her gaze away from Alycia. Alycia smirked knowing she won the stare down. She walked over to sit on the bed and stare at Eliza as she put both her hands through her hair trying to compose herself again. 

_You weak bitch. Time to step your game up._

Eliza looked at an outfit all the way in the back of her closet and grinned. _This one._

"I'm gonna get changed." Eliza said out loud with her back still to Alycia.

"Okay. I'll just wait in the --" Alycia felt something damp on her head when suddenly her vision was blocked. She smelled vanilla and realized that her head was underneath Eliza's robe.

_DID SHE JUST_

Alycia quickly grabbed the robe off her head and looked around the room to see a bare back disappear into the bathroom.

_You wanna play dirty? I'll give you dirty Eliza Jane Taylor._

"I'll wait for you in the living room!" Alycia yelled to the girl in the bathroom and exited her room. She sat on the couch and thought of a game plan. She didn't know what to do so she decided to take her phone out of her clutch and scrolled through Instagram. She was reading through comments of one of her pictures and smiled at how many people called her beautiful and told her they loved her. Her scrolling was interrupted when she heard the sound of heels approaching. She looked up and saw an angel.

"You ready?" Eliza's hand was out for Alycia to grab so she can help her stand up from the couch. Eliza was wearing a red dress that accentuated her boobs. She knew she looked amazing in red. Her hair was slightly curled and her make-up was light knowing the dress was more than enough to bring out the features of her face. Her heels were open-toed and gold. Eliza's mascara brought the blue out of her eyes and Alycia stared at the girl standing in front of her with her mouth open. She was frozen in place. Eliza looked down at the brunette and swore it was the same facial expression she had when she stared up at her on Lexa's bed.

_Looks like I win this round_

Alycia finally grabbed her hand and stood up now eye-level with the blonde. She actually kept her hold of Eliza's hand and started to spin her so she can take a look at her body entirely. Eliza laughed as Alycia checked her out knowing her boobs and ass looked amazing in this dress.

"You..look..incredible." The words finally escaped Alycia's mouth.

_I'm gonna die twice in one day_

"We both do" Eliza said after Alycia was done spinning her. "Come on. I'm hungry. You better have something special planned, Leashy." Eliza didn't let go of Alycia's hand. She walked in front of her dragging her to the front door noticing the brunette was still frozen in place. The girls started to play a very dangerous game.

 


	11. Gentlewoman

The two girls walked to Alycia's car laughing and chatting while their shoulders bumped from time to time. Alycia opened the passenger door for Eliza and Eliza smiled thanking the brunette for being a gentlewoman. Alycia walked back to the driver's seat and got in the car.

"I'm getting special treatment tonight. I like it." Eliza grinned at the girl next to her.

"Yes you are. Maybe after tonight, you'll never mention the sword incident ever again." Alycia chuckled and looked behind her before backing up.

"This better be a damn good date then" Eliza accidentally let the words slip from her mouth. She looked out the window and shut her eyes cursing to herself hoping the brunette didn't notice.

_Shit. You idiot why did you say that?_

But of course, Alycia noticed the word "date" and couldn't help but smile. She looked to her right taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at Eliza, but she was looking out the window.

_She just called this a date. Well this is about to be the best damn date she's ever been on then_

Alycia extended her right arm and placed her hand on Eliza's thigh still keeping her left on the steering wheel. She kept her eyes on the road and grinned feeling the blonde jump at her touch. Eliza couldn't move in her seat feeling the brunette's hand on her thigh. They were in the car for about 5 minutes in silence while Alycia drove. Alycia kept her hand on Eliza's thigh as she concentrated on getting to their destination. Eliza didn't want to move, but the silence was eating her alive. She didn't know what else to do so she reached over to the radio and turned it on hoping it would distract her from her thoughts. Feeling myself by Nicki Minaj was playing and Eliza clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh hell yeah!" Eliza started rapping the lyrics facing Alycia while she was driving. 

"FEELIN MYSELF, I'M FEELIN MY, FEELIN MY, FEELIN MYSELF" Eliza started dancing in her seat and seductively gestured to her own body letting the music take over. Alycia was laughing at first, but her reaction quickly changed as she saw Eliza's hands all over her body and Alycia almost forgot she was driving. The car swerved a little from left to right and Eliza glared at Alycia.

"Eyes on the road, Leashy." Eliza pointed to the windshield in front of them.

"Sorry! you were...distracting me" Alycia muttered now gripping both hands on the steering wheel.

Eliza smirked at the, now, very focused brunette. She increased the volume of the music and leaned in close to Alycia's ear.

" _I'm feelin myself , I'm feelin my"_ Eliza purposely let her breath out on Alycia's ear as she drove. Her lips were so close to her ear lobe she was thinking about what would happen if she grazed it a little with her lips. She watched her hands grip tighter on the steering wheel and decided to keep going leaning closer to the brunette as she drove.

" _Feelin --"_ Eliza tried to continue, but the brunette hit the brakes fairly hard and Eliza watched her put the car into park.

"WE'RE HERE" Alycia almost stuttered and her hands were still tight on the steering wheel.  Eliza sat back on her chair and smiled knowing she was definitely winning this game they decided to play.

"Shall we?" Eliza laughed obviously proud of herself and looked over to the girl still stunned. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to exit leaving Alycia in the driver's seat still staring ahead of her as if she was still driving. Eliza opened her door and Alycia was finally knocked out of her trance.

"Are you gonna sit there like a deer in headlights or are we gonna eat?" Eliza quirked an eyebrow and looked at the brunette still smiling knowing she really got to her this time.

"Uh..yeah I'm coming."Alycia climbed out of her black BMW and closed the door behind her. She locked it and walked next to the blonde. Alycia could still feel Eliza' breath on her ear. She brought her hand up to it and rubbed it as she walked.

_We could've crashed and she doesn't even care. I see how it is_

Alycia opened the door for the blonde and looked around the restaurant. The lights were dimmed and it had an Asian theme to it. The greeter bowed and welcomed them to the restaurant. He walked them over to their table in the back and Eliza looked at the intricate art work on the walls. She noticed the huge Buddha in the middle of the restaurant and was in awe of the beautiful mini chandelier that hovered over their table.

"I know how much you love sushi, so I found the fanciest sushi restaurant in town" Alycia sat across the blonde and watched her look around with her mouth open. Alycia smiled knowing she made a good choice.

"Alycia this place is amazing. It is so not casual" Eliza finally brought her eyes back to the brunette in front of her.

Alycia looked around not realizing how fancy this restaurant was. "I guess you're right. Good thing we dressed up." Alycia winked at the blonde causing her friend's cheeks to flush pink.

The waiter walked up to both girls and handed them menus. He then read off their wine list and Alycia decided to pick the most expensive bottle they had. The waiter nodded and smiled leaving to get the girls their drinks.

"Leashy, I was kidding about the wine. You didn't have to order that." Eliza leaned back onto her seat.

"But he recommended it and it sounded appropriate" Alycia put her glass of water to her mouth and sipped on it. 

"Of course he recommended it! It's the most expensive one!" Eliza giggled and put her hands on the table.

The man came back with two glasses and the ridiculously expensive bottle. He poured both girls a glass and asked them if they were ready to order.

"Can you give us a few more minutes?" Eliza smiled at the waiter who looked rather young, but well-put together. He nodded and looked at Eliza a little too long for Alycia's liking. Alycia glared at him and he finally realized he was staring. He swallowed and left the two alone to look over the items on the menu.

"What was that?" Eliza opened the menu and glanced up to look at the brunette.

"What?" Alycia looked over the menu.

"You looked like you were gonna stab our adorable little waiter." Eliza looked back down at the menu grinning trying to decide what she wanted.

"He was staring at your boobs" Alycia said bluntly.

"Can you blame him?" Eliza closed the menu deciding on an entree and roll of sushi.

Alycia looked up to meet Eliza's eyes. She smirked and Alycia rolled her eyes, but grinned back.

"You don't mind college boys gawking at your chest?" Alycia was flipping through the menu not really reading what was in front of her.

"I don't care. Besides he's cute." Eliza knew exactly what she was doing. She crossed her legs under the table and placed the napkin on her lap.

Alycia's smile left her face and she focused on the menu.

_He won't be so cute if I punch him in the face_

Alycia took her glass of water and started to take a sip.

"But you're cuter" Eliza's foot started grazing up Alycia's leg and Alycia nearly choked on her water. Eliza stopped what she was doing and she was now concerned for her friend. Alycia brought the napkin up to her mouth and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Eliza came around to Alycia's side and started patting her back.

_Oops_

"I'm fine" Alycia coughed out the words still holding the napkin to her mouth. She reached over and grabbed her water to drink it hoping the coughing would cease.

_First, the drive. Now footsies? I think she might actually wanna murder me tonight_

Eliza walked back to her seat and Alycia finally calmed down. The waiter reappeared asking the girls if they were ready to order. Both girls nodded and told him what they wanted handing back the menus.

Eliza held up her wine glasses signaling a toast. "To Clexa"

Alycia smiled and brought her glass up to Eliza's. "To Clexa." They sipped on the wine and Eliza looked pleased with Alycia's choice of wine.

"This is delicious" Eliza took another sip of her wine.

"It better be" Alycia smirked at the girl across from her.

Both girls put their glasses down and fell into a comfortable conversation about work and their friends. Alycia talked about how she felt about filming the second season of FTWD and Eliza listened intently. They enjoyed each others' company and knew that even though Alycia only had one more episode to film, they would definitely be seeing each other outside of work. The waiter came back with two plates in his hands. He placed Eliza's order in front of her then Alycia's.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" The young man stared at Eliza again as his eyes wandered to her chest.

"Here." Alycia held her napkin out to the young man. He looked confused and stared at the brunette.

"Oh. It's for the drool on the corner of your mouth." Alycia looked irritated and Eliza laughed into her glass of wine.

"I'm..I'm..sorry." The young man started sweating and nervously wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Let me know if you ladies need anything" He said under his breath before leaving the girls alone again.

"Pretty sure you made him piss himself" Eliza was still laughing.

"Good. Maybe he'll think next time before looking at you like you're a piece of meat." Alycia took her chopsticks out and started picking at her food.

"Hey. He's just a kid, love. Don't worry about him." Eliza reached over to squeeze the brunette's hand to help her relax.

Alycia nodded and decided not to let the creep ruin their night. Both girls started eating and a soft moan escaped the blonde's mouth as she put the first piece of sushi into her mouth. Alycia looked at the blonde who was clearly enjoying her food and she crossed her legs under the table feeling heat build up in her core at the sound of the soft moan that her friend let out. 

_Imagine her moaning if I was between her --  
_

"Taste this!" Eliza put a piece of sushi in between her chopsticks and held it in front of Alycia's mouth. Alycia looked over at the blonde as she waited for her to take the sushi in her mouth. Alycia stuck her tongue out a little before taking the entire piece of sushi into her mouth making sure to keep eye contact with Eliza. Eliza's mouth parted staring at the brunette taking the food into her mouth, her lips lightly brushing her chopsticks. Alycia started chewing and nodding her head.

"Wow, that is delicious." Alycia said after she swallowed.

"Isn't it?" Eliza put more food in her mouth.

Both girls ate and chatted in between bites. Eliza felt a buzz beside her and lifted her phone up to see who it was.

 **Lindsey M:** How's the date?

Eliza rolled her eyes and grinned at her phone.

"Who's that?" Alycia asked the blonde watching her reaction to the text she just got.

"Just Lindsey." Eliza said as she put her phone down next to her plate without responding.

"What she say?" Alycia questioned the girl who was still grinning at the text that she got.

"Nothing. You know Lindsey. She's just being dumb." Eliza went to put another bite of food into her mouth when she saw Alycia grab her phone from across the table.

"WAIT DONT--" It was too late. Alycia opened the conversation and smirked at her phone. Eliza still had food in her mouth, but she stopped chewing. She saw Alycia typing something on her phone.

Alycia locked Eliza's phone and put it back next to her without saying a word. Alycia grabbed her glass of wine and sipped it before she continued to eat. Eliza picked up her phone and unlocked it to see what Alycia responded to Lindsey.

"Fantastic. Alycia looks like a Goddess sent down from the heavens " Eliza read out loud from her phone. She looked up at the brunette who was now laughing at her response to Lindsey. Eliza's phone buzzed and she looked down to read what Lindsey said.

 **Lindsey M:** OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY 'NO HOMO' I'M DYING OF LAUGHTER. YOU ARE SO INTO HER.

"What she say?!" Alycia really wanted to know what Lindsey texted back because Eliza's face was now redder than her dress.

"Nothing!" Eliza put the phone down on her lap so Alycia couldn't grab it this time.

"Liar! I wanna see what she texted me back!" Alycia pleaded still laughing a little bit from her text to Lindsey.

"First of all, she texted ME and you just responded without my permission might I add" Eliza countered back at her friend. Eliza felt her phone buzz again on her lap and she looked down to see what Lindsey said.

 **Lindsey M:** COME BACK PRINCESS OF THE BITANIC I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU

Alycia wanted to grab Eliza's phone, but she threw it back in her purse before she could even think about walking around the table to get it. Alycia then heard her phone chime beside her.

 **Lindsey:** Hey hot stuff I heard you're looking dapper tonight

Alycia laughed as she read the text from Lindsey who was now texting Alycia cause Eliza was ignoring her.

"She didn't just text you did she" Eliza watched the girl across from her giggling at her phone. Alycia held up her phone so Eliza can read the text. Eliza swiftly grabbed the phone from Alycia's hand and started typing.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT ONLY I CAN" Alycia leaned over the table to try and get her phone back.

"You started this war, babe" Eliza said as she typed out a response to Lindsey.

Alycia leaned back on her chair knowing she had this coming to her. She waited for Eliza to finish.

"Are you typing out a book over there?" Alycia finished off her glass of wine.

"Here you go." Eliza gave the phone back and winked at her.

"I'm scared." Alycia unlocked her phone and read what she sent to Lindsey.

"I am looking pretty great tonight, but you should see Eliza. Her boobs look so amazing that the waiter wouldn't stop staring and I got jealous so I made him almost shit himself for staring at her chest." Alycia read out loud and Eliza looked pleased with herself holding the wine glass up to her mouth.

"What?..It's the truth." Eliza said before finishing off her glass.

"I am not jealous." Alycia set her phone down and glared at the blonde.

"Sure you're not." Eliza winked at the brunette as the waiter approached them with the check.

"I'll take that." Alycia took the check from his hands and put $300 cash in it telling him to keep the change.

Eliza quickly took her phone out to text Lindsey asking if everything was set so they can head over.

 **Lindsey M:** Good to go! Let me know when you're close.

 **Lindsey M:** BTW when is your guys' wedding? I'd like to reserve the date

Eliza rolled her eyes reading the second part of Lindsey's text and decided not to respond.

"Ready?" Alycia said as she stood up and picked up her clutch.

"Yes. I texted Ricky and he said we can come over so I can pick up my stuff" Eliza lied to the brunette.

"Okay let's go." Alycia and Eliza walked across the restaurant thanking the staff for the food. They spotted a few people taking pictures of them, but didn't mind it. They walked closely together to the car smiling and talking. Their hands kept bumping into each other and Eliza took the initiative to grab Alycia's hand and interlock their fingers. Alycia's smile only grew as they walked hand in hand to the car. Alycia unlocked the vehicle and opened the passenger seat for Eliza.

"Such a charmer" Eliza stepped into the car and Alycia closed it for her.

Alycia stepped into the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Ready?" Alycia looked over at the blonde who was looking at her like she was about to say something.

"I..I had a really great time Alycia." Eliza smiled, but it still seemed like something was bothering the girl.

" So did I." Alycia smiled back and left her gaze on the girl who was now fidgeting with her seat belt.

"Are you okay? "Alycia asked as she watched Eliza stir in her seat.

"Yes I'm fine." Eliza was thinking about giving Alycia her present now, but decided against it. She didn't think it was the right time.

"You sure?" Alycia reached over to squeeze the blonde's hand intertwining their fingers.

Eliza looked down at Alycia's fingers and knew she had to tell the brunette how she felt, but just couldn't find the words inside her to spit it out.

_I need to be drunker for this_

"I'm sure." Eliza squeezed her hand to reassure her friend that everything was fine.

"Okay." Alycia let Eliza's hand go to put the car in reverse. She looked behind her to make sure it was clear and glanced over at the blonde who was now looking out the window. She put the car in drive and pressed the gas a little bit. Alycia let her right hand grip onto the gear shift as she drove to Ricky's. Eliza went to turn the radio on again, but grabbed Eliza's hand in the process.

"No distracting this time." Alycia said keeping her eyes locked on the road.

"You're no fun" Eliza interlocked their fingers again and went to turn the radio on.

They drove the entire way listening to music and singing holding hands, neither girl mentioning the intimacy of their car ride.

\----

  **Blonde babe Taylor :** Parking now

Lindsey took her phone out of her back pocket to read the text Eliza sent her.

"EVERYONE THEY'RE ALMOST HERE GET IN YOUR PLACES!" Lindsey yelled at the top of her lungs so everyone could hear her.

Ricky turned off the music and dimmed the lights. There were way more than 60 people at his condo. Everyone scattered the living room trying to find a good spot. Some people were standing on furniture holding up their phones to get Alycia's reaction as she entered.

 **Blonde babe Taylor:** Walking up the stairs

 **"** THEY'RE COMING THEY'RE COMING SHHHHH!" Lindsey motioned for everyone to settle down and be quiet waiting for the two girls two entire the apartment. They heard heels clicking on the floor outside the door and everyone was dead silent as they heard a muffled conversation between the blonde and brunette.

Eliza twisted the door knob and opened the door for Alycia allowing her to walk into the dim room. Alycia looked up and the lights flashed back on

" **WE SWEAR FEALTY TO YOU LEXA KOM TRIKRU!!!!!!!"** Everyone yelled as they were kneeling on the floor and on furniture. Everyone was dressed in Grounder attire even if it was as simple as black war paint around their face. Phones were taking videos and pictures as Alycia's hands covered her mouth in shock looking at the condo filled with people dressed as Grounders bowing down to her. Alycia's eyes were wide and started to water. Everyone was still on their knees cheering for the brunette in front of them and Alycia turned around to look at Eliza. 

"You...you did this?" Alycia walked over to Eliza who was smiling for ear to ear as she watched Alycia's reaction to the surprise party.

Without a second thought, Eliza got down on her knees in front of everyone and looked up at Alycia.

"I swear fealty to you Alycia Kom Trikru" Eliza grabbed her hands and kept her eyes locked on the girl in front of her.

There was cheering and whistling coming from the crowd behind them. Alycia's mouth was still wide open still in complete and utter shock from what was happening. Her heart was beating fast, she couldn't think of any words to say to the girl who was now kneeling in front of her.

"CLEXA FOR LIFE" Lindsey yelled from her spot in the crowd.

Both girls turned their heads and saw a semi-drunk Lindsey standing on the couch. Alycia helped Eliza back on her feet and brought her in for a big embrace. The tears were now starting to stream down her face and Eliza rubbed her back.

"Hey I think everyone is waiting for you to tell them it's okay to stand up again" Eliza giggled at the people who were waiting for their Commander to tell them to stop kneeling.

 Alycia wiped her eyes and let go of Eliza to look at the people who were still bowing down to her. She immediately went into Commander mode and put her hands behind her back to face everyone.

"RISE" Alycia motioned her hands to let everyone know it was okay to stand up again. Everyone got up and clapped cheering for the brunette in front of them. Alycia's eyes were still glossy trying not to let anymore tears fall. She was in awe of the people that surrounded her.  She had no idea the Eliza and her friends were planning this. She felt so loved and knew she was going to miss this cast more than anything. People were hugging Alycia left and right and Eliza watched her laugh and hug them back. Lindsey went up to Eliza and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Looks like it was a success" Lindsey handed Eliza a beer as Eliza's eyes were still stuck on Alycia.

"Definitely" Elliza couldn't help the infatuation she felt at this moment watching Alycia wipe her teary eyes and smile at everyone who tried talking to her.

"You have heart eyes, Eliza" Lindsey put her hand in front of Eliza's face waving it up and down to try and get her out of her stupor.

Eliza finally looked at her friend and took another gulp of her beer. Lindsey smirked and winked at the blonde.  
"You do look hot" Lindsey nodded in approval. "No wonder that waiter was staring at your chest" Lindsey motion to the cleavage staring at her.

Eliza laughed and gently pushed Lindsey.

"TURN THE MUSIC BACK ON" Richard yelled as he stood on the couch.

The living room filled with chatter and music as people finally got back to drinking and dancing. Alycia saw Eliza talking to Lindsey and she walked over to them. Alycia grabbed Lindsey and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for this" She said into the other brunette's ear. She let go and looked into Lindsey's eyes.

"We're gonna miss you." Lindsey rubbed Alycia's arms up and down and brought her back in for another hug.

"My make up is all messed up now" Alycia laughed and sniffled thinking about how much she's gonna miss her cast mates.

"You still look hot as hell. I'll get you a drink" Lindsey let go of the girl and Eliza stood in front of Alycia.

"So, I'm guessing you're not picking up "books amongst other things here?"" Alycia crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Nah" Eliza winked at her and brought her over to the couch to sit. Alycia looked around the room to see banners hanging. "HEDA LIVES ON" and "COMMANDER HOT STUFF"  hung above them and Alycia smiled from ear to ear knowing her friends worked hard to put all of this together.

"That one over there is my favorite!" Devon plopped down on the couch next to them and pointed at a banner all the way in the back.

"LEXA KOM PUSSYKRU"

"Oh my God" Alycia laughed reading the banner that Devon obviously made.

"Ricky almost didn't let me put it up. He said it was "inappropriate" or whatever" Devon shrugged it off and kept drinking his beer.

Lindsey came back with a beer and four shots in her hand to give to Eliza, Alycia and Devon on the couch.

"ALL HAIL HEDA. WE LOVE YOU ALYCIA" Lindsey held her shot up in the air and everyone brought their drinks up in honor of Alycia's night. After they downed their shot, Ricky appeared from the bed room and brought out an outfit encased in a black cover.

Ricky kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head with the clothes in his arms handing it to Alycia. She pulled down the zipper and stood up looking at what it was. Her jaw dropped.

"YOU FUCKING DIDN'T" Alycia lifted the clothes up to show everyone it was one of Lexa's uniforms, specifically, the one that she wore as she sat on the throne with a dagger in between her fingers when she first met Clarke.

"You guys stole that off set?" Eliza questioned her friends and laughed.

"Well, I did technically." Ricky stood up and hugged Alycia.

"Dude, you're gonna get in so much trouble" Marie came up from behind him wearing her Grounder outfit and her hair braided.

"What're they gonna do? Kill me?" Ricky sarcastically said knowing his character wasn't gonna finish the season anyway.

Marie shook her head and frowned knowing her character's love interest was gonna be gone in a couple episodes too. Eliza walked over to her and put her arm around her.

"I feel you, girl" Eliza put her head on her shoulder and Marie put her arm around her waist knowing how bad it sucked for their characters.

"Let's go put that on you!" Jessica and Chelsey stumbled in grabbing Alycia's hands and bringing her to the bedroom to help her put on her outfit.

Alycia looked back at her friends and they smiled raising their beers to her.

"Don't think we forgot about you" Chris walked up to Eliza with a dress in his hands. She lifted it up and realized it was her Grounder dress with the metal chest piece that she wore when she bowed down to Lexa.

Marie put her hand out and showed her a big eyeliner pen. "Let's make you look the part."

Marie and Lindsey dragged Eliza to one of the empty bedrooms and started helping her get dressed while Marie did her eye make-up.

"How was the date?" Marie asked her and Lindsey chuckled.

Eliza opened her eyes to glare at Lindsey and Lindsey put her arms up in surrender.

"You told her?!" Eliza asked in a stern voice.

"Well yeah! She needed to know!" Lindsey was behind Eliza zipping up the dress.

"Why couldn't I know?" Marie asked both girls wondering why they would keep it from her.

"It wasn't a date!" Eliza spit out with her eyes closed as Marie looked at her phone to look at a pic of her and Alycia she took that day to make sure she was doing the eyeliner right.

Lindsey and Marie looked at each other. "Sure it wasn't." They both said in unison.

"No one looks this hot to go on a friendly date" Marie pointed to the red dress on the floor.

"We went to a fancy restaurant" Eliza tried to defend herself.

"Our point exactly!" Lindsey flailed her arms in the air as she held the metal chest piece in her hand.

"When we go to dinner, we don't care if we look like shit. The only reason we decide to dress up is for paparazzi purposes" Marie explained to the blonde standing in front of her. 

"Whatever. It wasn't a date" Eliza didn't feel like having to explain herself a hundred times.

"But you wanted it to be." Lindsey smirked and winked at Marie knowing she was gonna make her admit her feelings for Alycia soon.

Eliza huffed and didn't say another word before both girls started chuckling.

"We just personally feel that sometimes when you guys are making out for a scene, it's not Lexa and Clarke doing it. You know what I mean?" Lindsey nudged Eliza's shoulder

"No, Lindsey, I don't" Eliza lifted her arms up so Lindsey could put the chest piece around her.

"Oh Bullshit!" Marie stopped doing her eye make up so Eliza could look at her.

"We talk about it all the time. You're an amazing actress Eliza, but we could all tell you and Alycia weren't acting during your sex scene." Marie had her hands on her hips.

" What do you mean you guys talk about it all the time?" Eliza crossed her arms and stared at her two friends.

"Oh yeah. Me and Lindsey have PLATONIC lunch dates everyday where we talk about you and Alycia being not so platonic." Marie made a kissy face at Lindsey and Lindsey only shook her head and laughed. 

"You guys go out and eat just to talk about me and Alycia." Eliza raised her eyebrows as Lindsey tied the metal corset around her torso.

"Yup! Now turn around" Lindsey started spinning Eliza as Marie tried to braid her hair.

"You know me and Lindsey are like your guys' biggest fans." Marie took parts of her hair and began twisting it around her fingers.

"Yeah! We're part of the whole Clexa fandom thing that started when you and Alycia had your first kiss." Marie laughed thinking about how many people went crazy over their first kiss.

"No one ships you two harder than us" Lindsey winked at the blonde in front of her.

"You both are crazy. We're just close okay?" Eliza wanted her friends to drop this subject.

_Just really close friends. BFFs. yeah._

"HA! Me and Lindsey are close" Marie scoffed and gestured to her friend who was now drinking her beer and dancing around the room listening to the music blasting in the living room. 

"You two are on a whole other level" Marie said as she finished up braiding her hair.

"YEAH IT'S CALLED DATING" Lindsey spit out and high-fived Marie.

Eliza rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew this was Alycia's favorite look on Clarke and she started to walk towards the door.

"Thanks, but you two are crazy. We're just friends." Eliza turned to face her friends one more time before exiting the room.

The two girls watched her friend disappear before speaking again.

"Bet you 10 bucks they'll be making out by the end of the night" Lindsey let her hand out for Marie to shake.

"10 bucks? You cheap ass. Make it a 100" Marie made fun of her friend for her weak proposal.

"Deal!" Both girls shook on it and exited the room.

\---

"WANHEDA ENTERS" Bob gave Eliza a shot and both of them tipped their heads back feeling it slightly burn down their throats.

"Where's Alycia?" Eliza asked Bob and Bob pointed behind her.

"EVERYONE! BOW DOWN FOR THE COMMANDER" Chelsey got everybody's attention as she knelt down on one knee and everyone followed.

Eliza didn't kneel, but instead watched Alycia walk out from the bedroom dressed exactly like Lexa with the gear in the middle of her forehead and black paint around her eyes. She thought Alycia was walking in slow motion as she approached all the people crowded in the living room bowing down to her with their drinks in hand. Alycia stepped in front of Eliza and looked her up and down.

_I wanna rip that dress right off her_

"You're the one that burned 300 of my warriors alive." Alycia stepped closer to the blonde trying not to smirk.

Eliza swallowed not knowing if she was intimidated or turned on by the brunette in front of her. Regardless, she stood her ground and kept eye contact with Alycia.

_Not now vagina_

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us" Eliza said her line with ease.

Everyone stared at the two girls reenact the scene and stayed silent completely enthralled in the moment.

"Do you have an answer for me? Clarke of the sky people?" Alycia tilted her head upwards and put her arms behind her back trying to channel her inner Heda.

"I've come to make you an offer." Eliza looked down at Alycia's lips.

"SHE OFFERS HER BODY" Devon yelled from the back clearly more drunk than anybody else. Everyone laughed as the tension dissipated and both girls couldn't help, but break out of character and laugh as well.

Everyone went back to partying and Eliza pulled Alycia over to the table so she can make her a drink.

"I'm gonna make you something" Eliza started grabbing different types of alcohol and pouring them in the shaker.

"You trying to get me drunk, Wanheda? Alycia leaned her back on the counter and watched Eliza expertly throw in different flavors in the cup.

"Maybe a little" Eliza winked and started shaking the cup up and down. She poured it in a cup filled with ice and handed it to the brunette.

Alycia sipped it and nodded her head then licked her lips.

"This is delicious" Alycia drank more and looked at Eliza.

"Slow down Leashy, two of those and you'll be flat on your face before midnight" Eliza gently lowered Alycia's hand that held the cup.

"I can handle my liquor, Eliza" Alycia said confidently as she drank from the red cup, her green eyes staring into Eliza's.

"Whatever you say, babe" Eliza drank her beer and watched Alycia down the rest of the drink she just made her a few minutes ago.

"Another?" Eliza took the cup from her hand.

"Please." Alycia watched Eliza make another drink for her

\---

_One hour later_

"JUS DREIN JUS DAUN BITCHES" Alycia was on top of a table and holding up her third shot. Everyone applauded and cheered watching the very drunk commander take another shot. 

"You're not gonna help her?" Marie asked Eliza as they both stared at Alycia standing on the table dancing with a cup in her hand.

"Let her have fun. She's had a long day" Eliza was mesmerized by the way the brunette swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music.

"I'm guessing you're gonna carry her home then?" Marie put her arms up thinking Alycia was gonna fall on her, but the brunette quickly steadied herself then continued dancing. 

"If I have to." Eliza answered her friend.

"You are so smitten." Marie grinned putting the bottle to her mouth.

"I'm not! You guys forget she's 22. Of course she parties hard. I don't mind taking care of her." Eliza didn't wanna admit how crazy about her she was.

"Looks like Leashy-loo is having a great time." Lindsey squeezed herself between Marie and Eliza.

"YEAH ALYCIA YOU SWING THAT FAKE SWORD AROUND." Lindsey raised her cup up to her and laughed.

Alycia was now dancing with the fake sword as if it was a person and the three girls couldn't help, but laugh at the girl who held it close to her body.

"Okay now I think it's time I help her." Eliza climbed on top of a chair to help get Alycia down from the table. "Come on, babe time to get down before you fall and break your face" Eliza took Alycia's hand and Alycia looked down at the blonde.

"ELIZA , WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alycia jumped down from the table and stumbled banging into a few people as she tried to stand up straight.

Eliza got down from the chair and watched Marie and Lindsey walk away waving and giving her a thumbs up like she could handle a drunk Alycia all by herself.

"I've literally been right here making sure you didn't fall off the table the entire time" Eliza smiled and held Alycia's arms so she wouldn't sway back and forth.

"You're so sweet `Liza" Alycia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Eliza's neck.

"I know I know. Come on let's go sit" Eliza tried to walk Alycia to the couch, but Alycia pulled back.

"No! Make me another drink pleeeeaaasee" Alycia's eyes were closed as she pulled Eliza by her waist and held her against her chest.

"You're gonna vomit your brains out if I make you another drink, babe" Eliza cupped Alycia's cheeks in her hands trying to get the girl to open her eyes.

"No! I'm the Commander of the 12 clans!" Alycia yelled to the crowd around her. "I CAN HANDLE MY ALCOHOL" Everyone cheered and encouraged Alycia to get more alcohol.

Eliza had an idea and brought the girl over to the table with all the alcohol.

_I need her to sober up a little_

"I'm gonna make you a special drink" Eliza said convincingly as she sat Alycia down on the chair beside her.

"You're the besttesstt" Alycia smiled with her eyes closed and waited for Eliza to hand her a cup.

"Here, babe" Eliza handed her a red cup and Alycia sipped on it.

"What is this? It doesn't taste like alcohol" Alycia drank some more.

"Oh, but it is babe. Look, it's clear. It's vodka" Eliza said convincingly knowing she just poured her a large cup of water.

"OooOOooooh..." Alycia kept sipping on the water and Eliza felt proud of herself.

Eliza continued drinking her beer knowing she's only had two and had a comfortable buzz going on. She knew she couldn't drink too much cause she had to take care of Alycia, but didn't mind it. She looked around the room and watched sweaty bodies laugh and dance in the center of the living room. Chris and Richard were drawing on Devon's face while he was sprawled out on the couch. Bob was hitting on some random girl as she giggled at everything he said. Marie was grinding on Ricky and Lindsey was taking selfies with Jessica and Chelsey.

"Let's go dance" Eliza put her beer down and Alycia nodded as she downed the rest of her "vodka."

Eliza pulled Alycia to the center and wrapped her arms around Alycia's neck. She started swaying her hips to the beat of the song and Alycia placed her hands on Eliza's hips mimicking her movements. Alycia pulled her closer and their chests were now pressed together. Alycia's eyes were closed as Eliza buried her head into her neck breathing onto the brunette's skin. Goosebumps started to rise feeling Eliza pressed up against her and her breath on her neck. Eliza's hands caressed down Alycia's body until she met her hands that held her own hips and she spun around so her ass was pressed against Alycia's core. Eliza grinded into Alycia as she brought her left arm up entangling her fingers into the brunette's hair so she could bring Alycia's head down to her neck.

" _Eliza..."_ Alycia whispered into her ear and Eliza felt chills throughout her body.

"Shit I might actually lose $100 today" Marie said to Lindsey as both girls stood across the room watching Eliza and Alycia dance and grind on each other like no one was watching.

"Cough it up baby, I'm gonna be $100 richer within the next hour" Lindsey rubbed her fingers together signifying the money she was about to win from her friend.

Marie's eyes widened and her facial expression changed within a blink of an eye as she watched both girls dance. Her smile disappeared and she began nudging Lindsey to look back at the dance floor. Lindsey wasn't paying attention until Marie grabbed her and spun her over to watch the scene starting to unfold.

"Can I cut in?" a voice knocked Eliza and Alycia out of their trance and they immediately stopped dancing.

"Thanks." Ashley grabbed Alycia's hand and brought her to the other end of the living room and started to dance with her leaving the blonde behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis bitch


	12. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Eliza is jealous

Eliza stood there waiting for her brain to catch up with her. She started to feel the effects of the alcohol on her mind not really knowing what to do. She didn't even realize who it was that took Alycia away from her until she noticed the ugly skull tattoo on her forearm as she took Alycia's hand and dragged her to the other side of the room. Eliza wanted to walk away, but her body wasn't responding.

_Move your feet bitch! What's wrong with you??_

She suddenly felt two bodies surround her.

"ELIZA WHAT THE HELL!" Lindsey grabbed both of Eliza's arms and shook her a little.

"THAT BITCH JUST STOLE YOUR GIRL AND YOU LET IT HAPPEN" Marie was standing next to Lindsey as both girls tried to get Eliza to say something.

"I...need to go" Eliza tried to walk in between the two girls to get away from all the sweaty bodies on the dance floor and Lindsey and Marie followed.

Marie saw Chelsey in the corner talking to a few people and decided to talk to her really quick.

"Hey I'm gonna tell Chelsey to keep an eye on Alycia to make sure she doesn't leave with that chick. Go with Eliza to get water and I'll meet you in that bedroom over there" Marie said loudly into Lindsey's ear so she could hear her. Lindsey nodded and walked over to the kitchen to get water.

"Hey!" Marie tried to get Chelsey's attention.

"Hey Marie wanna do a shot?" Chelsey smiled.

"Maybe later. Listen I need a favor." Marie explained that Alycia was drunk and dancing with that tattoed chick across the room.

"Make sure she doesn't leave with her please. Me and Lindsey are gonna try and sober Eliza up a little." Chelsey nodded and her and her friends moved closer to the vicinity of Alycia and Ashley.

Marie walked into the bedroom and saw Eliza downing a bottle of Jameson jumping up and down on the bed. She was throwing pillows around the room and kicking the sheets off the bed.

"LINDSEY I SAID WATER WHAT THE FUCK" Marie tried to grab the bottle away from Eliza, but she couldn't reach it.

"I tried!" Lindsey held up the bottle of water to show Marie that she actually did try and give her water, but the blonde took the entire bottle of whisky from the table and brought it to the bedroom instead.

Marie stood on the bed and gripped Eliza's shoulders so she could look at her.

"Eliza look at me. We have a problem" Marie started talking and Eliza kept drinking.

"Gimme that shit!" Lindsey jumped up and grabbed the bottle from her hand then slammed it on the dresser.

"HEY! I NEED THAT" Eliza was bending down to get it, but Marie stood her up straight so she could look at her.

"ELIZA! That bitch outside is dancing with your girl and you didn't do anything about it!" Marie was trying to remind her of what went on 10 minutes ago.

"Alycia wanted to dance with her" Eliza muttered under her breath and could no longer keep eye contact with her friend.

"No she didn't. Me and Marie watched her grab the very INTOXICATED Leashy and she couldn't do anything, but follow. She looked back at you and you stood there like a rock" Lindsey explained to Eliza and Eliza was starting to feel anger build up inside her.

Marie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to see who it was.

 **Chelsey R:** Hey you guys need to come back soon. This chick is getting really close to Leashy.

"Fuck" Marie said under her breath and Lindsey looked at her questioningly.

"Eliza I need you to drink this water and go back out there to get Alycia away from that girl" Marie said sternly and handed her the water bottle.

Eliza sat on the edge of the bed and started drinking the water. She put her head in her hands and tried to sober up knowing Alycia was too drunk to get away from that girl by herself. Eliza started to grip onto the water bottle tighter and Lindsey noticed.

"Hey. It's okay we'll get her back" Lindsey bent down and placed her hand on her knee.

"I wasn't even that drunk. I dont know why I didn't do anything" Eliza felt like she didn't have the right to tell Alycia who she could and couldn't dance with.

"It's okay. Come on" Lindsey tried to help Eliza get up and she swayed back and forth trying to get her footing right.

"I need to pee" Eliza opened her eyes and Lindsey nodded.

Lindsey walked Eliza to the bathroom with her arm around her waist and Eliza's arm around her shoulder.

"I'll be right outside. You'll be okay?" Lindsey asked the blonde who was now sitting on the toilet.

"I think I can handle peeing by myself" Eliza's speech was slightly slurred.

 Lindsey walked out and closed the door behind her and saw Marie on her phone.

"What's happening?" Lindsey asked Marie as she was texting Chelsey outside.

"Chelsey and Jessica are stalling and making sure Alycia doesn't do anything stupid. Is Eliza okay?" Marie looked up to see Lindsey sitting on the bed.

"Yeah she's just peeing."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Eliza just finished peeing and she tried standing up to slide her underwear back on. She wobbled back and forth until she found the sink and gripped onto it to stand up straight. She stared at herself in the mirror and gave herself the infamous pep talk every single drunk person has given themselves at least once in their life.

"Listen bitch, you aren't that drunk." Eliza pointed at herself in the mirror and washed her hands.

"You go out there and get her back. No tattooed chick can take her away from you" Eliza tried to sound inspirational as she put both hands on the mirror and stared at herself.

"You're hot! Hell yeah you blonde bombshell you. You..you get back your girl" Eliza was trying to keep her eyes open as she talked to herself.

"OPEN YOUR EYES BITCH YOU CAN DO THIS" Eliza yelled in the bathroom loud enough for the two brunettes to hear her.

"What the hell was that?" Marie asked Lindsey who stood up from the bed.

Both girls went and pressed their ears against the door and listened to Eliza talk to herself. They covered their mouths and tried to hold in their laughter.

"She's giving herself the pep talk" Lindsey whispered. "We may have underestimated how drunk she is"

"SHE'S MY LEASHY-LOOOOO MINEE. I'M COMING HEDA. WANHEDA IS COMING TO YOUR RESCUE" Eliza twisted the door knob and both girls fell flat on their face almost crashing into the drunk blonde in front of them. She looked down at both brunettes staring up at her and didn't realize what they were doing.

"WAKE UP BITCHES, I'M GETTING MY LEASHY BACK" Eliza stepped over them and started to head towards the door, but stumbled and fell on her ass.

"Why is the room moving??? Someone get me out of this maze!" Eliza yelled as she laid on the floor.

Marie and Lindsey got up and helped Eliza off the floor.

"She is so fucked up. I don't even know how this is gonna work" Lindsey said to Marie as they wrapped Eliza's arms over both their shoulders.

Marie got another text and she took her phone out of her back pocket.

 **Chelsey R:** Shit. This girl is trying to take Alycia home. Jessica is trying to stall. We need you back ASAP

Marie handed her phone to Lindsey so she could read the text.

"We need to go. Now." Marie started dragging both girls out the door back to the living room to find Alycia.

They opened the door and walked passed people making out and playing drinking games. They stepped over inebriated bodies that scattered the floor and looked around to find the brunette. Alycia was standing against the wall pinned by this tattooed girl and Jessica was clearly trying to get her to let go of Alycia. The three girls approached Chelsey.

"Thank God you guys are here." Chelsey pointed to where Jessica was and Eliza's eyes followed.

Eliza's anger was at an all time high. Alycia looked clearly uncomfortable and she suddenly felt sober.

_Oh, hell the fuck no_

Eliza started walking towards the girls before Marie and Lindsey could notice. Eliza took a shot out of some random girl's hand then downed it before she reached where Jessica was.

"Jess" Eliza put her hand on her shoulder and the girl looked at her.

"OH LOOK ELIZA'S HERE" Jess said loudly enough so Alycia could open her eyes.

Alycia slowly opened her eyes and barely got a glimpse of the blonde standing next to Jessica. Her vision was blurred and everything felt fuzzy. She suddenly saw an arm extended pinning her against the wall and a face in front of her eyes.

"I can take you home, Alycia" The tatted bitch was a lot closer than Alycia wanted her to be. Alycia shook her head and slid underneath her arm to get away from her.

"Hey it's okay" Ashley grabbed onto her wrist so she couldn't leave.

Eliza saw what was happening and freaked. the fuck. out.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER" Eliza grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled it off Alycia's. Alycia was now standing behind Eliza and Eliza puffed her chest out breathing heavy trying to stand between Ashley and her friend. Jessica gave Alycia a water bottle and asked if she was okay. Alycia nodded and started drinking the water. Eliza could only hear parts of the conversation as her anger blocked out everything except for the tattoed bitch in front of her.

"We were just having a good time, Eliza. I wasn't gonna do anything she wasn't comfortable with" The girl drank her beer and stood her ground staring at Eliza.

"Well..She clearly wasn't comfortable with you" Eliza spit back and looked the girl up and down. Eliza stepped closer and Ashley didn't move.

Jessica looked behind Alycia and could see a fight about to break out.

"Hey Eliza let's go. Alycia doesn't feel good" Jessica put her hand on her shoulder to get Eliza's attention, but Eliza ignored her.

"Your friend is talking to you. Better take Alycia home" Ashley smirked looking down at Eliza who was a few inches shorter than her.

Eliza's hands started to form fists and she could feel her face heating up. Her breathing deepened as she stared at this girl in front of her challenging her and testing her patience.

_Who the fuck do you think you are_

Jessica grabbed Eliza's wrist and started to pull her away. Eliza turned around and looked at Alycia leaning against the wall. She was drinking her water with her eyes closed and she unclenched her fists. She put her hands on Alycia's face.

"You okay, babe? Come on I'll take you home" Eliza's voice was now soft and Alycia nodded in agreement.

The three girls started to walk away until Eliza heard Ashley say something under her breath.

"Good idea." Ashley started to say.

"Before I do" Ashley's tone was condescending as she turned around to walk back to her friends.

Ashley felt someone tapping her shoulder and she instantly turned back around.

_**SMACK** _

Ashley was on the floor before she could even realize what the fuck just hit her. She looked up and saw the blonde hovering over her.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl" Eliza's voice was low so only Ashley could hear.

Marie and Lindsey ran over to the scene and grabbed Eliza before Ashley could get up. Eliza shook everyone off her and stood up straight. Eliza was actually waiting for Ashley to get up so she could smack her in the face again. She was angry. Her face was red. Her nails were digging into the palm of her hands. Alycia saw everything unfold in front of her eyes and she ran up to Eliza and stood in front of her.

"Please let's go home. I wanna go home" Alycia pleaded trying to search for Eliza's blue eyes who were so dark now they almost looked black. Eliza looked at the brunette who was clearly still very drunk and remembered her innate need to take care of her. Alycia found Eliza's hands and interlocked their fingers before Eliza started to walk in front of Alycia directing her towards their friends.

"YOU HAVE MY NUMBER, ALYCIA" Ashley yelled as she tried to get up from the floor.

_This bitch doesn't learn_

Eliza stopped walking and before she could do anything she heard someone vomiting behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Ashley was now covered in vomit and Alycia felt a hell of a lot better. 

Eliza turned around and pulled Alycia close and cupped her face.

"Feel better babe?" Eliza was now smiling and her thumbs grazed her cheeks.

"Much." Alycia's hands were gripping onto Eliza's wrists as both girls stared at each other now giggling.

Eliza grabbed a towel, then threw it at the tattooed girl who was, now, covered in Alycia's puke.

"You have a little something here" Eliza gestured to her face and Ashley snarled ready to lunge forward and attack.

Ashley's friends pulled her back and Eliza stepped in front of Alycia to protect her just in case.

Alycia wrapped her arms around Eliza's waist. "Let's go home" she whispered into Eliza's ear and Eliza nodded.

Eliza walked hand in hand with Alycia towards their friends. Lindsey was jumping up and down excited about what just happened. Chelsey had her arm around Jessica and were pointing and laughing as Ashley was trying to clean herself off before leaving the condo. Marie had her phone out and told all the girls to come in close so she could take a picture. The girls looked around the room as the party started to die down. Bottles and cups scattered the floor. All their guy friends were passed out in different corners of the room.

"And they say we can't handle our alcohol" Marie pointed at Bob who was asleep cuddling a bottle of Jack Daniels in the corner of the living room.

All girls laughed and realized it was time to go home. Jessica and Chelsey decided to take an uber back to Jessica's house so she could sleep over. They hugged their friends and Marie thanked them for watching Alycia while they tried to sober up the blonde. They waved goodbye and told them to text her when they got home.

"You two" Lindsey pointed at Alycia and Eliza who were giggling and holding each other close while Eliza whispered into Alycia's ear.

"What about us?" Eliza asked Lindsey who had her hands on her hips looking like a disappointed mother.

"You both should sleep here then head home in the morning. Neither one of you look capable of walking straight" Lindsey pointed to the bedroom no one was sleeping in.

"Or acting straight for that matter" Marie said out loud then remembered the bet she had going on with Lindsey.

"Hey Alycia why don't you take the other bedroom no one is sleeping in?" She tried to separate the girls and Lindsey glared at her knowing exactly what she was doing.

"ACTUALLY. I think Alycia would feel safer if she was wrapped up in Eliza's arms all night long" Lindsey put her arms around the blonde and brunette then started walking them towards the bedroom.

Marie rolled her eyes and mouthed "bitch" as Lindsey directed the drunk girls to the bedroom. Marie walked closely behind them to help with bottles of water in her hand.

Lindsey sat them both on the bed and started to undress Eliza who was now falling asleep sitting up. 

"What're you doing???" Marie questioned her friend as she took off her chest piece.

"They can't sleep like this!" Lindsey motioned at the sharp corners of both girls' outfits.

"So you suggest they sleep naked next to each other?" Marie crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.

Lindsey smirked thinking it'd be the perfect way to win the bet.

"No no no. You cheating hoe. I'm gonna steal t-shirts from Ricky's closet." Marie walked next door and brought out some shirts knowing they'd be more than long enough to cover up the girls.

"You suck" Lindsey grabbed a shirt and Marie started taking off Alycia's outfit almost straddling her because she was nearly passed out on the bed.

"You know if the guys walked in on us right now their heads would explode" Lindsey said as she slid off Eliza's dress so she was only in her bra and underwear.

Marie laughed and took off Alycia's pants. "These assholes owe us" 

"Seriously though." Lindsey stood up and looked at Eliza who was definitely asleep by now.

"Can you believe she smacked her in the face?" Marie took her phone out and showed her a picture she took of Ashley on the floor and Eliza hovering over her. Both girls chuckled at how protective Eliza got over Alycia.

"When the fuck are they gonna confess their love for each other?" Both girls stood there and stared at the sleeping girls sprawled out on the bed.

"It's gonna happen soon." Marie pulled Alycia under the covers.

"I hope so." Lindsey pulled Eliza so she was laying next to her.

Lindsey took her phone out and took a selfie of the passed out girls and Marie giving a thumbs up before they left them alone.

"I'm fucking tired" Lindsey stretched.

"Let's go to bed" Marie gestured for Lindsey to follow her before leaving the bottles of water by the bedside.

"Night hoes we love you" Lindsey blew a kiss to the girls on the bed and closed the door.

\---        

Eliza stirred in her sleep and she started to feel hot. Her stomach churned and her throat started to burn.

"Oh god" Eliza jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom inside the bedroom. She made it just in time to reach the toilet and yacked her brains out.

"Fuck" She whispered under her breath as she hovered over the toilet. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Alycia standing over her.

"Here, love" Alycia handed her a water bottle then bent down to rub her back.

"Thank you" Eliza sat down with her back leaning against the tub and took a sip of water.

"Do you think you're done or do you wanna stay here for a little? Alycia asked her friend as she flushed the toilet

"I'm not sure honestly." Eliza chuckled and kept drinking the water.

"Okay." Alycia sat down next to Eliza and laid her head on her shoulder. She laced their fingers and her thumb moved up and down in Eliza's hand trying to relax her.

They sat there in silence with their eyes closed as they tried to remember the events of the night that took place. Alycia vaguely remembers dancing on a table, dancing with Eliza, then someone else trying to dance with her. She shook the last part from her memory and other parts of the night flashed in her mind. She remembered seeing the blonde and watching her yell at the tattooed chick not really knowing what she was saying because she was too drunk to listen. The last thing she remembered was seeing the tattooed girl on the floor with Eliza hovering over her. She smiled and relaxed into Eliza's shoulder.

"What're you smiling about?" Eliza nudged her shoulder a little bit and squeezed the brunette's hand.

"You smacked the shit out of her" Alycia laughed and looked up at the blonde resting her chin on her shoulder.

"You threw up on her" Eliza's voice was raspy and she let out a soft laugh.

"Oh my god I completely forgot that happened" Alycia put her head in her hands feeling embarrassed for puking in front of everyone.

"It was great" Eliza took Alycia's hand back and kissed it then held it in hers.

Both girls started to get used to the feeling of their fingers intertwined, but neither girl would admit it. They sat there for a few more minutes until Eliza felt content that she wasn't gonna throw up anymore.

"Let's go back to bed." Alycia stood up and helped Eliza get on her feet.

"Holy shit I look like a mess" Eliza looked at herself in the mirror. Her eye makeup was smudged across her eyes and her hair was no longer braided.

"You're not the only one" Alycia's face was almost entirely gray. Her hair was frizzy as she tried to run her hands through it. Alycia started to wash her face and Eliza found mouth wash in the cabinet. She poured some in her mouth as Alycia washed her face waiting for her to finish. The blonde spit the mouth wash in the sink as Alycia dried her face then put some mouth wash into her own mouth. Alycia spit it in the sink then Eliza started to wash her face when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Eliza's breath got caught in her throat and she turned off the faucet.

"Thank you" Alycia whispered into her ear as she handed her a towel.

Eliza patted her face dry then turned around in Alycia's arms.

"Why are you thanking me?" Eliza was leaning against the sink with Alycia's arms on both sides of her.

_She's close. Really close._

"For the party. For protecting me from that girl last night" Alycia's face was closer to Eliza's now and Alycia looked down at Eliza's lips with her mouth slightly parted open.

_Should I kiss her? What if she pulls away?_

"It was uhm...no problem" Eliza's voice was a whisper as her hands instinctively made their way to Alycia's hips.

Alycia leaned in slowly and Eliza closed her eyes knowing she was about to feel those soft lips on hers. Alycia placed her hand on Eliza's cheek when--

"PANCAKES. GET YOUR PANCAKES" Devon barged in yelling and the girls were so startled they banged their foreheads together.

"Fuck!" Both girls said at the same time. Eliza walked out of the bathroom with her hand to her forehead.

"What the fuck Devon! What time is it?!" She was internally screaming knowing Alycia was just about to kiss her.

_I'm gonna shove these pancakes up your ass_

"Seven" Devon mumbled with a pancake in his mouth.

"Get the fuck out!" Eliza couldn't believe how early it was and shoved Devon out the door.

 "But the pancakes will get cold!" Devon said from outside the door.

"You shouldn't have made them so early then!" Eliza responded as she leaned her back against the door.

She watched Alycia walking out of the bathroom rubbing her head and chuckling. She got in the bed and went under the covers facing the blonde. She patted the bed gesturing for the blonde to come back knowing it was still too early to get up. Eliza pushed herself off the door and jumped in the bed next to the brunette and snuggled up against her. Alycia wrapped her arms around Eliza's waist and both girls laid there comfortably. Both girls' breathing started to even out as they relaxed into the warmth of one another.

"Goodnight" Alycia kissed Eliza's shoulder.

Eliza hummed in contentment and interlocked their fingers bringing her hand up to her chest.

"Good night babe" Eliza fell asleep smiling.

\---

"Should we wake them?" Lindsey and Marie stood in the doorway eating their cereal and stared at the girls who were cuddling.

"It's almost noon" Marie checked the time on her phone.

"Hey where the hell are Eliza and Alyc--" Bob walked to where Lindsey and Marie were standing.

"Oooohh" Bob stared at them on the bed not really knowing what to say.

"They're not dead so that's good" Lindsey squinted and stared at their chests to make sure they were breathing.

 "Has anyone seen my shirt???" Richard appeared from behind them and had drawings of genitalia all over his face.

Lindsey and Marie covered their mouths trying not to laugh and Bob shook his head smiling.

"What're you guys looking at?" Chris walked up to the group of friends who were crowded at the entrance of the bedroom then looked at Richard.

"Bro, you got dicks on your face" Chris pointed to his cheeks.

Richard took his phone out and turned the front facing camera on." Fuck you guys!"

"SHHHHH!" Marie told him to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake up the girls. Richard looked in the bedroom and his eyes widened at the sight of the girls cuddling.

"Did they... you knoww??" Richard was trying to be discrete about asking if they had sex.

"No" Lindsey said sternly. "We put them to bed last night cause they were too drunk to function."

Ricky walked out of his room rubbing his head and saw his friends standing in front of him.

"What is going on here?" Ricky looked up and glanced in the room across from his.

"Oh those two." He shrugged and didn't even look surprised that they were cuddling.

 "Let the them sleep! Eliza almost kicked my ass this morning" Devon walked into the condo and all their friends faced him.

"I was bringing pancakes to them thinking they'd appreciate it, but Eliza came out of the bathroom rubbing her head and yelled at me." Devon put some bags on the counter then threw himself on the couch and put his arms behind his head.

"Where did you go?" Bob asked Devon.

"Got Chinese." He pointed to the bags on the counter.

"Did someone say Chinese?" All heads turned back to the bedroom and saw Eliza stirring in the bed.

"Morning" They all said in unison.

"You guys are loud as shit" Eliza turned over and buried herself in Alycia's arms. Alycia hugged her tighter and threw the blanker over their heads.

The group of friends dispersed except for Lindsey and Marie who walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You two wouldn't happen to be making out under there are you?" Lindsey poked the bodies underneath the blanket.

Eliza threw it off her head and glared at Lindsey who put her arms up and stood up. Alycia, on the other hand, kept her eyes closed and smiled.

"DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY WERE. THE NIGHT IS OVER. I'M $100 RICHER!" Marie jumped up and rejoiced knowing she won the bet.

"Why do you owe her money?" Alycia finally opened her eyes and saw Marie jumping up and down.

"Uh..we had a bet" Lindsey scratched her head and debated on telling the girls the truth.

"About what?" Eliza sat up and leaned against the head board spreading her legs out so Alycia could lay on her lap. Eliza massaged Alycia's head and ran her fingers through her hair.

Lindsey and Marie stared at the girls and smirked cause they didn't realize how affectionate they were being.

"That you guys would make out last night!" Marie blurted out.

Eliza and Alycia looked at each other finally realizing what they were doing and Alycia got up from her comfortable position on Eliza's lap then sat next to the blonde now keeping their hands to themselves.

"I'm gonna..wash up" Alycia stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Eliza watched her leave then glared at her two friends and rolled her eyes.

Eliza got up and walked out the door leaving Marie and Lindsey on the bed.

Lindsey smacked Marie's arm and Marie rubbed it.

"Look what you did" She pointed in opposite directions.

"I'm sorry!" Marie saw the bathroom door open and Alycia walked up to the girls.

"How did I get into this shirt?" She looked confused and pulled on the front showing Marie and Lindsey.

"Well we-" Lindsey started to explain how her and Marie stripped them of their costumes last night.

"LET'S GO EAT" Marie interrupted and dragged both girls out the door.

Everyone was scattered around the kitchen eating while Eliza held two cups of coffee. Alycia walked up to her and Eliza smiled handing her one of the cups.

"Thank you" Alycia inhaled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and stood next to the blonde with her back against the counter.

"So last night was fun!" Ricky shoved chow mein into his mouth.

"You had fun Alycia?" Everyone's eyes were now on Alycia as she sipped her coffee.

"From what I remember, yes" Everyone laughed and started to recall their favorite parts of the night.

"You all missed Eliza beat the shit out of this girl" Marie unlocked her phone and passed it around to show the picture of her hovering over Ashley as Ashley rubbed her cheek.

"WAIT WHAT!" Devon jumped up from his spot and zoomed into the pic.

"THAT'S ASHLEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Devon gave the phone to Bob and he nodded giving a fist bump to Eliza for being a bad ass.

"She was being an asshole" Eliza said vaguely and bumped her elbow to Alycia who was now smiling into her coffee.

"You punched her in the face?" Richard asked staring at the pic.

"No" Eliza sipped on her coffee.

"Just bitch slapped her" She continued.

Lindsey coughed up her chicken laughing at Eliza's clarification.

"How was she being an asshole?" Chris gave the phone back to Marie after everyone saw the picture.

Eliza stayed silent for a few a couple seconds.

"She was trying to take me home" Alycia finally spoke and everyone looked at her with food in their mouth.

"You" Ricky pointed at Eliza.

"Smacked her in the face cause she was trying to take you home" He pointed at Alycia.

Both girls were now sipping on their coffee at the same time as their cheeks started to flush.

"What's so hard to comprehend here?!" Lindsey chimed in to the rescue.

"She was trying to protect her friend from a creep. She warned her and the bitch didn't let up so Eliza slapped her. I would've done the same thing" Lindsey walked over to Eliza and gave her a high-five.

All the guys nodded then shrugged it off and kept eating.

"I thought she was cool. Sorry for inviting her" Devon apologized to Eliza and Alycia.

"Don't worry about it." Eliza winked at him and he smiled.

_She had it coming one way or another anyways_

"Let me see the picture" Alycia asked for Marie's phone

Marie handed it over to Alycia and her eyes lit up.

_Is it weird that I think this is hot?_

"Oh my god. You really did smack the shit out of her. She's flat on her ass!" She showed the pic to Eliza and she grinned thinking about how much of a bad ass she was in that moment.

"What did you say to her?" Alycia questioned the blonde looking at her stand over the tattooed girl slightly bent over.

Eliza's eyes widened at the realization of what she said to Ashley on the floor. She didn't wanna freak out the brunette by telling her she told her stay away from her and may have called her "my girl" at the same time. She decided to lie.

"I don't remember" Eliza put her cup down and walked over to the food.

Alycia watched her scooping up food on her plate and couldn't help, but think Eliza was hiding something from her. Eliza made it back to her spot and gave Alycia a fork so she could eat off the same plate as her. Marie elbowed Lindsey and gestured for her to look at the two girls. They smiled and shook their heads in disbelief thinking about how stupid they were being for denying their feelings for each other. Marie took out her phone and secretly snapped a pic of Eliza putting her fork up to Alycia's mouth feeding her and Eliza smiling.

"They're so oblivious" Lindsey looked at the pic that Marie took and smirked.

"Okay guys. I think I'm gonna head out. It's been real" Bob got up and put his jacket on.

"Oh nononono you don't" Ricky put his arm around Bob stopping him from leaving.

"All you guys are staying here and helping me clean up this mess" Ricky gestured to his condo that had cups and plates scattered all over the floor along with questionable fluids staining the carpet. Clothes were hanging from his chandelier and he even saw scuff marks on his dining table.

"Why the hell are there shoe marks on my table???" Ricky questioned his group of friends.

Marie, Lindsey and Eliza all stared at Alycia and her eyes widened at the flashback of her dancing with a sword on top of the table.

Before Alycia could say anything she felt a hand on her wrist.

"WE'LL CLEAN THE BEDROOMS AND BATHROOMS" Eliza started to drag her to the bedroom they slept in and Alycia laughed letting herself be pulled away from Ricky's glare.


	13. Forever 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya'll are so sweet. hope you enjoy this chapter!

"THIS IS FUCKING DISGUSTING" Lindsey was scrubbing only god knows what off the carpet in the dining room.

"Pretty sure that's your own vomit Linds" Bob picked up bottles off the floor and threw them in a big black bag.

"No it's not! I didn't even throw up last night. Unlike those two" Lindsey pointed at Devon and Richard who were mopping the ceiling.

"Who the fuck threw paper towels soaked in alcohol up here" Richard was standing on the counter trying to scrub the wall.

"Our friends had no chill last night" Chris came out of one of the rooms with rubber gloves and a trash bag full of cups.

"Remind me to never have a cast party at my house ever again" Ricky was picking up broken glass and vacuuming his kitchen.

"Hey look what I found!" Marie was holding up someone's thong and was waving it around in the air.

"Ew Marie that's gross whose is that!" Chris stared at the girl as she waved the undergarment around like a flag.

Lindsey looked down her shorts. "Nope not mine."

"Bob, what about that chick you were flirting with in the beginning of the night" Devon questioned his friend as he put the mop back in the bucket.

Bob walked up to it and picked it up with his thumb and index finger. He examined it and looked at the tag.

"Forever 21." He said out loud.

"Wasn't my girl. I only fuck with Victoria's secret." Bob threw the underwear on the floor and everyone laughed.

"Well whose fucking underwear is this?" Richard poked it with his foot like it was a dead rat.

"Let's go ask the other girls" The group picked up the underwear and Devon hung it on the end of the mop and walked over to the bedroom.

They opened the door and Lindsey started talking. "Hey you guys have any idea who's underwe-"

She stopped mid-sentence as the entire group of friends' jaws dropped witnessing the two girls making out in front of them.

\----

_One hour earlier_

"WE'LL CLEAN THE BEDROOMS AND BATHROOMS" Eliza started to drag Alycia to the bedroom they slept in and Alycia laughed letting herself be pulled away from Ricky's glare.

The two girls entered the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Alycia plopped down on the bed and lifted herself up on her elbows to look at the blonde standing in front of the door.

"You've saved my ass yet again" Alycia giggled and stared at the blonde who was now approaching her.

"I know. What would you do without me??" Eliza laid down next to her then turned her head to look at the brunette.

"I don't know and I hope I never have to find that out" Alycia smiled and turned her whole body over to look at Eliza more closely.

The two gazed into each others' eyes without saying anything. They smiled and looked down to each others' lips every few seconds neither one wanting to make the first move to close the distance.

Eliza looked at Alycia's lips

_God I wanna kiss you._

Alycia looks at Eliza's lips.

_Are you gonna kiss me or what_

Eliza cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"We should start cleaning" Eliza's voice was low and husky as she stared at the brunette's plump lips.

"Or we could just lay here " Alycia had a strong argument and giggled.

Eliza lifted herself on her elbows and looked around the room. The bottle of whiskey was on the floor and the alcohol stained the carpet. There were cups scattered in the corner along with their clothes that were peaking out from under the bed. Eliza stood up and saw her red dress behind the dresser. She picked it up and hung it on the chair.

"Don't lose that dress" Alycia said from the bed.

"What?" Eliza looked behind her to see Alycia staring at her.

"The dress. You look amazing in it." Alycia was smiling as she watched Eliza walk around the room. 

_So damn beautiful_

Eliza blushed and started thinking about the dinner they had before the party. It was the best "date" she's ever been on and couldn't help but think that she's never felt this way about any guy she's been with. She loved the way Alycia's hand fit in hers. She craved the feeling of their bodies entangled in the bed sheets. She wanted to feel Alycia close to her all the time. She wanted Alycia to be hers, but didn't know how to tell her. Eliza had it bad for the brunette, but started to accept her feelings towards her. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a pillow hit her ass.

"HEY! What was that for?" Eliza picked up the pillow and threw it back at the brunette on the bed.

"I want you to come back in bed" Alycia was grinning and motioning for the blonde to come back and lay down with her.

"Leashy, we have to clean or Ricky's gonna kick our asses" Eliza picked up the whisky bottle and put it on the dresser.

"I'm gonna kick his ass" Alycia was only half-kidding as she stood up in defeat and started to pick up the shit off the floor.

Eliza laughed and got on her knees as she commenced scrubbing the stains off the floor. "Sure you will, babe"

Alycia didn't let Eliza know, but her heart skipped every time she heard the term of endearment. She's heard Eliza call other people that knowing it was just another word for her, but for some reason she thought Eliza said it different when she referred to her. She loved the way it rolled off her tongue and bit her lip not wanting to smile too hard. She shook her head trying not to get too caught up in her own thoughts. Alycia went into the bathroom and thought it looked fairly clean. She picked up the plastic bag in the trash can and started to tie it when she saw something behind the bin. She looked closer and yelped dropping the trash on the floor.

"EW WHAT THE FUCK" Alycia exited the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"Whats wrong?!" Eliza immediately ran to the brunette and put her hands on her pink cheeks.

"Are you hurt? What happened???" Eliza was concerned trying to figure out why her friend was pacing back and forth looking mortified.

"The bathroom...on the floor.." Alycia was still in shock as she pointed behind her.

Eliza walked into the bathroom and looked around the floor. She spotted something clear and plastic scrunched on the floor and her eyes widened.

"SOMEONE HAD SEX IN THIS ROOM" Eliza yelled as she put the trash can over the condom and walked out the door.

_If anyone was supposed to be having sex on that bed it was me and Alycia_

"WE FUCKING SLEPT ON THAT BED" Alycia sat on the floor with her head in her hands. "We were literally just laying on top of it" Alycia tried to shake the image of someone fucking on the bed and thought about how her and Eliza cuddled all night.

"Leashy stand up. I know it's gross, but it's fine..it's..fine" Eliza swallowed her words trying not to sound too disgusted at the thought of two people fucking right before her and Alycia passed out on the bed.

"It's not fine! What if there's....leftovers on the bed" Alycia pointed to the sheets hoping there wouldn't be...stains.

"Ohmygod please stop talking or I'm gonna throw up again" Eliza stood up and started stripping the bed.

"What're you doing?" Alycia looked up to see Eliza taking the sheets off the bed and throwing them on the floor.

"Getting rid of these sheets" Eliza gathered everything off the floor and opened the door.

"SOMEONE FUCKED ON THESE SHEETS" She threw them out of the room then closed the door before anyone could say anything.

Eliza walked back to the girl on the floor who still looked horrified.

"Babe look they're gone. All better" She pointed at the empty bed then stood up to look for clean bedding in the closet.

Alycia took her face out of her hands and looked at the stripped bed. She looked at the blonde who was still trying to comfort her and she nodded attempting to compose herself again.

Alycia finally stood up and watched Eliza put clean sheets on the bed. She stood there staring at the blonde spread the cover over the top and looked down to Eliza's bare legs. Both girls were still wearing Ricky's large T-shirts and Alycia bit her lip as Eliza bent down a little bit revealing the bottom of her ass.

_Is it bad that I wanna bite her a--_

"You gonna stand there and watch me fix the bed myself, Heda?" Eliza smirked knowing the girl was checking her out from behind and decided to bend down a little more revealing her black lacy thong.

Alycia's eyes widened and her mouth opened.

_HOLY SHIT_

Alycia turned around trying to respect Eliza's privacy not knowing Eliza was doing this all on purpose.

"I...uh.. it doesn't look like you need my help" Alycia looked up at the ceiling silently telling herself to chill the fuck out.

Eliza smirked then hopped in the clean bed. She threw the cover over her and smelled the clean sheets.

"Come here. We deserve a break" Eliza took the cover off and gestured to the empty side of the bed.

Alycia turned around and saw Eliza sprawled out on the bed and started walking over to her side without hesitating. Alycia was hypnotized by the blonde and would walk to the ends of the earth if Eliza asked her to. Eliza covered them both up then laid her head on Alycia's chest without thinking. This is the first time the girls have cuddled where both of them were completely sober and Alycia started to panic. She didn't know where to put her hands and her heart started racing. She thought about how Eliza bent over for her and gave her a mini show then her mouth went dry. She started to pick at the sheets and move around a little bit. 

_Stop thinking about her ass you horny bitch_

Eliza felt her discomfort and lifted her head up to look at the brunette.

"You okay?" Eliza was concerned as she looked in the eyes of the brunette.

Alycia didn't know what came over her, but her eyes started to water. She could feel tears starting to pool at the corner of her eyes and Eliza's concern only grew.

"Alycia what's wrong did I make you uncomfortable I'm sorry." Eliza began to climb out of bed by swinging her legs over the side and Alycia sat up wiping her eyes with her hands.

Eliza walked over to the other side of the room and continued picking up trash. Alycia sat on the edge of the bed asking herself why the fuck she got so emotional.

_Seriously what the hell was that? Her ass was so nice it made you cry? Good job_

Eliza tucked her hair behind her ear and kept her back to Alycia not knowing what would happen if she faced the brunette again.

"Eliza" She heard a soft voice from behind her and decided not to turn around.

"Yes?" Eliza kept picking up scraps off the floor hoping the brunette would just continue cleaning the room too.

"Eliza" Alycia said again and Eliza paused what she was doing.

The blonde stood up and slowly turned around to meet the gaze of Alycia. The brunette's eyes were still glossy as she stared at the blonde. Her facial features were soft and Alycia gently took Eliza's hands in hers intertwining their fingers. Eliza looked down at their fingers now locked together and took a deep breath. They rested their foreheads against each others' and their breathing slowed down and deepened. They rubbed their noses together and closed their eyes. Alycia swallowed feeling the breath of Eliza's on her lips now realizing how close they were. Alycia couldn't think. She wanted to kiss Eliza so bad, but didn't know if it was okay. She didn't want Eliza to think that her laying on her chest made her uncomfortable, but actually, the thought of sleeping without her these days gave her anxiety. She grew accustomed to another body in the same bed as hers, but not just any body. Eliza's. The smell of her vanilla scented shampoo as she pressed her nose into her hair when they cuddled is something she craved and ached for when they weren't together. The feeling of her smooth skin pressed up against hers as she wrapped her arms protectively over the blonde made her feel like she'd never want anything or anyone else ever again. She wanted Eliza. Every minute. Of everyday.

"I'm sorry..I don't know why I--"Alycia started speaking, but was interrupted feeling the lips of Eliza crashing on hers. Alycia tensed and didn't know what was going on until she heard Eliza mutter a few words.

"It's okay" Eliza whispered breaking the kiss for a few seconds as her lips trembled.

"It's okay. I feel it too" Eliza connected their lips again and wrapped her arms around Alycia's neck.

Alycia didn't expect the blonde to close the distance between them. Her body shivered feeling the soft lips on hers knowing it wasn't an act. It wasn't a scene. There were no camera men filming and walking around the room to get the best angle. It was just her and Eliza in the room alone pressing their bodies together. Alycia wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her even closer and Eliza softly moaned at the contact of Alycia's breasts pressed against hers. Alycia's hands started to wander and pull at the hem of the shirt Eliza was wearing. Alycia slipped her hand underneath and gripped onto her hips feeling the lace of her thong between her fingertips. Eliza started pushing Alycia towards the bed without disconnecting their lips feeling the contact of Alycia's hands on her skin. The back of Alycia's knees met the end of the bed and before Eliza could push her down to straddle her, they heard the door creak open and another brunette's voice start speaking. 

"Hey you guys have any idea who's underwe-" Lindsey began talking, but froze at the sight of her two friends making out and Alycia's hands underneath the blonde's shirt.

Devon dropped the mop and everyone swore they heard the crash echo throughout the condo. Everyone was staring at the girls with their mouths wide open and Alycia and Eliza stood frozen in place with their lips still joined together, but their eyes now open. Alycia quickly dropped her hands after her soul re-entered her body then pulled Eliza's shirt back down and the girls slowly turned their heads to meet the dreaded gazes of their entire group of friends crowded by the door frame. Everyone was silent, no one knew what to say.

 _If I faked a heart attack right now, maybe they'll forget this whole thing happened._ Eliza thought to herself

 _There's still whisky in that bottle. Maybe I can call shots and everyone will get drunk again and no one will remember this._ Alycia glanced at the bottle on the dresser

 _I knew these assholes weren't fucking cleaning._ Ricky looked around the still dirty room

 _Maybe this thong is one of theirs._ Devon looked down at the underwear at the end of the mop

 _These two are like my sisters so I'm really confused right now._ Bob didn't know how to feel about this situation

 _I bet Eliza's the top._ Richard nodded to himself

 _3 minutes. We've been standing here for 3 minutes and counting in silence._ Chris checked his watch

 _I wonder if Marie will give me at least fifty bucks back. I was only off by half a day._ Lindsey pondered

 _No I'm not gonna give her fifty bucks. The bet was for last night._ Marie knew Lindsey would bring this up later.

Eliza finally broke the silence knowing that if everyone stood there any longer without saying anything, she might actually internally combust.

"WE WERE REHEARSING FOR THE FINALE" She knew no one was gonna believe her, but tried anyway.

Alycia slapped her hand to her own forehead and put her other hand on her hip then started walking around the bed hearing Eliza's poor excuse for why they were kissing. 

_Goddammit Eliza._

Ricky snickered and Lindsey and Marie rolled their eyes at Eliza who couldn't come up with a better excuse.

"So...uhmm is this either one of yours?" Lindsey rubbed her neck and pointed down at the underwear on the end of the mop.

Alycia and Eliza walked up to them and stared at the thong on the floor. Eliza bent down and read the tag.

"What the fuck? Forever 21? Why was there a 16 year old at this party" Eliza stood up and walked to sit on the end of the bed. Bob laughed thinking about what he said about the thong earlier.

"Definitely not ours...I mean MINE" Alycia corrected herself and sat on the bed making sure there's adequate space between her and the blonde.

_Why would I know what underwear Eliza wears? Keep making things worse for yourself, Alycia._

Another few seconds of awkward silence filled the air.

"Okay kids. Back to cleaning" Ricky said and everyone started to disperse not wanting to be trapped in that uncomfortable bubble anymore.

"You two." Ricky sounded like a Dad who caught his kid making out with some girl in his room.

"Living room" He motioned for them to stand up and exit the bedroom knowing they couldn't be trusted to "clean" alone.

Alycia and Eliza sped-walked out of the room with their heads down and their faces still red from being caught.

\---

Alycia and Eliza were now separated cleaning opposite ends of the room. Eliza was scrubbing food off the kitchen floor with Lindsey and Alycia was helping Marie move furniture so they can pick up the trash underneath.

"So" Lindsey started as she scraped what looked like dried salsa off the floor.

"Please don't start" Eliza asked the girl as she poured more soap on the floor to help ease the scrubbing.

"When you threw those dirty bed sheets out of the room yelling about how someone had sex on them, were you referring to yourself and Alycia" Lindsey said like she was doing an interview and smirked holding an invisible microphone to Eliza's mouth.

"I will cut you" Eliza smacked her hand away and Lindsey laughed.

"Please tell me what happened! And I swear if you tell me you were rehearsing for the finale, I'll make you eat this piece of ham" Lindsey held up the lunch meat she took off the floor and waved it in front of Eliza's face.

"Ew Lindsey! Get that shit away from me" Eliza gagged a little looking at Lindsey wave it in the air.

"If I tell you what happened, do you promise to shut up about it and never speak of it again?" Eliza hoped that by telling Lindsey everything, she'd drop it.

"Nope! Now tell me" Lindsey sat down with her legs crossed and threw her sponge in the bucket of water waiting for Eliza to tell her the story.

\--

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Marie was grilling Alycia just as hard.

"Your hand was up her shirt. I don't think that'll be part of the finale" Marie brought up Eliza's poor excuse for the kiss everyone witnessed.

"Drop it, M" Alycia pulled the couch to the side and revealed more utensils underneath for them to pick up.

"Not until you tell me why your hand was up her shirt!" Marie tried to keep her voice low so no one would intrude in their conversation.

"Marie! Shut up! Everyone is still here." Alycia looked around the room and saw her friends still trying to clean Ricky's condo.

"Then tell me! Did you make the first move or Eliza?" She questioned the green-eyed girl and waited for her response.

Alycia exhaled and rubbed her neck. "Me..wait..no.. her.. I don't know both of us?" Alycia knew that Eliza kissed her first, but she set the moment up for her to do so.

Marie's mouth opened in excitement and clapped her hands together. "It was mutual? That's sexy" Marie picked up forks and spoons and threw them in the trash.

"You're the worst" Alycia shook her head, but grinned.

\--

"So, if we hadn't twat blocked you, would you guys have had sex?" Lindsey had no shame in questioning the blonde about what happened in the room.

"Oh my God, Lindsey." Eliza swiped her hands over her face getting rid of the sweat that accumulated from cleaning and being interrogated.

"I'm just asking!" Lindsey and Eliza always talked about their sex life together, so she wondered why this time would be any different. Neither girl was shy and they always talked about their random hook-ups or relationships they had without any filter. Lindsey wondered if this time was different cause she actually cared for the girl she was asking about.

"Well, considering you guys busted in while we were making out, we'll never know will we?" Eliza quirked her eyebrow at her friend looking slightly disappointed her and Alycia's moment was interrupted.

"Hey! You could've literally texted me or Marie telling us not to come in and we wouldn't have barged in like that! How were we supposed to know you two were trying to have sexy time?" Lindsey threw her arms in the air not wanting to be blamed for the intrusion.

"We weren't trying to have anything!" Eliza's voice was a little louder than a whisper. She didn't wanna draw attention to her and Lindsey on the floor. "It just happened okay?"

\--

"So is Eliza as good of a kisser as Jessica says she is?" Marie really wanted to know. Jessica wouldn't stop talking about it for a week after they made out in their episode together. Alycia felt jealousy build up knowing Eliza's kissed another co-star, but couldn't lie. Eliza was an amazing kisser.

"Yes" Alycia muttered under her breath, but Marie couldn't hear her over the sound of the vacuum.

"What?" Marie said a little louder not hearing Alycia's response.

"I said yes." Alycia raised her tone so Marie could hear her.

"The fucking vacuum. I can't--"

"YES ELIZA'S A GREAT KISSER" Alycia yelled just as Chris turned off the vacuum. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alycia and Marie behind the couch. Alycia looked around the room and locked eyes with Eliza who was grinning from ear to ear. Alycia's face was so red you could've sworn all the blood in her body had left her bottom half and accumulated in her cheeks.

"Thanks!" Eliza yelled from across the room.

Alycia sunk behind the couch and buried her head between her knees.

_How much more embarrassment can I handle today before it kills me?  
_

_\--_

"Okay everybody in." Ricky gestured for everyone to come into the kitchen and sit as he looked around his condo which was now spotless. It only took about the entire day to clean.

"Time to talk about the big gay elephant in the room" Ricky sat with his palms on the table.

"Eliza. Alycia. Who would like to start?" Ricky motioned at the two girls who tried to hide all the way in the back.

Everyone turned around and Richard and Bob pushed both the girls to sit at the table.

"We are so not talking about this." Eliza started to grab Alycia's hand so they could escape this intervention.

"SIT!" Lindsey yelled with her arms crossed over her chest and both girls complied.

"Listen. We all knew you two would get together eventually. It's no big deal. We love you both, together or not. We just don't wanna be caught up in the middle in case you guys don't work out or something. " Marie started to explain why they were all gathered at the table.

"Basically, we don't want to have to choose sides." Bob chimed in and leaned against the counter top.

"We just need to know what you two are." Devon sat next to both of the girls.

Alycia and Eliza could not believe what was happening right now. They literally just kissed and started to accept their feelings for one another. They didn't even say how they felt out loud. How were they supposed to tell their friends what they were if they didn't even know? They just looked at each other waiting for the other one to speak up.

"I dont...we dont.. know yet" Alycia began to speak and fidget in her seat not knowing if she was allowed to answer for Eliza.

"As far as I can recall" Chris started to speak. "You two only dated men. Are you guys gay now?" He asked innocently.

"No!" Both Eliza and Alycia immediately answered and looked at each other. Eliza took a deep breath and her shoulders relaxed.

"Listen guys, whatever me and Alycia have going on, it has nothing to do with labels or gender. I can't speak for Alycia, but I do feel something for her. I thought it was just residual feelings from the first time our characters kissed, but it got stronger the more time we spent together. I don't know what this is" Eliza pointed between herself and Alycia. "But I'd really appreciate it if you let us figure it out." Eliza finally said what she's been holding in for the past few hours.

Alycia's heart melted listening to Eliza explain how she felt for her. Alycia felt the exact same way and the blonde stole the words right out of her mouth. She brought her hand up and took Eliza's hand in hers interlocking their fingers in front of everyone. Eliza looked at her surprised at the affectionate gesture Alycia was showing in front of their friends and she couldn't help, but smile and blush.

"Oh my god my heart is gonna explode." Marie dramatically put her hand to her chest.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME" Lindsey jumped up and down and opened her arms up then ran to the girls and hugged them. Everyone followed and hugged the two girls who were now laughing and resting their foreheads together.

"Wait!" Alycia said out loud.

"I think it's smart if we all keep this between ourselves for now. For tabloid and paparazzi purposes." Alycia didn't wanna have to explain to the world what they were if they weren't sure yet.

"Agreed." Eliza kissed Alycia's cheek and the group of friends let out a loud "Awwww"

Everyone started scrambling from their spots deciding it was getting late and they should make it back to their own homes. They looked around making sure they weren't forgetting anything then Devon remembered.

"So no one's gonna admit this is theirs then? " He held up the red thong and showed it to everyone one more time.

"Please just throw it away" Ricky opened up his trash bag and Devon tossed it. Everyone laughed and started to walk out the door hugging Ricky before they left.

Bob drove Lindsey and Marie home waving bye to Alycia and Eliza who were holding hands walking to the car. They gave Chris and Devon a hug before the two girls stepped inside Alycia's vehicle.

They buckled their seat belts then looked at each other. They both leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on each others' lips smiling as they did so.

"I can get used to this" Alycia said when Eliza pulled away.

"it's only the beginning, babe." Eliza giggled then held Alycia's hand as she drove back to her apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened and I'm dead


	14. The girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alycia unfollowed Eliza then followed her again  
> then told everyone she's not going to DDC  
> She freaked out the gays then calmed them down then freaked them out again all in a matter of two days
> 
> I really wanted to make a chapter about her unfollowing her on IG, but the timeline wouldn't make sense. Eh, maybe I'll do it in the next couple chapters cause it'll be hilarious

Alycia and Eliza drove in comfortable silence back to Alycia's apartment. When Alycia parked, both girls walked upstairs to Alycia's place holding hands smiling thinking about the past two days. It's been an emotional roller coaster ride thinking about filming the sex scene, death scene, having dinner, getting into a fight at the after-party and finally accepting their feelings for one another. Alycia pulled out her keys and opened her door allowing Eliza to walk in first.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Alycia asked as she closed the door behind her.

"No, I'm not. I'm exhausted though." Eliza dropped her body on Alycia's couch.

"Me too." Alycia walked over to the couch and laid directly on top of Eliza and Eliza wrapped her arms around her rubbing her back.

"You don't wanna go home?" Alycia asked as she comfortably laid on Eliza's boobs.

"Are you kicking me out already?" Eliza questioned the brunette who had all her body weight on top of her,

"NO!" Alycia's head shot up to meet the smirking blonde. "I'm just asking. You haven't been home for a few days."

"Alycia, we live right across from each other. Besides, I'm comfy here." Eliza smiled down at the girl who rested her chin between her cleavage.

"Good." Alycia sat up and straddled the blonde causing Eliza to bite her lip.

"You know..." Alycia started as she slowly bent down getting closer to Eliza's lips.

"We're alone..No one's gonna come barging in about pancakes or dirty underwear" Alycia rubbed her nose against Eliza and the blonde chuckled.

Eliza was now fully aware that they were still wearing Ricky's t-shirts and no pants. She felt Alycia's bare thighs on both sides of her and the fabric of the underwear she was wearing was pressing against her core.

"hmmm..we should take advantage of this alone time. Don't you think?" Eliza tucked the brunette's hair behind her ear and tilted her chin upwards so the brunette can close the distance.

"I agree." Alycia pressed her lips against the blonde and let out a soft moan.

Eliza felt the vibrations of Alycia moaning into her mouth throughout her body and her body shuddered. Eliza's hands gripped onto Alycia's hips and Alycia thrusted forward causing a louder moan to escape the blonde's mouth. Eliza licked the bottom of the brunette's lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Eliza's tongue licked the top of Alycia's mouth and Alycia's breathing started to speed up as her hips slowly started to grind down on Eliza.

_Oh god. Slow down you desperate hoe. What if Eliza's not comfortable with this?_

"Shit" Alycia whispered into the blonde's mouth.

Eliza started to pull on the hem of the shirt she was wearing and her hand started to caress the skin underneath. Her hands rubbing up and down the bare back of Alycia, only stopping because she felt the clasp of her bra.

_Oh fuck. Is this okay? I bet I could unhook this with one hand._

Eliza started fiddling around that area, not knowing if it was okay to unhook the clasp. She started to feel nervous thinking about heated things were getting. Alycia felt Eliza's fingers shaking around her bra and pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Alycia looked down at Eliza whose lips were now swollen from the make out session they were just having.

"I should be asking you that" Eliza's breathing was shallow and fast and her hands were still underneath Alycia's shirt.

"Have you ever you know...done this before?" Alycia questioned the girl she was straddling.

_I sounded like a 15 year old boy. Great_

Eliza giggled and dropped her hands back to Alycia's hips.

"Made out with someone?" Eliza put her finger up to her chin like she was thinking. "Yeah maybe like once or twice." Eliza laughed and Alycia lightly smacked her arm.

"No! You know what I mean." Alycia laid back down on Eliza and started caressing her arm.

"Are you asking if I've ever been with a girl?" Eliza held her tight and ran her fingers through her brown locks.

"mmmhmmm" Alycia looked up at the blonde waiting for her answer.

"When I was 18" Eliza thought about her experimental teenage years and how she's been with one girl before Alycia.

"What happened? Did you have sex?" Alycia didn't even realize the question she just asked the blonde until it was too late.

"You're interrogating me just as hard as Lindsey did when we were at Ricky's" Eliza chuckled and kissed Alycia's forehead.

"i'm sorry. I don't mean to pry." Alycia laid her head back down on her chest and dropped the subject.

"Yes we had sex. We were both drunk and wondered what it was like to be with a girl. We were comfortable with each other so it just kind of happened. We never spoke of it again afterwards." Eliza explained her first time with a girl.

"Hmm..okay" Alycia looked up and smiled at the blonde then placed a delicate kiss onto her lips.

"Hmm okay?" That's what you have to say about my first lesbian experience?" Eliza quirked an eye brow at the brunette who was grinning and laying on top of her.

"Well..I don't really wanna hear details about you with another girl. I just wanted to know if this was your first time or not." Alycia didn't wanna sound jealous or disappointed she wasn't Eliza's first.

"Have you been with another girl?" Eliza sat up and looked into the eyes or the brunette who was now in a sitting position on top of Eliza.

"Other than making out, no" Alycia answered honestly staring at the lips of the blonde.

"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, babe. Even if I've "experimented" once with another female before, doesn't mean this isn't all new to me." Eliza said sincerely with her hands rubbing up and down her friend's arm.

Alycia nodded and placed another kiss on Eliza's lip. Eliza smiled into it and placed her hands on both side of Alycia's cheeks.

"Maybe we should change out of these shirts" Alycia looked down and tugged on her shirt.

"I have no clothes. Can I borrow some of yours?" Eliza asked the brunette

"Of course. It's a little difficult finding tops that fit you considering how...blessed you are in this general region." Alycia gestured to Eliza's breasts.

Eliza laughed and grabbed Alycia's hands. "Don't blame my girls. You love them considering how much you like laying on top of them."

"Oh I definitely do love them, but don't get mad when I give you a top and your "girls" are practically busting out of it" Alycia used air quotes and kissed Eliza's cheek.

"Oh like that flannel you let me use when I showered here the other day?" Eliza smirked remembering how much cleavage she was showing that day.

"That's...yeah..that's all I could find" Alycia bit her lip at how good Eliza looked in her flannel.

_That was a good day_

"You're the worst liar you know that? Your closet is massive. I know there was something in there that was less...revealing" Eliza raised her eye brow at the girl.

"Maybe." Alycia winked and let out a mischievous smile.

Eliza gripped behind her thighs and lifted her up. Alycia wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.

"Where are we going!" Alycia yelped as she held on tight to Eliza.

"To go through your closet" Eliza kicked her bedroom door open and gently placed Alycia on the bed.

"Fuck. That's enough exercise for the year" Eliza stretched out her back.

"I am not that heavy" Alycia sat at the edge of the bed and crossed her legs.

Eliza smiled and bent down and kissed her lips before rummaging through the brunette's closet.

"I'm not that fit. The trainers literally have to drag my lazy ass out of bed when it's work out day" Eliza hated exercise. She'd rather eat and watch netflix in bed than lift up anything heavier than 5 pounds. She walked towards the closet and opened it revealing a vast array of clothes. Alycia sat on the bed and grabbed her phone. She took a picture of Eliza's back facing her and smiled. She still couldn't believe she was finally able to kiss her whenever she wanted. Eliza stood there with her hands on her hips and flipped through the hangers.

"Babe, you have a flannel that's one size bigger than the one you gave me the other day. This would fit me perfectly" She held it up against her torso to show the brunette.

_This sneaky hoe_

"I...didn't see that one" Alycia lied. She saw that flannel, but knew Eliza would look much better in the size smaller she gave her.

_I should've hid that in the back_

"You're telling me you didn't see this right in front of all these clothes" She pointed at the spot she found the top which only took her two minutes to find.

Alycia finally couldn't hold in her laughter. She laid on the bed and covered her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry! Your girls told me they needed air so I picked the one that would let them breathe! I was actually doing you a service" Alycia pulled that excuse right out of her ass.

_That actually sounds believable. I'll give myself a high five later_

Eliza was now straddling the brunette with the flannel still in her hand and she raised her eyebrows at her smirking down at her friend.

"My girls" Eliza bent down so her boobs were now in Alycia's face.

"Didn't say anything to you" Eliza put placed her forearms around the brunette's head and watched her bite her lip as she stared at the blonde's breasts.

Alycia was frozen in place while the blonde's breasts were directly in front of her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to rip that T-shirt off her and kiss down her cleavage. Alycia's hands started to wander up Eliza's thighs and Eliza shivered feeling those long fingers graze the back of her thighs stopping right below her ass.

"Eliza, I--"

Eliza's phone started to ring and both girls looked over at the dresser. Eliza sat up taking her breasts away from Alycia's face and the brunette groaned in protest. Eliza looked down at her frustrated friend then  gave her a quick kiss before reaching for her phone.

"This better be good" Eliza said sternly putting the phone up to her ear.

Alycia sat up and wrapped her arms around Eliza's wait and started to place kisses up Eliza's neck and jawline distracting the blonde from her phone call.

"Eliza! Sorry to call you on your day off. I was wondering if you'd be available for an interview tomorrow" Eliza's publicist asked as the blonde closed her eyes feeling the lips of the brunette all over her neck

Eliza didn't answer right away and the publicist repeated himself.

"Eliza?" He asked through the phone.

"Oh right. yeah sure, Jackson" Eliza opened her eyes and tried pushing the brunette lightly away so she can concentrate on the phone call. Alycia looked up at her and pouted. Eliza put the phone to her chest covering the receiver and stared down at the brunette.

"Babe, you're distracting me. It's Jackson" Eliza whispered so her publicist couldn't hear her.

"Well, I have something for him to.... _publicize"_ Alycia bit down on Eliza's neck and Eliza had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping.

"ELIZA!" Jackson yelled in the phone causing Eliza to jump off Alycia's lap. She mouthed "bad" at the brunette who was now on the bed by herself.

"Sorry, Jacks. Yes interview. When and about what?" Eliza asked as she ran her other hand through her blonde hair.

"Tomorrow and about the 100. Specifically, the season 2 finale and what's to come in Season 3" Jackson explained as the blonde paced back and forth around Alycia's room.

"Okay, email me the details." Eliza said to Jackson before hanging up.

"Will do. And Eliza?" Jackson said before leaving.

"Yes?" Eliza responded to her publicist.

"The interview will be very "Lexa" heavy. Just so you know." He warned the blonde.

"No problem" Eliza said smirking at the brunette who had her eyes closed like she was sleeping. Eliza ended the call and jumped on Alycia's bed.

"Wake up." Eliza knew Alycia wasn't sleeping, but started to place kisses all over her cheeks in attempt to get her to open her eyes.

Alycia faked a snore and she felt the bed shift. Eliza got up off the bed and walked towards the closet.

"Fine." Eliza stood in front of the closet and started to take her shirt off.

Alycia peaked her eyes open and saw the bare back and ass of the blonde in front of her.

_Is this real life? Holy fucking-_

"Look who decided to open her eyes." Eliza put on the flannel and buttoned it right before turning to see her friend gawking at her bare back side.

_God, I'm good_

"You come here right now." Alycia's eyes were now dark staring at the blonde wearing a flannel and underwear. She was completely mesmerized by the legs of the girl in front of her and the cleavage that Eliza purposely showed off knowing that flannel could've easily covered her up. Eliza stood her ground and smirked at the brunette know she was gonna break soon and come to Eliza. 

"I think I'll stand right here" Eliza leaned her back against the wall with her hands behind her back pushing her chest out a little.

_Do your thing girls_

Alycia's eyes glanced down at her cleavage and immediately jumped up to pounce on Eliza like a cheetah on a gazelle. She pinned Eliza to the wall placing her arms on both sides of Eliza's head. The blonde didn't even flinch. She just stared down at the brunette's lips smirking knowing exactly what she was doing to her friend who was staring up and down Eliza's body like she was going to devour her.

"Need something?" Eliza said in a low and husky tone.

"Yes" Alycia moved closer to the blonde inching closer to her lips.

"hmm..and what is that?" Eliza's voice was now a whisper.

_Time to go in for the kill_

Eliza stuck her tongue out and lightly brushed it on Alycia's lips slightly licking them.

Alycia's pupils were now dilated and her eyes widened feeling Eliza tease her with her tongue.

_Fuck it_

"You" is all Alycia could mutter before crashing her lips on Eliza and Eliza smiled into it knowing she's won the teasing game. Alycia wrapped her arms around Eliza's neck pulling her close and pushing her against the wall. Eliza moaned slightly parting her mouth open and Alycia slid her tongue inside with ease wrapping it around the blonde's tongue. Their kiss was passionate and it felt like time had stopped. Both girls have been wanting to kiss without reservations for so long and now that they could in the privacy of their own homes, they kissed with a fire that couldn't be extinguished. The feeling of their arms wrapped around each other and tongues clashing together was something they never wanted to forget. Alycia started to unbutton the flannel and Eliza gripped onto Alycia's hips squeezing them reassuring her it was okay. Alycia sucked down on Eliza's bottom lip and ran her fingers through the buttons starting with the top between her cleavage. She slowly made her way through each button reaching the one in front of her navel when she heard her phone chime loudly behind her. 

"MOTHER FUCKER" Alycia yelled into the ceiling like she was cursing at the Gods who kept clam jamming her.

_Do you guys want me to die from sexual frustration or something?_

Eliza laughed and kissed Alycia's cheek trying to relax her from her sexual frustration. Eliza started to button up her shirt again and she grabbed Alycia's phone off the dresser handing it to her.

"This better be important or I'm killing the person that just texted me."  Alycia unlocked her phone and clicked her text messages

"Relax babe." Eliza walked around the brunette who was looking at her phone and sat on the chair in front of her vanity mirror.

_I need a cold fucking shower_

**Ricky W:** You ladies can keep my shirts.

Alycia laughed reading the text Ricky sent her. She showed her phone to the blonde so she can read it, too.

"Oh my God. How ironic" Eliza saw Ricky's shirt on the floor and she laughed.

"Babe, I'm hungry" Eliza stood up and grabbed Alycia's hand to bring her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too" Alycia walked out of the room holding Eliza's hand.

_But not for food._


	15. Bisexual awakening

"So what is the interview about?" Alycia asked while she cooked and Eliza sat on the counter top looking at emails on her phone. Alycia was wearing a pink crop top revealing her mid riff with boy shorts on and Eliza was still wearing the flannel that Alycia let her borrow with a black lace thong.

"Our relationship" Eliza said bluntly without looking up.

Alycia stopped what she was doing and put down the ladle to stare at the blonde. She was looking for any type of hint that the blonde was joking. Her face was ghost white waiting for the blonde to look at her.

"Clarke and Lexa babe" Eliza finally met the brunette's eyes and smirked.  
Alycia lightly shoved Eliza's shoulders and remembered how to breathe again. She leaned in to place a quick kiss to the blonde's lips before she continued cooking.

"What do you think they're gonna ask you?" Alycia added salt to the pot and mixed the soup she was making for her and Eliza.

"I don't know. Probably just trying to get spoilers for season 3 and what to expect after you left my ass at Mt. Weather. WHICH by the way was an asshole move" Eliza remembered the scene having to look in the eyes of the Commander begging her to stay and fight with her to free her people.

"Hey!" Alycia pointed the ladle at Eliza and pouted. "I made that choice with my head and not my heart" Alycia tilted her chin upwards to bring out the Lexa inside her trying not to laugh. 

"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT SHIT" Eliza smacked the ladle away from her face and leaned her head against the cabinet. "I thought you loved meeeeee" Eliza pressed her hand against her chest faking a heart break and pretended to sob.

Alycia automatically broke out of character and cupped Eliza's face. "I DO!"

_Wait ,what did I just say?"_

Eliza stopped her fake tears and opened her eyes to meet green staring at her. Her heart started racing not knowing what to say to Alycia's outburst.

_Did she just--_

"Lexa" Alycia finally corrected herself interrupting Eliza's thoughts. "Lexa loves Clarke." Alycia continued. "She loves Clarke very much." The brunette stared at the blonde's lips as she muttered those words and brushed her thumbs on Eliza's cheeks.

"I--" Eliza started.

They heard sizzling from next to them and both girls turned to see the pot of soup overflowing.

"OH SHIT!" Alycia quickly turned down the heat and Eliza had to blink a few times to bring her back from the moment her and Alycia were just in.

 

_Dont over think it. Don't over think it_

"Are we gonna have to order pizza?" Eliza grinned looking at the brunette mix the soup that was just over flowing.

"Very funny. Everything is under control. I got this" Alycia put a spoon in the soup and brought it up to her mouth to taste it then nodded. She repeated the action again, but brought it up to Eliza's mouth afterwards so she could taste it too.

"Mmmm..That's delicious" Eliza licked her lips and smiled in approval.

Alycia took out two bowls and poured the steaming soup into each bowl then brought it over to the table. Eliza jumped from the counter top and brought over two glasses filled with water placing them next to each bowl. Both girls sat down across from each other and started eating.

"Wanna practice for your interview?" Alycia offered as she blew on her spoon.

"I got this babe! I'm great at interviews." Eliza said confidently as she slurped on her soup.

"We'll see about that" Alycia let out a mischievous smile then put her spoon in her bowl.

"So.." Alycia mimicked an interview voice and crossed her legs. "What's in store for Clarke in the next season of the 100?" Alycia leaned in and put her elbows on the table resting her chin on her hand.

"Lots of depression and anxiety." Eliza said with a straight face. "Oh and a bisexual awakening" Eliza added the last part letting out a small laugh.

Alycia laughed sipping her water and wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"Bisexual awakening huh? Care to elaborate?" Alycia continued interviewing the blonde as they ate.

"Well. Theres the beautiful Jessica Harmon that Clarke has her first eye-opening experience with. Granted, she gets the short end of the stick knowing Clarke hasn't bathed since the beginning of time." Alycia let out a loud laugh covering up any hint of jealousy as Eliza talked about her and Jessica's heated make out session.

"Then there's the love of her life. Lexa. Who clearly forces her to bathe before sexy time." Clarke chuckles recalling how much cleaner she looks while she's in Polis with Lexa.

"So Jessica Harmon." Alycia started saying. "Better kisser than Alycia Debnam Carey?" Alycia purposely asked the question knowing it would make the blonde nervous.

Eliza bit her lip and smiled at the brunette's question. She stood up from her chair then walked over to her friend. She pushed the bowl away from her then straddled  Alycia wrapping her arms around her neck.

She stared down at her as the brunette placed her hands on the blonde's waist.

"You know what?? Lexa and Clarke's make out scene was sort of a blur. Care to remind me of how the kiss went?" Eliza looked down at the brunette and glanced at her lips.

Eliza leaned down and placed her lips on the brunette's as she slowly thrusted her hips forward causing friction to elicit between her legs. The kiss started to get heated as Alycia's hands wandered over Eliza's ass pulling her forward causing more friction. Eliza deepened the kiss shoving her tongue into Alycia's mouth. The brunette moaned feeling aroused by the feeling of Eliza grinding down on her and the blonde's tongue spelling out how much she means to her in her mouth. Alycia gripped onto Eliza's ass harder and Eliza gently bit down on the brunette's lip sucking it lightly. Alycia's hands wandered up towards Eliza's lower back sliding under the flannel. Eliza continued her slow grind on top of her friend, their lips getting swollen by how passionate they're making out. Alycia's hands traveled to Eliza's abdomen and she felt her abs tighten. Alycia started to unbutton the flannel to get better access to her torso. Eliza's breathing got heavier  feeling Alycia's fingers all over her front. She continued her slow grind on Alycia feeling her underwear rub against her and she started to feel the heat build up between her legs. Alycia unbuttoned the last button revealing a black bra and those full breasts in front of her face. Alycia didn't waste time before kissing between Eliza's cleavage licking slightly between each kiss.

Alycia's hands gripped tighter right below Eliza's bra digging her nails into her ribs when she felt something on her abdomen

_I feel something wet. Is that her pus--_

Eliza let out a loud moan bucking her hips forward hard enough so her body weight was pressing completely against the brunette. The laws of gravity decided to be a bitch and interrupt this heated moment. Alycia's chair reclined backwards and before either girl could do anything, they both went crashing to the cold floor, the back of the chair taking most of the impact as it hit the tile.

"OWWWWW" Alycia groaned feeling her back slam against the chair much harder because she had taken the blonde down with her.

"BABE! HOLY SHIT. I'M SORRY" Eliza pushed herself up and started feeling around Alycia's head for any kind of injury.

_Good job vagina you killed her_

"I'm fine" Alycia was trying to even out her breathing as she laid there without moving.

_So not fine_

Eliza was still looking around for injuries with her flannel wide open and her breasts pressed against the brunnete.

"As much as I love having you on top of me half naked, I really don't wanna lay on the floor any longer, babe" Alycia didn't want the blonde to get off her, but her back started to hurt and she swears the chair broke beneath her.

"Okay Okay." Eliza rolled off the brunette and stood up.

Alycia sat up slowly rubbing the back of her head and looked around to see one of the legs of the chair completely broken.

"I'm sorry..I got carried away" Eliza was super embarrassed as she started to button her shirt back up and her face started to turn red.

_She turned me on so much I broke her chair. If that isn't thirst I don't know what is_

Alycia slowly stood up and stretched out her back. The blonde didn't expect to feel the brunette pulling her by the waist and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"So who's a better kisser? Cause from what I recall, you didn't break any furniture during your make out sesh with Jess." Alycia smirked and looked into the blonde's blue eyes.

Eliza chuckled and wrapped her arms around Alycia's neck then pulled her in for an embrace.

"You...Always you" Eliza whispered into Alycia's ear causing goosebumps to rise behind her neck.

"Now." Eliza pulled herself away from the embrace to clean up the mess they made and place the bowls in the sink. "Who had the better sex scene, is a different discussion" Eliza turned around and winked. The brunette shook her head biting the inside of her cheek knowing she'd had to prove that to her some time soon.

\---

"I really should go home" Eliza stood in the middle of the living room with her arms wrapped around the brunette. After they had finished cleaning the kitchen, the girls decided to watch a movie until Eliza saw it was 11:00 at night.

"But I don't want you to" Alycia frowned looking down at the blonde who obviously didn't wanna go home either. 

"I know babe, but I have to get up early for the interview and I don't wanna wake you. We don't start shooting the finale for another few days" Eliza would feel bad if she had to wake up the brunette at 7:00 am knowing she had a couple days off. 

"I don't mind. I wanna see you before you go." Alycia stuck her bottom lip out pouting hoping the blonde would succumb to her puppy eyes and stay.

"Babe..." Eliza couldn't look at the brunette for too long knowing she would give in soon.

_She's so fucking cute_

"Baby.." Alycia knew she had to pull out the big guns and this term of endearment would do the trick.

_I wouldn't be able to say no to me_

Eliza's heart skipped hearing Alycia call her that for the first time. She knew she couldn't say no now and she placed a soft chaste kiss on the brunette's lips before telling her she'll stay.

"You win." Eliza said after pulling away. "But come with me to pick some clothes up cause I can't go to the interview looking like this" Eliza gestured to her very provocative outfit.

"I happen to think you look..." Alycia looked down to Eliza's cleavage and bit her lip. "Gorgeous" 

"Eyes up here, babe" Eliza tilted the brunette's chin up so she can meet her eyes.

"but I mean if you're totally fine with people checking out my boobs and ass, I can go out like this" Eliza started to walk to Alycia's bed room not making it very far because the brunette was pulling her back.

"Fine" Alycia let out a groan knowing she didn't want anyone to see her like this except her. "Let me get you pants before we go" Alycia walked to her bedroom to get her something to cover up her legs before they walked across the street to pack a night bag for her friend.

\---

Alycia laid on Eliza's bed watching her fold clothes into a bag. She smiled at the thought of her sleeping over. She snuggled under the blanket comfortably laying on her side as the blonde tried deciding which outfit would be better for the interview tomorrow.

"Please pick one, love. I can't decide" Eliza held up a black jump suit or black dress pants with a white ruffle top. 

"I'm not sure.. Maybe you should try each one on for me then I can pick" Alycia smirked trying to get the blonde to strip for her.

Eliza picked up a pillow that was on the chair bedside her and threw it at the brunette snuggled up in bed. "Nice try babe. I'm not getting naked for you" Eliza looked in the mirror comparing outfits by holding them against herself.

"Well technically you already have" Alycia grinned remembering how the blonde dropped her towel in front of her the other day. 

"WE NEVER SPEAK OF THAT MOMENT" Eliza jumped on the bed so she was on top of the brunette and covering her mouth knowing she was gonna reminisce about one of her most embarrassing moments ever.

 Alycia was laughing into Eliza's palm. The blonde waited for her friend to settle down before removing her hand. Once she heard the giggles subside, she sat up and took her hand off the brunette's mouth. She sat there staring down at the brunette. Alycia grinned and started to open her mouth. 

"Your body is a wonderl-" Alycia felt lips crashing into hers before she could finish her sentence. Eliza thought that buy kissing her, she'd get the brunette to shut up about seeing her completely naked. Eliza sucked on the bottom lip of Alycia and she slowly pulled away waiting for the brunette to open her eyes again.

"I swear if you start singing your body is a wonderland I'm kicking you out" Eliza jokingly threatened the brunette who was now staring at her with darkened eyes. Alycia was suddenly serious . She paused with her mouth slightly parted open ready to say something. 

"Eliza" the brunette softly said staring right into the eyes of the blonde straddling her.

"Yes?" Eliza bent down a little more getting ready to kiss her just in case she decided to bring up that incident again.

_You are not gonna talk about me naked especially if I haven't even seen you--_

"What're we doing?" Alycia asked in almost a whisper that Eliza could barely hear.

"What do you mean?" Eliza sat up a little more so she could see Alycia's entire face.

"This" Alycia pointed between the two of them.

"What are we?" Alycia questioned the blonde that was straddling her.

Eliza got off the brunette and laid next to her. She was trying to figure out what to say and how to answer her. She was at a loss for words and the room suddenly felt awkward.

_Fuck, what do i say? Just say something stupid_

_"_ We are... Two girls... Having fun??" Eliza said it like it was a question not really sure why she said what she did. She automatically regretted opening her mouth. 

_I probably shouldn't have said anything_

Alycia looked at the blonde confused with furrowed eyebrows. She was not happy with her answer and she started to sit up. 

"Two girls.. Having fun." Alycia repeated as she threw the blanket off her.

_Well if that's how you feel_

Alycia started to get out of bed and fix her hair leaving the blonde staring at her with wide eyes laying by herself.

"No Alycia wait I... that's not what I meant" Eliza stuttered as she hopped out  from under the covers and stood in front of the brunette who was definitely not smiling anymore. 

"It's fine. I know what you meant" Alycia started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Eliza started to panic and walk towards the brunette.

_No no no please tell me I didnt fuck this up already_

Alycia stopped in her tracks feeling Eliza grip onto her wrist. She turned around to see the blonde looking concerned and anxious.

"I'm really tired, Eliza. We can have more _fun_ tomorrow" Alycia sounded sarcastic and bitter. 

" You don't want me to sleep over anymore?" Eliza let go of her wrist and sadness filled her eyes. She stepped  back giving the brunette her space. 

"You were right, Eliza. You should just sleep here for your interview tomorrow." Alycia swallowed the guilt she felt for rejecting the blonde. 

Eliza looked at her defeated. Her eyes started to water and she felt like shit. She wanted to hold Alycia and tell her how much she meant to her. She wanted to tell her how much she wanted her to be her girlfriend. She wanted to hold her and tell the whole world about them, but knew that was unrealistic. She didn't know what to do at this moment. She looked at the brunette and she didn't look at her the way she did all night long. Alycia looked confused and betrayed, almost. She knew she had to give the brunette some space.

"Alycia, I didn't mean-" Eliza tried one more time to explain what she meant.

"It's fine. You have a good night" Alycia interrupted her and walked out the door not looking back leaving the blonde in her room alone. Eliza stood there staring at the door as if she was waiting for the brunette to come busting back in. She didn't and Eliza started to feel tears slide down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and looked around her room. For the first time, her home didn't feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You done fucked up Eliza


	16. Booby trap: Part 1

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

7:00 a.m.

Eliza's alarm went off and she lazily threw her hand over the off button on her clock on the bedside table. She turned on her back and rubbed her eyes removing dried up tears from the corners of her eyes. She had fallen asleep around 3:00 a.m. after hours of crying and regretting what she had said to the brunette. She fought with herself all night trying to hold back from texting her or calling her. Eliza stared at the ceiling and put the phone up to her face to check her texts. She slept with it in her palm hoping Alycia would call her even though she knew she wasn't going to. The blonde opened up their text messages.

 **Leashy:) :** Coming over now, love :)

Eliza read the last text message she got from Alycia. It was the text she sent right before coming over for their not date. She sighed and rubbed her thumb over her phone trying to figure out how to start a conversation with her. She typed and deleted over and over again not really knowing what she wanted to say to her.

 **Eliza:** I miss you.

_Fuck. No I can't just say that_

Eliza deleted the text and tried again.

 **Eliza:** Can we talk?

_You're setting yourself up for rejection_

Eliza hit back space a bunch of times.

 **Eliza:** I lo-

_Don't be a fucking idiot_

She deleted it and hit the home screen then put her phone on the table.

"I don't wanna get ready" Eliza threw a pillow over her head and groaned.

Her phone rang and she immediately threw the pillow on the floor and grabbed her phone hoping it was a certain brunette.

"Ugh, just you." Eliza hit the answer button.

"Yes, Jackson." Eliza didn't even try to sound enthusiastic.

"Good morning to you too, Eliza!" Jackson said a little too loudly for Eliza's liking.

_I'm not in the mood for this_

"What is it, Jacks?" Eliza wanted him to get straight to the point.

"I've prepared a car to pick you up at 8:00 to bring you to the interview." Jackson said as Eliza put him on speaker and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you" Eliza put her fingers through her hair and hoped he was done.

"Are you okay? You sound off today." Jackson asked hearing the monotone voice of the blonde.

_No. I feel like shit and I don't wanna go to this interview_

"I'm fine. You know I'm just not a morning person" Eliza kept her feelings to herself hoping her publicist would drop it.

"Okay. Good luck in the interview. Don't say anything that'll piss off the producers" Jackson said lightly and laughed.

"It's gonna be a pretty silent interview then" Eliza said sarcastically and grinned.

"Well, as your publicist I'm supposed to tell you that, but knowing you you'll do whatever you want" Jackson knew Eliza had a strong personality and if she wanted to say something, she wasn't gonna let anyone tell her otherwise. 

"You know me so well, Jackson. I'll let you know how it goes." Eliza picked her phone up and talked into the speaker.

"Thanks. Talk to you later" Jackson ended the call and Eliza got up to get ready.

Eliza took a quick shower and threw on the white ruffle top and black dress pants. She kept her hair down and make-up light not really having the energy to do anything more. She did add a little more concealer under her eyes seeing that bags have formed from lack of sleep last night. She put on some black stilettos then walked to her kitchen and made coffee.  She scrolled through twitter and Instagram subconsciously trying to find any activity from the brunette in the past 12 hours.

_I should know better. She rarely posts anything_

Eliza clicked on her own instagram and found the pic she posted of her and Alycia before the teen choice awards. Both girls looked stunning and it was one of their best pictures together.

_We look so cute together. I miss those lips_

Eliza took a deep breath and went back to her and Alycia's text conversation.

 **Eliza:** I miss you. I'm sorry. Can we talk please?

Before Eliza could press send, she heard a honk from outside her apartment building knowing it was her driver. 

"Ugh fuck. I'll deal with this later. " Eliza deleted the text and put her phone in her purse. She locked her door and walked downstairs to meet her driver. The man opened the door for her and greeted the blonde. She looked straight across the street to Alycia's building staring at the fifth floor knowing which window was hers. She sighed and got in the car. 

_I need to fix this_

_\----_

Alycia watched Eliza get in the car through her curtains. She actually hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She was thinking about what the blonde said all night long trying to figure out why she didn't realize they weren't anything more than "two girls having fun." Alycia was smart and observant. She was back tracking all the time she had spent with Eliza in her head trying to find any hint of being mislead. 

_She does flirt with other people_

Alycia walked away from the window and got back in bed pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

_But she slapped a girl trying to take me home. Why didn't she just let me go with her?_

Alycia was distraught and her mind was wandering. She had been asking herself countless questions all night long and for every answer she had, she'd have another question for that answer.

_Maybe she just wants a friend with benefits kind of relationship_

_But then she shouldn't have gotten so mad Ashley was hitting on me_

_She kissed me first_

_But I was so close. Maybe it was an accident_

_It couldn't have been though. She leaned in_

"FUCK" Alycia slid her hand down her face and cursed as she was trying to find an answer to why Eliza acted the way she did if her and Alycia weren't serious.

Alycia started to get frustrated. She couldn't sleep and didn't even feel tired. She had all this built in anger and energy, she couldn't lay in bed anymore. She decided to text her trainer and see if he had time to work out even though they had nothing scheduled for this morning. She got up and walked over to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She was in the process of making an omelette when she looked over near the door and spotted a large clear garbage bag.

_She fucking owes me a chair_

Alycia put the omelette on her plate and sat at the table staring at the broken chair. She felt her phone vibrate and read the text from her trainer saying he has time to work out with her in about an hour. Alycia relaxed a little bit knowing she'd be putting all this energy to use soon. After she finished her breakfast, she cleaned up her plate and went back to her bedroom to put some gym clothes on. She settled on a green sports bra and black dri-fit spandex that hugged her hips. Alycia already had an incredible body and she knew it too. That's why her favorite outfits usually included some sort of crop top and high-waisted pants. She was definitely confident, yet, humble. She grabbed her keys and started to walk towards the door when she looked down at her phone and saw that she had a new email. She decided to check it before walking out the door. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Alycia yelled so loud, her neighbors probably heard her.

\---

"Lauren Porter" the woman stuck out her hand for Eliza to shake as she entered a room that was set up to look like a homey living room.

"Eliza Taylor" the blonde shook the woman's hand smiling and sat down across from her.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this interview" the attractive woman said as she sat down. She had short black hair and very attractive features. Eliza immediately noticed her white smile and brown eyes.

"Not a problem." Eliza said as she crossed her legs and took a sip of water that was in front of her.

"You ready Miss Taylor? The interview will be about an hour long, if you wanted to use the restroom before we get started." Lauren said gesturing to the bathroom behind her.

"I'm ready" Eliza smiled and leaned back into her chair. Eliza rarely got nervous during interviews. She always knew exactly what to say, but this time her mind was a little preoccupied knowing her and Alycia weren't on good terms.

"Okay" The woman said as she gave the camera men around them the thumbs up to start rolling.

The first five minutes of the interview consisted of introductions and Eliza telling the viewers a little bit about the show and where they were at this point. A few laughs were shared and it felt as if both girls were talking naturally.

"So the finale of season 2, I feel was kind of shocking. Clarke didn't go inside the Camp with Bellamy and she just turned around a left. What was Clarke thinking at that moment?" Lauren asked the blonde why Clarke felt it was better for her to leave than to stay with her people.

"Well, Clarke had gone through a lot in season 2. She had to make very big decisions regarding the safety of her people. What she did at Mt. Weather was kind of her breaking point, you know? Everyone copes differently regarding death. In the next season, you'll see how Jasper attempts to cope with Maia's death. Clarke needed time to be alone and time for her to, kind of, recover from the decision she made to irradiate all those innocent and not so innocent people in the mountain. If she stayed and saw the faces of the people she's saved everyday, that moment would just keep replaying in her head." Eliza defended Clarke's action of leaving for three months. She truly did believe she made the right choice.

"That makes sense. She really did have to make huge choices that no teenager should ever have to make in their life" The interviewer nodded and liked Eliza's explanation.

"Yes. Everyone looks to Clarke as their leader and it's hard being in the positions she's been in" Eliza added.

"So the kiss on Bellamy's cheek. Did it mean something?" Lauren tried to pry and find out about Clarke and Bellamy's relationship.

"Ha. No not at all." Eliza scoffed and let out a chuckle hating the idea of Clarke and Bellamy ever happening in the future.

_Gross. Bellamy's a douche_

"Not a fan of the Bellamy Clarke relationship?" The interview smiled and tried digging deeper.

"Not particularly, no" Eliza answered honestly not trying to beat around the bush.

"Fair enough. Speaking of relationships, Clarke and Lexa." Lauren started to talk about them not knowing it was a touchy subject at the moment,

_Shit. Just concentrate._

"Lexa left Clarke at the mountain after making a deal that the Grounders would be set free and safe from the mountain men" Lauren explained the heart-breaking scene for Eliza.

"Yes, I remember that quite vividly." Eliza said in a light tone trying not to sound bitter about Lexa's decision.

_So fucking rude_

"Will we be seeing them interact in season 3?" She asked Eliza as she picked up her water.

"Umm ...yes. They will meet again." Eliza was vague trying not to say too much.

"Can you tell us a little bit about how their first encounter will go?" Lauren wasn't shy about her questions. She was a great interviewer and Eliza had to be very careful about what she said in order to avoid spoilers.

Eliza recalled filming the scene where she spits on Lexa. It was disgusting and Eliza really didn't want to do it, but Alycia insisted knowing it would be great for TV.

"Well, all I can tell you is Clarke is not very happy to see her" Eliza chuckled knowing she was actually furious and even hated her a little bit. Calling Lexa a bitch while she was being escorted out of her room flashed through her mind and she shook her head biting the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah..it's gonna be an interesting first encounter." Is all Eliza could mutter out as she giggled recalling how some of the spit got in Lexa's eye and had to apologize a hundred times when the director yelled cut.

"So is forgiveness in the future for Clarke and Lexa? Or does a kind of a war ensue between the Grounders and Sky people because of what Lexa did? Lauren asked Eliza who was still thinking about the spit scene.

"Clarke and Lexa have a very unique relationship, I think. Forgiveness will not come easy. I mean, Lexa left her ass on the mountain and took her army with her. Could you forgive someone for doing that?" Eliza laughed and switched the interview around a little.

"Haha I guess you're right. I have to ask though, Is there a future for Clarke and Lexa? It's obvious that even though Lexa left her on the mountain, she still had feelings for her. She's had feelings for her the entire time since their first kiss."

The question hit Eliza hard and she swallowed thinking about how Alycia actually did have feelings for her and it wasn't all just acting.

_Was it that obvious?_

"I can't say too much, but before any kind of relationship or friendship progresses with the two, they have to deal with unresolved feelings concerning what happened on the mountain. Until then, Clarke and Lexa can't be anything more. " Eliza effectively dodged the question and she felt proud of herself.

"That makes sense." Lauren completely agreed. "But, do you want Clarke and Lexa to be together is the real question, I think, everyone wants to know." The interviewer wanted to know Eliza's take on Clexa.

Eliza giggled and licked her lips. "I love the dynamic between these two. It's not your average story. It's not something you see on TV often and I am definitely a fan of them getting together."

_Have you seen her? Who wouldn't ship themselves with Alycia_

"That's great to hear! Is it safe to say Clarke is bisexual?"

"The thing is, the show doesn't focus on labels or gender which is a great thing because no one says anything about same-sex relationships. It's fantastic. You'll definitely see Clarke exploring a different side of herself in the first episode of season 3 actually" Eliza winked at the interviewer and saw her cheeks blush.

_She's cute, but not as cute as_

"Alycia." Lauren said out loud completing Eliza's thought. "How is it working with her? You two look very close off set." Lauren started to go into uncharted territory

_Yeah. We're close all right_

"Alycia and I are very good.." Eliza trailed off for a little bit. "friends" She concluded.

"It's always nice to hear co-stars get along while they're not filming, too. Do you guys hang out a lot knowing both of you are from Australia?"

Eliza's heart started to race as the interviewer kept asking about her and Alycia's personal relationship.

"Uh..yes we do. It's nice to have another Aussie friend." Eliza enunciated the word friend.

Close to an hour had passed and the interview was coming to a close and Eliza started to feel relieved.

"Looks like that's all we have time for, but I do need to ask you one last question that all the fans are dying to hear." Lauren paused before asking Eliza. "Has Clarke and Lexa's relationship affected you and Alycia's... personal life in any way?" The interviewer was very careful about her wording.

_What did she just ask me..._

Eliza's eyes widened at the question she was just asked not really fully comprehending what was being asked.

"I'm sorry?" Eliza tried to get her to rephrase the question.

"Are you both dating?" Lauren asked bluntly.

Eliza's mouth was open looking at the interviewer as she waited for her answer.

_Seriously..._

"Alycia and I?" Eliza was looking for clarification. "Are Alycia and I dating?"

"Yes."

Eliza still couldn't believe she was being asked this.

_Calm down. Calm the fuck down. You're an actress. Act the shit out of this answer okay? Look at her straight in the eyes and say no._

Eliza's mouth suddenly felt dry and she started fidgeting in her seat. She was straightening out her pants and couldn't stop moving,

"Well..Alycia and I are dating."

_Wait fuck what did you just fucking say_

Before Lauren could say anything Eliza opened her mouth again.

"Like you know. Not me and Alycia are dating. Like us. Not dating. We're just... dating" Eliza's answer made no sense.

_A third grader could form a better sentence than you. Straighten up_

_Literally_

"Like we're dating other people. Is what I'm trying to say" Eliza grabbed her water and started drinking it.

_That sounded convincing_

Lauren smirked and raised her eyebrow at the blonde who was frantic and flustered.

"I see." Lauren crossed her legs and leaned back. "Good to know." Lauren concluded the interview.

"Thank you for giving us some insight into the next season, Eliza. It was a pleasure having you." Lauren stood up as Eliza did and leaned in to give the blonde a hug.

"Thanks for having me" Eliza finally composed herself and smiled.

The cameras stopped rolling and she continued to talk to Lauren for a little bit as she finished up her glass of water on the table.

"So" Lauren said as the crew dispersed out of the room. "Off the record, are you actually dating someone or was that just a bunch of fluff to break the hearts of our viewers?" Lauren grinned and sounded legitimately interested.

"I'm definitely not breaking any hearts" Eliza giggled and started to grab her purse to leave.

"So single?" Lauren wanted to know if the blonde was taken or not knowing celebrities would never say it on camera if they actually were with somebody.

"I mean technically I am, but--" Eliza was cut off.

"Great! Here's my number. I'm actually going to the bar Biercraft with a bunch of friends tonight if you wanted to stop by." Lauren smiled and handed Eliza the slip of paper. 

"Uh, I'm actually busy tonight, but I'll let you know" Eliza threw the paper in her purse. She wasn't gonna try and fuck up her situation with Alycia even more by meeting up with the attractive interviewer.

"Sounds great! Thanks again for doing the interview" Lauren winked and walked away.

Eliza took her phone out when she no longer saw Lauren. She was surprised to see 50 unread text messages. She was walking towards the car when she opened up the group chat that included all her cast mates

"What the fuck?" Eliza said out loud as she entered the vehicle.

 **Lindsey Hoegan:** This is such bullshit you guys! Who the fuck decided this?

 **Marie Avgerollypolly:** I'm gonna flip shit.

 **Ricky "Hershey nips" W:** I know my character's dead by now, but this is not okay.

 **Jessica's bro Richard:** This about to be the worst finale ever.

 **Bob "needs a haircut" M:** He literally couldn't be happy just writing and producing the fucking show. He has to direct too?

Eliza's eyebrows furrowed in confusion reading her friends' texts. "What the hell is going on?" Eliza continued reading the messages.

 **D- Bostick :** I need a fucking drink after reading that email. Where the hell are Eliza and Alycia???

 **Cutie Chris:** Probably too busy doing it to read their emails about the finale.

Eliza continued reading the texts from her friends then decided to check her email.

"Jason?" She said out loud and clicked the email.

_Good evening cast. I hope all of you are enjoying your short break. I, including the other producers, have decided that I will be directing the finale. It's with great honor to share this news with you guys. I hope you all are as excited as I am. I've decided to make a few changes and we will go over that next week. Again, enjoy your last few days off. Let's make the finale epic!_

_\- Jason Rothenberg_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Eliza didn't even realize the car had come to a stop until the driver opened up her door. She looked up at him then put her phone in her purse before getting out of the car.

"Thank you" Eliza said to the driver and he nodded before leaving.

Eliza walked up the stairs and took her keys out of her purse to unlock her door.

"HOLY FUCK" Eliza walked into her apartment and unexpectedly saw all her friends crowded in the living room and kitchen.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Lindsey held up the sandwich she was eating and everyone waved at the blonde.

"What the hell you guys. Why are you all here??" Eliza picked up her keys she dropped after being startled.

"Well, you weren't answering the group texts so we wanted to make sure you were okay." Marie got up and handed the bag of chips she was eating to Ricky.

Eliza looked around hoping to see Alycia somewhere in her apartment, but she wasn't there.

"We stopped by Alycia's place, but she wasn't home so I called her and she said she was at the gym" Devon said knowing Eliza was looking around the room for her.

"Oh. Ok" Eliza swallowed then put her purse down.

"Besides! I had a key to you apartment. Not hers" Lindsey grinned and dangled the keys showing them to Eliza.

"Yeah. A key I gave you for emergencies" Eliza reminded her friend who sat on the counter top swinging her legs as she ate.

"It was an emergency!" Richard yelled from across the room. "We were hungry" Richard grabbed the chips from Ricky's hands as he watched TV.

Eliza rolled her eyes then sat on the couch with all her friends.

"Where were you anyways?" Chris asked the blonde.

"I had an interview" Eliza put her hand in the bag and shoved a couple of chips in her mouth.

"Did you see the email?" Bob changed the channel on the TV and everyone groaned.

"Yes. What the hell is that? No one wants him to fucking direct the last episode" Eliza said seriously recalling all the shitty decisions he's been making regarding the show.

"I don't know, but we should all go out tonight before we have to go back to work in two days." Richard suggested to the group of friends.

"I concur!" Marie shouted from the kitchen and Richard smiled.

"Yeah, we definitely need a drink after hearing about this shitty news. " Bob said as he got up to get some water.

"I don't know if I'm down to go out tonight you guys." Eliza said out loud knowing she had to talk to Alycia first.

Everyone looked at the blonde confused cause she rarely turned down a night out.

"What?! You of all people need the drink more than any of us. Besides, your girlfriend is down." Lindsey jumped from the counter top and walked towards her friend.

"Huh?" Eliza didn't know what Lindsey was talking about.

"Alycia. I just texted her asking if she wanted to go out tonight and she said yes." Lindsey showed her the texts and the blonde's heart started racing.

_Wow. Does she not care that we aren't talking right now?_

"She's not my girlfriend" Eliza muttered handed her phone back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Lindsey waved her off and sat next to her on the couch.

"You're coming." Marie didn't give Eliza a choice.

"If I go tonight, will all of you leave right now so I can nap? I barely slept last night." Eliza was exhausted and knowing she was gonna be up tonight again made her feel even worse.

"OOOooOooh too busy with Alycia?" Ricky elbowed Eliza and she was not having it.

"No. Now all of you. Please leave" Eliza stood up and was pushing all her friends to get out of her apartment.

"Fine, but you're coming out tonight!" Bob walked out the door first followed by everyone else. Lindsey was the last one to leave, but closed the door and stayed knowing something was bothering the blonde.

"Now that everyone is gone. Speak" Lindsey said out loud with her arms crossed.

"Linds, I'm exhausted. I just wanna sleep" Eliza walked towards her bedroom not surprised that Lindsey stayed behind.

"You're exhausted for a reason, though. Did the interview go shitty?" Lindsey followed and walked into the bedroom to find Eliza putting on shorts and a long t-shirt.

"No" Eliza got into her bed. "It actually went great."

Lindsey invited herself into Eliza's bed and got in through the other side. Eliza was too tired to kick her out.

"Then what's wrong?" She was concerned for her friend.

Eliza took a deep breath then laid on her back while Lindsey faced her.

"Alycia" Eliza finally confessed.

"What about her?" Lindsey knew it had to do with the brunette.

"I fucked up" Eliza swiped her hands over her face.

"Eliza. What happened?" Lindsey took the blonde's hands off her face so she could look at her.

Eliza explained the entire situation to her starting with the drive back to Alycia's apartment after cleaning Ricky's house to how the brunette left her at her apartment alone. Lindsey listened carefully before asking any questions watching how the blonde's eyes shifted back and forth recalling events from the night before.

"Two girls having fun" Lindsey repeated after Eliza finished her story.

"Those were your exact words?" Lindsey wanted to clarify before giving her opinion.

"Yes" Eliza didn't wanna admit that she actually said that to Alycia.

"Oh, my little Eliza-loo" Lindsey grabbed the girl next to her and put her arm around her trying to console her. "You fucked up"

Eliza smacked her friend's arm as she laid on her chest.

"You don't think I know that already?" Eliza really hated herself for what she said.

"Why did you say that? I mean I know you two didn't really know what was happening, but you literally could have said anything else and it would've been better than "two girls having fun"" Lindsey used air quotes.

"I know I know! I don't know why I said it. I panicked and I didn't want to scare her away if I told her I wanted to be...exclusive." Eliza explained the real reason she didn't tell Alycia how she really felt about their situation.

"You both really need to work on communicating, Jesus Christ" Lindsey was disappointed that her friends couldn't tell each other how they really felt.

"Again, I know Lindsey." Eliza was starting to get frustrated at her friend who was stating the obvious.

"Have you tried talking to her since? " Lindsey wanted to know if she even attempted fixing her fuck up.

"Well..no" Eliza couldn't find the courage to text her this morning and wish she had.

"Oh my god get off...get off" Lindsey shoved the blonde off her of her then walked over to Eliza's purse and started to go through it.

"Lindsey, I have no money. I know I owe you for when I was in L.A. but now is not the---"

"SHUT UP!" Lindsey found the blonde's phone and threw it at her.

She walked over to the bed and pointed at the phone. "Text her. Now"

"Now?" Eliza didn't know how to start the conversation off.

"Yes now. If you don't soon, she'll think you meant what you said and move on. You need to fix this." Lindsey put the phone in her hand.

Eliza's eyes widened at the realization of what Lindsey just said. She didn't want Alycia to move on, especially, since they just started dating.

Lindsey sat down next to the blonde and nodded her head. "Two girls having fun." Lindsey said out loud smirking.

"Sounds like a porno title" Lindsey laughed at Eliza's stupid response to Alycia asking her what they were.

"I am this close to taking back the key I gave you" Eliza held up her hand and showed her how close her thumb and index finger were.

\---

Alycia was sitting on a stool drenched in sweat because she just finished a kickboxing session with her trainer. She was drinking water when she saw her phone light up in her duffle bag.

 **Eliza <3: **Can we talk? 

Alycia's heart skipped, but her jaw clenched at the same time reading the text. It had taken Eliza more than half the day to text her and wondered why it took her so long. She was still extremely angry at the whole situation, but working out took the edge off.

_Why did I put a heart next to her name. I need to take that shit off_

Alycia picked up her phone and started texting.

 **Leashy:** Busy at the gym. Need something?

Alycia threw her phone back in her bag and took a big gulp of water in her mouth. She picked her phone back up seeing that Eliza responded.

 **Eliza <3: **I just wanted to talk about last night. When do you think you'll be free?

Alycia took her time responding to the blonde. She picked up her duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder. She made her way to the locker room and sat on a bench wiping herself off with a towel before taking her phone out.

 **Leashy:** I don't think there's much to talk about, Eliza. You were pretty clear.

The text sounded pretty harsh, but Alycia didn't care. She felt like she was led on by someone who she thought of as one of her best friends.

 **Eliza <3: **Alycia, please. I didn't mean it like that. You took it the wrong way.

Alycia only felt angrier reading that text from Eliza. "I took it the wrong way???" Alycia said out loud in the locker room by herself.

 **Leashy:** Seriously, Eliza? You told me we were just having fun which is fine. Thanks for telling me before I got too invested. I know where we stand now.

Alycia threw her phone back in her bag and stood up. She washed her hands then walked out the door to make her way back to her apartment.

\---

"Lindsey, this shit is not working" Eliza showed her the very angry texts from Alycia.

"Why the fuck did you say "you took it the wrong way"? I literally went to the bathroom for two seconds and left you alone to text by yourself. TWO fucking seconds. Give me the goddamn phone" Lindsey grabbed it out of the blonde's hand and Eliza put her head between her knees groaning.

 **Eliza:** Alycia... I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I panicked. I don't just want to have fun with you. It's so much more than that.

Lindsey typed out the text and sent it before even showing it to Eliza who was cursing at herself.

"What did you say?" Eliza asked without lifting her head up.

"I said you're an idiot and you're sorry" Lindsey kind of lied.

"I could've said that myself" Eliza giggled, but still kept her head down.

 **Leashy:) :** Listen Eliza. I have things to do and I don't have time to text you about this. I'll see you at the bar with all our friends.

"Fuck" Lindsey muttered under her breath causing the blonde to lift her head up.

"What..." Eliza questioned her friend that didn't know what to say to Alycia's text.

"Well, she's still pissed." Lindsey handed the phone over to the blonde.

Eliza read the texts and whined throwing the phone at the end of the bed.

"She fucking hates me! I'm never gonna get her back" Eliza laid under the covers and threw a pillow over her head.

"Eliza, you could still fix this." Lindsey attempted to take the pillow off her friend, but Eliza held it firmly over her face.

"What are you gonna do? Suffocate yourself? " Lindsey slapped the pillow on her head.

"If I do, do you think she'll visit me at the hospital and talk to me??" Eliza said through the pillow and Lindsey barely understood her.

"Stop being so dramatic. Get up you can fix this" Lindsey pulled harder on the pillow and Eliza finally released it. She threw it off the bed and Eliza kept her eyes closed.

"How can I fix this Lindsey? Every time I say something, I fuck it up" Eliza looked at her friend desperately trying to figure out how to win Alycia back.

Lindsey looked at the blonde and ran her hands through her hair before answering. She was trying to think about a plan, but couldn't think of anything until something clicked about what the blonde just said.

"Every time you say something." Lindsey said out loud.

"What?" Eliza was confused looking at her friend who was deep in thought.

"I have a plan" Lindsey smiled and threw the blanket off the blonde. Lindsey walked over to Eliza's closet then started throwing clothes on the ground which made the blonde groan in protest at the mess she was making.

"Your plan is to mess up my room??" Eliza watched Lindsey look at clothes then throw them on the floor.

"You said every time you say something you fuck it up." Lindsey started explaining her thought process. "So in order for Alycia to talk to you, you have to get her attention by not talking. You feel me?" Lindsey still had her back to the blonde.

"No, Lindsey, I don't" Eliza looked at the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"We're gonna use your...assets to your advantage. I know, we're playing dirty, but you're in deep shit. It's time to use cheat codes." Lindsey found a black dress that had a v-neck front.

"Wait" Eliza got up from the bed and walked towards the brunette. "You want me to entice her with my boobs and ass in order to get her to talk to me." Eliza had her hands on her hips raising her eyebrows at her friend that held up a black bandage dress.

"She's gonna be at the bar tonight. It's the only chance you'll have to talk to her." Lindsey held the dress up to Eliza's body and nodded.

Eliza hesitated. She didn't know if this was a good plan or not, but Lindsey did have a point.

"She can reject you all she wants over text, but once she sees you in person looking hot as fuck BAM" Lindsey clapped her hands loudly enough for Clarke to flinch. "She won't be able to resist the power of the boobies" Lindsey pointed at the breasts of her friend.

"But I mean, if you're fine with her being with someone else, we don't have to do this. You can go to the bar in your jammies. I mean it's cute and all you know. The penguins on your shorts really scream sexy. You might attract some weird people, but--" Lindsey was rambling as she threw the dress on the bed.

"Shut the fuck up. Let's do it." Eliza put her palm over Lindsey's mouth to get her to stop talking.

"Mission: Titty city commences!" Lindsey raised her arms rejoicing that Eliza was going along with this plan.

"We are not calling the plan that." Eliza started going through her closet.

"Commander cleavage?" Lindsey started yelling out possible names for the plan.

"No"

"The lesbianage espionage" Lindsey thought she was clever.

"Lindsey seriously? That's too long." Eliza held up shorts and a tank top then threw it into the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Pussy project?"

"I will kick you in the crotch."

"Mission: Save the Bitanic!" Lindsey gestured like it was a banner that was about to go up on the wall.

"Stop it."

"The gay agenda!" Lindsey was sure Eliza would like that one.

"Nope" Eliza rejected her again.

"Booby trap?" Lindsey walked over to her shoe rack and didn't hear Eliza reject the name right away.

"Clever." Eliza smirked and held up a blue dress against her torso.

"Project Booby Trap it is" Lindsey stood next to the girl who was staring at herself in the mirror.

"Let's get her back." Eliza put the dress next to the black one and Lindsey held up shoes.

"You sure you don't like mission: titty city? It sounds cooler." Lindsey asked one more time.

Eliza threw clothes in her face and laughed. She looked down at her boobs and exhaled.

"You girls better do work tonight."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I liked lesbianage espionage


	17. Booby Trap: Part 2

"Ow! Lindsey what the fuck!" Eliza yelled as Lindsey tried zipping up the back of the black dress.

"Sorry! Have your tits gotten bigger or something?" Lindsey was holding the two zippers in the back together while Eliza held her breath.

"No asshole. But if they did, that's to my advantage." Eliza felt the dress tighten around her breasts.

"GOT IT!" Lindsey zipped her up all the way and Eliza let out a breath.

"Linds, this is not gonna work. If i bend down, it'll bust open." Eliza felt like her movement was constricted and could barely breathe.

"I haven't worn this dress since i was 23" Eliza looked at herself in the mirror and slid her hands down her waist .

"Well that explains why it's so damn tight" Lindsey looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"I think it could work" Lindsey tilted her head to the side looking at Eliza's body.

"If you, like, don't breathe too deeply" The brunette thought Eliza looked sexy, but it came at a price.

"Or bend over"

"Or eat"

"Or drink"

"Get this off me. This won't work" Eliza lifted her hair up for Lindsey to unzip her.

"But, it took me so long to zip it up" Lindsey groaned not wanting to take the dress off Eliza after she spent a good 10 minutes trying to put it on.

"LINDSEY. IT'S SQUEEZING THE LIFE OUT OF ME." Eliza swore that if she had this on any longer, her lips would turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Fine" Lindsey unzipped the dress and Eliza let out of a sigh of relief.

"Maybe, I'll just put it on the side for me to use." She picked up the dress that pooled at the blonde's feet and hung it back on the hanger.

"Ugh. What now?" Eliza stood in front of the mirror in her bra and underwear obviously not shy around her good friend.

Lindsey looked through the closet and asked the blonde if she could try on the blue dress again, but Eliza shook her head. She didn't think it was sexy enough. Lindsey decided that maybe they had to go with another look.

"I have an idea." Lindsey turned around and saw the blonde laying on her bed on her phone.

"Great. Another one of your ideas." Eliza propped herself up on her elbows to look at the brunette.

"Hey. My ideas are great. So don't be an ass" Lindsey defended herself.

"Let's hear it, then" Eliza quirked an eyebrow waiting for the brunette's proposal.

"How about we go with the simple and sexy look, but work on your make-up more like I'll make sure your eyes pop. Smokey-eye the fuck out of those blue orbs.  Contour the shit out of your cheeks. Curl your golden locks." Lindsey tried explaining.

"I thought this was plan Booby Trap. What happened to using my girls to my advantage?" Eliza looked down at her breasts.

"Oh, honey, trust me. You'll be using the girls too, but since I can't find a dress that works. I think we're gonna go with the sexy bad ass look tonight. We're going to a bar anyway. It's not a club. You don't need a dress." Lindsey walked down Eliza's closet to find something specific.

"HERE IT IS" Lindsey lifted the hanger out of the clothes and showed it to Eliza.

"My leather jacket?" Eliza stood up and looked at the jacket.

"I've seen you wear this once and I remember thinking "Man, Eliza looks fine as hell right now. Too bad I'm straight"" Lindsey put her fingers to her chin like she was recalling a memory of when she saw Eliza wearing this jacket.

Eliza slapped Lindsey's arm to knock her out of her thoughts. "Hmmm...What do I wear underneath?" Eliza grabbed the jacket and looked it up and down.

"Nothing. That bra. We're good to go." Lindsey started to drag Eliza to the door laughing.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Eliza pulled her arm out of Lindsey's grasp and walked back to her closet.

"You know I'm kidding! Goodness `Liza. You were a lot nicer when you were getting laid by Leashy." Lindsey smirked and walked over to Eliza's dresser to find a tank top.

"Shut up. We never actually...you know" Eliza was nervous thinking about her nonexistent sex life with Alycia. She sat on the bed and rubbed her neck.

Lindsey stopped looking through Eliza's dresser and stood up straight with her back still to the blonde. Eliza knew what she was about to do.

"Lindsey"

"Eliza" Lindsey started saying after she turned around with tank tops in her hand.

"Don't" Eliza's voice was stern and low.

"You mean to tell me" Lindsey continued talking.

"Linds!" Eliza put her face in her hands knowing the brunette wasn't gonna drop this subject.

"YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH ALYCIA, YET" Lindsey threw the tank tops at the half naked blonde on the bed.

Eliza groaned feeling the clothes hit her not wanting to lift her head from her hands to face her friend in front of her. She knew that there were moments where her and Alycia got really heated, but something always interrupted them. Whether it was people busting in on them, someone calling, or a chair breaking, something was always interfering with them before they got too far.

"I mean, we've slept together you know in the same bed" Eliza knew that Lindsey didn't mean it that way, but played stupid anyway.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Lindsey walked over to the blonde and sat on the bed with her.

"Why haven't you two had sex, yet?" Everyone thought that you guys would pounce on each other as soon as you left Ricky's.

"I don't know, Linds. It's different with her. It's not just a hook-up. She's one of my best friends. I don't want to go there unless we're actually official." Eliza explained how she felt about sleeping with Alycia. She wanted to do this right with her.

"Wow" Lindsey smiled at Eliza's explanation. "You have it bad, `Liza" Lindsey took the tank tops off the blonde and stood back up.

"Come on. We have to get ready. We're supposed to be at the bar around 9" Lindsey grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled her up. She handed her a black spaghetti strap tank top that had a rounded front to help highlight her cleavage. It was, after all, plan booby trap. Lindsey, then, walked over to the dresser she knew Eliza kept all her jeans in and found her black tight skinny jeans that hugged her ass. She threw the jeans at her friend and Eliza tried the top and pants on. Lindsey found red pumps that she knew would make the outfit pop and brought it over to Eliza who was looking at herself in the mirror. The tank top showed just a sliver of her waist and the jeans fit perfectly over her curves. You could see a little bit of Eliza's black lace bra peaking out from the top, just enough for a tease. Eliza put her hands in her pocket and twisted around checking herself out.

"Excellent" Lindsey crossed her arms and smirked knowing she picked the perfect outfit to cause Alycia's loins to ache for the blonde when she sees her. "Put on the heels and jacket after I do your make-up. Come on." Lindsey turned on the bathroom light and Eliza sat on the counter top for Lindsey to get started on her make-up.

Lindsey knew that Eliza's best facial features were her eyes and lips. After she was done with the primer and concealer to contour Eliza's cheekbones, she worked on Eliza's eyes. She started on applying the perfect smokey-eye to the blonde then put on fake eye lashes to really accentuate the blue. She knew that all the black that Eliza was wearing was gonna really make her eyes pop. She worked on her eyebrows after wards then found a light pink shade of lipstick to apply to the blonde's lips.

"Hold still. Don't open your eyes, yet" Lindsey stuck her tongue out as she diligently worked on Eliza's make-up knowing that her outfit was simple enough that her make-up had to be on point.

"I hear something." Eliza tried not to move, but heard someone's phone ringing in her bed room.

"Wait here. DON'T PEAK" Lindsey warned before she stepped out of the bathroom to find whose phone was ringing.

It was Lindsey's phone that was lighting up as it laid on Eliza's bed. She picked it up then made it back to the bathroom.

"Hey bitch. What's up" Lindsey said out loud.

"Uh...nothing much??" Eliza answered with her eyes still closed.

"Not you dumb ass. Marie called" Lindsey put the phone in the crook of her neck to hold it in place while she continued working on Eliza's face.

"Hey! Where you at? I'm heading over to Alycia's then I was thinking of going to Eliza's so we can go to the bar together." Marie was almost done getting ready. She had spoken to Alycia not too long ago asking if she can come over afterwards. She had no idea there was any tension between the blonde and brunette. Alycia wasn't one to talk about drama and usually kept her feelings to herself.

"NO!" Lindsey exclaimed dropping the lip liner on the floor.

"Woah. Why not?" Marie asked and Eliza's eyebrows furrowed in confusion hearing Lindsey yell into the phone.

"Stop doing that with your face, Eliza." Lindsey was trying to talk to two people at once.

"Uh..because me and Eliza are getting ready right now and we were just gonna meet up with all you guys when we were done." Lindsey's neck started to hurt holding the phone in this position so she put it on speaker then placed it on the counter so both girls could hear Marie now.

"Umm...okay then. We're probably gonna be there in about 30 minutes. Text me when you guys are on your way. I'm heading over to Alycia's now." Marie opened her car door and started the engine.

"Will do. Bye" Lindsey pressed the end button and plugged in Eliza's curler.

"You didn't sound suspicious at all" Eliza said sarcastically and smirked.

"You're welcome. She was trying to bring Alycia here." Lindsey started doing her own make-up waiting for the curler to heat up.

"Oh shit. You're the best" Eliza thanked the brunette for saving her yet again. 

"Uh huh" Lindsey's mouth was parted open as she did her mascara.

"Can I open my eyes yet? Did you make me look like a clown?" Eliza really wanted to see how she looked like cause she knew she was wearing way more make-up than usual.

"Yes, Eliza. I heard Alycia has a clown fetish so your blush is a little strong" Lindsey grinned and applied lip liner before starting to curl Eliza's hair.

"Oh cool. Well, whatever works I guess." Eliza chuckled feeling the heat of the curler around her head.

Lindsey parted Eliza's hair taking groups between her fingers and wrapping them around her curler. Eliza's hair wasn't too long so it wasn't gonna take a while. Lindsey glanced at her phone to check the time.

8:50 P.M.

"Well, we're gonna be late." Lindsey shrugged and continued the process of curling Eliza's hair.

"We'll be fashionably late." Eliza was getting tired of sitting and keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you almost done?" Eliza asked impatiently

"Yes. One more curl" Lindsey wrapped the last couple strands around the curler and waited a few seconds before releasing. She then took the hair spray on the counter and sprayed her hair to keep it in place and volumize it.

"Alright. You can open your eyes now." Lindsey unplugged the curler and finished her make-up. Her hair was already straight so she didn't have to do anything with that. She had a few finishing touches she had to do with herself before putting on her dress.

Eliza opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. She almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Her make-up only looked this good if she was getting it professionally done before a big event like an award show or panel interview like comic con. Her eyes looked bluer than they've ever been. Her curls shaped her face nicely and her cheek bones were sharp enough to kill a man.

"Holy shit, Lindsey. I'd fuck me." Eliza stood up leaned closer to the mirror as if she didn't believe it was her she was looking at.

"Humble" Lindsey smirked and finished putting on lipstick.

"I mean. like look at me though. I should just ask you to do my make-up from now on." Eliza tucked a curl behind her ear.

"My services are limited to emergencies only, Eliza" Lindsey walked out of the bathroom while the blonde kept staring at herself.

"Eliza we need to go! Everyone is already there" Lindsey knew all their friends would be there by 9 and she saw that it was already 9:30.

Eliza walked out of the bathroom and took her phone off the dresser to check her text messages.

 **D-Bostick [9:05]:** Where are you and Linds? Everyone already had their first round of shots!

 **D-Bostick [9:13]:** Second round done. You and Lindsey are gonna have to catch up when you guys get here.

 **D-Bostick [9:22]:** Leashy keeps calling out shots. She's gonna be fucked up by 10.

"Shit" Eliza said out loud.

"What?" Lindsey slid on the black dress that fit her way better than it did on Eliza.

"Alycia is getting drunk. We need to go" Eliza slid on her heels then the black jacket.

Both girls stared at themselves in the mirror and took a pic a before heading out.

"We look hot." Lindsey nodded in approval.

"Seriously, though." Eliza turned around and checked herself out one more time for good measure.

"Time to put the plan into action" Lindsey put her hand out in front of her for Eliza to place her hand on top.

"Commence Plan Booby Trap" Eliza put her hand on top of Lindsey's and both girls raised their arms up as if they just finished a football huddle.

\---

"So do I just walk up to her and press my breasts against her body without saying anything?" Eliza asked the brunette while she drove them to the bar.

"Sounds like a solid strategy" Lindsey kept one hand on the wheel and flipped through the radio stations.

"Lindsey. I don't know if I can do that." Eliza started to feel nervous. She knew she looked amazing, but didn't know if that was enough to get the brunette's attention.

"Listen this is what you do." Lindsey decided to turn off the radio all together to talk to the blonde. "We walk in. We look happy as shit. Pretend you don't know you look hot. Say hi to everyone then when you spot Alycia, smile. But make sure your eyes pierce through her soul then look away. Be the life of the party like you always are, but keep your distance. Call shots. You wait for Alycia to approach you. Then when it's the right time, take the jacket off and make the girls do the talking" Lindsey pulled up to the parking lot then found Ricky's truck and parked next to it. 

"That...actually makes sense." Eliza unclicked her seatbelt and looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

Lindsey pulled out her phone to text Marie letting her know they're there. They were about an hour late and knew that everyone probably had a good buzz going on.

"Ready?" Lindsey looked at the blonde and winked.

"You babies ready?" Eliza looked down at her breasts.

"We're ready" Eliza nodded and put her pinky out to Lindsey. Both girls linked pinkies then kissed their fists. It was a handshake they made up one day when they were bored on set. They exited the vehicle and Lindsey texted Marie letting her know they were about to walk in.

They walked to the door and Eliza gripped onto the door handle. She swallowed then pulled on the door letting the brunette walk in first. It was dark and the bar was filled with loud music and chatter. The only lights were where the bartenders were and a few spotlights in the corners of the room. Lindsey saw her friends crowded by the bar and a couple of people were asking for photographs and signatures from the cast. Lindsey nudged Eliza's side when she spotted Alycia taking pictures with random strangers.

"There" Lindsey gestured a little farther from the group of friends.

Eliza spotted Alycia smiling for photos and her heart jumped. Alycia always had that effect on the blonde. Eliza couldn't stop staring as people crowded around the brunette. Alycia put her arm over their shoulder and they placed their hand over her hip posing for pictures. Eliza felt jealousy starting to rise inside her. She knew that these people were just trying to get a good picture, but the idea of people having their hands anywhere on her caused a fire to ignite. Eliza started to clench her fists and her breathing sped up. Lindsey grabbed her wrist causing Eliza to look at her.

"Life of the party remember?" Lindsey leaned in and whispered into Eliza's ear.

Eliza looked at her friend then something clicked inside her. She nodded before looking ahead again.

"PARTY'S HERE BITCHES" Eliza yelled loud enough over the bass of the music so everyone could hear her. Everyone in their vicinity turned their heads to look at the girls standing and Lindsey threw her hands up in the air celebrating that Plan Booby Trap has just been initiated.

All their friends cheered and quickly got off their stools gently pushing their way around the fans to get to the two girls standing by the door. They were both greeted by big hugs and kisses on cheeks. Eliza looked over Marie's shoulder to see Alycia accepting a shot from a fan and downing it. After Alycia put the empty shot glass on the bar, their eyes met.

_Lindsey said smirk then look away. Smirk then look away._

Eliza grinned and made sure to look at Alycia a little bit longer to make sure she knew she was looking at her. Then she ran her hands through her hair and looked away.

"Nice touch" Lindsey saw the eye contact her friends made and put her arm around the blonde.

"So we doing shots or what?!" Marie took a shot glass off a tray that Ricky brought over.

"LEASHY!" Richard yelled from their spot trying to get Alycia away from the crazed fans trying to meet her. "COME HERE, WE'RE DOING ANOTHER SHOT"

Eliza's eyes widened at the brunette approaching the group. She looked at Lindsey in panic and Lindsey squeezed her shoulder to calm her down.

"Remember the plan." Lindsey leaned in to remind Eliza not to speak up first.

Eliza nodded and Alycia stood next to Richard grabbing a shot glass off the tray.

\---

Alycia looked at the blonde. She tried not to stare, but she looked breath taking. Her eyes were bluer than usual and Alycia did her best not to get lost in them. She looked at the outfit she wore making it, kind of, obvious that she was checking her out.  She held up her shot glass trying not to look at the blonde as she laughed at something Lindsey said. She missed that sound. She missed the blonde so much, but knew she had to stay strong.

_Remember you're mad. Head over heart. Or actually.. head over heart and vagina._

"FUCK YOU JRAT" Ricky yelled and everyone clinked their glasses before throwing their shots back.

The shot didn't even burn Alycia's throat. She's had a couple more shots than her friends because she had accepted drinks from fans. She wasn't drunk, but she was definitely a little bit more than buzzed. She caught Eliza staring at her and she held her breath.

_Stay strong, Alycia._

"I'm gonna grab another drink" Alycia leaned into Marie as she looked Eliza up and down without smiling.

"Wait, I'll come with!" Marie and Alycia walked away from the group and headed to the bar.

The two girls never had to wait for a drink. The bartender was so star struck and every time he saw them leaning by the bar he was at their beck and call. They ordered two beers and sat on the stool.

"Hey why didn't you say hi to Eliza? Are you guys okay?" Marie asked her friend who was barely paying any attention to the blonde.

"Define okay." Alycia took a gulp of her beer and looked around the room.

"What happened?" Marie leaned in closer and sat her beer on the counter.

"Let's just say. Me and Eliza are just having _fun"_ Alycia tasted the bitterness in her mouth and it wasn't from the alcohol.

_I'm having so much fucking fun._

"Alycia what the fuck are you talking about? Did you and Eliza have a fight?" Marie took another sip of her beer trying to comprehend what her friend was saying.

"I asked Eliza what the hell we were doing and she basically told me we were nothing special." Alycia finished off her beer and waved at the bartender to give her another one. She winked at him as he handed her an ice cold beer.

"Eliza is crazy about you. There's no way she said that." Marie looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, she did." Alycia looked around and saw a new bartender had appeared. She had blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders and dark green eyes. She had a little too much make up and obvious fake boobs. Alycia stared at the bartender and smirked.

"Alycia stop it." Marie slapped her arm to get her to stop making eyes at the woman behind the bar.

"What? I'm gonna have fucking fun tonight." Alycia waved so the bartender can approach her.

Marie tried to slap her hand down, but it was too late. The woman was already walking over to them.

"Can I get you ladies something?" the woman leaned in and pressed her breasts on the counter.

Alycia smirked and stuck her tongue out to the corner of her mouth.

"Jesus Christ" Marie whispered to herself.

"No, we're--"

"Actually, I'd love another drink." Alycia interrupted her friend and sat closer to the bar.

"What would you like, beautiful? The bartender asked without looking at Marie.

"Why don't you make me something...special?" Alycia put her elbow on the bar and her chin in her palm.

Marie looked around the bar for her friends obviously needing back up. She saw Eliza and Lindsey talking to the boys and took her phone out.

\---

Lindsey felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

 **Brunette Bae Marie:** We have a situation. Alycia's hitting on the bartender.

"Fuck" Lindsey looked up and spotted her two friends at the bar. She saw a tall blonde leaning over the counter and smiling. She saw Alycia throw her head back laughing and Marie looked beyond irritated.

"Hey" Lindsey tapped Eliza's arm to get her attention.

"We need to switch up the plan a little." Lindsey said when the blonde looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Eliza looked over at the bar and saw Alycia flirting with a blonde that wasn't her. The smile on Eliza's face disappeared and she started to feel her face heat up.

_Who the fuck are you??_

"Eliza. Think. Don't do anything stupid. She's just trying to make you jealous." Lindsey put her hand on her forearm after seeing her tense up.

"Is she fucking serious? We had a stupid fucking fight and now she's talking to some bitch with fake tits" Eliza yelled into Lindsey's ear.

"MINE ARE FUCKING REAL." Eliza pointed at her girls not believing what was happening in front of her eyes.

"I know, babe. I know. Just calm down. We'll figure something out." Lindsey was trying to think of something until Eliza opened her big mouth again.

"SHOTS FOR THE WHOLE BAR" Eliza yelled after standing on a stool so everyone could see her.

The whole bar applauded and cheered. The blonde bartender left Alycia to make a bunch of shots and Eliza smirked.

_Yeah. Make my drinks, bitch_

_"_ ELIZA WHAT THE FUCK" Lindsey pulled her friend off the stool and put her hands on her shoulders.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN PAY ME BACK FOR L.A. NOW YOU'RE BUYING THE WHOLE DAMN BAR SHOTS." Lindsey gestured to the hundreds of people in the bar they were in.

"Consider this payment, babe." Eliza booped Lindsey's nose and winked.

"OhmyGod. This was just to get the bartender away from Alycia. There were cheaper options, you know. Like asking her to come over yourself??" Lindsey had her hands on her hips.

"You told me not to talk first!" Eliza threw her hands up at her friend.

"Ugh! okay. shit. You're lucky you're not broke anymore." Lindsey slid her hand down her face.

Lindsey looked around at everyone getting free shots and she eventually got hers. Eliza took the shot from the tray and raised it up to everyone who whistled and hollered. Eliza threw the shot back and winced at the bitterness of the whisky. She looked over to the bar and saw that the blonde had come back and was talking to Alycia again.

"Motherfucking shit." Eliza said out loud and Lindsey turned to see her staring at Alycia again.

_I'm gonna pop her goddamn tits_

Eliza started to walk over and before Eliza could get passed her friends she heard someone behind her.

"Eliza?" A soft voice came closer.

Eliza turned around and saw a familiar face. The black haired girl approached her with her shot in hand and Eliza immediately recognized her.

"Lauren?" Eliza walked up to the girl and Lindsey quirked her eyebrow.

"I thought that was you giving everyone free shots." Lauren grinned and downed her shot in front of Eliza.

"Excuse me, who the fuck are you?" Lindsey interrupted the conversation.

"Lauren Porter. I gave my number to Eliza earlier after our interview and told her I'd be at this bar tonight. She told me she was busy, but I guess she made time to come out" Lauren winked and Eliza stood there with her mouth open.

"You gave her your number, huh?" Lindsey looked at the blonde and crossed her arms.

"Can I talk to for a second?" Eliza excused herself from Lauren and dragged Lindsey to the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door closed, Lindsey looked like she was about to explode.

"YOU'RE PISSED AT ALYCIA FOR FLIRTING WITH FAKE TITS OVER THERE AND YOU'RE OVER HERE GETTING SOME INTERVIEWER'S NUMBER?" Lindsey yelled. Thank god this bathroom had only once stall and nobody could hear them.

"I didn't get her number! She slid it in my hand and I didn't even call her or text her." Eliza tried explaining to her that she didn't even attempt to contact the black haired girl.

"Uh huh sure." Lindsey didn't believe her friend.

"Lindsey, I promise. I told her I was busy tonight. I wanted to fix shit with Alycia, but here we are." Eliza gestured to the small restroom they were in.

_I just want her back_

"Okay. okay." Lindsey uncrossed her arms and looked at the blonde.

"Wait a minute. This might be good" Lindsey had another brilliant idea.

"What?" Eliza looked at her friend confused.

"We can use this girl to make Leashy jealous so she could approach you first." Lindsey thought that Eliza flirting with the girl would be the perfect way to get the brunette's attention.

"That sounds like a really bad idea" Eliza second guessed her friend that had come up with these kind of ideas all night long.

"Eliza, she's using that bartender to piss you off and it's obviously working. Fake tits isn't even her type. Trust me this'll work." Lindsey heard banging on the door from girls that actually had to pee.

"Fuck, Okay fine. Let's do it." Eliza exited the stall and Lindsey fist pumped that Eliza agreed to this.

Eliza walked back and saw Lauren standing where she left her. The girl smiled and Eliza smiled back.

"You want a drink?" Eliza offered seeing that she's already finished her shot.

"Sure." Eliza walked to the opposite end of the bar and sat right across Alycia so she could see her.

Lauren sat on the stool next to her and Eliza positioned herself so that Alycia could see her good side. Not that Eliza had a bad side, but she favored her right because her curls shaped her face nicely. Eliza waved signaling for a bartender to approach them and she ordered two more shots and beers for the both of them.

"To a successful interview" Lauren held up her shot glass.

Eliza raised her shot glass and downed it managing to fake a smile afterwards.

\---

Alycia wasn't really listening to what fake tits was saying. She didn't even notice Marie leave and walk back to Lindsey because she was so caught up in her thoughts. She peaked over fake tits' shoulder and saw Eliza sitting with a mildly attractive woman.

_Wow you bounce back fast_

"Can I get another shot of whisky please? And grab one for yourself too." Alycia interrupted whatever the bartender was saying.

"Coming right up" Fake tits' winked and turned her back to get two shot glasses.

"Listen, I finished my shift in 5 minutes. You wanna hang out?" The bartender asked as she poured the alcohol into the two shot glasses.

Alycia looked across the bar and saw Eliza laughing at whatever the black haired girl said. "Sure." She smiled and downed her shot before the bartender could propose a toast.

Alycia looked around the room and saw all her friends dancing and having a good time. She tried not to stare at Eliza across the bar, but couldn't help herself. The blonde looked stunning sitting there and running her hand through her perfectly curled hair. All she could see was her profile, but she still felt her breath hitch when she saw her lip curve up in a smile. Then she realized, the blonde was smiling and it wasn't because of her. Alycia started to feel the effects of the alcohol and tried to shake it away. She clenched onto her beer bottle and took a big gulp.

"Shift's over" Fake tits' came back and smiled.

"Cool." Alycia took another sip of her alcohol.

Alycia looked over and saw the girl whispering something into Eliza's ear and it pushed her over the edge.

_Two can play this game_

"Wanna dance?" Alycia asked the blonde who walked out from the bar and was sitting on a stool next to her now.

"I'd love to." The bartender smiled and hopped off her stool.

Alycia downed the rest of her beer and grabbed her hand. She walked over to all the bodies that were grinding to the beat of the music. The blonde bent down and rubbed her ass on Alycia's crotch.

_Really...You're one of those girls_

Alycia rolled her eyes and tried to keep up with her movements. She put her hands on her hips and the blonde flipped her hair back smacking Alycia in the face.

_I am this close to pushing your ass over_

The bartender tried to look sexy and seductive rolling her hips to the beat of the song, but Alycia was bored and turned off. It was until she made eye contact with Eliza again, that she faked having a good time. She swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music and turned the blonde around so they were face to face. She placed her hands on her lower back and Alycia smirked at the bartender before making eye contact with Eliza again.

\----

Eliza almost broke her beer bottle by how tight she was squeezing it. She was completely oblivious to what Lauren was saying and didn't even try to hide the fact that she wasn't paying attention.

"Let's go dance" Eliza grabbed the girl's wrist before she could even agree.

Eliza brought her to the dance floor close, but not too close to Alycia and the bartender. Eliza stood in front of the black haired girl and started grinding her ass onto the interviewer. Lauren didn't have as much rhythm as Eliza and kind of just stood there holding Eliza's hips and shifting her feet left to right.

_Come the fuck on. Give me a hoe that can dance please LORD_

Eliza tried to push it in the back of her mind that she was grinding on a girl who clearly didn't know what she was doing. She focused her eyes on Alycia and continued swaying her hips back and forth on the girl behind her.

"This is a mess" Marie looked over at the dance floor at her friends who looked like they were angry with their dance partners and eye-fucking across the room.

"She looks like a dancing chicken." Lindsey pointed at the interviewer who was bobbing her head.

"That's how my dog looks when he's humping my leg." Marie pointed at the bartender who was contorting her back up and down on Alycia.

"It's like I want to stop watching, but I can't." Both girls stood there with drinks in their hands staring at the train wreck on the dance floor.

"$100 says Alycia will walk away from the humping dog first." Marie sipped on her drink watching Alycia wince and move her head backwards still trying to sway her hips back and forth.

"Nope. My money is on the chicken. Eliza can't handle that any longer." Eliza was grabbing her hands showing her where to put them and looking at the ceiling like she was asking the gods to put some rhythm in this girl.

Both girls laughed and watched their friends obviously turned off by this whole situation wondering who would break first.

Alycia was staring at Eliza and Eliza stared at Alycia. Both girls' eyes were dark and expressions full of both lust and anger. They didn't take their eyes off each other and both of them danced wishing they were dancing with each other. Eliza rolled her hips dipping low to the ground and running her hand through her hair. Alycia watched and bit her lip wishing she was behind the blonde who was slowly rolling her hips back up. Eliza saw the brunette's expression changed and smirked.

_I think it's time_

Eliza's hands wandered up to her jacket and she slowly started taking it off. Alycia watched as her breasts nearly protruded out of her tank top and she forgot how to breathe for a second. Eliza grinned watching Alycia stop dancing without her dance partner even noticing. Alycia stood there gawking at Eliza's body and licked her very dry lips as she checked out her cleavage. The brunette swallowed and was brought back to reality when she felt an ass bump against her crotch remembering she was dancing with the uncoordinated bartender. Eliza took the interviewer's hand exiting the dance floor for a second to give her jacket to Bob so he could watch it for her while she danced.

"I'll be back" Eliza said into Bob's ear and he nodded.

Eliza walked back to the dance floor smirking knowing she's got the brunette right where she wants her. What she didn't expect was seeing fake tits smashing her lips against Alycia's. Plan Booby Trap may have just back fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous Eliza vs jealous Alycia  
> fuck u fake titties


	18. Rock Paper Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Must be hella mature to read

"Well that just took a turn" Marie sipped on her drink and watched fake tits slamming her lips against Alycia.

"Eliza is gonna freak the fuck out" Lindsey looked around for Eliza and saw her giving her jacket to Bob.

"Fuck she even let the girls out" Lindsey put her drink down on the counter watching the blonde who only had a tank top on now.

"What're you talking about?" Marie questioned her friend next to her.

"I told Eliza to take her jacket off when she was ready to seduce Alycia, but I didn't anticipate fake tits using her own boobs for the same reason." Lindsey was looking at Eliza as she turned back around to walk back towards all the dancing bodies with the interviewer trailing closely behind.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Abort the mission Abort the mission" Lindsey grabbed onto Marie knowing Eliza was probably gonna explode seeing Alycia's lips on another girl.

"ABORT ABORT ABORT" Lindsey yelled louder, but the music was too loud. Eliza was on her own.

\---

Eliza walked back to the dance floor trying to find the spot she was in a few minutes ago. She spotted long blonde extensions and squeezed through the bodies knowing that's where she was. She completely forgot Lauren was behind her. She knew what she was gonna do. She had everything planned out in her head. That was until she saw why the blonde had her back turned. She froze watching fake tits trying to shove her tongue into Alycia's mouth.

_What. The. Flying. Fuck._

Eliza's eyes started to tear up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was just kissing those lips the night before. She had just told all their friends about them and now here she was, in the middle of the dance floor, making out with some fake tittied bitch with blonde extensions.

"Are you okay?" Lauren walked into Eliza's view blocking the scene in front of her.

"I..uh.." Eliza started talking, but could barely mutter any words. She started to feel angry. She started to dig her nails into her palms. She looked at the girl in front of her then suddenly her entire demeanor changed.

_You win._

"You wanna get out of here?" Eliza held her hand out for Lauren to grab. Eliza inhaled through her nose and clenched her jaw.

"Sure" Lauren smiled and interlocked their fingers.

\---

Alycia didn't know what the fuck was happening. She suddenly felt chapped lips on her and a tongue swiping across her lips as she pursed her own lips closed. She felt hard lumps pressed against her and she actually started to feel pain. She pushed her off when her mind caught up with her and caught a glimpse of Eliza walking away holding the black-haired girl's hands.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"Fuck" Alycia said out loud.

"Is everything okay?" Fake tits asked her wondering why she didn't wanna continue their sloppy half-assed make out sesh

"No. Excuse me" Alycia walked around the bartender and left her behind to try and find the blonde.

Alycia walked through bodies smushed together keeping an eye out for Eliza. Her vision was slightly impaired from the buzz of all the alcohol she's drank. She tried her best to maneuver herself through the crowd when she suddenly saw two familiar faces appear in front of her.

"She's gone" Lindsey yelled into Alycia's ear.

"What do you mean?" Alycia asked the brunettes standing in front of her.

"She went home" Marie responded to her friend who was standing there looking around the bar for Eliza.

"She drove? She's been drinking" Alycia was now concerned thinking about Eliza drinking and driving.

"No she didn't drive." Marie said vaguely not sure if she should tell her she went back to Eliza's apartment with Lauren.

"Well who the fuck brought her home?" Alycia questioned her friends in front of her.

Marie and Lindsey stared at each other waiting for the other one to tell Alycia. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break the news to the green- eyed beauty.

"You fucking tell her" Lindsey gestured to Alycia standing right in front of them.

"No you do it!" Marie looked at Alycia who was starting to look confused and angry.

"Rock paper scissors?" Lindsey held out a fist on her palm getting ready to rock paper scissor it out.

"Fine" Marie put her hand out.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? HOW DID ELIZA GET HOME?" Alycia slapped both of their hands down and yelled for one of them to answer.

"LAUREN" they both blurted out and swallowed then looked at each other.

"Who the FUCK is Lauren?" Alycia stepped closer to her friends and they both took a step back.

"The chick she was dancing with with the black hair." Lindsey answered not wanting to make Alycia angrier than she already was.

Alycia clenched her jaw and looked around the bar flustered. She needed to get home, but she had been drinking and didn't trust herself to drive either. She saw Bob talking to some girl and didn't wanna intrude. She saw Ricky on the other side of the room playing pool with a beer in his hand and Chris on the other side with a pool stick as well. Richard and Devon were at the bar ogling some crazed fan girls and knew they were both wasted.

"FUCK" Alycia yelled out loud frustrated that she didn't know how to get to Eliza before it was too late.

_Does everyone have to be fucking drunk right now_

"I'll call an uber."Lindsey got her phone out and Marie tried to calm down Alycia.

Alycia nodded and sat down. She couldn't believe how the night turned out. She was still pissed at Eliza, but she didn't know the blonde would go as far as taking another girl home. She was so angry, she knew she was gonna do something stupid, but didn't know exactly what.

"Why did you guys let her go?!" Alycia looked at both of her friends standing in front of her. The brunette was trying to blame everyone but herself.

"Alycia! Don't get fucking pissed at us. You were making out with that bartender!" Marie called her out on her bullshit. She did not want to be blamed for Eliza getting it on with someone else.

"You guys saw that?" Alycia had no idea anyone saw them. She pushed her off as fast as she could, but knowing how drunk she was, her reflexes were a lot slower than she wanted them to be.

"Why do you think Eliza left with that girl?" Lindsey was waiting for the light bulb to appear above Alycia's head.

"Fuck, she saw that? She kissed me! I didn't even like her!" Alycia regretted flirting with fake tits.

"You both are playing a dangerous game. You need to go to her house and work this shit out" Lindsey handed her her spare key and told her the uber was outside waiting.

"What if she's..." Alycia swallowed thinking about Eliza in bed with another girl.

"Then you drag the bitch out by her hair" Marie looked at her in her eyes and squeezed her shoulders.

"Tell us how it goes" Lindsey gave Alycia a hug and escorted her outside to the uber. She nodded and closed the door watching the car speed off.

\---

"You have a really nice place" Lauren walked into the apartment and put her jacket on the couch.

"Thanks" Eliza walked over to the kitchen and got two glasses out.

"Want something to drink?" Eliza asked the girl without looking at her.

_Cause I fucking do_

"Yes what do you have?" Lauren walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Eliza pulled out a bottle of wine. It wasn't anything fancy. She just had it in her cupboard and didn't care that is was some generic branded wine.

"Red wine" Eliza started pouring herself a glass.

"I'll take some" Lauren picked up the glass and Eliza poured into it.

"Thank you" Lauren smiled and raised her glass.

"To whatever happens tonight" Lauren winked and Eliza managed to fake a smile.

_Yeah whatever lady_

Eliza clinked her glass with Lauren's then made it over to the couch. Eliza sat there with her legs propped up underneath herself and she laid her head on the cushion next to her. Lauren walked over and made herself comfortable. She tried to lay her legs on top of Eliza's, but she was not having it.

_Get your damn legs off me. Only one person is allowed to do that._

"I need to use the restroom" Eliza stood up and excused herself. She placed her glass of wine on the book shelf before entering the bathroom.

Eliza locked the door behind her and gripped onto the sink

"What the fuck are you doing?" Eliza said into the mirror. She didn't feel drunk, but knew she was definitely not sober. She would never have brought that girl home if she wasn't so angry about what she saw.

"I can't believe she fucking did that" Eliza's anger started to rise and she wasn't sure how to control it. She wanted to punch something. Or someone actually.

"If she can make out with someone else, so can I" Eliza made her decision to not hold back with the girl that was in her living room.

"Fuck this" Eliza exited her bathroom and took her wine glass off the book shelf.

She walked out to the living room and didn't see the girl on the couch anymore.

"Lauren?" Eliza called out.

"In here" She heard a voice coming from her bedroom

_What the fuck?_

Eliza walked towards her bedroom and stopped in her tracks at the view that was in front of her. Lauren had stripped down to her bra and underwear revealing black lace lingerie. She almost dropped her glass staring at this girl who sat on Eliza's bed with her legs crossed biting her lip. She didn't know what she was doing, but didn't care anymore. She just needed a distraction. Someone to stop her mind from spinning. She needed to get the image of the brunette with someone else out of her head. Eliza stood in the middle of the door frame unable to get her feet to move into her own room.

_Shit. shit. shit. shit._

Lauren smirked and stood up watching the blonde frozen in place. She seductively made her way over to the blonde and placed her pointer finger on her chest lightly pushing her against the wall.

"What's wrong, Eliza? Never had an attractive woman in your bed before?" Lauren was so close to Eliza's face pinning her against the wall.

Eliza swallowed unable to muster up the energy to push her away. She tried to create some space between them, but the wall behind made her unable to do so.

_This doesn't feel right_

"Listen I-" Eliza started and couldn't finish her sentence when she saw her front door swing open.

\----

Alycia's leg was bouncing up and down as the uber driver made their way to Eliza's apartment. She wanted him to hurry the fuck up, but decided not to be rude and yell at him. She tried to distract herself by scrolling through social media, but would glance out the window every few seconds checking to see if they were getting close. Alycia wanted this night to be over. She wanted Eliza back. She was done playing stupid games. She wanted to talk to her and fix this without the petty bullshit. Alycia wanted to learn how to communicate with the blonde.

"We're here" The uber driver said after 10 minutes of fidgeting.

"Thank you" Alycia gave him money and exited the vehicle.

She ran up the stairs and took out the key Lindsey gave her.

_Please don't be late please don't be too late._

Her hands were shaking as she put the key into the hole and turned to unlock the door. She swung the door open and her eyes immediately fell on to the two girls, one of which was half naked, and the blonde slammed against the wall in front of Eliza's room.

_Hell. the fuck. no. bitch._

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND" Alycia yelled as she charged towards the girls. Alycia pushed the half naked girl off her and stood between the blonde whose mouth was wide open and the interviewer who had completely dumbfounded.

"What the fuck?! Alycia Debnam Carey?" Lauren immediately recognized her and tried covering herself up with her arms.

"THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT. GET THE FUCK OUT" Alycia grabbed the black-haired girl's arm and threw her out of the apartment slamming the door in her face.

Alycia walked over to Eliza's bed room passing up the blonde and grabbed the clothes that were on the floor knowing they were Lauren's.

"Cause I'm not an asshole and it's cold outside" She opened the front door and threw them at her then slammed it again. She stood there taking deep breaths without turning around knowing she was about to face Eliza about what the hell just happened.

Eliza was still pressed against the wall in complete and utter shock at the scene that just unfolded in front of her. She couldn't believe Alycia just threw this girl out of her apartment. She couldn't believe Alycia was there. Everything felt surreal. It was silent for a few minutes. The tension in the air was thick and no one really knew what to say. Eliza picked up her wine glass she had set down and drank the rest in one big gulp.

_That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life_

She watched the girl standing in front of the door and didn't know how to approach her. Should she touch her? Should she say something? Should she stay where she was? What the hell does she do?

Alycia finally turned around and their eyes met. Alycia still looked angry and her hands were clenched into fists. She started to walk towards the blonde and Eliza stood her ground. Alycia made her way over to Eliza then slammed her fist to the wall by Eliza's head pinning her against the wall. Her breathing was heavy and staggered. Her eyes were dark green and full of animosity.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Alycia said through her teeth with a stern and low tone.

Eliza swallowed and didn't break eye contact. She wasn't scared of the brunette and the facade she was putting on. She saw right through her, but wasn't happy with the question she was just asked.

"Excuse me?" Eliza stood up straight and stared right into the brunette's eyes.

_Are you fucking serious??_

"Were you gonna fuck her?" Alycia felt jealousy eating away at her. She never wanted to see Eliza pinned against the wall by another person.

_I should've let her go without her clothes_

"None of your goddamn business" Eliza pushed Alycia's arm away and walked towards the living room

_No I wasn't, but you're being an asshole right now_

"Oh really? Cause you haven't been using that slut all night long to try and make me jealous?" Alycia yelled from her spot by Eliza's bedroom causing the blonde to stop in her tracks.

"You have no fucking right to comment on what I was doing tonight." Eliza turned around and grabbed the bottle of wine on the table then started drinking straight from it.

"Speaking of sluts" Eliza wiped her mouth with her forearm. "How's the fake tittied bitch huh? You had your fun then left the bar?" Eliza sat on the arm rest and glared at the brunette.

"You know Alycia" Eliza continued to speak. "I never took you as the girl who was into the unnatural look, but that's your prerogative I guess." Eliza was really starting to push the brunette's patience. She knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to piss off Alycia, She fucking wanted to push her buttons.

Alycia started exhaling from her nose forcefully then started walking towards the blonde. She stood in front of Eliza and grabbed the bottle of wine and slammed it on her table. Eliza stood up from where she was sitting and pressed her chest against Alycia's. Both girls were furious and stared into each other's eyes like they were gonna kill each other. They waited for someone to say something. They swallowed the lumps in their throats and Alycia's eyes started to water from how infuriated she was. She was so angry and couldn't keep it in anymore. She glared at the blonde who was just as angry with her. She bit the inside of her cheek and turned around.

"FUCK!" Alycia yelled as she sat on the couch and threw her head in her hands.

Eliza blinked a couple times surprised that Alycia didn't slap her in the face cause she swore that's what was coming. She knew she was hurt and angry and thought that if Alycia just let it out, they could finally talk like human beings. She watched the girl sitting on the couch sobbing and rocking back and forth. Eliza's heart broke at the sight of her best friend. She didn't want this to happen. She felt like shit and just wanted to fix this. Eliza bent down and put her hands on Alycia's knees not sure if the brunette wanted that contact, but did it anyway. Her anger started to subside. She just wanted to calm her best friend down.

"Alycia." Eliza's voice was soft as she squeezed her knees.

"Please look at me" Eliza's eyes were forming tears and the blue started to come back.

Alycia lifted her head up and her heart dropped. She saw the blonde's facial expression had changed and knew that this was the girl she had fallen so hard for. She wanted her back. She didn't want these games anymore.

"I'm sorry" Eliza whispered and cupped Alycia's wet cheeks brushing away the tears that were still streaming down her face.

"I'm serious about us. I didn't mean what I said. It was stupid and I panicked. I didn't know if you wanted to be exclusive and I didn't wanna scare you away" Eliza was now crying as she explained her side of the story.

"Which is ironic because I ended up scaring you away anyway" Eliza let out a sad chuckle and sniffled.

Eliza didn't want to lose Alycia. She meant everything to her. She wanted her more than anything. She stared at the brunette waiting for her to say something.

"I didn't kiss her." Alycia finally spoke up and squeeze Eliza's wrists. "She slammed her face against mine and I didn't have time to react. I don't want her, Eliza" Alycia looked into the eyes of the blonde and couldn't help the few tear drops that slid down the corner of her face.

"I want you" Alycia whispered .

"I want you" Eliza said back before crashing their lips together. "I want you and only you." The kiss was sloppy and desperate, but passionate and full of love. Eliza had missed Alycia so much. She needed to be reminded of how Alycia's lips felt on her hers. Those plump pink lips that she craved everyday when they were on set together and going over the script. Her body ached for Alycia and wanted nothing more than to be close to her. Connected. Eliza got off her knees and straddled the brunette without breaking the kiss. She needed Alycia as close as possible and the brunette didn't protest. Alycia wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her down on top of her. They both released breathy moans into each other's mouths. The tears have stopped falling feeling the comfort of each other's skin pressed together. They needed this. They needed this contact, but something still felt like they weren't close enough. Alycia's hands slid up Eliza's tank top and she felt her smooth back, her nails scraping down her spine.

"Take it off" Eliza moaned into Alycia's mouth as she kept her eyes shut. Eliza lifted her arms up so Alycia could slide the top off.

Alycia didn't hestitate before lifting it over the girl's head and throwing it on the floor. Eliza started to slowly grind on Alycia and Alycia's body responded by thrusting upwards.

"Bedroom" Alycia muttered before connecting her lips to Eliza's. Alycia slid her hands down behind Eliza's thighs and lifted her up. Eliza slid her tongue inside Alycia's mouth and the brunette sucked on it as she walked them towards the bedroom. Eliza reached behind herself and unclasped her bra sliding it off and throwing it behind Alycia. The brunette opened her eyes feeling Eliza's bare chest on her and slammed her against the wall across Eliza's bedroom. Eliza wrapped her legs around the brunette anchoring herself so that Alycia could take in her breasts in front of her face.

"These are mine" Alycia started kissing down Eliza's cleavage and Eliza wrapped her arms around her neck as she leaned her head back against the wall feeling the lips of the brunette down her cleavage.

"Yours" Eliza moaned reveling into the feeling of Alycia's tongue sliding up and down the curves of her breasts. Alycia took her right nipple into her mouth sucking it and teasing it with her tongue. She grazed her teeth over the hard nipple and Eliza's body shuddered. She slammed her head back against the wall and bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Alycia heard the bang and release the nipple.

"Alycia. Bedroom. Now" Eliza demanded and pushed them towards the bedroom.

"So bossy" Alycia smirked and sucked on Eliza's nipple again and walked backwards to the blonde's bedroom. Alycia turned around and gently laid Eliza on the bed still focusing all her attention on the gorgeous breasts in front of her.

"I love your boobs" Alycia worked on the other nipple now taking it between her teeth and Eliza arched her back.

"Fuck" Eliza moaned and gripped onto the sheets.

Alycia pulled Eliza up closer to the middle of the bed and started to kiss up her neck and jawline. Eliza's hand wandered over the crop top Alycia was wearing and began to tug on it.

"Off" Eliza began pulling the shirt over the brunette's head. She threw the shirt on the floor and Alycia straddled the blonde. The brunette unclasped her bra then threw it behind her and leaned down pressing her breasts against Eliza's. She paused and tucked the blonde's hair behind her ear before saying anything.

"Eliza" Alycia whispered into the blonde's mouth as she rubbed her nose against hers.

"Alycia" Eliza smiled and tilted her chin upwards trying to connect their lips again.

"Be mine." It wasn't really a question. Alycia placed a quick peck on Eliza's lips before she could say anything.

"I've been yours." Eliza's hand wandered up and down the smooth back of the brunette's.

"No, but really mine. Be my girlfriend" Alycia pushed herself up a little farther so she could see Eliza's face. The blonde's eyes lit up and she smiled. She could've sworn she could see tears forming again.

"So you ask me after you yell at a half-naked chick that I'm your girlfriend" Eliza chuckled and wrapped her arms around Alycia's neck.

"You didn't know that's how the kids do it these days? They tell everyone first, then ask if it's okay" Alycia laughed and kissed Eliza's cheek.

"I would love to be your girlfriend" Eliza pushed the girl up so she could look at her. They gazed into each other's eyes and Eliza pulled her back down for a kiss that neither girl would forget. Their first kiss a girlfriends. Eliza wrapped her legs around Alycia's waist and the brunette thrusted forward as if instinctively. Eliza let out a moan into Alycia's mouth and the brunette could feel the area between her thighs starting to heat up. Alycia kissed down Eliza's chest and listened attentively at the reaction of the blonde as each kiss got lower and lower down her body. She started to unbutton her jeans and Eliza opened her eyes to look down at the brunette between her legs. Alycia stared back as if she was asking for permission and Eliza nodded. That's all it took for the brunette to slide the jeans off in one swift motion and threw them behind her. Her hands caressed the blonde's legs feeling how smooth the muscles of her thighs were. She spread her legs apart to give herself room and Eliza's breathing started to speed up knowing what's to come. Alycia was nervous, but definitely didn't wanna show it. She wanted to be confident about her skills and knew that by doing so, it would just turn the blonde on even more.

_Okay Alycia. Just pay attention to her body_

Alycia started planting kissing between her thighs kissing upwards, her fingers underneath the elastic of the blonde's underwear not quite ready to pull them off yet. She saw a wet mark in the middle of her underwear and smirked knowing it was cause of her. She kissed her inner thighs making sure to lick as she placed her lips higher and higher until the only thing separating her from the blonde's heat was a thin piece of fabric.

_I wonder what will happen if I-_

Alycia teasingly swiped her tongue over the fabric.

"Holy fuck" Eliza moaned and she threw her head back.

_Wow I'm good._

Alycia did it again applying more pressure against the fabric and she saw Eliza's eyes roll back causing arousal to pool between her own legs.

"Alycia, fuck stop teasing me" Eliza begged. She was so turned on she swears that once she feels Alycia's tongue on her clit, she was gonna cum right there and then.

"Impatient much?" Alycia grinned and lightly bit the inside of Eliza's thigh.

"I'm gonna die of sexual frustration if you don't fuck me right here and now " Eliza opened her eyes and looked at the smirking brunette.

"We can't have that now can we? " Alycia winked and slid Eliza's underwear off. Alycia placed a gentle kiss between Eliza's legs and the blonde moaned louder feeling those perfect lips against her core. Alycia stuck her tongue out tasting Eliza's wet folds and was pleased by how she tasted. She knew she was going to get addicted to the taste of the blonde and she didn't waste time with teasing after she had her first taste. She slid her tongue between her folds and Eliza almost collapsed beneath her.

"Holy motherfucking fuck" Eliza could barely mutter those words. Her chest rose up and down feeling the tongue between her legs and she naturally brought her hand down to Alycia's hair bringing it away from her face. She arched her back and melted into the feeling of the brunette eating her out for the first time. Eliza was so fucking wet. Alycia loved how wet she made her. She was licking up and down her folds then finally found her clit. She wrapped her lips around it and started sucking on it lightly licking the engorged nub. Eliza was a writhing mess and Alycia loved watching her body respond to the way her tongue naturally pleasured Eliza.

"Alycia.." Eliza started to say

"Alycia....." Eliza's moan was significantly louder

"Dont...fucking..stop" Eliza said between deep breaths

Alycia kept sucking on her clit knowing she wasn't gonna last much longer. Her hands gripped onto her thighs as she licked and sucked on Eliza's heat.

"Holy mother of--" Eliza couldn't finish her set of profanities. Her back arched and Alycia slid her tongue inside of her almost like it was an innate need to taste her as she came. Eliza yelled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Alycia kissed and licked her clit lightly helping Eliza slowly come down from her high. When she knew Eliza's orgasm was complete, she kissed up her body until she was face to face with the blonde who was breathing deeply with her eyes still closed.

Alycia kissed her cheek and smiled. "How was that, babe?" Alycia whispered into Eliza's ear.

"Oh my god. Why weren't we doing this sooner?" Eliza grabbed behind Alycia's neck and pulled her in for a kiss before Alycia could say anything. She tasted herself on Alycia's lips and moaned. 

Alycia kissed down her jaw line then between her breasts. "God, your boobs are fucking perfect" Alycia kissed the perfect breasts in front of her then laid on top of her.

_Looks like plan booby trap was a success after all  
_


	19. Good earth cleavage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets get smutty

"So we have one more day off until we shoot our last scene together" Eliza was laying on top of Alycia's naked chest and running her fingers up and down her arms.

"Don't remind me" Alycia was gonna miss being on the show. She loved portraying Lexa so much, but knew that she was gonna miss the company of all her cast mates even more.

"You'll have a couple months off till you start shooting Fear the Walking Dead. What do you plan on doing?" Eliza was trying to figure out what they were gonna do and how their schedules would match up.

"Spending it with you" Alycia kissed Eliza's forehead and hugged her tighter against her torso.

Eliza smiled and looked up at the brunette placing her chin on her sternum. She was so deeply infatuated with her and didn't know how to tell her how much she was gonna miss seeing her on set everyday. She knew they had to talk about what was gonna happen when they're longer neighbors.

"When is your lease up on your apartment?" Eliza laid back down on Alycia's chest and closed her eyes attempting to start the conversation.

_I really don't know how I'm gonna handle not seeing you everyday_

"Shhhhhhhhh" Alycia didn't wanna think that far ahead. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Eliza lifted herself up and straddled the brunette.

"Did you just pull a Lexa on me and tell me to shhhh?" Eliza's tone was playful as she smiled looking down at Alycia.

"Maybe" Alycia was smirking as her eyes were closed.

"Well..Commander.." Eliza's voice was all of a sudden low and sexy.

"There's one way to get me to shut up" Eliza leaned down and started leaving a trail of soft kisses down Alycia's neck. Alycia moaned feeling the lips of the blonde all over her jaw and down her throat. Eliza continued her path down Alycia's chest forcing the brunette to feel her tongue on her skin. Eliza took a nipple in her mouth then began nibbling and sucking on it causing Alycia's breath to hitch and bite her lip.

"Elizaaa" Alycia moaned gripping onto the sheets feeling Eliza's tongue lick circles around her breasts. Eliza continued kissing between Alycia's cleavage and down her stomach to her navel. Eliza lifted the blanket on her head covering herself so Alycia couldn't see what she was doing underneath. Alycia's eyes were closed shut anyway as Eliza left a trail of hickies down closer to her core. Alycia felt her legs being pushed apart and hot breath against her thighs. Eliza lightly bit the inside of Alycia's thigh and the brunette slightly arched her back feeling her teeth on her skin. Alycia finally opened her eyes and all she saw was Eliza's head underneath the cover. Before she could pull it off to make eye contact with the blonde, she felt lips and the tip of Eliza's tongue teasing her folds and Alycia's breathing sped up.

"Fuck Eliza" Alycia moaned louder. Her senses were heightened knowing she couldn't see the blonde, but only feel what she was doing to her.

Eliza applied more pressure to her core and moaned tasting the brunette's arousal. Alycia bit her lip feeling the vibrations of Eliza's moan against her heat. Eliza kept the brunette's legs spread apart as she licked and teased Alycia's opening. She slowly slid her tongue inside her and was nothing, but pleased with Alycia's reaction.

"Holy fuck!" Alycia's back arched and she gripped onto the sheet beside Eliza's head.

"Deeper" Alycia's hips started to rise trying to get more of Eliza's tongue inside her, but the blonde quickly pushed her down in an attempt to keep her steady.

Eliza complied with Alycia's demand and slid her tongue deeper inside pressing her lips completely against her wet center.

"Don't fucking stop...Eliza..don't-" Alycia couldn't finish her sentence she was too enthralled in the feeling of Eliza's mouth all over her. Alycia grabbed the sheets and pulled it off of Eliza's head as the blonde ate her out. Alycia opened her eyes just as the blonde found her clit and closed her mouth around it. They made eye contact for a few seconds, Eliza smirking, before she started to suck on it.

"I'm gonna... FUCK" Alycia shut her eyes and moaned, her neck extended and back arched off the bed. Eliza kept licking her clit gradually slowing her pace so Alycia could enjoy her orgasm.

"Oh my god" Alycia's body straightened out and tried concentrating on her breathing. Eliza kissed back up Alycia's body then placed a quick chaste kiss on the brunette's lips knowing she needed to breathe and couldn't do that while their lips were locked.

"If you ask me, you're the one that needs to "Shhhh"" Eliza playfully mocked her girlfriend that was still coming down from her high.

"Oh shut up" Alycia grabbed the back of Eliza's neck and pulled her in for another kiss tasting herself all over the blonde's mouth.

"Don't you taste good?" Eliza whispered into Alycia's mouth.

"Not as good as you" Alycia bit Eliza's bottom lip then sucked on it.

Both girls laid there exhausted from the night they just had. Eliza got off the brunette and pulled her in close. Alycia laid on her side and let herself be pulled by Eliza. She felt Eliza's breasts pressed against her back and smiled. Eliza kissed the brunette's shoulder before both girls drifted off to sleep.

\----

"Do you think they killed each other?" Lindsey and Marie decided to grab coffee and breakfast in the morning. They were the only ones who weren't hung over. The group actually ended up going to Bob's house at the end of the night and crashed there. The boys were still asleep when Lindsey and Marie got up and left the apartment.

"I think Alycia may have killed Lauren and Eliza probably murdered Alycia" Marie assumed the worst after last night's events.

"Yeah. Murdered her pussy probably" Lindsey thought she was clever and put her hand up to high five Marie, but she was not amused.

"Stop it. That was gross" Marie slapped her hand down. Both girls decided to get breakfast and check on Alycia and Eliza. Marie carried all their drinks in a drink carrier and Lindsey held a bag of bagels and cream cheese.

They walked a couple blocks and talked about the last few episodes of the season before reaching the complex both girls lived in. They stopped in front of Eliza's apartment building then looked across the street to Alycia's.

"Let's check Alycia's first. If she's there then we know things didn't go well last night." Marie was thinking that if Alycia was cooped up in her bed alone, then they definitely didn't make up. They walked across the street and walked into the building. They took the elevator up and walked to her room. Lindsey used her free hand to knock loudly on Alycia's door.

"Leashyyyyyy!!!" Lindsey tried looking through the peep hole for movement.

"Anything?" Marie asked her friend that had one eye shut trying to look through the small hole.

"Leashy if you're in there we have food!" Marie yelled and knocked on the door again.

Lindsey and Marie shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other.

"I guess she's not here." Marie assumed.

"LEASHY IT'S ME ELIZA. I'M NAKED AND I SHAVED!" Lindsey attempted one last time to make sure that the brunette wasn't in there.

Marie laughed and smacked her arm. They heard a door open, but it was Alycia's neighbor who heard banging and yelling outside.

"Oh uh..sorry." Lindsey stared at the bearded man who looked confused at the girls who stood in front of the door banging with food in their hands.

"No one is naked" He muttered then shut the door.

"What the fuck. What a creep" Marie grabbed her friend's arm and started pulling her to the elevator.

"Well. Safe to say, she's probably still at Eliza's" Lindsey said as they entered the elevator and pressed the ground floor.

"Probably trying to figure out where to hide Lauren's body" Marie hoped that they made up so the two girls weren't in the middle of their drama anymore.

They walked back across the street and entered Eliza's building. They took the elevator upstairs and walked over to room 307.

"Moment of truth" Lindsey knocked on the door then looked through the peephole just like she did at Alycia's apartment.

"What do you see?" Marie asked her friend who looked focused as she tried looking around the apartment.

"No dead bodies so that's good" Lindsey knocked again, but there was no movement or sound coming from the apartment.

"Where the hell are they?" Marie shoved Lindsey lightly away from the door and twisted the door knob.

"Oh shit! It's open!" Marie looked over at Lindsey and slowly turned the door knob all the way.

"Now I'm kind of afraid they got murdered. Eliza never leaves her door unlocked. " Lindsey walked in after Marie and looked around the living room. She saw an open bottle of wine on the table and two glasses.

"What the fuck? Wine?" Lindsey lifted up the cheap bottle and questioned why it was just laying around.

"There's only two glasses. Who was Eliza drinking with?" Marie was confused. She wanted to know who Eliza was drinking with and where Alycia was.

"I would think Lauren cause they went home together, but then where did Alycia go?" Lindsey started to get a bad feeling from the whole situation.

"Wait" Marie stopped to look at her friend. "What if Alycia came and saw them together then freaked out and left. What if Lauren and Eliza are....." Marie pointed at Eliza's closed bedroom door.

Lindsey spotted something on the couch in between the cushion. She put bagels on the coffee table and bent down to reach between the cushions.

"Who's fucking phone is this?" Lindsey clicked the home screen and read incoming text previews.

Marie put down the coffee and stood next to Lindsey reading the texts.

"Are you coming in to work?" Lindsey read out loud.

"We need to make final edits on the interview before it airs" Marie read the next text.

"Holy shit!" Marie exclaimed. "This is Lauren's fucking phone! She's here!" Marie covered her mouth trying not to be loud.

"OH HELL NO!" Lindsey didn't care about the tone in her voice as she started to feel rage build up inside of her. She threw the phone back on the couch and started stomping towards Eliza's bed room.

"What do you think you're doing!" Marie grabbed Lindsey's arm and pulled her away from the bedroom.

"GIVING THAT BITCH A PIECE OF MY MIND. PLAN BOOBY TRAP WAS NOT MEANT FOR HER" Lindsey pulled her arm away from Marie's grasp and turned the door knob of Eliza's bed room. Both girls stood there as Lindsey lightly pushed it open. They looked around the room and saw bodies entangled in bed sheets with Eliza's hair sticking out from the top. Eliza's back was facing the door, but both friends spotted a body underneath the cover next to the blonde and Lindsey clenched her fists in anger.

"THAT GOOD EARTH CLEAVAGE WASN'T FOR YOU BITCH" Lindsey blurted out and ran over to the bed pulling off the covers.

"LINDSEY WAIT NO" Marie tried to stop the short tempered girl.

Marie put her hands over her mouth as she stood frozen at the doorway. Lindsey's face suddenly changed from angry to shocked as she saw the blonde's white ass and the brunette's bare body being held by Eliza.

"HOLY SHIT. LINDSEY?!" Eliza jumped up flashing her tits at everyone in the room and grabbed the sheets Lindsey threw on the floor wrapping them around her then throwing the end of it on Alycia's body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Alycia yelled from her corner of the bed as she held onto that bed sheet like it was a life vest.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_

Lindsey turned around and stared at Marie silently asking to be saved and Marie shook her head leaving her friend to fend for herself.

_Please help_

"Uh..." Lindsey opened her mouth and stared at the naked girls on the bed wrapped in a white sheet. Alycia and Eliza laid there waiting for an explanation.

"We thought.." Lindsey was nervous and rubbing her neck still in disbelief that she saw both of her really good friends naked.

"You thought what!" Alycia blurted out wishing she had clothes on at this moment so she could walk over and smack her two friends in the head.

"That Eliza was in bed with someone else???" Lindsey was sweating and Marie couldn't help the grin that formed on her face. She put her hand to her mouth trying to cover up her amusement.

"Even if I was with someone else, what the fuck were you gonna do?! Kick her naked ass?!" Eliza didn't know what their plan was, but it was obviously not well thought out. 

"Well--" Lindsey opened up her mouth again.

"If you excuse us" Marie cut in and grabbed Lindsey's wrist to pull her away from the awkward situation they just put themselves in. "We are gonna go into the living room and wait for you ladies to get changed before we have this conversation." Marie pulled Lindsey out of the room and closed the door leaving the two naked girls on the bed staring at each other trying to figure out what just happened.

"We brought bagels" Lindsey opened the door again then closed it.

"Maybe we can buy new friends" Eliza said out loud as the brunette laid back and put her hands over her face embarrassed that her friends saw her completely nude.

"Unbelievable" Alycia muttered through her hands then felt the bed shift.

"Good morning" Eliza pulled Alycia's hands away from her face and gave her a quick kiss.

"Weird morning" Alycia corrected her and smiled.

"Let's get changed so we can kick their asses" Eliza got up and put her hair in a bun. She went to her dresser and picked up two sets of clothes, one for her and one for Alycia to wear.

"Babe, get up" Eliza turned around and saw her girlfriend still in her bed.

"I don't want to. Can't we stay in bed all day?" Alycia groaned still kind of exhausted from last night.

"We can after we kick our friends out" Eliza walked over to the bed and handed the clothes to Alycia.

"But baaaabeee" Alycia whined then pushed the clothes back to Eliza and pulled her in for a kiss immediately sliding her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Eliza moaned feeling her girlfriend's tongue grazing the roof of her mouth. Eliza put the clothes to the side and climbed onto the bed getting ready to straddle the brunette.

"The coffee is getting cold" the girls froze as they heard Lindsey's muffled voice through the door.

"I have $300 in my wallet right now. Is that enough for new friends?" Alycia just wanted to spend the whole day wrapped in Eliza's arms.

"Put this on" Eliza giggled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek before getting off the bed.

Alycia finally got out of bed and put on the shirt and shorts Eliza got her. She loved that the clothes smelled like Eliza. The shirt was baggy for obvious reasons and Eliza's heart melted seeing Alycia in her clothes. 

"Let's go face our shitty friends" Alycia wrapped her arms around Eliza's neck and kissed those pink lips before they exited the bed room.

Both girls opened the door and walked out to the living room holding hands. Marie and Lindsey nervously looked at their friends as they walked towards them and sat across from them.

"Oh look...My two great friends. Best friends. Beautiful and talented bffs" Lindsey tried to suck up to the blonde and brunette hoping they'd forgive her for ripping the blanket off their naked bodies.

"You're lucky you guys brought food" Eliza picked a bagel out of the bag and put it on a napkin handing it to her girlfriend before reaching in and grabbing another one for herself.

"Otherwise, we'd be placing both of you in body bags right now" Alycia started to spread cream cheese on her bagel.

"If it's any consolation, you guys have really nice bodies" Lindsey really didn't know when to shut up.

Eliza and Alycia glared at Lindsey and she immediately stopped talking.

"So you guys gonna tell us why you came barging into my house this morning?" Eliza began eating her bagel and looked at Marie and Lindsey sitting across from her.

"Well" Marie started as she took a sip of her coffee. "We were worried about our dear friends" She gestured to the two girls in front of her.

"Cut the crap" Eliza didn't believe her.

"Last we saw, Alycia took an uber here and we didn't hear from either of you guys! We wanted to make sure no one was killed" Lindsey explained why they were really there.

"She was so pissed last night I thought she was gonna explode. She looked like the Commander in the Roan fight." Lindsey pointed at Alycia who was chewing the bagel in her mouth.

"I was pissed, but now I'm obviously not" Alycia smiled at Eliza then continued eating her bagel.

"So are you two gonna tell us what happened?" Lindsey wanted to know what happened to Lauren because her phone was still there.

Alycia looked to Eliza asking for permission to tell them the events that occurred last night and Eliza nodded.

"I used your key to open Eliza's door and saw her being pinned by Lauren against the wall. And she was only in her underwear" Alycia swallowed feeling disgusted that she had to see that girl half naked pressing herself against her girlfriend.

Eliza placed her hand on Alycia's knee seeing her tense up.

"So I dragged her out and closed the door in her face" Alycia explained to her friends who were listening intently.

"You kicked her out naked?!" Lindsey was smiling with her mouth gaped open.

"Close" Eliza smirked remembering how Alycia gave her clothes back.

"She threw the clothes out the door then slammed it in her face again" Eliza laughed and looked at Alycia who was grinning with food in her mouth.

"So what happened after that?" Lindsey smirked and winked at Marie next to her knowing that they obviously slept together.

"We fought actually" Eliza started to remember all the hurtful things they said to each other and frowned at the memory.

"It's okay" Alycia whispered when she looked over at Eliza who was uncomfortable thinking about what they had said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek not caring that Marie and Lindsey were there.

"Then we ...made up" Eliza shook her head then put the last bite of bagel in her mouth.

"We can see that" Marie was happy for her two friends. She wanted them both happy and seeing them sitting across from her smiling from ear to ear made her feel like excited for them.

"So what're we gonna do with this" Lindsey picked up Lauren's phone and placed it on the coffee table between them.

Eliza pressed the home button and saw more texts piling in.

"What the hell?" She leaned in closer and read the most recent texts.

 **Unknown number:** Did you get the story?

 **Unknown number:** Lauren? I need to know if you pulled through what happened with Eliza Taylor??????

"What the fuck?" Lindsey said out loud as all girls saw brand new texts coming in.

 **Unknown number:** You're probably still in bed with her. Call me as soon as you get out of there. I have TMZ on speed dial.

 **Unknown number:** Remember we need pictures.

"HOLY SHIT" Eliza stood up and started to panic realizing all of this was a ploy for the tabloids. She suddenly felt sick and thought she was gonna vomit right then and there.

"Holy fucking shit" Eliza couldn't believe this happened. Her panic only got worse when she looked at Alycia who was ghost white and not moving.

Eliza bent down and looked up at Alycia trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"It's okay babe. We'll figure this out. She won't expose us" Eliza wasn't sure if she even believed herself.

"I came in...and told her you were my girlfriend" Alycia could barely speak. She didn't want the whole world to know about them just yet.

"I'm gonna fucking kill this bitch" Lindsey stood up and walked over to the window getting ready to chuck the phone out the window.

"Lindsey! You can't fucking do that!" Marie ran over to Lindsey and stopped her from throwing the phone out.

"What do we do? I swear to God if she hurts them or their reputation in anyway--" Lindsey was very protective of her two best friends who were sitting on the couch trying to comfort each other.

"We'll figure something out" Marie thought about the whole situation.

"We need to keep the phone for now. She'll probably come back asking for it back" Marie knew they would see the interviewer again soon.

"She can't prove anything" Eliza stood up and walked up to her friends who were talking by the window.

"They need pictures for proof. She has nothing" Eliza didn't take any pictures with Lauren while she was over her apartment or even when they were at the bar.

"Are you sure? Did you see her on her phone at all when she was over here? " Lindsey asked her friend who was rubbing her head trying to recall the night.

"I mean.. I dont know..I was drunk. I went to the bathroom for a little bit then came out and she was in her underwear" Eliza started to feel anxious wishing she hadn't left the girl alone.

"Where was she?" Marie asked Eliza.

"My bedroom. She was in my bedroom when I came out of the bathroom." Eliza started to remember things very clearly.

Marie paused then walked to Eliza's bedroom and all girls followed. Marie stopped in the middle of Eliza's room and looked around.

"Is anything missing in here?" Marie asked the blonde who was now looking around her bedroom for any missing items.

"I don't know. Doesn't look like it" Eliza was rummaging through all her things to make sure nothing was out of place or gone. She checked her dresser and everything seemed to be in it's place. She walked over to her closet and looked for missing clothes, but nothing stood out.  Then, she went through her purse and her heart dropped.

"Oh no. no no no " Eliza picked up her purse and poured it upside down making everything inside spill out onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" Alycia bent down as Eliza looked deep in her purse clearly looking for something specific.

"She took something" Eliza started to pace around the room thinking about how the present she was gonna give Alycia the night they had dinner was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit


	20. Project Hoe Down

"What did she take?" Alycia was searching for Eliza's eyes.

"It was..." Eliza didn't want to tell Alycia what it was. She was waiting for the perfect time to give her the present, but now that opportunity was stolen from her.

"Something..for you" Eliza said under her breath as she finally made eye contact with Alycia.

Alycia swallowed and stood up straight. She didn't know how to feel. At first, she was happy that Eliza had gotten her a gift then her heart sank thinking it was in the hands of someone who was trying to ruin their reputation.

_I'm gonna kill this bitch  
_

"What was it?" Alycia stepped closer taking hold of Eliza's hands.

"It's something I've had for a while. I meant to give it to you the night we had dinner, but I was too nervous to." Eliza looked down and interlocked their fingers.

"Babe..." Alycia pulled Eliza in and kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet and sensual kiss. Alycia let go of one of her hands and cupped the blonde's cheek silently reassuring her that things were gonna be okay.

"ANYWAY LOVE BIRDS. WE KIND OF HAVE A SITUATION" Lindsey interrupted their moment and the girls disconnected their lips.

"What the hell are we gonna do about this bitch?" Marie stepped into the circle and crossed her arms.

"I don't know. All we have right now is her phone." Lindsey held it up and all girls looked at it.

"Eliza, is the present that she stole gonna expose you at all if she were to show it to the world?" Marie knew not to ask the blonde exactly what it was.

Eliza thought about it for a few seconds. She was about to say no until she remembered what she wrote on the back of it.

"Yes..." She mumbled and shut her eyes clenching her fists.

"Fuck" Lindsey threw her hands up in the air wishing the blonde said no.

"What do we do guys?" Alycia held Eliza in her arms and hugged her tight. She wanted to be there for her especially knowing that it wasn't just Eliza who was in trouble. She was very much involved as well.

"There has to be some kind of dirt on her in this phone." Lindsey threw it on the bed.

"Well no one knows the pass code so I don't know how that helps us" Eliza mumbled into Alycia's shoulder.

"We can figure it out. She seems basic enough. Try 1234" Lindsey told Marie to try those numbers out.

Marie typed in the numbers and it didn't work. "Not as basic as we thought" Marie locked the phone again.

"Is the present something...."Lindsey started to ask Eliza if it was something..private.

"You know..." Lindsey continued.

"Dildo-like?" Lindsey finally said.

"LINDSEY" All three girls yelled and glared at the girl with the dirty mind.

"I'm just asking!" Lindsey shrugged and laughed at everyone's reaction.

"Why the fuck would I give Alycia a dildo before we even got together?" Eliza asked Lindsey.

"Like hey Leashy heard you been lonely. Here's a friend" Eliza mocked Lindsey and Alycia covered her face trying to hide her laughter.

"Listen" Lindsey acted like she was about to give everyone in the room a lecture.

"Everyone needs a little bit a self-lovin` once in a while. And before you two got together--"

"CAN EVERYONE FOCUS PLEASE" Alycia interrupted Lindsey's speech.

"Right" Lindsey dropped the subject then picked up the phone and stared at it.

"What should we do?" Eliza asked everyone in the room.

No one said anything for a few minutes, until it hit them. They were hot fucking celebrities.

"You guys" Marie said out loud.

"What does the top left corner say? The carrier?" Marie asked Lindsey who held the phone.

"Sprint" Lindsey answer her friend.

"I have an idea" Marie stood up and looked at Lindsey.

\---

"Why the fuck am I doing this?" Eliza was behind Lindsey zipping up a black corset and Alycia was bent down wrapping a skirt around her legs.

"Cause you lost nose goes" Marie told her for the fifth time. Marie had yelled nose goes before telling anyone the plan and without even thinking her, Alycia and Eliza put their index finger to their nose watching Lindsey stand their confused.

"Linds, hold your boobs together. I can't zip this up" Eliza was trying to pull the zipper up, but the push-up bra Lindsey wore made it a tight fit.

"Maybe you should do this Eliza. Your boobs are way bigger than mine" Lindsey suggested as she sucked in her stomach.

"Nah I'm good. Besides you lost" Eliza finally got the zipper up and threw her arms in the air.

"Did you shave Linds? Your legs are smooth as fuck" Alycia zipped up the white skirt and patted it down. 

"Laser hair removal baby" Lindsey gestured to her smooth leg.

"Nice" Alycia nodded her head and looked at Lindsey.

"Put this in your ear" Marie handed Lindsey a small bluetooth and fluffed her hair in front of it so it wouldn't be seen.

"We'll be in the car. You call us when you get in so we can hear everything and google answers the person asks got it?" Marie looked at Lindsey for reassurance.

"Okay, but I'm sorry why do I have to look like a hooker for this?" Lindsey looked at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was sexy and probably a bit too revealing.

"Because in case, we can't find an answer, you have to entice them with your body" Eliza poked Lindsey's abs.

"You guys are using me for my hot bod" Lindsey plopped down on the bed as if she was insulted, but knew this was probably the only option they had.

"Yep totally. Now shoes" Alycia showed her black pumps, gold stilettos, and white open-toed heels.

"The black pumps really scream "I'm hot shit, but don't fuck with me"" Marie watched Lindsey try them on and looked at her entire outfit to see if it worked.

"But the gold is so bright it'll distract everyone from the fact that she has someone else's phone and she's trying to unlock it" Alycia looked down at the ostentacious shoes.

"The white says 18 year old trying to get into a 21 and up club. Let's go with the black pumps" Eliza liked the outfit Lindsey was wearing. She knew if it was some teenage boy working at Sprint they'd be golden as far as unlocking the phone.

"So can we go over the plan again please? You guys will be in my ear listening to everything this person asks me, but what do I say about this phone. Why am I trying to unlock a random iphone?" Lindsey was a great actress, but improv wasn't her best element. Alycia and Eliza were great at pulling shit out of their ass. Marie and Lindsey, on the other hand, knew they weren't the best at thinking on the spot.

"Just tell them it's your phone and that it's under your assistant's name or something to that effect then you fired her and she won't unlock it" Eliza was trying to help Lindsey figure out what to say.

"Why was my assistant such an asshole?" Lindsey wanted to know every answer to every possible question she might be asked.

"No one will ask that. You'll be fine Linds. Just listen to what we say and repeat it out loud. We'll be in your ear remember?" Marie pointed at the tiny blue tooth barely visible behind the brunette's hair.

"This is a stupid plan guys" Lindsey looked at all her friends and put her hands on her hips.

"It's a great plan. All hands in. Snitches get stitches. Let's do it" Eliza put her hand in the middle of the circle waiting for her friends to put theirs on top.

"Eliza, leave the plan names up to me." Lindsey put her hand in then Marie then Alycia.

"Project Hoe Down on me Project Hoe Down on 3. 1..2...3." Lindsey got her friends hyped.

"PROJECT HOE DOWN" All girls yelled and threw their hands up

\----

"Guys I'm fucking nervous" Lindsey said through her teeth as she walked down the parking lot while all her friends were in Lindsey's blacked out Escalade.

"You're fine." Marie put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear Lindsey. Lindsey placed her phone deep in her bra right between the cleavage so the girls were able to hear her and the worker at Sprint.

"Walking in" Lindsey said as she pushed the doors open. All the girls watched as Lindsey walked in disappearing into the store.

_I can do this. You hot piece of ass_

Lindsey walked into the store and was thankful there weren't very many people in there. Everyone's head turned and mouths dropped, however, looking at the gorgeous girl standing in the middle of the store.

"Hi?" Lindsey opened her mouth and a plethora of workers came rushing trying to be the first to help

"Lindsey what's happening?" Marie asked so Lindsey could hear her.

"Wow...Haha...So many people wanna help me" Lindsey said out loud so the girls could tell her what to do.

"Pick the youngest guy. Whoever looks most vulnerable" Eliza bent down to talk into the speaker.

Lindsey looked at the men and women in front of her asking what she needed. She spotted a young brunette boy who looked like he was still in high school considering the fact that he had acne and braces.

"You. You can help me." Lindsey put her arm around the young boy and swore she's never seen someone turn this red before. As the rest of the team dispersed, the boy walked them to a cubicle to speak.

"What...cann i help you --with Miss Lindsey Morgan??" The boy stuttered and started to sweat.

"Perfect" Alycia said as all the girls heard the vulnerability in his voice.

"I have a phone." Marie said into the phone.

"I have a phone that needs to be unlocked" Lindsey took the phone out of her purse and handed it to the boy making sure to brush her hand against his.

"Tried to unlock it too many times haha?" The boy awkwardly laughed as Lindsey stared at his pit stains.

"Actually. This phone was my assistant's but she kept my schedule and all my events on there. We got into a huge fight then she resigned without telling me the passcode. It was quite unfortunate" Lindsey tried her best to put her poker face on.

"Lean back in the chair and cross your legs" Eliza knew what game she was playing.

Lindsey heard Eliza and slowly leaned back in her chair then crossed her legs letting the skirt ride up a little to reveal her laser haired thighs.

"We're not trying to give the boy a damn boner, Eliza" Marie joked and smacked Eliza's arm as they watched through the clear glass windows and door that Lindsey actually did lean back in her chair and cross her legs.

"So, she wouldn't unlock it before she resigned?" The boy logged onto his computer trying to make small talk with the hot celebrity.

"No. It was to spite me. I just need the passcode to be reset." Lindsey asked the boy and gave him a gleaming smile.

" Well, Miss Morgan. The thing is, everything is hooked up to her ICLOUD and email, so I don't know if I'll be able to reroute everything to your account to reset the password." The boy started saying trying to let the girl down easy.

"Pout bitch. You pout the shit out of your face and make sure he feels so bad he cries and unlocks that phone for you." Marie yelled into the phone trying to get Lindsey not to give up.

"Oh poo, that's a shame" Lindsey did her best puppy dog eye impression and pouted. She put her chin in her palm and stared at the worker as she blushed and started to fidget in his chair.

"I mean..I can get my supervisor to help" The boy began to stand up and walk to the back,.

"STOP HIM" Alycia yelled knowing that their best chance was with him without getting discovered.

"WAIT" Lindsey stood up and grabbed his hand. Pretty sure the high school student just came in his pants to Lindsey Morgan's touch.

"Say I know you can help me. There has to be something you can do" Alycia talked into the phone after hearing Lindsey stop him.

"I know you can help me." Lindsey sat the boy back down in his chair then walked back to her seat. "There has to be something you can do" She used her pointed finger to draw circles on the table and smirk at him.

"Uh...Yes.. Yess. I will help you" He began typing quickly on his computer and Lindsey felt herself relax again. 

"Do you at least know what your assistant's birthday and email are?" The worker asked hoping he wasn't going to get in trouble for this.

"Oh shit." Marie googled Lauren's name as quickly as she could and found both her email and birthday.

"L.Porter@gmail.com. January 7th,1986" Marie said quickly.

"Yes of course. She was my assistant after all." Lindsey told him the email and birthday.

"Okay perfect. Now what's your email?" He asked Lindsey.

Lindsey told the boy her email and the girls sat in the car excited about how things were turning out.

"You guys it's so hot in this damn car. I'm gonna open the window." Alycia started to roll down the window and let the breeze in then out of nowhere a swarm of people started approaching the vehicle.

"LEASHY ROLL THAT SHIT BACK UP" Eliza leaned over and pressed the button to roll the window back up, but it was too late. People were asking the girls to sign all kinds of things ranging from their own shirt to cell phone cases.

Lindsey heard commotion in her ear and started to wince at how loud it was. She cleared her throat trying to get her friend's attention hoping they'd settle down because it felt like her ear drum was gonna burst.

"I just need one more thing Miss Morgan. It's the answer to the security question. Seeing as this was technically your phone that your assistant was just using to hold all your information, I'm sure the security question is something you chose. If you don't know this, though, then there's nothing I can do. I'll be able to reset the passcode but everything will be reset on the phone which I'm sure you don't want considering you want all the events in the calendar." The worker started to explain the predicament hoping she would know the answer.

Lindsey swallowed and cleared her throat one more time so the girls would pay attention.

"FUCK" Marie yelled as she signed autographs for the fans around the car.

"Fuck" Lindsey mimicked the tone not realizing she wasn't supposed to say it out loud.

"Is there a problem?" The boy asked hearing the brunette curse.

"Uh no.. no not at all" Lindsey was starting to feel nervous knowing she was basically on her own at this point.

"What city were you born in?" The boy asked.

"What city was I born in huh? Wow. That's a stupid question. Why did I choose that question??" Lindsey was trying to stall so they could google the answer to figure out what city Lauren was born in.

"HOLD ON LINDS" Eliza slid beneath all the pens and paper and arms that were being shoved in her face and took her phone out to google the question.

"Miss Morgan?" The boy asked not getting an answer right away.

"Houston. I was personally raised in Houston" Lindsey didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry Miss Morgan. That's not correct. It must be where your assistant was born." The employee waited for an answer.

_Shit. Shit. Time to slut the fuck up_

"Uh...Hey what's your name?" Lindsey didn't know what else to do but flirt her way out of this situation.

"Brandon" He pointed at his name tag and blushed.

"Brandon huh? I dated a guy named Brandon once. He was a real dick you know. But you don't seem that way. You seem like a really nice guy" Lindsey was rambling and trying to stall.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lindsey smiled and traced her index finger down his forearm.

The boy jumped at the unexpected contact and swallowed feeling Lindsey's finger on his skin.

"Uhh..No. I don't" He started to rub his neck and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"FUCKING 4G. HURRY THE FUCK UP" Eliza yelled at the loading screen on Safari.

Lindsey winced and made a face at Eliza's yelling and the worker definitely noticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned about the brunette.

"Fine. Can I just get some water?" Lindsey was getting frustrated that no one could give her an answer about where the bitch grew up.

Brandon stood up and went to get her some water leaving her alone to talk to her distracted friends.

"YOU GUYS. WHAT THE FUCK" She said trying to keep her voice down, but was really irritated.

"Lindsey we're sorry! Fans came asking for autographs" Eliza's phone finally loaded and she scrolled trying to find the answer.

"He's coming back! I need the answer!" Lindsey looked out the window and tried covering her mouth so no one thought she was talking to herself.

"Here you go, Miss Morgan" The boy handed her the bottle of water and Lindsey took it gratefully. Lindsey drank that water like she's been dehydrated for days. Like she's been stranded in the Sahara desert for months and this is the first time she's had that sweet taste of water. She was gulping down large amounts of the liquid hoping to stall so that one of her friends could find the answer. The bottle was almost finished and she still hadn't gotten an answer.

_I swear if these bitches--_

"GOT IT. SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA" Eliza yelled through the phone.

"Thank you, Brandon. That water really helped me remember what city my stupid assistant was born in." Lindsey put down the water and licked her lips causing the boy's mouth to slightly part open.

"Santa Monica" Lindsey said confidently.

"Perfect" The worker typed in the name and smiled at the correct answer.

"Alright Miss Morgan. You are all set. All the information will be sent to your email and I will restart the phone right now so you can change the passcode and link everything up to your apple ID." The boy restarted the phone then handed it back to the beautiful brunette.

"Thank you so much, Brandon" Lindsey stood up and patted her skirt down before putting her hand out so he could shake her hand.

"Can I uh.. have a picture with you?" He asked nervously still dumbfounded by the fact that he was able to help Lindsey Morgan with her dilemma.

"Of course" Lindsey took the boy's cell phone out of his hand and held it up to take a selfie with him.

"Try not to break any hearts" Lindsey winked and pushed her chair in before leaving the store.

 "You guys!" Lindsey said into the ear piece as she put her sunglasses on. "I fucking did it! I'm coming back to the car."

"Okay. We're signing the last of the autographs." Marie smiled to the last few people crowded around the car.

 "Hey bitches!" Lindsey stepped into the passenger seat of the car.

"We're sorry about what happened. All these people just came rushing to us when I rolled down the window" Alycia apologized for almost ruining the plan.

"You guys are fine. I got it" Lindsey showed them the phone that was unlocked and ready to use.

"Awesome. Let's head home first."

Marie drove to Eliza's apartment while Lindsey talked about the cute awkward employee at Sprint. The girls felt more relaxed knowing they got the phone unlocked, but knew there was a 50/50 chance of finding dirt on Lauren on that phone. Marie pulled up to the drive way and all the girls stepped out. They walked up the stairs and Eliza unlocked her door letting all the girls in.

"I can't wait to get out of these clothes" Lindsey kicked off her heels and began stripping not caring that the girls were behind her .

"Stealing some clothes, Eliza" Lindsey walked to Eliza's bedroom and picked out a hoodie and shorts.

"Alright ladies you ready?" Marie sat down on the couch and Alycia and Eliza sat next to her. Lindsey stood behind the couch and rested her chin on Marie's head.

They started by scrolling through the text messages which were mostly from work, but came across the few messages from the unsaved number asking Lauren if she got dirt on Eliza. Eliza started to feel rage build up again knowing she was so close to getting used. Alycia gave her a kiss on the cheek and tried to calm her down.

"Let's look through her pictures" Alycia suggested.

Marie clicked on the photos app and they began scrolling. They saw poorly taken selfies and lots of pictures of the outdoor world. They kept scrolling and saw pics of her with other celebrities including other cast members of the 100.

"Wait what the fuck?" Marie clicked on one picture.

"Is that Bob?" They zoomed in and saw a pic of her and Bob standing side by side

"What the fuck since when do they know each other?" Lindsey looked at the picture of them smiling.

"It looks like he just had an interview with her. Why didn't he say anything when he saw her last night?" Eliza wondered knowing that Bob saw them dancing together.

"It looks pretty old. Maybe he doesn't remember her" Alycia brought up the point that they had to scroll pretty far up to find that picture.

"Check her emails" Lindsey bent over and clicked on the mail app which was mostly emails from clients and other celebrities' assistants asking for interview dates.

"Hey there's 5 emails in the draft."Marie clicked on the draft and saw emails with no subjects, but decided to check them anyway.

Marie clicked on the first draft and saw that it was addressed to Bob.

"This was 8 months ago" Eliza pointed at the date. "But it was never sent"

"What's this?" Alycia clicked on the attachment on the phone and all girls shrieked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" All girls yelled and Marie dropped the phone on the floor.


	21. Eagle Spreader

"What the hell" Lindsey said out loud as all girls stared at the phone on the floor.

"This is so disturbing" Alycia picked up the phone and winced.

All of them stared at the picture not knowing what to say or do about it.

"She got a mole on her tit" Lindsey pointed at the naked interviewer who took a mirror selfie standing up bare naked.

"She couldn't even take off the damn flash" Marie laughed at her mediocre nude taking skills.

"Or shave." Eliza pointed at the bush in her mid area.

"Maybe Bob is into that" Lindsey wasn't bothered by the bush. "I can't believe that jerk didn't tell us he knew her. I'm gonna call his ass right now"

Lindsey picked up her cell phone and dialed his number while the other three girls continued analyzing the nude they found on the phone.

"Bob!" Lindsey yelled after three rings.

"Get your ass over to Eliza's house. We have a bone to pick with you" Lindsey walked around to her friends.

"We as in me, Marie, Eliza, and Alycia who else" Lindsey kept talking on the phone.

"Just fucking come over. We'll explain when you get here" Lindsey said putting her hand on her hip.

"Oh and Marie said she's hungry for pizza. Extra cheese and pepperoni. Thanks bye" Lindsey winked at Marie who didn't say anything about pizza.

"Can we close this now? It's making me cringe" Alycia couldn't look at the not so sexy nude of the black haired girl who was just grinding on Eliza the night before.

"Let's check the other drafts" Eliza pointed that there were 4 other drafts that haven't been sent.

Eliza took the phone and pressed the next draft while all the girls watched.

"OH MY GOD" Eliza yelled and the other girls mouth gaped open.

"VAGINAAAAAAAA" Lindsey threw her hands in the air and started cackling on the floor.

"This is too much. This bitch is the definition of thirsty" Marie walked away and plopped on the couch.

"Babe, I know we're new at this whole lesbian thing, but that vagina is not cute" Alycia buried her head into Eliza's neck so she wouldn't have to looked at the picture anymore.

"I'm legitimately scared to open the rest of the drafts" Eliza said out loud and all her friends couldn't help but laugh.

"Here" Marie walked over to all her friends and handed them beers she found in Eliza's fridge. "We really shouldn't be sober for this"

All the girls walked to the couch and sat down trying to process the pictures they were looking at.

"Can you believe" Lindsey took a gulp of her beer. "You almost fucked that" Lindsey pointed at the picture.

Alycia choked on the alcohol in her mouth and Eliza glared at her.

"You would've had a mouth full of hair and regret" Lindsey continued.

"Shut the fuck up" Alycia slapped her friend on the arm for putting that thought into her head.

"I wouldn't have had sex with her. I couldn't bring myself to do it" Eliza looked at Alycia hoping she'd believe her. 

''I know" Alycia gave her a peck on the lips and smiled.

"Next draft!" Lindsey took the phone out of Eliza's hands and went back to where the emails were.

"But first." Lindsey raised her beer. "Cheers. This is some fucked up shit"

All girls raised their beers and took a big gulp before Lindsey opened the next unsent email.

"Oh God" Lindsey opened the email and the girls weren't even phased anymore.

"That's a classy pose" Marie sarcastically said staring at the girl who was laying on her side grinning at the camera with her legs wide open.

"I call this the piece the Eagle Spreader" Lindsey put on her best tour guide voice and pretended to hold up a microphone.

"How much for this art work, Miss Morgan?" Alycia pretended it was an auction and raised her hand.

"For you, Miss Carey," Lindsey winked. "$2"

"Too much never mind." Alycia laughed and Eliza shook her head chuckling.

"Alright girls second to last." Marie wanted Lindsey to open the next draft.

"Okay okay" Lindsey went back and opened the next one.

"Dude come on." Lindsey started.

"Step your game up" Lindsey was disappointed at the mediocre nude. The girl was smiling from ear to ear doing the splits on the hard wood floor.

"She's trying really hard, Linds" Marie almost felt bad at her attempts.

"No wonder she didn't send these. Bob would've laughed his ass off" Eliza shook her head and took another gulp of her beer.

"She couldn't even hide her Hello Kitty pillow in the background?" Alycia pointed at the pillow that was on the chair behind her and the girls laughed.

"Alright friends. Last draft. Care to make this interesting?" Lindsey was always down for a good wager.

"How so?" Marie asked her friend.

"I bet the last draft is a pic of her doing a hand stand with her legs spread open. Pubes wafting in the breeze." Lindsey said confidently.

"HA! No way. She already wowed us with the splits. She don't need to do a hand stand. I bet it's her sitting on the Hello Kitty pillow with her head turned to the side trying to seductively smile and crossing her legs with one arm over her boobs" Marie's thought process was that the girl had to tease Bob just a little.

"You're both wrong." Eliza began. "It'll be her on the bed with her hand between her legs faking an aroused look." Eliza thought that was the most plausible option. 

"I don't think so, babe. I think it'll be her on her stomach with her finger in her mouth and staring straight into the camera looking unflattering as ever." Alycia put her two cents in before Lindsey opened the draft.

"Okay girls. Losers have to give the winner $100 each. Deal?" Lindsey looked at all her friends.

"Deal" The girls said simultaneously.

"Moment of truth" All girls leaned in close to Lindsey who was about to click the last draft.

Lindsey clicked on the draft and all the girls squinted at the phone.

"What the hell?" Eliza took the phone realizing it wasn't a picture of any kind. The blonde started to read it out loud.

_Dear Bob,_

_After our interview, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I hope these pictures will entice you to see me again. We had a connection and I really hope we can take things farther. It's been a long time since I've felt this way. I'm not just in love with your character on the 100. You are truly a marvelous human. Please call me._

_-Lauren Porter_

"THIS BITCH CRAZY AS FUCK!" Lindsey yelled and stood up running her fingers through her hair.

"You dodged a big fucking bullet, Eliza. Like shotgun sized" Marie put her hand on her shoulder as Eliza stared at Alycia confused and shocked.

"She is fucking psychotic" Alycia squeezed Eliza's hand.

"I cant...I can't believe this. She was obsessed with Bob." Eliza swallowed.

"She was a fucking fan girl. Holy shit" Lindsey walked around the living room unable to sit still.

All girls heart skipped a beat when they heard a knock on the door. Lindsey walked over and looked through the peep hole. She unchained the door and opened it.

"GET THE FUCK IN HERE" Lindsey pulled Bob inside who held a pizza box in his hand.

"What the hell, Linds. Here's your damn pizza. I know it wasn't for Marie." Bob shoved the box into Lindsey's arms.

"Forget the pizza!" Lindsey threw the box on the couch by the girls.

"Actually" Lindsey walked over and opened the box. "Lemme get one slice. Then I'll explain"

"What the fuck is going on?" Bob looked at everyone confused not knowing why he was summoned at Eliza's place on such short notice.

"Do you know who Lauren Porter is?" Marie stood up with the phone in her hand and asked Bob.

"Lauren Porter? The interviewer lady?" It took Bob a minute to recognize the name.

"Yes" Marie confirmed.

"I had an interview with her a while back. Why?" Bob still didn't understand why he was being randomly questioned about her.

"Did something seem..off about her?" Eliza walked over and stood in front of Bob.

"I mean. A little? She was very interested in me and my character but I thought that was just for the interview." Bob was trying to recall the details.

"Did she say anything else weird?" Alycia walked over and the girls stared straight at Bob making him nervous.

"Uh..Well she did do something weird when it was over." Bob remembered.

"She handed me her number then told me to call her. It seemed unprofessional. I didn't think we vibed like that. I wasn't interested so I didn't obviously. Then my agent told me he was getting emails from Lauren asking for more interviews, but I declined and it went on for like two weeks. Kinda creepy" Bob didn't like being stared at by all his friends so he walked over to where Lindsey was stuffing her face.

"SHE'S CRAZY" Lindsey yelled with her mouth full of pizza.

"Wasn't she hanging out with you last night?" Bob remembered catching a glimpse of her at the bar and tried to remain hidden.

"Yes...." Eliza took a deep breath.

"She was trying to sleep with me while Alycia and I were fighting. She left her phone here when Alycia kicked her out and we found out that she was trying to use me for some juicy story" Eliza gave him the short story.

"Seriously? What a bitch" Bob sympathized and shook his head.

"Slutty bitch! Show him the stuff" Lindsey gestured for Marie to show him the phone.

"So we found some stuff that was addressed to you" Marie handed him the phone.

"Open the drafts" Alycia instructed him and pointed at the first unsent email.

"Woah. That's her. Definitely her" Bob was looking at the first nude and continued opening the drafts.

"Wow. Way to leave some mystery" Bob looked disgusted when the vagina pic popped up.

"She was gonna send me these?" Bob was now looking at the pic of her doing the splits.

"Girl couldn't even move that pillow?" Bob pointed at the Hello Kitty pillow.

"Right?" Alycia laughed.

"Read the last draft" Eliza watched Bob click on the last one.

Bob silently read to himself while all the girls ate the pizza he brought over.

"This chick is fucking crazy" Bob put the phone down and stood up crossing his arms clearly a little uncomfortable. "Like I could tell she was looking at me with crazy eyes the entire time we were doing our interview. I swear she didn't blink once, but I never thought she would actually take nudes for me to get a date."

"You're telling us?" Lindsey pointed at her friends and herself.

"I feel like she's bitter about what happened between you guys and she's taking it out on Eliza" Alycia thought that she was being petty about her and Bob not working out.

"How is she taking it out on you? Did she go to TMZ about your...sexuality" Bob didn't understand why the girls were so defensive.

"She took something of mine. She's gonna go to the tabloids about it and it's not for anyone to know about other than Alycia and me." Eliza explained the predicament they were in.

"She's fucking blackmailing you?" Bob's anger started to grow.

"Yes" Eliza squeezed Alycia's hand and Alycia kissed her head.

"That bitch. I swear. She's fucking crazy." Bob started to pace around the room.

"So what're we gonna do?" Bob looked at the girls sitting on the couch. "What's the plan?"

"We don't know. This is as far as we got. We found out you were connected so we hoped you could come and help us" Lindsey wiped her face and drank more of her beer.

All the friends sat there in silence trying to figure out how to help Eliza and Alycia. Marie's leg bounced up and down trying to think of a strategy. Lindsey groaned and laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling. Alycia whispered reassurances into Eliza's ear trying to calm her down. Bob tapped his foot on the floor and squeezed the phone in his hand. His thumb grazed over the screen and his breathing deepened until a thought came up. He took the phone and tapped the screen increasing the brightness. He looked through the emails again and smirked.

"Ladies" Bob said out loud and the girls lifted their heads up to look at him. "I have an idea"


	22. Vibrator Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long peeps. Enjoy :)

"She's gonna shit her pants" Eliza said after hearing Bob's plan.

"Good. That's what we're going for" Alycia replied.

"This plan is fucking fantastic" Lindsey rejoiced after listening to Bob's proposition.

"You can't go in there by yourself Bob" Marie was a little bit concerned about Bob knowing he was gonna be alone with the crazy girl.

"I'm a grown man, Marie. I think I can handle one crazy bitch" Bob put his arm around the brunette to reassure her.

"So let's call up your agent to set up the meeting." Lindsey wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Alright give me a second" Bob took out his phone to dial his agent's number and the girls sat on the couch feeling a little better than they did before Bob came over.

Eliza walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water out. When she turned around to walk back to the couch, she was startled by Lindsey who was standing right behind her waiting.

"FUCK, Lindsey. What is it?" Eliza shoved her friend away so she wasn't in her personal space. 

"So" Lindsey started to say after grabbing the bottle from Eliza's hand to drink it causing the blonde to furrow her eyebrows and stand there in confusion.

"What's the present that the bitch stole?" Lindsey handed the bottle back to Eliza.

"Linds..." Eliza started to walk around her friend to avoid this conversation, but Lindsey grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Eliza!" Lindsey said through her teeth so she wouldn't draw attention from the others in the living room.

"I'm one of your best friends. Why won't you tell me?" Lindsey questioned the blonde who looked nervous at the thought of telling her.

"It's..personal" Eliza said quietly.

"Like...vibrator personal?" Lindsey whispered back causing Eliza to lightly smack her on the arm.

"No! Not vibrator personal. Just..personal" Eliza was being vague.

"Are you gonna fucking propose? I swear if you let someone other than me be the maid of--" Lindsey was interrupted.

"Oh my God Lindsey. No I'm not proposing. I've just been trying to give this to her for a long time and it was taken from me before I got the perfect opportunity to give it to her." Eliza took a deep breath and clenched her water bottle tight.

"Now, I need to know." Lindsey wasn't gonna let this go until she knew exactly what Eliza got Alycia.

"Ugh. Fine. Promise you won't say anything?" Eliza put her pinky out so Lindsey could grab it with hers.

"Promise" Lindsey hooked their pinkies and brought their fists up to their mouth to kiss it.

Eliza leaned in close to Lindsey's ear and the brunette listened intently. Lindsey's mouth gaped open in excitement listening to the blonde explain what the present was. She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"Holy shit" Lindsey said out loud.

"Stop" Eliza shook her head.

"If that green eyed bitch doesn't marry you, I will" Lindsey brought her in for a hug and Eliza looked over her shoulder to see if any attention was being drawn to them.

"Linds.. okay. okay. Bob is coming this way" Eliza started to shove the brunette away from her.

"You two okay?" Bob caught them at the end of their embrace.

"Uh..yeah.. just a long day" Eliza pretended she was bothered.

"I know" Bob put his arm around Eliza's shoulder and rubbed it up and down.

"We're gonna get this sorted out. I got off the phone with my agent. We set up an appointment for me to see her tomorrow." Bob explained the phone conversation he just had.

"Where are you guys gonna meet?" Lindsey asked him.

"My house" Bob answered.

"Wait. What the hell is the plan here? You gonna seduce her till she cracks?" Lindsey questioned the boy who still had to explain what he planned on doing.

"Let's go to the living room. I'll explain" Bob walked over to Alycia and Marie who were chatting on the couch.

"So what's going on guys? Should I put my grounder outfit on?" Marie was ready for a fight. She wanted to help Eliza and Alycia as much as she could.

"Not yet" Bob giggled and sat next to Marie.

"I need to see Ricky" Bob took his phone out to shoot him a text.

"For what?" Alycia asked him

"He has an HD printer." Bob shoved his phone back in his jacket pocket.

'Okay ladies. Here's the plan" Bob leaned in and all the girls listened.

\-----

"Be at my place at 7:30pm. Don't be late" Bob got up and hugged his friends before leaving.

"I'm gonna head out too" Marie stood up and stretched.

"Same. You bitches wore me out" Lindsey shoved a pizza in her mouth before leaving.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for everything" Eliza hugged her friends and escorted them out.

Eliza walked into her bedroom and found Alycia laying on top of the covers with her forearm over her eyes clearly exhausted from today's antics.

"You okay babe?" Eliza sat on the bed and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I should be asking you that" Alycia sat up on her elbows and gave Eliza a small smile.

"I just can't wait for all of this to be over." Eliza motioned for her girlfriend to stand up so she can pull the blanket down for them to get under the covers.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess." The blonde laid on top of Alycia's shoulder and began stroking her arm.

"You didn't drag me into anything. Your mess is my mess" Alycia kissed the blonde on the head. 

Eliza lifted her head up and placed a soft kiss onto her girlfriend's lips making her breath hitch for a second. Alycia began rubbing the blonde's back as Eliza's tongue licked those pink plump lips waiting for the brunette's mouth to part open. As soon as Alycia's lips parted, Eliza slid her tongue in her mouth eliciting a soft moan to escape the brunette. Alycia's hand caressed underneath her shirt only stopping when she reached her bra strap. Alycia easily unhooked the bra strap causing Eliza to let out a giggle.

"Babe I'm too tired for your shit right now" Eliza quirked an eyebrow and stared down at the brunette.

"My shit?! You started it. Not my fault you're always turning me on" Alycia rolled Eliza over before she could protest and straddled her.

"I have no energy to push you off me so please" Eliza was gesturing for her to get off her and lay on her side of the bed, but Alycia didn't move.

"If you want me off" Alycia leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

"Push me off" Alycia whispered into the blonde's ear then nibbled on it.

Eliza bit her lip and gripped onto the brunette's hips attempting to push her off, but failing after feeling Alycia's breath on her neck.

"Fuck" Eliza closed her eyes as she felt Alycia slowly grind her hips into her. The brunette kept a slow pace listening to the soft breathy moans of her girlfriend.

Alycia continued kissing the blonde's neck, her hands wandering down the sides of her body, nails scraping her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever the brunette touched her. Alycia kissed her collar bone sliding the bra strap down so she could leave kisses on her shoulders.

"Baby" Eliza moaned into Alycia's ear sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Mmmhmm?" Alycia's hands caressed up and down the blonde's inner thighs while her mouth licked between her cleavage.

"You're teasing me" Eliza could barely mutter the words while her nails dug into the brunette's back.

"Oh so now you want me?" Alycia smiled as she took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked on it.

"Fuckkkk" Eliza arched her back and thrusted her hips upwards.

"I always want you" The blonde lifted her girlfriend's head up to look her in the eyes. There was a pause between the two girls. Alycia smiled and her eyes darkened looking at the way Eliza was staring down at her. She was in awe of her beauty and couldn't help her heart skip every time they made eye contact. Alycia leaned up, kissed her lips, and cupped her cheek sucking on her bottom lip.

"Then let me taste you" Alycia used her knees to spread Eliza's legs open and Eliza nodded closing her eyes again.

The brunette sat up and tied her hair back before continuing her journey down her girlfriend's body. Alycia lifted Eliza's shirt over head and leaned down to the perfect breasts in front of her. She took the right nipple into her mouth and used her left hand to massage her left breast. She licked and sucked responding to each and every one of Eliza's movements. The brunette took her right hand and used her fingertips to slide them up and down Eliza's thighs as she nibbled on her nipple. She kissed down her breast and started lightly rubbing the outside of her underwear causing Eliza's breath to get caught in her throat. The blonde's moans started to get louder as the brunette's kisses  trailed down her stomach. Eliza gripped onto the bed sheet as Alycia licked right below her belly button and above the seam of her underwear. Alycia slid her fingers underneath the elastic and pulled on it signifying Eliza to lift her hips up so she could take it off. Eliza immediately complied and Alycia swiftly took it off throwing it behind her. The brunette comfortably positioned herself between the blonde's legs so her core was right in front of her lips. She looked up to see Eliza's breathing had sped up and her hands were gripping on her own breasts. She felt herself getting wet looking at her girlfriend stuck in this blissful state. Alycia used the tip of her tongue to slowly lick up and down tasting her arousal.

"Holy fu--" Eliza couldn't even finish her spew of profanities because Alycia was already at work tasting every bit of her, expertly using her tongue to slide in between folds and tease her entrance.

"Baaabe" Eliza's back was arched and her left hand was pulling at her own hair. She turned her head to bite on her inner arm trying to stop herself from moaning so loud.

"Oh my God. Right there" Eliza felt Alycia licking her entrance in small circles teasing her before she slid her tongue inside.

"Babyyy" Eliza couldn't help the moan escape her mouth as Alycia slid her tongue all the way inside as she gripped her hips and pulled her closer.

"Oh my FUCK" Eliza threw her arm on the dresser next to the bed slamming her hand on her iPhone not realizing she was getting a face time call.

"`Liza I think I forgot my--" Lindsey could only see the ceiling, but heard much more than she wanted to hear.

"Right there, Alycia. Right fucking there!" Neither girl could hear Lindsey on the call.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK" Lindsey covered her ears and started freaking out on face time without the blonde and brunette realizing.

"ALYCIA I'M GONNA--" Eliza moaned and yelled gripping onto Alycia's hair.

"DON'T YOU GOD DAMN FINISH THAT MOTHER-FUCKING SENTENCE ELIZA JANE TAYLOR-COTTER" Lindsey yelled as loud as she could so both girls could stop what they were doing.

"Babe. What the fuck was that?" Alycia lifted her head up from between her legs and looked over at the dresser to see a light coming from Eliza's phone.

Eliza looked to her side and over at her phone then grabbed it to see a mortified Lindsey sitting at a table with her head in her hands.

"LINDSEY?? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Eliza's face was stunned not knowing how long her friend had been on the call.

"I would ask you the same question, but I already know" Lindsey mumbled into her hands wishing she had never called.

"I..I...Don't know what you're talking about" Eliza was stuttering and trying to compose herself.

"Cut the shit. I just called to ask if I left my jacket there, but honestly it doesn't matter right now. I'm gonna go" Lindsey still couldn't make eye contact with the blonde.

"Yeah..I'll check..uh..I'll see you tomorrow" Eliza scratched her head and swallowed.

"Yup. Goodnight. Uh. Alycia. Goodnight. Good job. Bye" Lindsey gave the camera a thumbs up before ending the call. 

Eliza laid there with her hands covering her eyes clearly embarrassed about what just happened.

"So...." Alycia laid between Eliza's legs with her chin on her thigh.

"Should I finish?" Alycia grinned and raised her eyebrows at the blonde who laughed and looked down at her girlfriend.

"Might as well." Eliza grabbed Alycia's face to give her a quick kiss before Alycia continued where she left off.

\-----

"Babe we gotta go soon hurry up" Alycia yelled from the living room.

_6:30P.M._

"I'm almost done!" Eliza was finishing her make-up.

Alycia sat on the couch scrolling through social media waiting for her girlfriend.

"Okay let's go" Eliza walked around the living room throwing her phone and keys in her purse.

"Babe" Alycia stood up and tried to hold in a laugh.

"What?" Eliza looked flustered fluffing the pillows on her couch.

"Why do you look like a ninja?" Alycia thought her outfit was completely unnecessary.

"What do you mean?" Eliza stopped what she was doing and looked down at her attire. She was wearing an all black long-sleeved top with black jeans and black beanie with black boots.

"You look like you're gonna rob Bob" Alycia thought her girlfriend looked adorable.

"I'm gonna rob that bitch that robbed me first!" Eliza responded and put her hand on her hip.

"Is all that black really necessary? You look like Cameron Diaz in Charlie's Angels" Alycia giggled and walked towards her girlfriend.

"Yes it is! This is a stealth mission. I'm trying to get my shit back and here you are looking cute as fuck in your crop top and high-waisted shorts" Eliza gestured to Alycia's outfit.

"I think you wore enough black for the both of us, babe." Alycia gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you done making fun of what I'm wearing? Can we leave now?" Eliza quirked an eyebrow waiting for Alycia to stop giggling.

"Yes, yes I'm done, Agent Taylor" Alycia couldn't help, but make one last sly remark.

"If you weren't so pretty. I'd kick your ass" Eliza grabbed her hand and lead them towards the door.

"In that outfit? I fucking believe it" Alycia let out a loud laugh and Eliza glared at her.

 Eliza got into the driver's seat and started the car after Alycia buckled up. They drove to Bob's house holding hands and listening to the radio. Alycia's phone started ringing and she searched through her purse trying to find it.

"We're on our way. What's up?" Alycia mouthed "Marie" to Eliza so she knew who she was talking to.

"We're like 5 minutes away." Alycia continued speaking on the phone.

"What?" Alycia heard another voice in the background and movement happening on the other line.

"Oh hey." Alycia glanced over at Eliza.

"I'll ask" Alycia responded.

"Do you have Lindsey's jacket?" Alycia asked Eliza who was staring at the road ahead.

"Oh shit I forgot it" Eliza completely forgot about the awkward phone call she got from her friend last night.

"No. She doesn't" Alycia said into the phone.

"Okay that's enough. I'm hanging up now" Eliza could tell Lindsey had brought up last night and the brunette didn't want to talk about it. Alycia rolled her eyes smirking and shaking her head.

"What she say?" Eliza looked over at the brunette.

"She said if my tongue wasn't so far inside you clouding your thoughts, maybe you would've remembered her jacket" Alycia laughed remembering how loud Eliza was last night.

"I swear that bitch has no filter" Eliza squeezed her hand and shook her head.

They pulled up to Bob's complex and parked next to Marie's car. They made their way up to the apartment and twisted the door knob knowing it was open.

"There you guys are!" Marie stood up relieved to see her friends made it on time.

"Where's Bob?" Eliza asked.

"Lindsey's  helping him pick out clothes." Marie was looking around the room tapping her hands on her sides.

"Marie" Eliza tried to grab her attention.

"She told you didn't she?" Eliza made eye contact with her friend.

"Uh..I don't know what you're talking about?" Marie bit her lip trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're full of it" Alycia sat on the couch.

"I'm not looking at you guys any differently. By the sounds of it, I should really be high-fiving Alycia" Marie sat down next to the brunette and was about to lift her hand up for a high-five when Lindsey walked into the room.

"LOVE BIRDS" Lindsey yelled from behind them.

"Don't fucking start" Eliza pleaded not wanting to talk about how her friend heard her almost climax.

"I was just saying hi. Geez." Lindsey plopped herself on the recliner and leaned back.

"Where's Bob?" Alycia asked Lindsey.

"Right here" Bob walked out of the room looking spiffy in a suit.

"Looking good Rico Suave" Marie complimented him as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"So when is she gonna be here?" Alycia asked him.

"Soon" Bob looked at his watch

"You guys needs to hide" Bob told them to hide in his bedroom closet.

"You want all of us in your closet?" Eliza didn't think they were gonna fit.

"Oh you guys will fit. There's no other option." Bob pushed the girls towards his room.

"Bob, we are not gonna fit in here" Lindsey looked in the walk-in closet that was filled with shoes and clothes.

They all heard three knocks on the door and stared at each other.

"Make it work. Wait for my signal." Bob shoved them all in there before closing the door.

There was mumbling and protesting coming from the girls before Bob closed the door in their faces.

"Well shit" Lindsey turned on her flashlight on her iPhone to see all her friends crammed inside for only God knows how long.

"You guys" Eliza whispered trying to find a spot to squeeze herself in.

"I wish I ate before this" Eliza's stomach started to growl.

"Babe I fucking told you to eat that sandwich before you got ready" Alycia shook her head knowing this was gonna happen.

"I wasn't hungry then" Eliza said through her teeth.

"Stop talking about food please. You're gonna make me hungry" Marie rubbed her stomach realizing she hadn't eaten either.

"Bob couldn't throw food in here for us." Eliza looked around the closet.

Before any of the girls could say anything else, the door opened and a bag of chips flew in their face.

"You guys really need to shut the fuck up" Bob closed the door again and the girls tried to hide their laughs.

Bob straightened up his blazer before opening the door. He ran his hands through his hair one more time before opening the door.

"Miss Porter" Bob grinned and stepped to the side motioning for her to come in.

"Mr. Morley" Lauren walked in wearing a white dress that stopped right above her knees.

"It's been so long..too long.." Lauren turned around and looked at Bob.

"Yeah well... you know. Acting is a busy profession" Bob walked her over to the dining room where he had two glasses set up.

"That it is" Lauren sat down in a chair Bob had pulled out for her.

Bob was about to sit when he heard a vibration in his pocket.

 **Baby sis M:** Call me! We wanna hear what you guys are talking about. We'll put you on mute.

"Goddamit" Bob muttered under his breath.

"Anything wrong?" Lauren caught him looking at his phone.

"Uh..No. Nothing at all" Bob quickly clicked on Marie's number and slid the phone back in his pocket.

"YOU GUYS IT'S RINGING" Marie saw Bob's picture pop up and answered quickly putting it on mute like she promised.

"So what made you contact me?" the girls heard Lauren's voice through the phone.

"YOU STOLE MY SHIT!" Eliza said into the phone knowing she couldn't hear her.

"I felt we had...unfinished business" Bob poured wine into her glass then his.

"Good answer, Bob" Lindsey was shoving chips into her mouth.

"We definitely do" Lauren winked and raised her glass proposing a toast.

"To...finishing business" Lauren crossed her legs and waited on Bob to raise his glass.

"BOOOO..GROSS..DISGUSTING" The girls threw chips at the phone listening to her bullshit.

 Bob drank his wine and nodded. He, then, stood up and grabbed the two plates that were in the kitchen.

"You're gonna love what I made" Bob yelled from the kitchen as Lauren quickly took out a compact to check how she looked.

Bob came out of the kitchen with the two plates and Lauren threw the compact back in her purse. He put the plate in front of Lauren and the other on his place mat.

"I call it" Bob lifted the lid to reveal his creation.

"Pollo de Bob" Lauren's facial expression changed from excitement to almost disgust.

"It looks...great" Lauren swallowed as she stared down at the plate in front of her.

"What did he make her?" Eliza asked Marie who was laughing.

"He didn't make her anything. It's a fucking TV dinner. Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese" Marie was covering her mouth trying not to laugh so loud.

The girls all fell into a fit of laughter thinking about what Lauren's face must have looked like.

"Ketchup?" Bob immediately poured some on her plate before she could even answer.

"Thank you..." Lauren couldn't stop staring at her plate.

"What's wrong?" Bob threw a nugget in his mouth and chewed it waiting for Lauren's response.

"Oh nothing, Bob. This is great. I'm just happy to be here with you" Lauren lifted up her fork and mixed around the mac and cheese.

"Yeah me too" Bob continued eating his nuggets like an eight year old child.

"So" Bob started.

"I heard you had an interview with another one of my cast mates recently" He tried not to sound too suspicious. Lauren immediately looked up at Bob.

"Yes..Eliza Taylor. Did she tell you?" Lauren tried to pry.

"All she said was she had an interview with a Lauren Porter then I remembered you." Bob looked at his food and dipped another nugget in ketchup.

"Oh" Lauren's shoulders relaxed.

"Did she say anything else?" Lauren tried asking again.

"Not really. It just made me think of you. That's why I had my agent contact you so we could set up this....meeting" Bob winked at her and leaned back in his chair making her blush.

"Well..I haven't stopped thinking about you. If we're being honest here" Lauren put the glass to her mouth.

"Sorry. The wine must be getting to my head" She took another sip and chuckled.

"Right" Bob wanted to roll his eyes but refrained.

"Oh shut the fuck up. I bet she's barely drank any" Lindsey wanted to bust out of the room and throw the wine in her face.

"So are you and Eliza close?" All the girls stopped eating the chips and listened intently at the conversation.

"Not really. I mean we work closely together on set, but we're just acquaintances" Bob answered

"Nice one" Eliza smiled and nodded.

"So you two don't really speak outside of work?" Lauren continued.

"No. Actually. We hate working together. Off the record" Bob tried to make it sound convincing that him and Eliza didn't get along.

"He's really playing the part" Alycia laughed.

"I know it's fucking great" Eliza said out loud.

"I didn't know any of this was on the record." Lauren took her foot and slid it up Bob's leg.

"Well that was definitely off the record" Bob faked a giggle.

"So where is your room?" Lauren wanted Bob more than anything.

"Oh shit. Here we go" Marie lowered down the volume on her phone.

"EVERYONE SHHH" Lindsey said loudly.

"You're the only one being loud!" Eliza whispered and lightly smacked Lindsey's arm.

"This way" The girls heard foot steps coming towards them then the bedroom door open.

The girls peaked through the blinds and saw Bob and Lauren standing in the middle of the bed room. Marie hung up the call and they sat on the floor trying to stay quiet while they stared at the two.

"You have a nice room" Lauren's back was to the closet and Bob glanced quickly at the door.

"It's getting hot. I'm just gonna remove my shawl" Lauren threw it on the bed revealing bare shoulders.

"Fucking hoe" Eliza said a little too loudly and Alycia immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

Lauren turned around after hearing another girl's voice.

"Did you hear something?" Lauren looked at Bob and he cleared his throat.

"Hmm? No. I didn't" Bob coughed and scratched his head.

"You sure?" Lauren looked around the room searching for more noise.

"Yeah totally. Want a massage you look tense?" Bob placed his hands on her shoulders and began kneading his fingers into her muscles.

"Mmmm.. That feels good." Lauren forgot about the noise as soon as she felt Bob's rough hands on her.

"Why don't you sit on the bed" Bob gestured for her to sit at the head of the bed.

"If you insist" Lauren kicked her heels off and sat at the head of the bed. Bob took his blazer off and folded it placing it on the chair in the corner of the room.

Bob crawled on the bed and leaned over Lauren not kissing her and barely touching her.

"Okay. Bob. Hurry this shit up. We don't wanna see this" Marie whispered so only the girls could hear.

Lauren took a hold of Bob's tie and pulled him down.

"Tell me what you want, Bob"' She whispered lustfully.

"I want" Bob started to open the dresser next to the bed leaning closer and closer to Lauren's lips.

"For you to tell me what you did with my friend's stuff" Bob pulled out a large yellow envelope and slapped it on her chest.

Lauren immediately jolted upwards after being caught off guard.

"What?" Lauren looked shocked at the yellow envelope on her chest. Bob jumped off the bed and stood there with his arms crossed.

"You stole something from my friend, Eliza. Where is it?" Bob watched Lauren hold the envelope up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lauren lied and threw her shawl back on her shoulders trying to cover up.

"Oh yeah? Take a look in that envelope and see if it jogs your memory." Bob stood his ground. Lauren untied the enveloped and lifted the flap. Her mouth gaped open after she pulled out large photos of her nudes she never sent Bob.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU GET THESE?" Lauren jumped off the bed and shuffled through the pictures.

"Does it matter?" Bob stared her down as Lauren's face filled with heat and fury.

"You asshole. You don't have the balls to do anything with these" Lauren threw the pictures down and clenched her fists.

"I dont." Bob smirked.

"But my friends do." Bob looked over at the closet and Lindsey busted it open.

"SURPRISE BITCH" Lindsey yelled as all the girls walked out.

"THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME" Eliza appeared from behind Lindsey.

"OhmyGod. You actually said it" Marie shook her head and laughed into her hand.

"That's what we rehearsed" Eliza looked over at Marie and Alycia who were laughing.

"Why are we the only ones coming up with this clever shit?" Eliza looked at Lindsey and Lindsey shrugged her shoulders.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Lauren interrupted their side conversation.

"You're in no position to be asking questions" Alycia walked in front of her friends to face Lauren.

"You took something of Eliza's" Alycia lifted her chin up to symbolize dominance.

"You give it back. Or" Alycia bent down and picked up the picture of her doing the splits.

"We show the world who Miss Lauren Porter actually is" Alycia shoved the picture into her chest.

"Wow. Your girlfriend is a bad ass" Lindsey muttered into Eliza's ear.

"Totally" Eliza stood there in awe staring at her girlfriend.

"How did you guys get a hold of these" Lauren's anger was at an all time high.

"This" Marie took out her phone from her pocket and chucked it at her.

"My phone? You guys stole my phone?" Lauren looked at everyone in the room.

"Actually. You left it in my apartment after Alycia kicked you out." Eliza cut in.

"You took something out of my purse. Where is it?" Eliza tried to hold back smacking the shit out of her.

Lauren stared her down, but it didn't phase the blonde at all. Instead, Eliza stepped closer into her personal space.

"Answer." Alycia demanded, but stood back waiting to react if Lauren were to try something.

"My purse" Lauren mumbled through her teeth.

Bob went back out to the living room and grabbed her purse. He walked back into his bedroom and handed the purse to Eliza. She opened it up and saw the present right away shoved at the bottom. Eliza grabbed it and shoved her purse into her.

"Leave. Before I release Lindsey on you" Eliza said as Lindsey let out a snarl and crossed her arms.

"You have your damn present. Now promise me you won't do anything with these pictures" Lauren gathered up the pictures on the floor and put them back in the envelope shoving the entire thing in her purse.

"If I see anything in the tabloids about me and Alycia or even see sketchy editing from our interview, you'll see these pictures again." Eliza threatened.

Lauren swallowed and hugged her purse tight before shoving Bob out of the way and speeding out the door.

"Oh my God" Eliza plopped down on Bob's bed not believing what just happened.

"Bob we owe you so much" Alycia gave him a hug and he smiled at the thought of the girls finally being able to relax.

"You don't owe me anything. I love you guys. You're like my family" Bob hugged Alycia tight then Marie and Lindsey joined.

"Eliza get in this!" Marie looked over at Eliza laying in bed and holding onto the present tight. She looked up to see a group hug in effect so she got up and wrapped her arms around her friends.

"You guys are the best" Eliza said into Lindsey's back.

"You guys were so freaking loud in that closet you know that?" Bob laughed at the thought of his friends crammed in there.

"Eliza's fault' Marie jokingly nudged her friend with her elbow. 

"You guys can sleep here if you want to. We go back to work tomorrow" Bob suggested.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna crash here" Marie accepted the invitation.

"Same" Lindsey went back into the closet to grab the bag of chips.

"I'm gonna drive us home. I'm sure you've had enough of our lesbian shit" Eliza grabbed Alycia hand and smiled.

"Never" Bob smirked.

"You guys drive safe" Bob escorted them out.

The girls walked to the car happy with the outcome of tonight. Eliza got into the driver's seat and placed the present in the pocket of the door. Alycia grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"So" Alycia began as soon as Eliza started the engine.

"Are you gonna tell me why we went through all this trouble to get that back?" Alycia raised her eyebrows and glanced at the present tucked in the door.

"Yes." Eliza blatantly responded.

"Well" Alycia waited.

"Another day, babe." Eliza looked over and smiled as she drove them back to the apartment.


	23. Zero to the Hundred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Year long writer's block lol

"Fuck this. Fuck that. Fuck him. Fuck everything" Eliza woke up in the morning shuffling through her dresser for clothes to wear to work.

"Babe?" Alycia walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body and her hair wet.

"Yes" Eliza's back was to Alycia as she picked up tops and threw them behind her when she decided not to wear them.

"What's wrong? Why are you angrily throwing clothes around the room?" Alycia sat on the bed and let her girlfriend make a mess of the place.

"Cause I don't wanna go to that stupid meeting today. You know he's just gonna talk to all of us about how he's directing the finale and how he's gonna kill off your character for good." Eliza was flustered. She hated the thought of not working with Alycia again. Not only was their love flourishing, but they had a lot of fun on the set together.

"I know, love." Alycia wrapped her arms around Eliza's waist. "It's going to suck, but that doesn't mean we won't see each other again." Alycia kissed the back of her girlfriend.

"That's not the point." Eliza turned around to face Alycia. "The show was doing great with you on it. The chemistry our characters had was like no other. You know they're going to make Clarke fall for Bellamy now." Eliza shook her head and pouted. The thought of Clarke finding love again so soon and with Bellamy make her sick to her stomach.

"Yeah that makes me sick thinking about it, too." the brunette didn't want to think about Clarke being with anyone other than her character.

"Get dressed, babe. Let's get this over with" Eliza walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Okay. Wait, have you seen my phone?" Alycia looked under the covers trying to look for her phone.

"No I haven't." Eliza yelled from the bathroom with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I'm gonna check in the car." Alycia yelled back before exiting the apartment. The brunette walked down the stairs and out to the parking lot. She opened the passenger door and looked on the seat first. She looked on the floor then in the cup holder. She went to grab the phone when something caught her eye in the side pocket of the driver's door.

"Oh, shit" Alycia was contemplating on leaving it or taking it. She stared at it for a second before thinking  _fuck it_ and leaned across the two seats to grab the present out from the car door. She couldn't quite reach it so she hopped inside and got on all fours to get a hold of the present.

"Got it." Alycia collapsed on her elbows as she held the present with both hands. She was about to rip the wrapping paper before she heard a voice.

"Does Eliza know how nice of a butt you have?"

The voice startled the brunette so much that her head banged against the horn of the wheel causing a loud honk to come from the car.

"Oh my God. You okay?" Lindsey stood behind her with a tray of coffee in her hands.

"Lindsey!" Alycia scooted back to get out of the car.

"You scared the shit out of me. " Alycia was holding the present in her hand as she closed the door.

"Didn't mean to. Just wanted to bring my friends some coffee. You know how Eliza gets without it." Lindsey looked at Alycia's hand and recognized the present that Eliza was saving to give to the green eyed girl.

_I wonder if Eliza knows she has this_

"What's that?" Lindsey played dumb and pointed at the perfectly wrapped gift in Alycia's hand.

"Oh, nothing." Alycia tried to put it behind her back.

_This lying hoe_

"I'm gonna tell her." Lindsey got her phone out.

"No!" Alycia grabbed the phone from Lindsey.

"Alycia! If Eliza wanted to give it to you now, she would have." Lindsey tried to reason with the girl.

"But aren't you curious too???" Alycia waved the present in the girl's face trying to get her on her side.

"Well, I know what it is..." Lindsey took a sip of one of the coffees and smirked.

"WHAT???? You know and I don't?" Alycia was slightly offended that Lindsey knew what it was before she did.

"I mean. I practically begged her to tell me." Lindsey put a jelly donut in her mouth.

"So this is whats going to happen. You either tell me what it is or I open it right now." Alycia started tapping the present against her thigh.

"Ha. Ha. You're cute, but not that cute. Besides, Eliza would massacre both of us if any of those choices were to happen." Lindsey continued chewing on her donut.

"Well, if you won't tell me. I'm just gonna open it." Alycia fingers made their way to a small flap on the end of the present and Lindsey panicked.

"NO!" She took the donut from her hand and slapped it on Alycia's mid section of her jeans.

"LINDSEY WHAT THE HELL" Alycia yelled with her hands in the air as she looked down at the jelly donut that exploded on her jeans.

"Leashy?" Both girls heard Eliza calling out for her girlfriend at the entrance of the apartment building.

"Oh fuck. Uh" Lindsey panicked again and took the jelly and white powder from her fingers and slapped it on Alycia's face.

"ELIZA COME QUICK WE'RE OUT HERE" Lindsey had no idea what she was doing. She dropped the coffee on the concrete floor and grabbed the present from Alycia's hand and hid it in her jacket.

"Linds?? Alycia? What the hell happened to you?" Eliza sped walk to her girlfriend and her best friend.

"She started her period and her nose started bleeding." Lindsey was splurting out word vomit at this point. She thanked her acting lessons for her ability to improvise so quickly

_Damn I'm good_

"Huh?" Eliza and Alycia said simultaneously.

"And I..uh.. caught her snorting coke" Lindsey pointed to the white powder on Alycia's nose.

_Okay maybe I'm not that good_

"I'm gonna kill you." Alycia started wiping the jelly off her face and jeans.

"What the hell is going on. That's---" Eliza used her finger to wipe the jelly from her face and taste it.

"Sweet." Eliza smacked her lips together. "What is this? Jam?" Eliza looked on the floor and saw the spilled coffee all over the place.

"Okay seriously. What happened here? Did you guys have a food fight or something?" Eliza looked at both girls for an explanation.

Alycia looked at Lindsey.

_i'm gonna kick your ass later, Lindsey_

Lindsey looked harder at Alycia.

_I saved your ass. You. Are. Welcome._

"I started my period and my nose started bleeding." Alycia sighed as she realized that she was in the wrong for trying to open the present.

\----

"Nice to see everyone. Hope you had a good few days off" Rottenburger walked around the meeting room handing out scripts to the actors and actresses.

The gang stayed silent and sipped on their water bottle and coffees.

The meeting felt like an eternity. Useless bits of information that reassured the gang that the show would just plummet into oblivion after this season. Eliza was doodling on her notepad and Alycia used her peripheral vision to peek at what she was doing. Alycia squeezed her knee underneath the table that was a gesture to get her to pay attention to what was going on. Eliza caught on and wrote on the side of the piece of paper FUCK THIS SHIT. Alycia smirked and took her pen then wrote back on the piece of paper.

"Pay attention, baby"

Eliza put her pen down and leaned back on her chair letting out a deep sigh.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Rottenburg said out loud asking for the cast's opinion on the finale of the show.

"Even if we weren't, would you change it?" Eliza boldly says looking straight into his eyes. The entire crowd around the table perked up and looked right at Eliza.

"Well Miss Taylor, what other suggestions would you have?" Jason crossed his arms and leaned back

 _Oh here we go_ Lindsey nudges Marie and Marie nudges her back

Alycia looks at Eliza with wide eyes begging her not to challenge him

"Oh, I don't know" Eliza says sarcastically. "How about" Eliza puts her elbows on the table and intertwines her fingers.

"We end this meeting" Alycia finished off her sentence before Eliza made a huge mistake. She was afraid her girlfriend would piss him off and leave her career in the dust. She knew he had that kind of power. Just like what he did with Ricky's character on the show. She knew Eliza was an amazing actress, but didn't want her feelings for her to interfere with their professional life.

"I think that's a good idea" Jason stands up and grabs his paperwork before him and the other producers and writers exit the room.

Eliza stands up without waiting for her friends and exits the door. She furiously makes her way to the elevator and hears her friends and girlfriend behind her yelling her name. Eliza was pissed off. She was mad about the entire thing. She hated where the show was going. She hated that her girlfriend interrupted her. She is in an all around terrible mood.

"Babe!" Alycia grabs her wrist before she can hop off the elevator

"Yeah babe!" Lindsey yells afterwards and Alycia glares at her.

"You're stupid" Marie quietly laughs and looks at the brunette

"What's wrong?" Alycia and the girls hop on the elevator surrounding Eliza.

"You belittled me back there" Eliza doesn't look at her girlfriend. Her thoughts are too caught up in her angry feelings and she's taking it out on Alycia.

"No I didn't." Alycia says softly trying to cup her face in her hands, but Eliza shakes her head away from her hand which kills Alycia a little bit.

"I was trying to protect you" Alycia pleads trying to look at Eliza in the eyes, but she's not having it.

"Whatever" The elevator stops and Eliza walks out. Marie puts her hand on Alycia's shoulder stopping her from going after her girlfriend. Alycia turns around not understanding why her friend is stopping her.

"Give her time" Marie's words of wisdom weren't exactly comforting.

"Yeah, Leashy. She'll get over it. She's just upset she wont be kissing you on screen anymore" Lindsey leans on Marie and smiles at Alycia.

"Come on. Let's grab lunch" Marie links arms with the two girls and walk to Lindsey's car.

\-----

 **Leashy :) [6:58 p.m.] :** Where are you???

 **Leashy :)** **[7:05 p.m.] :** You're worrying me.....

 **Leashy :)** **[7:11 p.m.] :** Seriously.. You're being really immature Eliza. 

Eliza watches her phone light up text after text as she's drinking at the bar with Ricky and Bob. She takes another shot of tequila and winces at the bitterness of the alcohol on her taste buds

"Why are you ignoring her?" Bob asks as he orders more drinks for the three of them.

"Because she made me feel stupid back there." Eliza says as she sips on her drink.

"She just didn't want you to say anything stupid back there" Ricky says trying to defend Alycia for her actions

"Well" Eliza throws another shot back

"I didn't get the chance to" Eliza stands up and heads to the dance floor to set off some steam.

"This is gonna turn out back" Ricky and Bob watch their friend get swarmed by fans who want to dance with her.

"SHOTS FOR THE ENTIRE BAR" Eliza yells and everyone cheers

"Should we call the girls?" Ricky asks Bob. Bob is too busy whispering sweet nothings in some girl's ear that approached him to even hear Ricky's question.

"Pssh...so easily distracted by a pretty woman" Ricky shakes his head and pulls out his phone to text Marie about Eliza. Halfway through the text a gorgeous brunette approaches Ricky and he completely forgets about the task at hand. Bob and Ricky clink glasses and down their drinks with the two girls on their arms.

\---

"I literally have no idea where she is" Alycia is pacing around Marie's living room texting her girlfriend who's obviously ignoring her.

"Eliza's an adult, Leashy." Marie says as she flips through the channel

"WAIT" Lindsey sits up on the couch

"GO BACK" She grabs the remote out of Marie hands and clicks the back button three times

_ZERO TO THE HUNDRED REAL QUICK. ELIZA TAYLOR SPOTTED AT CASCADE'S BAR GETTING INTO A FIGHT WITH A FAN WHO APPARENTLY TRIED TO TAKE PICTURES OF HER. CO-STARS RICKY AND BOB WERE AT THE SCENE TRYING TO HOLD THE BLONDE GIRL BACK FROM CAUSING SERIOUS DAMAGE TO THE YOUNG GIRL_

"HOLY FUCK" Lindsey stands up from the couch with her mouth gaping up.

"We need to go" Marie is grabbing her car keys staring at Alycia frozen in place as she watches a video on TMZ of Eliza punching a girl in the face.

"ALYCIA COME ON" The two brunettes are yelling at Alycia to hurry up so they can pick their friends up.

"Fucking Bob, Fucking Ricky" Lindsey is calling the guys on their phones, but they're not picking up. Marie is driving as fast as she can and ALycia is sitting in the back. Alycia is quiet. Too quiet. She never really expresses her emotions, but if you looked at her hands, you'd notice they're balled up in fists trying to contain herself.

"No one's picking up?" Marie looks at Lindsey struggling to get a hold of any of her friends.

"No. Those idiots" Lindsey keeps trying and all she hears is ringing in her ears.

"Dammit" Lindsey puts her phone down and looks to the back seat.

"Hey" Lindsey reaches over and squeezes Alycia's knee getting her attention.

"We'll find her" Alycia's shoulder relax a bit at the reassurance of her friend.

Marie sees the bar and quickly turns into the parking lot. She finds a space right away and all the girls get out. They run into the bar and find a bartender. Trying to avoid the flashes of cameras of people that recognize them is almost impossible. They try to act composed as if they weren't all internally panicking.

"Is Eliza Taylor still here?" Lindsey leans over the bar to yell into the bartender's ear because the music is too loud.

"She and her friends were kicked out" He tells her. "She got in a bar fight". Alycia's breathing starts speeding up looking around at the crowd trying to look for a way out.

"Do you know where she went?" Marie asks him.

"No. Try the bar down the block"

"He said to--" Marie and Lindsey turn around to tell Alycia the information and she's gone.

"ALYCIA" Lindsey yells into the crowd hoping she'd come up.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Lindsey turns back around and asks for two shots

"We're gonna fucking needs these." She hands one to Marie and both girls down it really quick before leaving the bar.

"Where the fuck could she have gone?" They look down the side walk and there's no sight of her. Lindsey feels a vibration in her jeans and takes out her phone. The number is unrecognizable, but she answers anyway.

"Hello??" Lindsey walks further away from the bar so she can hear who's calling.

"Hey...uhh..so we may have a situation" Bob is calling her on a pay phone.

"BOB. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Lindsey yells and Marie quickly walks over to her friend.

"Well. To be honest with you I'm not sure" Bob is looking around for some kind of land mark to tell the girls.

"What does that even mean?" Lindsey is worried an pissed off.

"So Eliza got into a fight and Ricky and I went after her after we saw her getting into a limo. "

"What? Who's limo?" Lindsey asks plugging one ear so she can hear him.

 Bob lets out a big sigh "Thomas McDonell's"

"Motherfucker" Lindsey looks at Marie and tells her what Bob tells her.

"Turn on the location on your phone. We'll find you guys" Lindsey hangs up and both girls run to the car.

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Saddle up, Leashy

"So" Marie starts the car then looks at Lindsey beside her. "Where the fuck are we going?" Both girls sat there trying to decide on whether to look for Alycia or go straight to Thomas's.

"Let me call, Alycia" Lindsey presses the end button.

"It's like we're taking care of puppies" Marie takes her phone out and tries Eliza's cell.

"Gay puppies that escaped their home" Lindsey added

"This is ridiculous." Lindsey is texting Alycia while Marie tries Eliza.

"Let's just try that bar down the block. Maybe Alycia ran there" Lindsey points her friend in the direction and Marie puts her car in reverse.

\----

"It's been a while" Thomas is grabbing a beer out of the cooler and handing it to Eliza. There's a huge party going on at his house. There's people dancing to the the beat of the music that plays on his surround sound system. Others are playing beer bong in the living room. Occasionally there'll be a loud cheer in the background which usually indicates someone won.

The girls were never quite fond of Thomas. It wasn't that he wasn't a good actor. He never did anything in particular to the girls. He did briefly try to date Eliza before they started filming before she even knew Alycia. Marie and Lindsey thought he was arrogant and that his ego was way bigger than it needed to be. He's hit on every single cast member thinking that his charm could seduce them with a single stroke of his long brown hair. He could never keep it in his pants. Marie has rejected him. Lindsey laughed in his face. Eliza only gave him a chance thinking it would lead to better chemistry on set. Eliza didn't not like him. He was nice to her. I mean sure he would look at girls even if he was with her. He would even hit on the extras on set, but once in a while she'd get a free dinner out of him and that was okay with her. Eliza never really cared for him. She knew they weren't serious. They had made out one time in his trailer and didn't care much about getting serious with him. Not like she is with Alycia. Her feelings for Alycia are genuine. She cares for the girl more than she can even fathom. The guys on the other hand never had a real problem with the Thomas. They were bros, but they noticed he would party too hard and too much which is why they didn't hang out with him all the time. Ricky stood across the living room his eyes shifting to Eliza every once and a while to make sure she was comfortable. Ricky was protective of the girl and respected Alycia. He didn't find a problem with the two talking, but wanted to make sure she didn't do anything she'd regret.

"Yep" Eliza accepts the beer and put the tip to her lips.

"How's the show?" Thomas asks. His character was killed off and he decided to take a break from acting. He made more than enough money from the show and wanted to relax spending his money on booze and extravagant parties.

"It's fine." Eliza is short with him. She's still drunk, but her mind is still focused on Alycia. She knows she shouldn't be here. She wishes she wasn't. Yet, here she is on the Thomas McDonell's couch.

_I wanna go home_

"That's good. You look great by the way." Thomas sits closer to the blonde and she scrunches up a bit uncomfortable with being that close to him.

"Thanks. I need to use the restroom" Eliza gets up and squeezes her way through the crowd. She finds the restroom and locks it. Eliza sits on the toilet seat and takes her phone out.

"25 missed calls. 16 text messages" Eliza says out loud.

"Fuck" Eliza looks up at her phone battery and it's at 5%.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Eliza puts her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. She feels dizzy like her head is spinning. She's consumed way too much alcohol and she should really start drinking water at this point. She goes to text Alycia when she hears banging on the door.

"I'M COMING OUT" Eliza gets up and looks in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

\----

"OH THANK GOD" Lindsey runs up to Alycia at the bar and throws her arms around her. She's relieved she's found one of them and hopes it's not a hassle to find the other one.

"You couldn't wait for us??" Marie puts her hands on her shoulders and sees how distressed the brunette is.

"I just.." Alycia looks down in defeat realizing her girlfriend isn't here. She hoped she would bet here. She ran to get to this bar. She couldn't wait for her friends. She needed her girlfriend back. Alycia was worried. She just wanted her back in her arms.

"We know where she is" Lindsey says softly. Alycia's face perks up at the statement.

"But you're not gonna like it" Marie adds before telling her.

"Where??" Alycia looks up at her friends. There's hope in her eyes, but not for long.

\---

"Where's Eliza?" Bob asks Ricky while he's looking around the room.

"I saw her head that way" He points above the heads of all the people in the direction of the rest room.

"And Thomas?" Bob's concerned. He knows that Thomas has always pined after Eliza and with her drunken state of mind he knows he has a fair chance at finally hooking up with her.

"Uh" Ricky is searching the room looking for those brown locks

"He was on the couch" Ricky excuses himself from the conversation he was having with a girl and starts to look for his Thomas and Eliza.

Meanwhile, Eliza's lost and confused as to where she's at. Not only is the house huge with hallways and doors in every corner, but being drunk isn't helping with her sense of direction. She makes a left down the hallway and doesn't notice the sound of people and music are getting further and further away from her. She runs into a couple people passed out on the floor and looks left and right trying to decide on which door to enter.

"Where the fuck am I" Eliza takes her phone out and turns her location on hoping her friends would find her because at this point she's desperate.

"2%. Great. This is like a horror movie" Eliza shoves her phone back in her pocket and continues walking. She sees two doubled doors down the poorly lit hallway and makes her way to them. She's hoping it's back to the party because she's starting to get creeped out. Eliza twists the knob and pushes the door open. She sees a king sized bed and realizes she's made a wrong turn.

"Not the party. ok." Eliza turns around and nearly jumps when she sees the person standing in front of her.

"You found it" Thomas stands before her with two glasses of champagne grinning at the blonde in front of him

\---

"DRIVE FASTER" Lindsey is being of no help trying to get Marie to step on the gas more.

"Lindsey. I don't want to die. Stop back seat driving" Marie is staring at the road in front of her and her hands are gripping the steering wheel

"Alycia are you okay back there?" Marie glances at the read view mirror noticing how quiet and fidgety her friend is

"Fine. Just want to get to Eliza" Alycia's holding onto her phone like it's Eliza's handing hoping she's okay.

"Cheer up Leashy. We'll get her" Lindsey leans over to squeeze her knee and Alycia gives her a soft smile.

Lindsey turns around after hearing the chime on her phone. She thinks it's a text message, but it was actually a news update from TMZ.

"Fuck" Lindsey said under her breath wishing she didn't say it out loud. Marie looks over at her phone and sees a picture of Eliza getting into Thomas's limo. The two hand in hand.

"Put it away" Marie tries to say quietly so Alycia doesn't hear her in the back.

"Who texted you Lindsey? Is it one of the guys or Eliza?" Alycia perks up hoping there's news about her girlfriend or friends.

"It's..no one" Lindsey swallows really hoping she doesn't push the subject even more.

"No one? Are you sure it's not one of the them?" Alycia puts her head between the two car seats in the front and looks for Lindsey's phone.

"Yeah. It was just a friend of mine. How much longer till we get there?" Lindsey desperately tries to change the subject

"10 Minutes" Marie answers her trying to help her out

"Why are you being weird? Who was it, Lindsey?" Alycia's voice is stern and low. She doesn't have time for games. She tries to grab the girl's phone before Lindsey can hide it

"OKAY OKAY. IT'S A GUY" Lindsey manages to lie out of her ass

"Huh? a guy?" Marie is biting her lip dying to see where she goes with this

"Yeah. I met him at a bar a while ago and we were texting" Lindsey takes the phone gently out of Alycia's hand and puts it in her pocket

"You don't wanna see what he texted me" Lindsey adds gesturing to the area between her legs.

"EW LINDSEY. WE'RE IN A CRISIS HERE AND YOU'RE GETTING NUDES?" Alycia slaps her on the arm then leans back into the car seat

"Well when the boys want it they--"Lindsey started explaining

"STOP" Marie has had enough of Lindsey's shenanigans even though she thought it was quite hilarious that that's what the girl improvised

"Fine. Alycia asked though." Lindsey winked at Marie and she shook her head

"Remind me to never do that again" Alycia's mood started to lighten up a bit. She's glad her friends are there with her. She just wishes none of this ever happened. She doesn't even know how it got to this point. She didn't mean to make Eliza feel the way she did. She was just trying to keep her girlfriend out of trouble. It never occurred to her that this his how she'd react. The thought of a drunk and vulnerable Eliza filled her mind with fear. She knows how she gets when she's drunk. She can't think straight. She can't walk straight. She's scared. Alycia knows that the boys are with her, but those two are easily distracted by a pretty smile. It's not that she can't count on them, but she feels far more comfortable when she's the one watching over her when they're out having a drink or two. 

"It feels like we've been driving forever" Lindsey leans her head against the window

"Tell me about it" Alycia looks out the window not recognizing the view outside. They're all the way on the other side of town and the girls have no idea where they're at

"Can't wait for you two to be reunited and in love again so you can stop with the crabby attitude" Lindsey's talking out of her ass again 

"What?" Alycia hasn't told Eliza she loves her. Not in that way. They've been trying to take things slow, but can never stop the flutter in her chest every time the blonde smiles at her or says her name or flips her hair. The way Eliza holds her as they sleep even though she takes up 90% of the bed. And that laugh. It's like music to Alycia's ears. She can listen to Eliza's laugh and the sound of her voice forever. 

_in love? I don't know. Is this what this is?_

"Wait. You haven't told her? Marie is glancing at the rear view again to catch a glimpse of Alycia

"I mean..I don't" Alycia was stuttering. She was nervous thinking about confessing her deepest feelings for the blonde. She's never felt that way about anyone. She's not even sure if she is, but what she does know is she can't help the pounding of her heart every time she thinks about her girlfriend.

"DON'T SAY YOU DON'T" Lindsey turns around in disbelief that she's never told her.

"I didn't, I just...haven't told her" Alycia's voice is soft. She doesn't like talking about her feelings, but they're oh so obvious when it comes to the blonde.

"So you admit it. You do love her." Marie nudges Lindsey and the both of them chuckle knowing how reserved the girl is with her feelings.

"Shut up" Alycia's looking out the window now and sees bright lights a few streets down with parked cars extending all the way down the side walk.

"Wait I think we're almost there" Alycia tries to get the girls to focus on the road again.

"Woah" Lindsey and Marie say simultaneously as they approach what seems like a house with lights flashing out of the windows and people walking in and out of a huge red door.

"Where the hell are we gonna park?" Marie is looking around and the area is completely surrounded by cars.

"I guess drive down the block and we'll just have to walk back" Lindsey says pointing straight ahead.

"Yeah right who's gonna carry Eliza all the way down here?" Marie knows the girl is probably incapacitated.

"The one that's in love with her. Duh" Lindsey turns around and gives Alycia a big smile.

"Let's just go" Alycia rolls her eyes and opens the door just as Marie puts the car in park. Alycia pulls her phone out and texts Eliza.

 **Leashy :) [11:49 p.m.]:** I'm here baby

\----

"I actually took a wrong turn" Eliza tried to step beside Thomas so she can leave the room, but he steps in front of her to block the path

"Nonsense" Thomas walks forward with the two glasses of champagne causing Eliza to walk backwards

Thomas kicks the door closed from behind him and hands Eliza one of the glasses.

"It's nicer in here anyway. Quieter" Thomas smirks and sits on the bed

"Come. Sit" Thomas pats the area next to him. "I won't bite" Thomas takes a sip from his glass. "Unless you want me to" He winks and smirks

_You're so disgusting_

"I'll stand." Eliza looks around not wanting to be in this room alone any longer.

"Suit yourself" Thomas looks at her up and down licking his lips.

"You're as gorgeous as I remember" He tries to be charming, but Eliza is creeped out and wants nothing to do with him.

"Thanks, but uh I think we should get back to the party" Eliza starts walking towards the door, but Thomas jolts up from the bed to stop her

"Wait" Thomas leans against the door stopping Eliza in her tracks

"We should catch up. It's been a while." Thomas puts his fingers through his hair and grins

"There's not much to catch up on" Eliza really doesn't want to be here

"Come on, babe. Just a few minutes alone. Then we'll get back to the party" Thomas takes the glass out of Eliza's hand and puts it on the dresser. He takes her hand and pulls her towards the bed to sit.

Hearing him call her "babe" sparked a fire that caused her to ball her fists up and clench her jaw. She wasn't his "babe." She was Alycia's. All of her was Alycia's. She misses her. She misses her scent. Her touch. She has no idea where she is and she's hoping, praying, that Alycia will find her. She made a stupid mistake getting in that limo and now all she wants to do is go home.

"What else have you been up to besides the show?" Thomas asks her scooting closer.

"Nothing. Let's go back" Eliza is uncomfortable and looking for the exit. She needs to get out now.

"Hold on. Let's just---" Thomas leans in and puts his hand on her knee. Before she can dodge his kiss the doors comes flying open and Ricky is on the ground before them with the group not far behind.

"FINALLY THE RIGHT DOOR" Ricky gets up and brushes off dust and wood shavings from his shirt.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK. THAT'S MAHOGANY" Thomas stands up looking around confused.

"ELIZA" Alycia pushes her friends out of the way and throws her arms around her girlfriend. Eliza is relieved. She is so relieved. She can't stop holding on to Alycia.

"Marie? Lindsey? Alycia Debnam Carey??" Thomas has no idea what's going on. All he knows is he was rudely interrupted by his ex co-stars.

"We're here for Eliza" Marie says sternly locking eyes with Thomas

"Well" Thomas steps forward challenging her

"Eliza's here for me" Thomas smirks and Bob gets in between them knowing this won't end well.

"We're just gonna go" Bob says to Thomas. He doesn't want to cause any trouble.

"Bob" Thomas puts his arms around his shoulder and steps back. "You're a reasonable man. Miss hanging out with you and Ricky."

"But this shit" Thomas gestures to the mess they made and the broken door. "Fucking unacceptable"

"So either you leave Eliza and I or--" Before he could finish his sentence, he's on the floor with a bloody nose.

"You stay the fuck away from her" Alycia's voice is stern and low as she hovers over him. Her green eyes piercing into his soul.

"What the FUCK" Thomas spits out blood from his mouth.

"Alrighty, time to go" Lindsey grabs Alycia and Marie takes Eliza's hand to lead her to the exit.

"Great party, man" Ricky runs out the door with his friends

The crew runs out of the house crashing into people on the way. They finally make their way outside catching their breath on the sidewalk.

"Fuck" Bob says out loud. "That house is huge"

"Baby..Babe" Alycia is by Eliza's side again cupping her cheeks

"Are you okay?" Alycia's voice is low and soft. Eliza's quiet and her eyes are shut.

"I'm...I'm--" Eliza shoves Alycia out of the way and throws up all over Thomas's front yard.

"SADDLE UP LEASHY" Lindsey starts walking towards the car.

"You're carrying your girlfriend back" Marie and Lindsey lock arms and guide them back to the car.

"I'll help." Ricky offers, but Alycia shakes her head and gives him a smile

"I got this" Alycia throws the blonde's arm over her shoulder and steadies her. She kisses her on the cheek before they make their way towards the car

 


	25. Let it go

Arguing. So much arguing. Marie's about to drive the car into a lake to get everyone to shut up.

"YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER" Alycia and Eliza were all the way in the back while the blonde was passed out on her lap.

"WE WERE." Bob turns around and tries explaining what happened

"We just got distracted" Ricky was downing an entire bottle of water

"Distracted my ass!" Alycia was brushing through her girlfriend's hair trying not to get too frustrated or she'd wake her up

"Have you guys seen the freaking news?" Lindsey turns around and shoves her phone in the boys' faces.

"Out of control Taylor. Is Eliza Taylor dating her ex co-star? Does Eliza Taylor have a drinking problem?" Bob reads out loud which catches Alycia's attention

"What the hell is this?" Alycia grabs the phone out of Bob's hands and scrolls through the headlines.

"Paparazzi" Ricky answers

Alycia is fuming. She can't believe that they have the nerve to post these fake rumors about her girlfriend just so they can get a pay check. She thanks God Eliza is passed out. She's been through enough for the day. She just hopes tomorrow it'll all be history.

"Those assholes" Alycia hands the phone back to Bob and Bob gives it back to Lindsey. She looks down at her girlfriend whose drooling on her thigh and can't help, but feel a sense of protection over her. She massages her neck and moves the hair out of her face. She smiles thinking about how happy she is to have her back, but knows that tomorrow she'll be waking up with a severe hang over. She sighs hoping that Eliza doesn't open any social media tomorrow even though she knows that's probably not gonna happen.

"Can't believe you guys let her get into a fight" Alycia is still angry. She's surprised she has no markings though.

"We didn't let her." Bob turned around and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"We turned around and some girl was on the floor and Eliza was hovering over her yelling" Ricky really had no idea what happened. She was fine one minute and the next they're all being kicked out

"Well it's all over the news" Lindsey tells them.

"We're sorry. We should've been looking after her more carefully" Bob apologizes. He never meant for things to get out of hand. He was just trying to have fun with his friends.

"Everyone please. It's late. We're on the other side of town. It was a long fucking day. No more fighting" Marie's eyes were getting heavy driving back and forth. She, just like everyone else, was exhausted and just wanted to get home.

"You wanna switch off ?" Lindsey offers. She knows her friend must be tired.

"No, it's cool" Marie's eyes were drifting and everyone felt the car swerve a little

"OKAY WE'RE SWITCHING" Lindsey told the brunette to park on the side of the road so they can trade places

"Ugh, fine." Marie parked her car and got out of the driver's side just as Lindsey got out of the passenger's seat.

"No weird music" Marie shut her door and Lindsey began plugging her phone into the USB.

"Psssh please." Lindsey began going through her phone to pick music to listen to.

"Let's ride" Lindsey turned around and winked at everyone and those who were awake groaned and rolled their eyes. It was when she put the car in drive that everyone heard the beginning of the Frozen soundtrack start playing.

"GOD DAMMIT LINDSEY NO NOT AGAIN" Alycia yelled from the very back. Every time Lindsey drives she plays this soundtrack which is why no one lets her drive anymore.

" _THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT"_ Lindsey started singing. She grabbed Marie's hand and tried using it as a microphone before the girl pulled away.

"Pull over. I'll walk" Ricky groaned feeling a headache come on

"Same" Bob added

"You guy are such kill joys. This album is amazinggggg" Lindsey loved that movie and couldn't get enough of it

"DON'T LET THEM IN. DON'T LET THEM SEE" Lindsey was about to yell the rest of the lyrics until she heard a voice in the back

"Be the good girl you always have to be" the blonde slurred in her girlfriend's lap

"ELIZA I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST" Lindsey was excited bouncing up and down in her seat

"Babe" Alycia said softly looking down at her girlfriend. Eliza's eyes were still closed. She couldn't help the infatuation that built up in her heart looking at her girlfriend sing along no matter how drunk she was. It was adorable and endearing. A smile appeared on the brunette's face watching the beautiful blonde hum and sing even though she was still drunk with her hair a knotted mess. It was a long drive back to the apartment. Lindsey continued to play her own music and her friends couldn't do anything about it, but suffer until they reached their destination. Finally, Lindsey made it to Alycia's condo and the two got out of the back.

"You sure you guys don't wanna crash at my place?" Alycia was holding up her girlfriend and talking to her friends in the car.

"It's alright. We'll just crash at my place." Marie smiled at her friend and leaned over to brush the hair out of Eliza's face.

"Besides" Lindsey put the car in drive.

"We all know how much of a nightmare Eliza is the day after partying" Lindsey grinned knowing she did not want to be there when the girl woke up.

"You jerks" Alycia began backing up from the car.

"Night love birds" Lindsey began driving off and waved bye to her friends. The two boys were passed out in the back.

"Take care of the kids in the back!" Alycia yelled into the driver's window

"It'll still be easier than taking care of that one!" Lindsey stuck her head out of the window and yelled before driving down the street.

Alycia looked down at her girlfriend whose eyes were still closed. The only reason she was upright was because all of her body weight was leaning on the brunette. She walked towards the door to her place and took the key out of her back pocket carefully without dropping the girl. She walked inside and lightly kicked the door closed. Eliza was passed out leaning on the girl's shoulder and Alycia didn't think she'd make it to the bedroom.

"Okay okay. Easy" Alycia whispered gently putting her girlfriend down on the couch.

 "Well I guess we're sleeping out here tonight" Alycia pulled a blanket over her girlfriend and tucked her in before going into the kitchen. She knew she was gonna be dehydrated as soon as she woke up and decided to put a couple water bottles on the table beside the couch.

"Should probably put one of these by her too" Alycia picked up a small trash can and put a plastic bag inside of it. She took it back to the living room and placed it right next to the couch. She looked over at the table and saw her phone light up.

 **LMo [2:42 a.m.]:** Home! everyone is passed out. Good luck with the blonde tomorrow. Call me if you need reinforcements ;)

 **Leashy [3:01 a.m.]:** I think I can handle said hungover blonde just fine. Sweet dreams Linds. Thanks for tonight

 **LMo [3:03 a.m.]:** Don't mention it

Alycia smiled at her phone. She had the best friends in the world. She knew she owed them for tracking down Eliza and wanted to thank them properly. By properly she meant buying beer for Lindsey and clothes for Marie's dog. She put her phone down hearing noises come from her girlfriend.

"Baby. Baby where are youu?" Eliza mumbled in the the cushion with her arm reaching into the air trying to get a hold of her girlfriend.

"I'm here" Alycia sat down on the couch and caressed her back

"Oh good. Thought you disappeared." Eliza placed her head in the brunette's lap and held her tight.

"You're cute. Get some rest babe. I'm not going anywhere" Alycia leaned down and placed a kiss on her head.

"Okay" Eliza puckered her lips waiting for a quick kiss before she fell back into her slumber. Alycia chuckled and kissed her girlfriend before she slipped underneath the blanket right beside her girlfriend. She doesn't even remember why they were fighting that day.

_She's perfect._

_\---_

 "Just let me die pleaaasee" Eliza was sweating and groaning on the couch. She threw the blanket on floor and was kicking her feet up in the air like a child.

"It's not worth it. I can't throw up anymore. There's nothing to throw up" Eliza whined. She felt like complete shit. She doesn't remember the last time she was this hungover.

"BABE. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" Eliza yelled to the kitchen

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY" Alycia had a skillet in one hand and was mixing eggs. She had an apron on and her hair was in a messy bun

"COME TAKE CARE OF ME. PLEASE" Eliza yelled again. She threw the empty water bottle at the trash can and missed. The living room was a mess. Pillows and blankets were scattered on the floor. She had empty bottles everywhere and the trash can was full of vomit. Alycia was always very meticulous about cleaning her condo. She never had a dirty plate in the sink. The trash was always empty and even the coasters on the table were lined up perfectly.

"Babe I'm making breakfast! What is it?" Alycia poked her head out from the kitchen to talk to her girlfriend.

"You're yelling at me and I'm sick. Stop yelling at me!" Eliza was impossible. Nothing could make the girl happy when she felt like shit and Alycia could only do so much to help.

"Babe" Alycia put the pan down on the stove and put the fire on low before approaching the blonde on the couch.

"I'm not yelling at you. What is it?" Alycia sat on the couch and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm.

"You're not taking care of me" Eliza turned over on the couch to face the cushions.

"Baby. I'm trying to cook for you. You haven't eaten since yesterday and you've vomitted an absurd amount." Alycia pointed at the trash can and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Eliza just whined and put the pillow over her head.

"Fuck. The eggs" Alycia ran back into the kitchen to make sure she didn't burn anything.

"Babe. Did you take the aspirin I left for you?" Alycia yelled loud enough for Eliza to hear her

"No" She mumbled into the pillow

"Take them. They're on the table" Alycia responded.

"Can't. Find. Them" Eliza wasn't even looking. The sun beating into her eyes and the loud noises were just too much for her.

"They're right on the table baby" Alycia was almost done with breakfast. She didn't want to upset Eliza even more, but she was growing increasingly frustrated.

"Just leave me be. I'm not gonna survive this" Eliza was being overly dramatic.

"You're being ridiculous" Alycia handed her gf the plate of eggs and bacon with an english muffin to the side.

"I'm not hungry. It's the just gonna come right back out" Eliza was being stubborn and flailing her arms around.

"Babe I made your favorite. You need to eat something" Alycia tried feeding her a small spoonful of eggs and the blonde turned over, her shoulder knocking the plate of food out of her hand and onto the floor. The plate shattered and Eliza immediately turned around.

"Oh my God, babe. I'm so-" She was cut off

"It's fine" Alycia was clenching her jaw exactly the way Lexa does when she's biting her tongue. She picked up the large pieces of broken porcelain and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a dust pan and broom and began cleaning up the floor.

"Babe. I'm sorry I just feel like complete shit" Eliza tried to apologize

"It's fine" Alycia said again standing up with the dust pan. She turned around to walk back to the kitchen to empty the contents.

Alycia came back out to clean up the rest of the mess and saw Eliza bent down on the floor cleaning up the rest of the broken plate.

"Eliza, get back on the couch you're gonna hurt yourself" Alycia bent down and tried to get her to stand up

"I wanna help" Eliza felt woozy. Her head was spinning and she tried shutting her eyes thinking that would make her feel better

"Babe" Alycia said softly putting her hand on her shoulder. Eliza couldn't focus she knew it was gonna happen. She couldn't stop it from happening. Right on cue, Eliza put a hand to her mouth to try and stop the projectile vomit from exiting her but it wasn't enough. She turned her head the wrong way and threw up right on Alycia's fuzzy slippers. Alycia stood there with her mouth wide open and Eliza looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Both were silent. Both didn't know what to say. Alycia calmly took the slippers off and placed them on the dust pan. She turned around and walked back to the kitchen without saying anything

"Babe. where are you going?!" Eliza yelled to Alycia who disappeared behind the wall

Alycia walked up to her phone and found Lindsey's name. She waited for the girl to answer while simultaneously wiping down her legs with a damp towel

"Someone better be dying or dead for you to wake me up this early" Lindsey's voice was raspy clearly just waking up

"Yeah it'll be Eliza if you guys don't get your asses here right now" Alycia was serious. She had the patience of a saint, but she's had it

"Oh shit." Lindsey said in the phone and Alycia heard muffled sounds before she could say anything else

"MARIE YOU OWE ME $5" Lindsey's voice sounded distant.

"Huh?" Alycia was confused

"Sorry Leash. I bet Marie $5 you couldn't handle her by yourself. Anyway we'll be right over" Lindsey was more upbeat and began putting clothes on

"Do we need to bring anything?" Lindsey asked holding the phone between her shoulder and cheek

"Yeah. A mop and a xanax for me" Alycia was really trying to keep her cool

"What's going on??" Alycia heard Marie's voice in the background

"Oh Alycia's about to kill Eliza if we don't come over and help her" Lindsey said as if she wasn't surprised this was gonna happen

"Dammit. Another $5 lost" Marie was disappointed and grabbed the phone out of Lindsey's hand

"I thought you were stronger than this, Commander." Marie teased Alycia

"Yeah well. Not all battles can be won. This is one of them. " Alycia threw the towel in the garbage not bothering to put it in the washer

"We'll be right over" Marie hung the phone up and got ready to head over.

 

 

 


	26. No tit punching

The girls arrived at the apartment and knocked. 

"Guys?" Marie tried turning the knob and noticed the door was unlocked. Marie and Lindsey looked at each other and shrugged before they let themselves in. 

"Are you sure we're in Alycia's apartment?" Marie and Lindsey walked in and their jaws dropped. There was crap everywhere. Water bottles, plastic bags, and pieces of broken glass cluttered the floor.  It smelled horrible, almost like a men's locker room and dumpster in an alley way combined. Lindsey and Marie thought they were actually in Bob's apartment. 

"Alycia?" Lindsey said without yelling, but loud enough that someone would hear her if they were in the apartment.

"Oh thank God" Alycia walked out of the kitchen with a mop and bucket in her hand. Her hair was a mess. Strands of brown locks stuck the sweat on her forehead. 

"You look...good" Marie was a terrible liar. She doesn't even know why that came out of her mouth.

"Shut up" Alycia decided to give Marie the mop and bucket for opening her mouth first

"You" Alycia pointed behind her. "Kitchen"

"Uh. Yes, Commander." Marie didn't even wanna question the girl. She walked right past her and straight to the kitchen to start cleaning.

"You are gonna deal with that one" Alycia pointed to her bedroom. 

"What?" Lindsey looked down the narrow hallway to Alycia's bedroom. The door was slightly open. Before she made her way over there, she saw paper towels covering puke right before the entrance to the bedroom and her eyes widened at the realization.

"OH HELL NO" Lindsey waved her hands in the air and tried to step past Alycia to get into the kitchen with Marie.

"Lindsey" Alycia blocked her path. "I can not deal with her anymore today"

"She's you're girlfriend!" Lindsey put her hands on her hips and tried to stand her ground.

"Yes and she will be my girlfriend with no hair if I go in there and she throws up on me one more time" Alycia explained

"She vomited all over my pink fuzzy slippers" Alycia was now wear fuzzy socks upset at the fact that she had to throw those slippers away.

" Aw man. You loved those" Lindsey reached out and squeezed her friend's arm.

"Thanks. Now go deal with your best friend." Alycia patted her on the arm and walked past her back to the living room to clean the rest of the mess out there.

"Ugggh. Why does Marie get the easier job!" Lindsey called out

"She cleans better than you do" Alycia yelled back

"HA!" Lindsey heard Marie in the kitchen

"Dammit. She's right" Lindsey sighed. She looked over at the door that was slightly open. She knew what she was gonna walk in to. The apartment was disgusting. It was Alycia's apartment too and everyone knows she's probably the cleanest one out of their group of friends. She could only imagine what the blonde looked like in Alycia's bedroom. She looked at the vomit on the floor and it was like Eliza's trademark after a crazy night out. She would always vomit right before making it to the bedroom. Nostalgia hit her remembering the first her Marie and Lindsey went to a bar and got wasted beyond belief. The three  girls had just met and wanted to get to know each other. Lindsey thought it'd be a good idea to have a girl's night. They decided on a bar called Seven Grand in L.A.  

\--

"Shall we meet at my apartment at 11?" Eliza asks politely to the two brunettes before her

"Sounds like a plan!" Lindsey and Marie waved bye after their very first meeting discussing the show. It's almost comical thinking about how formal the girls were when they first met.

Lindsey wasn't exactly shy. She knew how to have a good time. If anything, she was worried that she'd have to tone it down. For Marie, it took a little time for her to warm up to new people. Sometimes she'd come off as stuck up, but she was always a sweetheart deep down. She was like the glue that held the three of them together. She knew exactly how to have a good time, but watched after her friends while doing so. ELiza, on the other hand, was like the perfect mix of craziness and calmness. Guys flocked to her and she never understood why. She perfected the resting bitch face not knowing that men actually liked that so she used it to her advantage every time never having to pay for drinks when she went out. 

Lindsey was the first to make it Eliza's apartment. She knocked three times. Lindsey was wearing black heels, a tight leather skirt and a white crop top. She looked hot. Eliza opened the door, curling iron in her hair. She only had a white tank on and black underwear on. 

"You look amazing!" Eliza says as she walked back into the bathroom.

"I think I'm over dressed" Lindsey chuckles at Eliza's attire

"Sorry. I'm not quite ready yet" Eliza yells from the bathroom

"That's cool. Marie should be here any minute" Lindsey sat herself on the couch and put her bag down.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen" Eliza pops her head out of the bathroom and tell Lindsey to make herself comfortable

"Okay thanks" Lindsey gets up and looks through the fridge.

"Beer. Pizza. Milk" Lindsey says out loud

"Hey Eliza! If we're gonna be friends you're gonna need a better selection of drinks" Lindsey shuts the fridge door

"Have you checked the cupboard at the top ?!" Eliza yells back

"Hmm"Lindsey looks at the cupboard to the right and opens it.

"Oh hells yeah" Lindsey begins pulling bottles out. Tequila, vodka, whiskey, you name it and Eliza has it

"I'm guessing you found it" Eliza laughs as she sprays hairspray through her blonde locks.

"I have spoken too soon blondie." Lindsey says loud enough for Eliza to hear.

The girls hear another knock at the door.

"COME IN!" Lindsey assumed it was Marie. Marie walked in and saw Lindsey holding the full bottle of vodka in one hand and tequila in the other

"Wow. Maybe you should slow down Linds." Marie laughed and closed the door behind her

"ELIZA'S STOCKED. WE CAN JUST GET DRUNK HERE" Lindsey was excited. She wanted a good buzz going on before they left. 

"I think we might be way over dressed if we were just gonna stay here" Marie walked into the kitchen and looked at the options of alcohol. She was in black jeans with red heels. She wore an off shoulder white ruffled top with her hair up and a black choker to complete the look.

"Man this is hardcore Eliza!" Marie yells from the kitchen.

" THANKS!" Eliza walks out in a red mini dress and no shoes

"Maybe I'll just have a beer right now" Marie says trying not to get too out of control tonight.

"NON SENSE" Lindsey opens another cupboard and finds three shot glasses

"Can't have this go to waste" Lindsey lines them up

"Pick your poison, Marie" Eliza stands by Lindsey and leans on her shoulder. Both girls look at Marie waiting for her to pick from the large pile of hard liquor on the counter.

"Oh fuck it. Tequila" Marie points at the bottle. It's been so long since she's let loose.

"YESSS. THAT WAS MY CHOICE. WE ALL HAVE TO DRINK TEQUILA NOW" Lindsey pops the top and pours the three of them shots.

Eliza pulls limes out of her fridge and cuts them up. She pulls the salt out as well and hands it over to Marie. She pours some salt on her fist and hands Lindsey the shaker afterwards

"I'm so freaking excited" Lindsey is basically bouncing up and down.

"Relax crazy" Eliza laughs and hands each girl a lime. She raises her shot of tequila and the other two follow.

"To getting to know each other. And a successful show" Eliza says. The girls lick the salt off their hand, clink their glasses before downing their shots and suck on the limes. Their faces wince at the bitterness and burn in their throat

"I'll call the taxi!" Lindsey runs over to her purse and pulls out her phone.

"So rules" Marie began. She was a stickler for safety and didn't want the night to turn into a mess

"Oh come on Marie" Eliza put her arm over her shoulder.

"No rules tonight. We don't even know when we'll have another free night like this. As soon as we start filming all of our asses will be glued to memorizing scripts and rehearsing. Tonight.. We are having a good fucking time!" Eliza finishes her speech and Marie laughs. 

"Fine. Only one rule" Marie puts up one finger.

"OHmygosh Marie" Eliza groans.

"We all look after each other and go home together" Marie says and Eliza actually likes that rule. Eliza turns around and pours the two of them another shot.

"To that one rule" Eliza hands the shot glass to Marie and both of them throw their heads back swallowing the liquid without a chase.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! How many have you guys taken !" Lindsey walks to the kitchen and starts pouring herself a shot. Before Marie could answer, Eliza does for her.

"Just two more" Eliza winks at Marie and she tries to contain a chuckle.

"Fuck! I need to catch up" Lindsey downs one after the other and Eliza and Marie's jaws dropped.

"Let's go ladies!" Lindsey puts the glass down after receiving a phone call that the taxi's arrived.  

\---

"Wow it's packed in here" Eliza and the girls squeezed their way inside. It was dim, but the music was loud. They walked hand in hand making sure not to get lost. Eliza eventually got them to the bar where they all sat down on the three conveniently open stools. 

"Three shots of tequila please" Eliza leaned over the bar. Her breasts pressed down against the smooth wood. As soon as the bartender laid eyes on her, he walked over to get her whatever she pleased.

"First round on me" The man winked and left the girls with their shots. They nudged Eliza and giggled at his obvious liking towards the blonde. The girls weren't famous yet. They were gorgeous, nonetheless so people would approach them and try their luck on scoring their numbers. Marie was friendly, but couldn't hide her unwillingness to entertain men that went up to her. Eliza on the other hand loved the attention and used it to her advantage to get her and her friends free drinks.

"Eliza, you're double fisting" Lindsey pointed at the two cups in her hands and laughed. 

"Well what am I supposed to do? These dudes keeps buying us drinks!" The blonde drank from one cup then sipped on the straw of the other.

"You can, you know, decline them" Marie laughed and Lindsey tried to take one of the cups away from ELiza.

"And waste all of this?!" Eliza yells and gestures to another free cocktail sent her way.

"No way Avgreoloppollloyyyyy" She was clearly drunk and slurring her speech already. Before, she could grab the new drink that appeared before her, Lindsey grabbed it and downed it as quickly as she could.

"Oh my god I'm going to have to carry you guys home" Marie looked in horror as both of her friends were getting way more drunk than originally planned.

"Nonsense babe! We will carry ourselves home" The last drink really got to Lindsey because she wasn't making much sense anymore, either. 

"I AGREE WITH MISS MORGAN HERE" Eliza threw her arm over Lindsey and Lindsey sipped on the cup that was now in front of her face.

"I need to get you another drink, Marie" Eliza released her hold on her friend. As she turned around to get the attention of the bartender, she bumps into someone behind her and spills her drink all of her.

"OH MY GOD" The girl yells as her black crop top and grey tight skirt is now completely soaked with what smells like peach vodka. 

"I am so sorry!" Eliza immediately takes a napkin and starts patting the girl dry even going for the most inappropriate places. Marie and Lindsey walk over to Eliza to help her when the girl pushes her off.

"I got it! You've done enough" this mystery girl is clearly irritated with the whole encounter. 

"We're really sorry. My friend's had too much to drink" Marie steps in and apologizes while giving the girl more napkins. 

"Yeah. Clearly" She sasses back and continues patting herself dry.

"Look. I'm sorry. We don't want to cause any trouble." Marie apologizes again, but her voice is stern and her guard is up.

"Me either" The girl finally relaxes a bit as the alcohol has dried and silently thanks god that the liquid was clear and didn't stain.

"Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?" Marie offers

"Or you can just give me one of the million drinks your friend has considering they're just piling up on the bar" The girl looks behind Marie and people are still buying the blonde shots and cocktails. She gives her a soft smile and both of the girls seem to relax a bit more

"That sounds like a great idea" Marie smiles back and turns around grabbing two shots knowing her friends are too drunk to care.

"I'm Marie" She holds up one shot glass and hands the other one to the girl in front of her.

"Alycia" The girl accepts and exchanges her name while they clink glasses and throw their heads back drinking the shot whole.

Meanwhile, Lindsey and Eliza are trying to sober up, but it's no good. Eliza feels like shit for dumping her drink on that girl and can see her and Marie talking, but can't make out what their lips are saying.

"Fuck I think they're gonna fight" Eliza whispers into Lindsey's ear and Lindsey looks over to see that Marie's straightened her back and the girl in front of her has no emotions on her face.

"Well fuck. I'll take my earrings off" Lindsey begins taking her hoops off and throws them in her clutch

"It's been so long since I've been in a fight. Do all the same rules apply???" Lindsey was making zero sense talking to Eliza as she got ready for this so called "fight"

"Rules?? What rules?" Eliza was confused at the question

"Like no biting. No tit punching." Lindsey began to explain as her eyes glazed over still sipping on her drink

"Is this an American thing? In Australia, there's no rules unless you fight for money" Eliza needed to know all the rules

" You know" Lindsey drank the rest of her drink before continuing. "I completely forgot you were Australian" Lindsey booped the girl's nose and Eliza laughed.

"You know that girl Marie's talking to is Australian too I think" Eliza looked over to see what was happening and was relieved to see no punches have been thrown yet.

"Well go talk to her! Maybe you guys will be besties" Lindsey joked. "I mean after she gets over you throwing your drink at her" 

"I did not throw it at her. It simply flew out of my hand" Eliza tried explaining in her intoxicated state.

"I don't think we'll be friends if Marie punches her. In Australia, that's not a friendly gesture" Eliza stared a little harder at the girl and noticed piercing green eyes. The room was dark, but not dark enough to shadow those eyes that were clearly unhappy with this whole situation. 

"You should go apologize" Lindsey tried pushing her friend, but Eliza stood her ground.

"I tried. She was still pissed" Eliza couldn't stop staring at her. She noticed her beautiful hair, that long neck and plump lips. 

_Wow. That's a beautiful woman_

"Well maybe Marie will fix it. She seems like the fixer upper type" Lindsey was enthused. She did noticed Eliza was staring a bit too hard at the girl with green eyes.

"In America, if you stare that long as someone it means you either wanna fight or hook up with them" Lindsey raised her eyebrow and the blonde immediately was knocked out of her trance. "So which one is it?"

"Oh uh ... yeach neither. I just hope Marie fixes this" Eliza downs the rest of her drink trying to shake certain thoughts out of her head. Next thing you know, Marie turns around and grabs two shots beside the girls and handed one off to the mystery chick.

"Told ya she's a fixer upper" Lindsey winked at Eliza and she relaxed a bit looking at the exchange before her. 

"You guys" Marie turned around and now the girl with green eyes was face to face with Eliza.

"This is Alycia. She's actually an actress too" She introduced her to her friends and Eliza didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I'm Eliza" Eliza stuck her hand out for the girl to shake. Eliza hasn't blinked at all and has become completely entranced in those beautiful green orbs that are staring right at her.

"Under the circumstance, it's nice to meet you Eliza." Alycia placed her hand in Eliza's and Eliza felt her whole world explode feeling the softness of her skin. Alycia gave her a small smile, the corner of her lip raising just a touch and that was the final blow to Eliza's genitals. 

_Oh my fucking God. I have to have her_


	27. Playing Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks. Flashbacks

It took some time for Alycia to to warm up to the girls considering she was way more sober than the other girls. The four girls actually found a booth so sit at and talk. Alycia was fitting in well with the girls and enjoying herself. She actually became quite fond of Marie. She thought she was the most mature out of all of them. She kind of reminded her of herself. She thought Lindsey was hilarious. Even though she was a little too wild for Alycia's taste, she could tell she was always the life of the party and could definitely understand why. On the other hand, it took a bit of time for her to warm up to Eliza. She wasn't sure if it was because she's the one that poured her drink all over her or it was something else. There was something about the blonde that Alycia couldn't quite put her finger on. She was curious. She would catch her staring at her from time to time and would wonder what she was thinking. Her gorgeous blue eyes haven't gone unnoticed by the brunette, however. She didn't mind her staring especially if it meant she could gaze into those beautiful blues.

Eliza, for the first time of her life, was coming off extremely awkward. She didn't know where to put her hands. She was fidgety. Even with all the alcohol in her system, Eliza just couldn't relax. 

_I need another drink_

"I'll be right back you guys" Eliza squeezed Lindsey's arm before taking off. She went back to the bar and sat on the stool feeling a little claustrophobic at the booth they were at. 

_What is wrong with me_

Just as expected, the bartender came over with a vodka cranberry for the girl. She smiled and took a sip. She sat there contemplating her feelings for a while. She had no idea why she was sitting over here and not with her friends. She picked up her cup again and took another sip. As she put the cup to her mouth she felt a hand on her back.

"Eliza" She heard her name and the sound of her voice. She nearly aspirated her drink into her lungs and began a coughing fit.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" Alycia handed the girl a napkin and asked the bartender for a water.

"I'm fine" Eliza coughed again and her face turned tomato red. She was about to take another drink when Alycia stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"I think that's a bad idea. Here" Alycia handed her the bottle of water.

"Oh. Thanks" Eliza took the bottle of water out of her hands, her fingers slightly brushing against hers.

"Are you okay?" Alycia asked.

"Yes. Why?" Eliza finally faced her and she felt the air escape her lungs again staring at the girl in front of her.

"Just asking. You left pretty hastily. Your friends were worried" Alycia and Eliza looked over at the booth and Eliza gave them a wave. Lindsey and Marie gave them a thumbs up and gave them a cheesy grin.

"They're crazy" Eliza giggled

"Have you guys been friends a while?" Alycia asked and sat on the empty chair next to her.

"Actually no. We're all working on this show together and decided to hang out tonight." Eliza started talking about the show and Alycia listened intently. She was actually quite intrigued with the concept of the show.

"I can let you know if a new role pops up in the show if you're interested"  Eliza smiled softly and took a sip of her drink again feeling a little bit more relaxed.

"That'd be great. I moved to L.A. Looking for new opportunities. Australia just wasn't doing it for me anymore" Alycia crossed her legs and started talking about her acting experience. The girls talked about show they were on back home and were finally warming up to each other.

"I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR" Alycia laughed and Eliza blushed.

"Shut up. It was a small gig. It wasn't a big deal" Eliza's cheeks were pink as they exchanged stories about their hometown and felt a sense of familiarity talking to the brunette.

"Are you nervous or something" Alycia pointed at the girl's leg that was bouncing up and down. Eliza hadn't even noticed she was doing that.

"Oh no. I'm not. I don't know haha" Eliza had no idea why she was acting the way she was. She wouldn't even act this way when men would hit on her.

"How about" Alycia waved for the bartender to come over and gestured for two shots. She took one and handed it over to the blonde. "We take another. Shall we?" Alycia smiled and Eliza's heart stopped. She had to get her shit together. The two girls drank their shots with ease and continued getting to know each other. Eliza's leg stopped fidgeting and started to really enjoy the company of the green eyed beauty. 

\--

"What do you think they're talking about ?" Lindsey elbowed Marie while she was drinking from her cup causing her to spill a little bit of it on the table.

"I don't know. I'm just happy they're getting along" Marie wiped her mouth.

"I didn't get to talk to her much. What's she like?" Lindsey was curious. She doesn't know much about the girl, but noticed she made Eliza a bit uncomfortable.

"She's sweet. Why? Did you get bad vibes or something?" Marie was looking over at Lindsey who was staring at Eliza and Alycia talking at the bar.

"Not bad vibes. Just mysterious ones" Lindsey couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was just looking after her friend.

"Okay crazy. Why don't we go over there so you can get to know her like Eliza is right now." Marie just wanted everyone to get along.

"It looks like we'll be interrupting though" Lindsey turned around to face Marie and Marie was looking around the room bopping her head to the loud music.

"I got an idea!" Lindsey grabbed the girl next to her. "Let's go dance" 

"Okay okay" Marie drank the rest of her drink before getting up to follow Lindsey to the middle of the bar. They jumped up and down swaying their hips to the beat of the music. 

\--

Alycia and Eliza had a good buzz going on. They were laughing and conversation came easily between the two. They would share an occasional touch and it always made Eliza's heart skip. 

"Let's dance" Eliza got her confidence back. The liquid courage that coursed through her blood stream really helped her get it together. They found Marie and Lindsey on the dance floor with two guys crowding them. Marie was letting loose and Lindsey enjoyed the company of the man behind her. She looked up to see Alycia and Eliza joining them on the dance floor.

"THERE'S YOU GUYS ARE" Lindsey threw her arms over Alycia and Eliza.

"I wasn't sure about you at first green eyes." Lindsey used her pointed finger and pointed it at Alycia. She laughed at the obvious drunken girl in front of her. "But my blonde friend over here seems to be quite fond of you so welcome to the club" Lindsey grabbed Marie and jumped up and down excited about her new friends. The guys brought over a tray of shots and all the girls took one and cheered before drinking it whole. The girls continued dancing moving their bodies to the rhythm. Eliza stuck with Alycia and didnt pay any attention to guys that tried to crowd her. Alycia held the blonde girl's hips tight and followed the way the girl moved. She was content with her spot right behind Eliza feeling her hips grind onto the brunette's front. Alycia started to feel something for the girl. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't keep her eyes off her. She loved her blonde hair and the way she smelled. Her hands fit perfectly on her hips and loved every moment the girl would push back a little bit harder whenever the beat dropped.

"Hey" Lindsey grabbed Marie for a second still dancing and having a good time.

"Eliza's straight right" Lindsey somewhat yelled into Marie's ear.

"Huh?" Marie couldn't understandd what she was asking her.

"Like she likes men?" Lindsey gave a peculiar look to the two girls who was comfortable being in each other's company. 

"I mean. I assume so." Marie looked at the two girls dancing and giggling and didn't think anything of it. Girls did that all the time.

"How about Alycia?" Lindsey asked Marie.

"I don't know Linds. My gaydar needs some tuning up. What's with these questions?" Marie put her arm over Lindsey and continued moving her hips while Lindsey put her hands on Marie's hips still focusing on Eliza and Alycia.

"I just got a vibe" Lindsey and Marie were dancing the same exact way Alycia and Eliza were. The chemistry just wasn't as passionate or _intimate_ as the blonde and brunette's. Lindsey definitely noticed a little something more going on between her two new friends. 

"Bet you $5 they make out by the end of the night" Lindsey started one of many bets in the future.

"DEAL" Marie didn't think anything was going on between her friends. They all had way too much to drink and Marie thought the alcohol was just messing with Lindsey's mind at this point.

Alycia and Eliza made their way to the bar and ordered more drinks. Lindsey saw what was happening and walked over with Marie. 

"Hey are you guys still okay?" Lindsey asked concerned that this may have beeen about the tenth shot they've taken. 

"The question is babe" Eliza handed another drink to all her friends. " Are YOU guys okay. Cause Alycia and I are swell" Eliza smiled at Alycia and Alyciai giggled moving closer to the blonde missing the feeling of her skin on hers. 

"Oh God. Okay maybe we all should get going again." Marie pulled her phone out to call a taxi. She wasn't quick enough to stop the two girls from downing another drink.

"fuck. Linds. They need to quit before they vomit all over the place" Lindsey was trying to shake the alcohol out of her system. Her and Marie were drunk, but not wasted like these two.

"You two. No more. Just. Wait here" Lindsey tried to get them to stand still like two newly trained puppies. The two girls had the giggles and were extremely touchy feely with each other. Lindsey saw how affectionate they were and kind of used this to her advantage.

"Hey Alycia" Lindsey went over to the other brunette.

"You got a boyfriend??" Lindsey knew she was drunk and wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

"Boyfriend??" Alycia laughed and Eliza yelled "EW" next to her

_these two gay fa sho_

"Ew?? Eliza I thought you were straight!" Lindsey wanted that $5. She lightly nudged Eliza closer to Alycia and she accepted the contact with open arms. Literally. Eliza was resting her head on Alycia's shoulder and Alycia had her arm around her.

"What is happening" Marie came back after getting the call that the taxi was outside.

"You're about to lose your money Avregrollypolly!" Lindsey pointed at the two girls snuggled up next to each other.

"Oh shit." Marie's eyes widened looking at the two girls.

"Time to go!" Marie grabbed Alycia's wrist and dragged her to the exit and Lindsey hooked arms with Eliza who was slightly disappointed she wasn't near the green-eyed girl anymore.

The girls hopped into the taxi. First Marie, then Alycia. Lindsey decided to play dirty and shove Eliza in first basically pushing her on top of Alycia's lap.

"Kind of a tight squeeze don't ya think, Marie??" Lindsey laughed and winked. 

"You bitch." Marie said in a low voice over the laughter between the two girls between them.

"Alycia you can stay over my house. You're too drunk to go home tonight" Eliza's eyes were closed and she's talking out of her ass. 

"Yeah, Alycia. Eliza will take care of you" Lindsey elbowed Alycia beside her causing a chuckle to escape her mouth.

"For fuck's sake" Marie couldn't believe this was happening. She had no idea there was anything happening between the girls especially considering how their first encounter started. 

After 15 minutes, the girls finally arrived at Eliza's apartment. Marie basically carried Alycia up the stairs as Lindsey did the same with Eliza. 

"Where's your keys Eliza?" Marie was trying to keep Alycia standing straight up, but she wasn't as light as she looked. 

"Eliza where's your keys" Eliza said out loud, her speech slurred and eyes still closed.

"Fuck. Eliza your boobs weigh 50 pounds. Where's your keys" Lindsey was struggling to keep the girl on her feet. 

"Babe. Where's your keys" Alycia grinned and Marie rolled her eyes.

"You're quite the charmer" Eliza giggled

"Oh my God. Eliza!" Lindsey got the girl to open her eyes enough for her to point at Lindsey's bag.

"Lindsey, you had it the whole time" if Marie could face palm herself right now she could. 

"Right. Oops" Lindsey used her free hand to dig into her clutch and found the key. She kicked the door open and Lindsey limped her way to Eliza's room to drop her on her bed. Right before she made it into her room Eliza started gagging with her palm to her mouth.

"OH SHIT! Lindsey looked everywhere for a bag or trash can or anything, but she was too slow. Eliza threw up right before they could make it to the bedroom.

"ELIZA DAMMIT! Marie! I need helppppp!" Lindsey felt like she was gonna throw up after seeing that

Marie gently laid Alycia on the couch then stretched out her back. She took her heels off and lifted Alycia's legs up so her whole body was on the couch.

"i knew someone was gonna vomit tonight. I thought it was gonna be you Linds." Marie took paper towels and laid them on the floor. Lindsey walked to the corner of the hallway trying to avoid the vomit as much as possible dragging Eliza with her.

"Surprise Surprise i can hold my liquor" Lindsey disappeared into the bedroom. 

Lindsey came out of the room and into the kitchen to find some water. Marie walked into the kitchen and slapped the girl's arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Lindsey dramatically rubbed her arm.

"You tried to cheat." Marie grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I was simply playing Cupid" Lindsey leaned on the counter drinking her water.

"Yeah. Yeah. Anyways. There's a guest bedroom. We can share it if you stop being an asshole" Marie chuckled and took her hair out of the pony tail.

"Trying to get me into bed, Marie?" Lindsey nudged her elbow and Marie walked away.

"Sleep on the floor, Morgan" Marie yelled behind her making her way to the guest room.

"No no no! I'm sorry!" Lindsey ran into the room and closed the door.

\---

It was quiet in the apartment with the occasional snore coming from the guest bedroom. Alycia felt like the entire room was spinning as she slowly opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was. The room looked unfamiliar. She was starting to think she went home with some random stranger, but knew she was much smarter than that. She leaned up on the arm rest and her head felt like it was 50 pounds. 

"Fucking hell" Alycia mumiles to herself

It was dark and the only light there's was coming from a room to the right of the hallway. It looked like a night light and Alycia hoped that was the way to the bathroom.

"God show me the way please" Alycia slowly stood up. Her head was throbbing. She really shouldn't have drank so much. She looked around the room to look for something that might jog her memory as to where she was but nothing. She looked on the table and saw her phone there.

"4:38 a.m. Fuck" Alycia made her way to the hallway and made right to see a door slightly open. She was unsteady as she made her way there feeling for the walls around her to keep her balance. Before she entered the room, she looked down and saw paper towels on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Alycia didn't even bother trying to get a closer look. She carefully stepped over it and pushed the door open.

"Bathroom?" She said out loud. She saw a silhouette of a bed right in the middle but her vision was so blurry she didn't see the blonde covered in blankets and pillows underneath. She looked to the left of the room and saw another door. She made her way there and was relieved to see a toilet inside.

"Thank goodness" Alycia pushed the door closed and sat down without turning the light knowing the bright lights would make her head feel worse than it does. "Where the hell am I?" Alycia was talking to herself as she put her head in her palms. It wasn't like her to do something so reckless. She knew was unsafe to be in someone's house and not remember how she got there. After she was done peeing, she stood up and quickly washed her hands. She pulled the door open and walked forward. Her head still feeling like it was going to explode and the room still spinning, she made it to the bed and sat down. 

"Maybe just a quick nap" Alycia said to herself. She lifted her legs up and covered herself with the blankets. She tried to center herself in the bed when she felt a warm body next to her. 

"Oh my god" Alycia whispered and her heart started to race. She had no idea who that was until the body shifted and moved in closer to her. She caught a whiff of vanilla and knew right away who it was.

_Holy shit. This is the blonde's bed I met last night_

Alycia didn't know what to do. She was still drunk, everything was moving at a slow pace, but the scent of the blonde brought some comfort to her. She knew she shouldn't be here though .She was asleep on the couch and had no idea how she was going to explain herself if Eliza woke up and saw her in her bed.

_Maybe if I just_

Alycia started to roll to the end of the bed to get out. She was almost there when she felt an arm swing over her and mumbling in her ear.

"There you areeee" Eliza's words were slurred and her eyes were still closed. She was sleep talking.

"Huh?" Alycia whispered and her body stiffened at the contact

"I had a good time tonight" Eliza snuggled up closer and Alycia's heart skipped a beat feeling the blonde's boobs pressed against her back.

"Eliza?" Alycia said out loud 

"And you're Alycia" Eliza giggled and Alycia smiled hearing that adorable sound.

"Listen. I can sleep on the couch" Alycia turned around to face the blonde, but didn't realize how close her face was to hers

"Shhhhhh" Eliza pressed her finger against Alycia's lips.

"Stay" Eliza whispered and Alycia relaxed. Alycia felt content feeling this close to the blonde. She never liked close contact with people, but with Eliza it was different. She laid there for a second before closing her eyes, their noses touching and their forehead connected.

"Goodnight beautiful" Alycia said under her breath.

"Goodnight babe" Eliza smiled and drifted back into a deep sleep.

\----

"LINDSEY!" Alycia practically yelled in her face.

"Why are you just standing there? Eliza's alone" Alycia pointed at her bedroom door and Lindsey snapped out of the nostalgia.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I'm going." Lindsey stepped over the paper towels on the floor and entered the bedroom. All she saw was blonde hair and her friend face down on the bed.

"Oh god." Lindsey sighed  and made her way to the bed.

"Eliza? How are you doing?" Lindsey put her hand on the blonde's shoulder  and she immediately woke up, but didn't respond.

"Hey Eliza. What can I get you?" Lindsey asked her and moved closer. That's when the girl started gagging and lifted her head up to face the brunette.

"OH FUCK WAIT NO" Lindsey stood up to look for a trash bag but didn't back up far enough. Eliza projectile vomited all over her best friend's shirt and Eliza dropped her head face down back on the pillow.

"THERE'S CLOTHES IN THE DRAWER. WEAR WHATEVER YOU LIKE" Alycia yelled from the living room knowing what had just happened. 

"I'm buying new friends" Lindsey walked over to the bathroom disgusted and frustrated grabbing a T-shirt in the bedside dresser before closing the door to change.


	28. Holy shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know. It took forever

“How’s it going in here?” Alycia popped her head in the dark room to see how Lindsey and Eliza were doing.

” Oh it’s going” Lindsey was finished changing and Eliza was wiping her mouth with a paper towel

”Baby” Eliza reach her hand out for Alycia to grab 

“Hi babe” Alycia sat on the side of the bed and held her girlfriend’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

”Better now” Eliza let out a soft smile and laid her head on top of Alycia’s lap.

”Well looks like you got it from here” Lindsey was tying her hair in a bun and started walking out.

”You were literally in here for two minutes, Lindsey” Alycia looked back at the girl who was sneakily trying to exit the room

”But clearly she wants you in here and not me right Eliza?” Lindsey looked over at the blonde who was half passed out on Alycia’s lap

”Uh huh” Eliza managed to let out while she relaxed on top of her girlfriend

”Told ya! I’m gonna go help Marie out there” Lindsey opened the door to the leave the bedroom.

”Fine. But you guys are making us lunch” Alycia lifted up her girlfriend’s head and decided to crawl into bed with her.

”I’ll do you one better. I’ll call the boys to pick up pizza and trick them into cleaning the rest of the apartment.” Lindsey cleverly offered

“At this point, I’m thinking i probably should’ve called the boys first” Alycia laughed

”Ouch. You’ve wounded me Leashy”  Lindsey dramatically placed her hands on her chest. “But totally reasonable” 

Lindsey left to go annoy Marie knowing she wasn’t really cleaning the kitchen while Alycia massaged her girlfriend’s neck till she fell asleep

_You drive me fucking crazy. But you’re everything_

_“_ I fucking knew it” Lindsey walked into the kitchen and caught Marie eating part of the omelette Alycia made right out of the pan on the stove

”Holy shit!” Marie turned around with her mouth filled with eggs. “You scared me. Want some?” Marie offered her friend some food

”Sure. Why not?” Lindsey shrugged and gladly accepted the spoonful of omelette Marie held up to her mouth.

”So what are the girls doing?” Marie continued helping herself to breakfast letting out an occasional satisfactory moan after

”Sleeping. Alycia looked exhausted and Eliza was..well Eliza” Lindsey sat at the table and took her phone out

”Those bitches really love each other huh?” Marie mumbled

”No doubt. I couldn’t handle Eliza no matter how nice her boobs are”

”Shut up” Marie laughed and walked over to her friend at the table

”We should really go over our lines. We go back to work tomorrow” Marie sat down 

“Don’t remind me.” Lindsey groaned and laid her head on the table

”Maybe Alycia has the script here somewhere. She’s still in one episode”

”I don’t wannt do it!” Lindsey slammed her fist on the table like a child

”Oh hush Lindsey. If we’re not gonna clean, we might as well do something productive” Marie got up to walk to the living room and started shuffling through Alycia’s desk. “It’s gotta be in here somewhere.” Marie opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pile of papers. At the very bottom of the drawer she found a perfectly wrapped rectangular present with a tag that had Eliza’s name on it.

”What the hell is this?” Marie pulled it out and walked to the kitchen to show Lindsey

”Is Eliza’s birthday coming up or something?” Marie held up the present and put it on the table 

“Holy shit! What’re you doing with that?” Lindsey’s eyes widened at the infamous present that’s laying on the table

”That’s THE present Alycia was supposed to give Eliza like weeks ago. Why hasn’t she given it to her yet?” Lindsey picked it up and inspected it

”Are you serious? I found it in her desk.” Marie sat down

”Well put it back before she kills us” Lindsey pushed it towards her friend

”But aren’t you a little bit curious as to what it is?” Marie started playing with the corner of the gift wrapping 

“Stop that” Lindsey slapped Marie’s hand and grabbed the gift

”We’re putting it back. Besides I already know what it is” Lindsey made her way to the living room and opened up the desk drawer. As she was placing the gift inside the drawer, she spotted something in the back.

”What do you mean you know??” Marie walked into the living room

”Oh my god” Lindsey whispered 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Marie stood next to the girl staring blankly down at the drawer.

”Linds?” Marie looked down at the girl’s hand

”Is that-?” Marie’s eyes widened as Lindsey’s jaw dropped

A simultaneous “Holy shit” came out of the girl’s mouths. They didn’t even hear the bedroom door open

”Hey guys” Eliza walked out with a T-shirt and her hair half covering her face

”FUCK” both girls turned around and Lindsey quickly hid the item behind her back as Marie pushed the drawer closed.

”What’re you guys doing?” Eliza walked up to her friends who took steps backwards as she came closer and closer.

”What?” Eliza saw the look of concern on both girls faces

”Uh. Just looking for uh the —“Lindsey stammered and shoved the item down her pants and put her hands in her two front pockets

”Just looking for the script. We were going to go over lines. How you feeling?” Marie tried to change the subject and walked Eliza to the kitchen. “Clean that up before Alycia sees we made more of a mess” Marie gestured to put it back in the dresser exactly where she found it. Lindsey nodded

”Like shit. Alycia is passed out. Obviously exhausted from taking care of me” Eliza sat at the table with her head in her hands. “I barely remember anything” 

“Drink some water” Marie handed her friend a water bottle

”Thanks” Eliza chugged it as she pulled her phone out and opened her email

”What the-“ Eliza had more than a hundred emails from journalists, her agent etc. 

“What?” Marie walked over to see what she was looking at.

”Oh yeah...” Marie sat back down and watched her friend’s eyes widen in horror as she saw videos of what had happened the night before.

”FUCK.” Eliza put her phone down and ran her hands through her hair

”I got in a fucking fight. Thomas was there. Somewhere. Son of a bitch” Eliza’s leg was jumping up and down from nervousness 

“It’s not that bad. You can just release a statement that it was a stupid drunken night and you aren’t at all involved with Thomas”

Eliza groaned. Her head was pounding. Her phone started ringing. 

“I don’t wanna talk to him” Eliza slid her phone across the table. Her agent was calling

”What do you want me to do?” Marie picked up the ringing phone looking at Eliza for some direction as to what to do with her phone

”Tell him to fuck off” Eliza got up to go see what Lindsey was doing. 

She walked in just in time for Lindsey to put the last of the papers back in the desk

”You know if you didn’t put everything back exactly where it was, the commander is gonna kill your ass” Eliza dropped herself on the couch and put her feet on the table

” And she’ll kill you too if she sees your feet up on the table” Lindsey turned around and sat next to her

Lindsey’s heart was still racing thinking about what she just saw

_Keep it together. Keep it to fucking gether_

”You’re right” Eliza laid on the couch and laid her legs on top of her friend’s and Lindsey took a deep breath

”What’s up with you?” Eliza looked at Lindsey with concern

”Oh. Nothing. Just tired.” Lindsey started putting her hair in a ponytail

”Tired? From doing nothing?” Eliza looked around the apartment that was still a mess knowing damn well the girls didn’t even try cleaning up.

”It was a long night vomit queen” Lindsey pointed at the trash can

”Yeah I know. I know.” Eliza covered her face in shame

”It was stupid and—“ Before Eliza could get another word out Marie ran into the living room frantically looking for the TV remote.

”Woah what the hell” Eliza and Lindsey sat up attentively asking Marie what was wrong

”Where’s the fucking remote?” Marie yelled as she looked under the couch and under the table.

Lindsey looked behind her and spotted it on the inside of the couch in between the cushions. She grabbed it and handed it to Marie. Marie turned the TV on to channel 5.

”So did anything happen?” The interviewer asked 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Thomas was being interviewed about the rumors between him and his ex co-star.

”You’re fucking kidding me” Eliza sat up and turned the volume up. 

“This is what your agent was calling about” Marie sat down next to the girls

”So there was kissing and you’re just not telling?” The journalist asked Thomas again.

”Listen man. Whatever happened or is happening between me and Eliza Taylor is our business. It was great seeing her” Thomas said with a cheeky smile

”That motherfucker” Eliza was clenching the pillow next to her

”That’s vague. Come on Thomas. Just a little info on the two of you” The interviewer keeps pushing and Thomas was smiling occasionally letting out a laugh as he brushed his fingers through his soft brown hair. 

“Alright. Alright. I will tell you this one thing. Just one. Her lips were as soft as they were on the show”

That’s when they heard the crash of a cup behind them and all girls turned around to see Alycia standing there with disbelief in her eyes watching the disgusting excuse of a man on TV.


	29. Leave the box

“Alycia i—“ Eliza stood up to face her girlfriend. Her eyes were a dark blue at this point. The corner of her mouth in a slight frown and her eyebrows furrowed not knowing what her girlfriend was going to say.

”Everyone. Out” Alycia pointed at the door and that was their cue to exit. Alycia was angry. She didn’t want to be sad or upset. It was easier to be furious than it is to be emotionally vulnerable. She was in shock. She was hurt. 

”I’m not leaving, Alycia.” Eliza picked up the remote and shut the TV off.

”Get out” Alycia held her own. Tears filling up her green eyes as she looked at the blonde who possibly just shattered her whole world.

”I didn’t kiss him” Eliza pleaded walking up to her girlfriend. Alycia took two steps back.

”Should we go?” Lindsey whispered to Marie. They were in an awkward place. They didn’t want to remind their friends they were still there, but also didn’t want to be in the middle of what was about to happen.

”I’m scared to move” Marie was frozen in place.

”Well this isn’t our business. We should go” Lindsey grabbed her friend’s hand and stood up from the couch

”You guys don’t have to leave” Eliza looked back at her two friends.

 ”It’s okay this isn’t any of our business” Lindsey answered and Marie nodded

”It’s not your call whether they should leave or not and i’m asking all of you to leave” Alycia raised her chin asserting her dominance. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Okay fine they can go, but I’m not” Eliza gave them both a nod giving them the okay to go home.

”Okay call us bye” Marie grabbed Lindsey’s hand and sped walk to the door. She closed the door behind them and stared at her friend in fear.

”What the fuck, man” Lindsey wiped her face with her hand

”Did Eliza kiss him? Did she tell you anything?” Marie asked

”No!” Lindsey said a little too loud. “I mean. No. She didn’t tell me anything, but she wouldn’t do that to her. She’s fucking head over heels over that girl. She wouldn’t do that” Lindsey almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

”But she was drunk. I mean people do stupid shit when they’re drunk” Marie wasn’t totally convinced that her blonde friend couldn’t have done it

”This is so stupid. She didn’t kiss Thomas. We barged in right before anything could happen. Remember?” Lindsey started walking down the hall to the car.

”Yes. I remember we barged in and they were alone in the room. What happened before then, we have no idea” Marie loved Eliza. She was one of her best friends. But so is Alycia and she didn’t want to take sides, but the only two people that know what happened that night is Eliza and Thomas. 

Marie unlocked her car door and jumped right in. Lindsey entered through the passenger’s seat and put her seat belt on. Both girls didn’t know what else to say. They hoped everything was gonna turn out okay between the girls especially knowing this could possibly split their group up. 

“Do you think she kissed him?” Lindsey looked at her friend as she backed out of the parking spot.

”I don’t know, Linds. I really hope not” Marie exited the condo complex and both girls stayed silent the rest of the ride back to their apartments.

———

“GET OUT ELIZA” Alycia tried really hard to keep her composure, but she was so angry. She couldn’t believe she saw Thomas on TV talking about that night. She didn’t want to believe that they kissed, but she really didn’t know. She didn’t know what they were doing in that room before the door swung open. The horrible thing about all of this is that they can’t even go out in the open and validate their relationship. It wasn’t that easy. If it was, Alycia would’ve called the press right then and there and told them Thomas is a liar and that her and Eliza were in a committed relationship. She couldn’t do that, though. They had to sneak around. They had to keep their love a secret and it wasn’t until this moment that Alycia realized how difficult this situation was that they were in.

”Babe. Please just sit down and listen to me” Eliza pleaded. She knows she didn’t do anything. She was drunk, not stupid. Alycia was pacing around her condo grabbing things that weren’t hers. Clothes, shoes, bags. Anything. She threw them on the couch in front of Eliza.

”I don’t want to listen. I need to be alone.” Alycia couldn’t even look at her. She was fuming. She knew the minute she brought her guard down, tears would flow out of her eyes like a river and she couldn’t let Eliza see her like that. She didn’t want to let Eliza in. Not anymore

“Alycia. Alycia.” Eliza was trying to keep up with her. She was basically chasing her all over the apartment as Alycia picked up more items and threw them behind her. Eliza finally grabbed her arm and turned her around so that the brunette could face her. What she saw nearly broke her heart in a trillion pieces. Alycia looked tired. Not only from taking care of her drunken self, but she looked emotionally drained. Her hair a knotted mess. The sclera of her eyes were red from lack of sleep. You could see the beads of sweat on her forehead that have formed from running around her living room. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her how much she meant to her. She wanted to confess this deep unequivocal love that she’s had for her ever since their first kiss, but the words were stuck in her throat. She wanted to tell her she loved her. She saw one stray tear escape her girlfriend’s eyes and followed it as it slid down her cheek. That broke her. 

“How could you” Alycia managed to get out. It was a little louder than a whisper. Her voice almost cracked. She could barely look into those beautiful blues without breaking down. 

“Alycia. I didn’t kiss him” Eliza only remembered snippets of the night, but she would’ve definitely remember kissing those chapped thin lips of Thomas if it happened. She remembered kissing him on the show. She had to mentally prepare herself every time she had to lock lips with her arrogant co-star. Sure Thomas wasn’t bad looking, but she just wasn’t attracted to him. Besides, she had her eye on someone else she worked with.

“I..I don’t know if I believe you” Alycia pulled her arm away from Eliza. Her nails barely grazing her skin and Eliza let her. She let her pull away. She felt defeated.

”I wouldn’t do that to you. I was drunk, yes. But no matter how drunk I am, I would never touch anyone the way I touch you. I would never kiss anyone the way I kiss you.” Eliza tried stepping an inch closer to her. She looked straight into her eyes, tears slowly flowing out. Eliza was sincere. She tried to show Alycia how sincere she was. Eliza grabbed both of her hands and gently kissed them. “Please believe me. You’re everything. You’re—you” Eliza looked up into those intense green eyes. Much darker than usual, but still so beautiful. The blonde’s tears fell onto their hands and Alycia let out a soft breath. Alycia unclenched her jaw and her shoulder fell just a little breaking the tension. 

”Come here” Eliza pulled her a little closer and wrapped her hands around her waist. She guided Alycia’s hands down her own hips.

”This” Eliza stepped closer so that her breasts were slightly pressed against her girlfriend’s.

”It’s yours” Eliza continued guiding Alycia’s hands down. Eliza had goosebumps rising on her thighs. 

“All of this” Eliza used Alycia’s fingers to trace circles down the crevasses of her inner legs. Upwards towards her sweet spot, but not quite there yet. Alycia was mesmerized by the girl in front of her. She knew she was still furious, but couldn’t turn away from the blonde. Her finger tips were on fire feeling her incredibly soft skin. She felt the goose bumps rise on different parts of Eliza’s body as she continued guiding her hands all over her. Alycia’s lips started to go dry She slightly opened her mouth. Eliza pressed herself closer to her girlfriend.

_Come back to me_

”Alycia I-“ Eliza started to say when a loud knock on the door startled the both of them.

”For fuck’s sake” Eliza turned around and walked to the door. She swung it open before checking the peephole. 

“DID SOMEONE CALL FOR PIZZA??” Bob obnoxiously announced with Ricky right behind him with a slice already in his mouth.

”Woah. What the fuck?” Bob’s jaw dropped looking past Eliza into that tornado of an apartment. Alycia stands across from them looking extremely unamused, her eyes piercing through Bob and Ricky.

”Uh” Ricky swallowed the piece of crust in his mouth. “I don’t think they called for pizza, Bob” Ricky grabbed hI’m and started backing up.

”WAIT” Alycia yelled and all three stared at the girl as if they were waiting for orders from the commander.

”Leave the box” She raised her chin and crossed her arms. She was not playing.

”Right” Bob placed the pizza box in Eliza’s hands and the two boys left. Eliza closed the door and put the pizza box on the table. 

“We need to talk” Alycia sat down on the couch. 

“Maybe we should take a break” Alycia’s voice cracked. She couldn’t make eye contact with her. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she knew she needed space. Time alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad face


End file.
